The Ultimate
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: Naruto, Super Smash Brothers, and Mortal Kombat crossover. Ganondorf launches a full scale invasion of the realms. His men land in the leaf village and in Corneria, from there they invite their enemies to the Mortal Kombat tournament to fight for the survival of their worlds. Friends and foes are made in this Epic Tale of War, Freedom, Love, Hate and Friendship.
1. Reawakening

**The Ultimate**

**Chapter 1:Reawakening**

The Wars had now come to an end and the and the realms had now turned to peace. And the heroes of those wars returned to a calm life of peace they welcomingly accepted. But nothing can last forever.

For a new evil is stirring, an evil far greater than anything ever seen before. An evil that will dominate all life, an evil born 100 years ago.

In-between the realms, in the space between spaces was a prison. This prison was used by the all-powerful to seal away any great evil that would threaten the realms. To defeat an evil so great that the only option was to seal them away forever.

And guarding this prison was Kenshi. The blind swordsman wondered along passing the many cells of the many different prisoners. As he passed they hollered and yelled at him, some tried to reach out and grab him but found him to be too far away.

But then as he walked along he heard something, a strange rustling sound from behind him. Kenshi turned around and nothing was there. So then he turned his attention back forward, and when he did a large hammer swung round and hit him across the face.

Kenshi flew back and slammed into the wall. He weakly tried to rise to his feet as his attacker approached him. Then his attacker came into the light and it appeared to be Shao Khan. Then two others came to his side Kano and Baraka.

Kenshi reached back for his sword but before he could grab it Shao Khan stomped his foot down on Kenshi's arm causing him to cry out in pain. Then Shao Khan raised his hammer and brought it down on Kenshi. Blood splattered onto his chest and face.

"Well done sir." Said Baraka to the king of Outworld. Shao Khan then picked up his hammer and rested it on his shoulder.

"Enough of this foolishness." Said a voice. The three turned around to see Shang Tsung." We cannot delay or have you forgotten the reason why we are here?"

The trio then turned and looked at all the dozens of cells, each holding a deadly criminal. But they were looking for one in particular.

"My master lies in one of these cells." Continued Shang Tsung pointing to the cells all around them." Spread out and find him." Then the group spread out, and began their search. Each going at their own speed, they began searching each cell on each floor.

Then after some time of searching the deep voice of Shao Khan boomed out 'I found him.' At that point all the others raced to him. The four met up standing, crowding outside of a cell door. A dark aura came from inside it, although nothing visible could be seen inside.

"Sire?" asked Shang Tsung stepping towards the cell. Several raspy breaths were heard from inside.

"Yes?" replied a smooth elegant voice after a few moments.

"We've come to free you." Said Shang Tsung as promised.

"I'm still waiting to be FREED!" commanded the voice frightening Baraka and Kano. But Shao Khan and Shang Tsung stood their ground."Well?" the voice said in its original tone.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Shang Tsung turning to his men. Shao Khan quickly stepped forward and grabbed the bars of the cell, then he threw up his great arms and tore the bars apart.

A passageway had been made and a surge of electricity was seen. It crackled and smoke blew like a hurricane, blowing the rescuers back.

Then the figure stepped out of the darkness and into the light. He was tall, wore black armor, a cape dangling at his feet. It was Ganondorf.

He had been locked away for the past hundred years when he first tried to take over the realms. He had fought many wars and slain many men during those times and his power was almost unstoppable, but there were those that resisted and fought against him. But Ganondorf was too powerful to be killed so in a vain last effort attempt to stop him his opponents sealed him away in a prison for all time. And he had aged very much as he had become very frail and decrepit. His hair which was once a dark red was now snow white.

Ganondorf was very surprised at the rescue party he saw before him, led by Shang Tsung no less.

Shang Tsung had been his pupil once, however their relationship became strained as other matters arose. Yet here he was rescuing his old master.

"Sire." Said Baraka as he approached Ganondorf, noticing his old stature." Let me help you." But Ganondorf held out his hands stopping him. Then he stood up to his full height and breathed the free air. For 100 years had he rotted in that cell, each day feeling like an eternity. Many questions ran through his mind now, but one came to mind above all others.

"Where are my sons?" he asked. The group of four looked to each other.

"Back at the castle sire." Told Shang Tsung." Eagerly awaiting you return."

Ganondorf nodded then looked down to his hand and made a fist. His darks powers were almost gone after being drained in that cell, he had very little strength left. But not for long.

"Rejoice my people." He said." For not even the bars of the eternal prison can hold me. I have returned and am ready to forge my empire once again."

Baraka, Kano, and Shao Khan kneeled at his feet. While Shang Tsung stood by and gave a bow. Then the group rose back to their feet.

"If we wanna do that." Spoke Kano." We'd best be on our way back and-"

Just then a hand reached out and grabbed Kano by the neck. It was big and grey with a large blue glove. Everyone quickly jumped to their feet except for Ganondorf. One fiery red eye glanced at them from the shadows.

"Release me." Commanded a dark smooth voice. Shang Tsung made a move to free Kano.

"Take one more step and I'll snap him in two." Said the voice stopping him. Shao Khan had his hammer pointed at the aggressor as did Baraka with his blades.

"Do something." whispered Shang Tsung to Ganondorf.

It then dawned on Ganondorf that he was still the stronger of the two, and even in his weakened state he was still the master.

"Do something." he whispered again. Ganondorf smiled happily and using his dark powers looked into the mind of Kano's keeper. He paused for a few moments then slowly approached the cell.

"This soul has been rotted with hate and betrayal." He said as he did so." He'd make an excellent edition to my army."

"I walk my own path." Replied the figure." My own destiny, I serve no man."

"In order to achieve one's goals." Said Ganondorf." One must be willing to make sacrifices." Something he knew the figure he spoke to knew all too well." I can help you achieve your destiny."

The figure waited several moments to reply.

"How?" he asked.

"Help me and I'll help you." Said Ganondorf." I' start by freeing you, then you will come work for me as my soldier, then I'll help you with your destiny." Shang Tsung cleared his throat and pointed to Kano." Oh and you'll release him of course." Added Ganondorf. He was of course sincere in his terms, his long years of imprisonment allowed him to think over the folly of his past invasion attempt.

"How do I know I can trust you?" asked the figure.

"A man of honor always keeps his word." Replied the old Ganondorf.

"Honor." Said the figure." I thought there were no men of honor left."

"Well I am." Said Ganondorf. The figures eye glowed red and then his hand loosened on Kano's' neck releasing him. Kano went over next to Baraka.

Then Ganondorf shot a magical blast from his hand destroying the bars. The cell fell apart and they waited for the figure to show himself.

"What now?" asked the figure.

"You serve me." Said Ganondorf." And help me achieve my destiny." The figure tied to his honor would do so, and slowly made his way out of the darkness.

"Let's get something straight first." Shouted Kano as he stepped forward." You put your hands on me again and I'll-" he stopped as the figure showed himself in the light. It was Darkseid, imprisoned after his battle.

Shang Tsung didn't like the idea of the newcomer joining them and looking at Shao Khan he didn't either. But neither could speak out against Ganondorf's wishes.

"You have a name?" asked Ganondorf.

"I am Darkseid." He replied." One eyed warrior, ruler of apokolpis."

"Well then Darkseid." Said Ganondorf with a nod of his head." I am Ganondorf." And the two great warriors exchanged a bow to each other.

"Fantastic, a new edition." Said Shang Tsung with a sarcastic tone. Then he turned and waved his arm opening a portal." Come let us return to the fortress."

"How is the old place?" asked Ganondorf.

"The same way you left it." Replied Shang Tsung. Ganondorf took small steps, a sign of his old age as he walked into the portal.

He was followed by Shang Tsung, then Baraka and Kano. Shao Khan bumped his shoulder into Darkseid before entering, Darkseid following shortly after.

After going through the portal the group found themselves in a large castle.

Occupying the castle was a group of foul looking creatures. Tarkatans, goblins, werewolves and all sorts of demons. At the sight of the groups returned and at seeing Ganondorf they howled and yelled in approval.

Ganondorf looked them over but found his attention drawn to some other spot. A place high in the castle tower. He felt five presences there, five people he gravely desired to see.

"They are happy to see you sire." Said Shang Tsung breaking Ganondorf's focus." What would you like to say to them?"

"Carry on." Said Ganondorf." I have other matters to attend to." Then Ganondorf turned and left in a hurry. He moved as quick as his old body could carry him.

"What shall we do?" asked Shao Khan to Shang Tsung.

"We will wait." Said Shang Tsung." No doubt he has some plan working in his head."

Ganondorf climbed to the top of the tower. He then came to a large wooden door. He reached out slowly and put his hand on the knob, feeling the energy inside. Then he slowly opened the door not anticipating what was inside for he knew.

He opened the door and saw a figure hovering in the air in a mediating like state, green energy around him. Ganondorf stood in the doorway waiting for his presence to be noticed. It didn't take long as the figure turned to him almost immediately.

"Father." He said addressing Ganondorf.

"Ermac my son." Said Ganondorf as he walked into the room. Ermac levitated down to the ground and stood before Ganondorf. Ermac was the oldest of Ganondorf's son's and his chosen successor after he would pass on." You are looking well." He said standing before him.

Ermac bowed slightly." I've had much to do in your absence. I've had to rule in your place and train the others and-."He was cut off as Ganondorf reached down and had Ermac stand up straight.

"Don't get caught up on it so much." He said." You'll understand someday." Ermac nodded." Where are your brothers?"

"They are here." Replied Ermac. Then he turned and looked around the room." Brothers!" he called." Father has returned." And with that four more figures walked up towards them.

There was Sub-Zero ninja of ice, Scorpion ninja of fire, Noob Saibot ninja of darkness, and Reptile the ninja of earth. The four stood around Ermac and Ganondorf.

"My boys." Said Ganondorf as he reached out his arms and put them on Scorpion and Reptile's shoulders. Ganondorf looked around and smiled at the five.

He had long ago adopted the five and took them in as his students, teaching each of them a different element to master.

"Have you been eating?" he asked Sub-Zero." You've lost weight."

"Yes." Replied Sub-zero.

"It is good to see you again father." Said Reptile.

"It appears Shang Tsung accomplished his task." Said Noob. He then looked over to Ermac." Does that mean his purpose has been fulfilled?"

"What do you want to do?" asked Ermac.

"If his usefulness has played out, I'm gonna kill him." Replied Noob. Then he looked to Scorpion and will a nod the two turned to accomplish their deed.

"No." said Ganondorf as he shot out his arm stopping the two." He still has a part to play here, and so do all of you." He then looked at each of them.

Then the five of them all were going to bend down to one knee.

"My sons." Said Ganonodorf stopping them." You bow to no man." Then he walked around and lifted the five of them up to their full heights.

"I hereby relinquish my role as King back to you father." Said Ermac grabbing Ganondorf's attention." You are King once more."

"Long live the king." Said Noob, Sub-Zero, Reptile, and Scorpion.

Ganondorf took a deep breath and then spoke to his children." We cannot delay my sons, listen to me." He said. The five leaned in and listened as they were told." We must begin were we last left off." Said Ganondorf as he began to pace around the room." My imprisonment has given me time to think over my plans, and I realize the folly of it all before."

"Folly?" asked Scorpion with a raised brow.

"Victorious warriors win first and then go to war, while defeated warriors go to war first and then seek to win." Told Ganondorf. The five ninjas stood and then looked to each other.

Just then there came a knock at the door and the six turned to it. Then Shang Tsung walked in followed by Shao Khan.

"It's the king and the five princes." He said as he walked in. Noob and Scorpion glared at him." Sire." He said turning to Ganondorf." I have something I wish to discuss with you."

"Not now. I have other matters I need you to attend to." Said Ganondorf pointing to Shang Tsung.

"Me?" asked Shang Tsung." I'm flattered. But really I must-"

"You." Said Ganondorf cutting him off." Shall take your men and scout out the realms. Find any fighters who will fight for our side and bring them here."

"I do not see why we need more fighters." Replied Shang Tsung." We have more than enough; we needn't waste any more time."

"You question his decision?" asked Scorpion stepping up. But Reptile reached out his arm and grabbed him.

"The quality of decision is like the well-timed swoop of a falcon which enables it to strike and destroy its victim." Told Ganondorf. Everyone waited in silence after that." Times may have changed in one hundred years. We should seek new blood and gather any that will fight for our cause."

Shang Tsung looked at Ganondorf then to the five ninja around him, knowing he wouldn't be able to speak now he backed down.

"As you command, my lord." Said Shang Tsung with a bow. Then he turned and left the room with Shao Khan following.

"And what of us father?" asked Ermac in Shang Tsung's leave. Ganondorf turned to them.

"You shall all dwell here with me." He told." Answer to me and only me."

Meanwhile Shang Tsung exited the room with the giant following. They made their way down the stairs and found Kano and Baraka waiting at the bottom.

"And what did he say?" asked Kano. Just then Shang Tsung walked past them.

"We've been demoted to scout duty." Said Shao Khan.

Shang Tsung looked around and noticed Darkseid over by himself.

"You there." He said as he raised and arm and pointed it at him. The ruler of Apokolips turned and looked over at him." You shall come with us." Said Shang Tsung." Come on, hope to it." He added with a clap of his hands.

"Why should I?" replied Darkseid." I am not here to serve you."

"I am your master's servant and he orders it." Replied Shang Tsung. With his head hung Darkseid walked over to them, meeting eyes with an angry Shao Khan as he did so.

Shang Tsung waved his arm and a portal opened.

"Let's go." He said. Then he jumped into it. Shortly after Kano and Baraka followed, then Shao Khan and lastly Darkseid.

Ganondorf and his five sons watched them go off.

"What is it you would have us do?" asked Ermac. Ganondorf looked at each of them.

"You shall stay here with me." Said Ganondorf." And act as my elite soldiers. He stepped forward and put his arm around Sub-zero and on Reptile's shoulder." You'll answer to me and only to me."

"All we want is to make you proud father." Added Sub-Zero.

"You shall my boys." Said Ganondorf as he patted Reptile." You shall." He took a few steps away from them and the five watched him as he did." I have something of great importance that I need done."

"Just say it and it shall be done." Said Ermac. Ganondorf turned back to them.

"I need you all to hunt down a certain somebody." Told Ganondorf.

"Who?" asked Noob.

"A bounty hunter, or a soldier of fortune as he calls himself." Said Ganondorf.

"Oh that guy." Groaned Sub-Zero.

"We know where to look." Said Reptile.

"Very well." Said Ganondorf." Find him and bring him back here."

"He will most likely make a fuss." Stated Ermac.

"That's where I come in." said Noob as he cracked his knuckles.

"He'll listen to our reason." Said Scorpion.

"No." said Ganondorf with a wave of his hand silencing the idea." Treat him as he is, an old friend. Should he disagree tell him I can make it worth his while."

Ermac looked to his four brothers.

"Very well then." He said." We shall go." Then he turned and raised his arm creating a portal. Then one by one the five ninja jumped into it.

In the aftermath of their leaving Ganondorf wandered over to the window. He looked out and the sun's light shined onto him. In the distance however he could see dark clouds gathering.

"The world is changing." He said. Then he looked down to his hands and made a fist.

The war to end all wars was about to begin.


	2. The Leaf Ninja

**Chapter 2: The Leaf Ninja**

Meanwhile in another time and space, unaware of the evil lurking about, the people of this world went about their daily routine.

The people of this world were divided into countries named after their area, the warriors occupy them were ninjas.

And at that point four ninja were on their way back to their home, the hidden leaf village.

Inside the village was a tall, chubby ninja named Chouji. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the village gates, for he knew of the groups return.

The village knew of it too as loud horns blew all around them signaling the group entering into the village.

As he came closer and closer he could see the four ninja getting closer and closer to him. He noticed each one of them looked beaten up, most likely from some battle.

Chouji then focused his attention on two of the four.

One was clearly daydreaming as he stood there with slouched shoulders and looked up at the clouds. This was Shikamaru Nara.

The other was more muscular and anxious, as he head darted back and forth as he pet his massive dog. This was Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru.

These three were in fact good friends. There were originally five, two absent at the time.

Chouji could identify the other two ninja in their group as well. There was Kakashi a veteran ninja who traied Naruto Uzumaki, a close friend of Chouji's, Sakura Harnuo and Sasuke Uchiha. The other ninja was Rock Lee, a ninja a year older than them and a teammate of Chouji's good friend Neji Hyuuga.

Chouji made his way towards them.

"I'll go and tell the Hokage of our mission progress." Said Kakashi as Chouji approached."You boys go about your day."

And with that Kakashi left. With that Chouji went up from behind his two comrades and wrapped his arms around them as he giggled with laughter.

"Hello boys." He said. Kiba turned and embraced Chouji back while Shikamaru jumped in a nervous fright as Chouji came up on him.

"Hey fatboy." Said Kiba as he turned and put his arm around Chouji." What took you so long to get here?" asked Kiba.

"I came as fast as I could." Replied Chouji." I even skipped breakfast." That's how you could tell something was important, Chouji skipped a meal.

"What's got into you?" asked Chouji as he turned over to the frightened Shikamaru." Relax it's only me." He said as he reassuringly put his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"So what should we do now?" asked Shikamaru as he came down from the shock.

"Well I skipped breakfast." Said Chouji patting his stomach." Could we get some food?"

"I could go for a bite." Said Kiba. Akamaru barked." Where shall we go Barbeque or-"

"Let's stop by the Hyuuga mansion." Said Shikamaru." And get Neji."

"I was planning on stopping by the Hyuuga mansion anyway." Said Kiba.

"Gotta visit the girlfriend?" asked Chouji as he nudged kiba." And get a quickie." Kiba responded by putting his tongue in-between his middle and index finger, causing himself and Chouji to laugh.

The term 'girlfriend' brought Shikamaru back into his paranoia. He began looking from side to side, always on the lookout.

So the trio made their way to the Hyuuga estate. Upon doing so they passed by the hospital.

Inside the building was Sakura Haruno an old friend of Naruto's and best friend to Shikamaru's prissy girlfriend Ino. And at that moment the two women were inside practicing their healing technique.

Then Sakura's attention was drawn to the window and she looked outside, where she saw the trio walking by.

"What is it?" asked Ino as she noticed Sakura's distraction.

"The boys." Said Sakura pointing to them. Ino walked up next to her. Ino became excited at seeing her 'boytoy' Shikamaru again.

"Their back." She said as she bounced up and down." Their finally back."

"Where do you think they're going?" asked Sakura. Ino watched as the three boys and the dog continued to walk off.

"Looks like their headed to the Hyuuga mansion." Said Ino. Then she began to think of a reason why they'd go there and it didn't take long." Poor Hinata waiting on call for that brute, Kiba." She said as she walked away.

"Yea." Said Sakura as she watched them go, with a certain sense of awe.

"Hey." Said Ino." What do you say we leave early today and try and catch up with them?"

"Sure lets' go." Said Sakura. Then the two turned and walked out the door.

"I only hope we get there in time." Said Ino as they left." We can provide Hinata with some decent company before Kiba carries her off."

"What do you have against him?" asked Sakura.

"Bah." Replied Ino with a wave of her hand." That punk's not even good enough to lick the bottom of my feet."

"Why?" asked Sakura." Cause the positions already filled." Then Ino broke out into a laugh and Sakura soon joined her. However Sakura was thinking of Kiba, in a different manner than her friend.

At that point the trio had reached the Hyuuga estate and stood before the door. Then Kiba leaned over and knocked on the door.

Moments later Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba's girlfriend and Neji's shy, quiet cousin answer the door.

"Hey, Hey, Hey." Kiba bellowed as he swooped threw the door and picked Hinata up in his arms and began swinging her around, in the process rubbing their noses together.

But then they stopped as they noticed Neji's feminist girlfriend sitting in the corner nearby now distracted from her magazine.

"Hey Tenten." Said Kiba disappointed as he set Hinata down. Tenten nodded back to him.

"Hey." Said Chouji as he and Shikamaru walked in.

"T-tenten." Shikamaru exclaimd upon seeing her." I-is anyone else around." He said as he dug into his pocket and nervously tried to lite his cigarette.

"No one's here but us." Told Hinata.

"Why?" asked Tenten." Does my being her bother you?"

"Where's Neji?" asked Chouji to Hinata. Shikamaru continued to look around the room frantically.

"Don't ignore me!" Said Tenten.

"In, In the back." Said Hinata pointing to the back door. Then the trio peered into the backyard."But you can't disturb him." Said Hinata." He's in a deep meditation." Sure enough they looked out and there Neji was sitting atop a rock, with a small stream flowing by him.

"Why is everyone ignoring me?!" yelled Tenten.

"How long has he been out there?" asked Kiba.

"A while." Replied Hinata.

"Well let's go wake him up." Said Shikamaru still trying to lite his cigarette." It'll be a bother but let's do it."

"Oh please don't." said Hinata." He'll get awful mad."

"Relax." Said Kiba as he leaned down and ran his hand threw her hair." We'll be alright." Then the three turned to leave.

"Good luck." Said Tenten." It won't work, I tried it before and have been waiting for a damn half hour." Then she went back to reading her magazine.

Then the trio stepped outside. They looked over and observed Neji, arms crossed, legs bent as he listened to the soft sound of the wind around him.

"Alright." Said Chouji.

"Neji wake up!" yelled Kiba. Neji did not stir.

"NEJI!" the three called together. Still no reply. Akamaru barked with them the next time, nothing.

"Ok." Said Shikamaru as he ran his hand threw his hair." What'll we do now?" Kiba began scanning the ground for some small rocks.

Then he picked up a pebble and tossed it. It flew and hit Neji right in the back. But still no movement.

The trio looked to each other, they all had the same thought then and there. Then they began to pick up and throw any rocks they could find. Some hit Neji, others flew right by. But still Neji did not move.

"Damn." Exclaimed Kiba as he put his hands on his hips.

"We need a new plan." Said Shikamaru. Then Chouji leaned down and grabbed a large rock. Then he lifted it up and held it above his head.

"CHOUJI!" exclaimed Kiba as he saw the object." Good idea." Then Chouji stepped forward and prepared to toss the rock.

"This won't end well." Said Shikamaru. Then he turned to the side and prepared to lite his cigarette. He'd finally gotten his lighter to work and lifted it up to the cigarette in his mouth.

Just then a swift gust of wind blew past the three. They all looked over to see Neji standing next to Shikamaru holding his unlit cigarette.

This was Neji Hyuuga, a strong no nonsense and extremely proud kind of person.

"Don't do that." He said.

"Oh good your finally up." Said Kiba.

"What do you guys want?" he asked looking at the three.

"We'd like to know if you'd like to come get some food with us." Said Chouji. Neji fell silent for a few moments but did answer sooner than expected.

"Sure." Replied Neji.

"Sure?" asked Kiba confused." Even after we tried to pelt you with rocks?"

"What?" asked Neji confused.

"Nothing let's go." Said Kiba as he walked past him.

"There's food inside." Said Neji." Help yourselves."

Then the four re-entered the house.

"We got him up." Said Kiba as he entered. Then he reached over and grabbed Hinata. Chouji entered next and he and Kiba then made their way to the kitchen.

Shikamaru entered next, putting the cigarette back in his mouth. But before he could lite it Neji reached out and snatched it from his mouth.

"Not in my house." He said as he tossed the cigarette outside.

Just then Tenten reached out and grabbed Neji's hand.

"So what are you doing now?" she asked.

"The guys want to sit down and eat." Said Neji. He glanced over to the kitchen where he saw Kiba and Chouji searching through the cabinets.

"Well what about me?" she asked.

"You're more than welcome to join us." Said Neji.

"No, I don't wanna hang out with your friends." Said Tenten. Not that she didn't mind their company, she just wasn't in the mood today. This was one strange point in their relationship. Tenten just liked to push Neji's buttons to see how much she could get him to admit although it was harder than one would think.

"I had to hang with your friends last week" said Neji. The two then stood up and exhaled together.

"How about." Said Tenten as she reached out and grabbed Neji's hand." You and I go have some one on one romantic time. Who knows where it might take us." She looked up and beamed at him.

"Another time." Said Neji as he starred at her with his blank eyes." I'm gonna hang out with the guys now."

"Well you've got the three guy friends." Said Tenten." You've got the one girlfriend, ME!"

"Four." Replied Neji." I have the four guy friends." The two said nothing more and Neji turned and made his way into the kitchen.

Meanwhile at the same time Kakashi had reached the Hokage's office. He walked up and knocked on her door.

"Come in." said a woman's voice on the other side. Kakashi did as he was told and walked in.

"Lady Hokage." He first said. He looked up and saw their woman leader sitting behind her desk.

"Ah Kakashi, you've returned." She said as she saw him." And how did the mission go?" she asked as he approached her desk.

"With the help of the sand village ninja, Two more of the Akatski have been eliminated." He replied.

"Well done." Said Tsuande." Soon we will deal with the last of them and they will be no more."

"Very well ma'am."

"Is that all you have to report?" she asked.

"Well, my lady." Began Kakashi nervously.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Two members of my team showed extreme strength and skill during this last mission." He told.

"Who, give me names." Said Tsunade.

"Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara." Said Kakashi.

"Those names sound familiar." She said.

"Their two jounin ninja." Said Kakashi.

"I remember." Said Tsunade." They were two of the five who went on the retrieval mission all those years ago."

"That's correct."

"It doesn't surprise me." She said.

"Ma'am?" Kakashi asked confused.

"On their mission to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha, they had fought some strong opponents who even ninja as strong as yourself probably couldn't beat. I don't know how but somehow they beat them. When they returned they were almost dead and I was certain none of them would live. But I was wrong they lived and have most likely become stronger since that day. Most likely even more powerful than myself."

"Are you sure of this my lady?" asked Kakashi.

"Without a doubt." Replied Tsunade." Since that mission all those years ago those four have accomplished ever assignment I've given to them, no matter how dangerous they've always accomplished it. Their power is far passing that of their classmates." Kakashi nodded, in their previous battle he and Rock Lee had to go all out while Shikamaru and Kiba seemed to function no problem." And they were the first of their year to rise to the rank of jounin, far quicker than any other ninja in history. And with Naruto's training from Jiryia he'll be even stronger."

"Why are you telling me all this?" asked Kakashi stopping her before she could say more.

"I don't know." She said looking at him." Just something I felt like saying I suppose." A quick silence fell over them.

"Do you need anything else my lady?" asked Kakashi.

"No." she replied." You may be on your way Kakashi."

"Very well my lady." He said.

"Very well." She said waving him off, then went back to her paperwork. Then Kakashi exited the building.

As he did, he thought of the children he once trained and how they had already surpassed him, a saddening thought. He took in a long breath before he went on walking.

Meanwhile back at the Hyuuga estate.

Neji entered the kitchen and found Chouji and Kiba searching through the fridge.

"What are you Huns doing?" he asked. The two turned and looked to him.

"Looking for food." Replied Chouji.

"If you'd like." Said Hinata." I could make you something."

"No." interjected Neji." Don't appease them."

"If you'd like." Said Tenten walking in." I could cook." She added with a look to Neji looking for a reaction. But then Neji shot a nervous glance Kiba and Chouji's way. Then the two shot up and looked at each other.

"I've suddenly lost my appetite." Said Chouji as he and Kiba turned and sat down.

Then Neji and Tenten sat down across from them. Shikamaru walked over and stood in the doorway.

Then Hinata sat down next to Kiba.

"So tell me about the mission." She said as she took his hand.

"Well." Began Kiba." We went to the sand village and met up with the sand siblings who would help us on our mission." He stopped and glanced up at Shikamaru." Then we-" he was interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"Get the door will you Shikamaru." Said Neji as he turned to him. Shikamaru sighed and then walked over to get the door, muttering troublesome as he went.

Then he walked up and opened the door, and was shocked by who he saw there. Ino jumped up and wrapped her arms around him and he frantically tried to escape.

"Baby your home." She said as she did. Everyone else in the other room looked over at them." Mommy missed you." She said as she squeezed him." Did you miss mommy?" This is what Shikamaru feared on his return home, Ino's overreacting.

Then Sakura walked in following Ino. The she, Ino and Shikamaru walked into the kitchen.

"Hello everyone." She said." Hello Kiba." She said turning to him.

"Well who called for a prostitute?" asked Kiba as he saw Ino.

"What!" yelled Ino turning to him. Neji, Chouji, and Tenten all cringed and knocked their heads together.

"I think my ears are bleeding." Said Chouji.

"Aw this is great." Said Tenten to Neji." Now you can hang out with your friends, and I can hang out with mine."

"Hmph." Neji replied with a shrug of his shoulders. Then everyone walked in and took a seat. Ino forced Shikamaru next to her, Sakura walked over and sat down on the other side of Kiba.

"So Kiba." Said Tenten." You were talking about your mission." Kiba opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by Ino's voice.

"I don't wanna hear your barbaric story of killing people." She said.

"Well I'd love to hear all about it." Said Sakura as she leaned in close to Kiba.

"Basic sum-up." Said Chouji." You killed the guy."

"Damn straight." Said Kiba." They never stood a chance against me." He then glanced over at Shikamaru." Pardon, us." He said pointing to him.

"But I'm sure Shikamaru did all the work." Said Ino as she cuddled him and he tried to escape.

"M-my brains." Said Shikamaru." His strength." He pointed to Kiba.

"And teamwork." Added Hinata." I'm sure that played a role."

"I suppose." Said Kiba turning to her." After all we all know each other so well, it's hard to not work together."

"In fact." Added Chouji." The four of us." He said pointing to Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, then himself." We work very well together."

"Yea." Said Sakura." What was it ever since that retrieval mission?" A slightly darker cloud came over the conversation.

"Ah." Said Neji." That's the one."

"That was the last mission Naruto ever went on." Said Hinata." Before he left." The four males sulked even more.

"Yea." Said Tenten." You ever think he'll come back?"

"He'll be back." Said Chouji picking up his head." I've no doubt of it."

"Remember." Said Shikamaru." He's going to be Hokage someday."

"That's impossible." Said Tenten.

"That's what'll happen." Said Shikamaru.

"There are many other ninja who want the title of Hokage." Said Tenten." I don't know if he's up to it."

"That's why he's got us." Said Chouji.

"So even if it was the five of you against the whole village." Said Ino." You'd stand and fight with him?"

"I was on his team." Said Sakura." And I don't think I'm that loyal."

"My only wish is he comes back." Said Kiba." So we can fight alongside each other once more."

"B-But what if your killed?" asked Hinata. She and Sakura looked up at Kiba.

"As long as I die by Naruto's side I don't care." Said Kiba.

"Trust me." Said Shikamaru." He'll be back."

"But what if he doesn't?" asked Tenten.

"History shows us." Spoke up Neji." That even gods can come back."

"And after all." Said Shikamaru." He's just a man."

Meanwhile far off in the woods. The last of the akastski wondered, searching for a safe place to hide from those who would seek to destroy them. In the mission that Kiba and Shikamaru had just returned from they exposed an Akatski hideout and had fought two of their members while the others fled for their lives.

There was Pein, Kisame, Kakazu, Deidara, Itachi, and Tobi.

Pein looked around them for any signs of life. He turned around to see the others following but Tobi resting on a rock.

"We cannot falter." Said Pein.

"But I'm tired." Said Tobi. Pein nodded his head.

"Fine we'll rest." He replied."but only for a while." The remaining Akatski then all sat down and took the time to catch their strength.

Kakazu scanned the area around them.

"Be calm." Said Tobi breaking his concentration." We're well out of harm's way here." Just then there was a rustle in the bushes.

"Don't be so sure." Said Deidara. Then the Akatski jumped to their feet.

Then out of the shadows came Orochimaru followed by Sasuke.

"I'd always knew I'd bump into you all again." Said Oroichamru

"Well look who it is." Said Kisame as he looked over at Itachi. Itachi and Sasuke starred each other down.

"So its finally come to this little brother?" asked Itachi." You think you're strong enough to face me?"

"This is the showdown that was always meant to be." Said Sasuke as he unsheathed his sword.

"I remember there were more of you last time." Hissed Orochimaru.

"We've had a hard time against the leaf ninja." Said Pein clenching his fist.

"It matters little now." Said Orchimaru. Then the two groups eyed each other down.

But before they flung themselves into battle they noticed the presence of a figure nearby. They all turned to face that figure.

It was Shang Tsung.

"A friend of yours?" asked Pein to Orochimaru. But looking over he saw Orochimaru was as confused as the Akatski were.

"Whoever you are." Said Kakazu." Leave this doesn't concern you."

"I think not." Replied Shang Tsung as he approached. Then Darksied, Shao Khan, Baraka, and Kano appeared behind him." Tell me why do you fight each other when you share a common enemy."

"Conflict of interest." Said Orochimaru.

"You think you know pain?!" yelled Darksied." You think you know humiliation, betrayal, trust? You know nothing of the words!" Then he and Pein starred each other down.

"Calm yourself." Barked Shao Khan to him. There was a brief silence.

"Who are you?" asked Pein." What do you want with us?"

"I am Shang Tsung." He told." And I'm here to make you all a deal."

"What could you possibly offer us?" asked Kisame.

"I can offer you whatever your heart desires." Told Shang Tsung." All I ask is that you help me help you." As Ganondorf put it.

The group looked to them confused.

"We don't understand." Said Itachi.

"You see this man." Said Shang Tsung pointing to Darkseid." He working for us because we're going to help him once he's done serving us."

"And what is it your planning?" asked Deidara.

"Global takeover." said Shang Tsung.

"We're not interest." Said Pein.

"Are you sure that's your best option?" asked Kano.

"What was that?" asked Kisame.

"It's simple." Said Shang Tsung." Either stay here and fight amongst yourselves or let your enemies pick you off."

"I can take on any leaf ninja." Said Sasuke. But then Orochimaru reached up and silenced him.

Then Orochimaru approached Pein. He just like the Akatski was experiencing trouble with the leaf ninja, four to be exact. The same four who kept picking off the Akatski members so easily.

"What do you say?" he asked. A silence came over them as Pein looked around, mostly at Tobi before answering.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Said Pein. And the feud between the Akatski and Orochimaru was over, for now.

But Sasuke was not yet ready to give up on his goals.

"Very well." Said Shang Tsung as he turned and opened up a portal." Follow me." Then Shang Tsung and his men entered followed by their new allies.


	3. The Smashers

**Chapter 3: The Smashers**

Meanwhile it yet another time and space. Unlike the world of the ninja this next place was an area where humans and humanoid animals lived together.

The city was Corneria.

And at this point in time an elite team of mercenaries known as Starfox landed their ship into port. They had just returned from a mission, a mission they couldn't use their arwings on.

Exiting the ship were the team's five members.

There was Peppy Hare the senior member of the team and the team leader's mentor. Slippy Toad the mechanic. Falco Lombardi the best pilot of the group and best friends to the team's leader. Krystal the team leader's girlfriend. And lastly Fox McCloud Leader of Starfox, who had taken over and lead just like his father did with the original team.

With their recent mission a success they now had to report to General Pepper and collect their pay. The team began to make their way inside.

However Fox's mind was elsewhere. His eyes constantly starring over the horizon and looking into the town. So instead of following his team he made his way into town.

Falco was the first to notice Fox leaving and rushed after him.

"Hey, Hey." He said as he ran towards him." Where you going?"

"I was going to go into town." Replied Fox as Falco stood before him.

"Why would you wanna go into town." Said Falco as he ran his hand along his chin." Oh, I get it." He chuckled next." You're going to a strip club." Then he gave Fox a playful nudge with his elbow.

"No." replied Fox with a chuckle." I'm going to go check on the arwings."

With a chuckle in his voice Falco replied '"Right Arwings." Then he looked back at Krystal." I get what you're saying." He said as he winked to Fox." Well I'm coming to."

"They won't let you into any strip clubs anymore." Told Fox.

"Aah yes." Said Falco proudly." Started making duck noises, upsetting the dancer, then the bouncers threw me out just cause I'm a bird." He spoke now with a malicious smile." Sewed 'em for everything they had said it was 'racial profiling'." He chuckled quick." I lost everything." He added with a sag of his shoulders.

"And now you're sleeping in my living room." Replied Fox." Now go and report the mission with the others."

"But I wanna go to a strip club." Said Falco. Fox took a deep breath.

"Look." He said." If you go report the mission, I'll buy you an ice cream cone."

"What flavor?" asked Falco interested in the bargain.

"Vanilla." Replied Fox. Falco although impressed was unvexed, he'd need more persuading.

Fox noticed this and continued." With sprinkles." He added. That was the dealing breaker Falco was looking for.

"Deal." He said as he reached out his hand.

"You drive a hard bargain." Said Fox with a smile as he shook Falco's hand.

Then as Fox walked by Falco to leave Krystal walked up to the two.

"Fox where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm just going to check up on the arwing." Replied Fox as he turned to her.

"But we've got to report the mission." Said Krystal.

"You guys can handle that." Said Fox." You've got Falco." He said patting him on the back. Krystal then looked over to Falco who was sniffing his fingers.

"That cabbage?" he said. Krystal looked back to Fox with a look of sheer stupidity.

"It'll be fine." Chuckled Fox. "I'll be back before you know it." Then with that Fox turned and walked off.

"I wish he wouldn't do that." Said Krystal as she waved back to him.

"He's a man on a quest." Said Falco." A quest for what all men want."

"What is that?" asked Krystal as she looked up at him.

"Wood." Replied Falco as he turned and walked off towards Peppy and Slippy.

It took Krystal a moment to realize what Falco had just said.

Then she turned to him screaming." Falco. Where the hell is he going?" To which Falco replied with an obnoxious cackle.

Peppy looked at Falco as he approached.

"Where's Fox?" he asked.

"On a quest." Replied Falco. Peppy looked past Falco and into the distance and could see Fox walking off.

"He's so much like his father." He said under his breath.

Fox hadn't really grown up well and times were always hard on him and his mother. They never really had any money, so Fox was always used to working for what he earned. His father died when he was very young, and ever since he was a boy Fox idolized him although he was never really around much. He heard great stories of how his father was a man of action and always fought for good and what he believed in. Fox desired to be so much like him.

As Fox made his way into town he passed a floating island, this was the home of the Echidna Knuckles guardian of the Master Emerald and his group the Choatix.

The group consisted of Knuckles the Echdina, Vector the crocodile, Espio the chameleon, and Mighty the armadillo along with their younger sidekick Charmy the bee.

At that moment the group was just lounging around since nothing required their attention at that moment.

Knuckles and Vector sat on the couch playing video games. While Espio and Mighty sat off in the corner as Espio instructed Mighty on some deep breathing exercises to control his temper.

"Now." Said Espio in a calm smooth voice." Breath out of your nose slowly." Mighty did as he was told." Now think of something peaceful." Mighty adjusted his posture and continued to breath." Breath softly." Instructed Espio. Mighty breathed calmer." If you remember these steps I have taught you, you will achieve enlightenment and be able to control yourself."

Mighty then opened his eyes." Thank you Espio, I-"

He was interrupted by the sound of Knuckles and Vector's video game.

"I" Mighty tried to continued but was once again cut off by the noises.

"You got nothing." Boasted Knuckles.

"Bring it little man." Vector struck back.

"I" said Mighty as he gripped his knees and tightly and began to employee the deep breathing he was taught." Am." Espio could see Mighty was getting more annoyed by the second." Truly." Continued Mighty.

With Knuckles and Vector continuing to ignore everyone else around them Mighty was ready to explode. His hands began to shake and a vein appeared in his forehead.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled Mighty as he turned to Knuckles and Vector." I'm trying to have a fucking conversation and-"

"Mighty, buddy." Said Vector getting up." Calm down there's no need to be yelling." And at that point a plan slowly went into motion as Knuckles crept off the couch and behind Mighty, and Mighty was too blinded by his anger towards Vector to notice.

"Just sit down and relax." Said Vector to him. Knuckles walked up next to Espio and nodded to him which Espio nodded back.

"How can I calm down with all this goddamn noise?!" Said Mighty as he covered his ears.

Just then Knuckles and Espio pounced onto Mighty. Espio grabbed his legs while Knuckles grabbed him into a headlock. Mighty struggled but was taken to the ground. Then at that point Vector jumped into the pile. All three of them struggling against Mighty.

"Be calm, be calm." Screamed Knuckles during the struggle.

Then after a few more seconds of struggling Knuckles, Vector and Espio all sat on top of Mighty. And then he slowly became calm.

"Can you guys get off me?" he asked. The other three looked to each other.

"You gonna be cool?" asked Vector.

"Yea." Replied Mighty." I'm gonna be cool, I'm cool." Vector and Espio turned to Knuckles awaiting his decision.

"Alright, let him up." Said Knuckles as he rose to his feet. Then they all got off Mighty. Espio and Vector reached down and helped him to his feet.

When he stood up they all watched him, hoping the choice they made was the right one.

But Mighty was calm and walked over to the ledge and leaned against it breathing deeply.

"Never a dull moment." Said Vector as he sat back down on the couch.

"You've no idea how much progress you've just ruined." Said Espio.

"Well look who's back." Said Mighty suddenly getting everyone's attention. Everyone looked over and saw Sonic coming up the steps. Mighty being the closet was the first one greeted by the fastest thing alive.

"Hi Sonic." Said Charmy." Hey guys look who's here." He said as he moved aside allowing the others to look.

"Well I'll be damned." Said Knuckles sitting up.

"What's up guys." Said Sonic joyfully as he walked into the room. He walked in shaking hands with Espio and patting Vector on the back then he approached Knuckles." How've you been man?" he asked as he bro-hugged him.

"Man I've been good." Said Knuckles." Getting by, and you?"

"Can't complain." Said Sonic as he took a seat." Just got finish with another adventure."

"Another one?" asked Espio as he came over and stood next to Sonic." You'd better slow down."

"When you're the fastest thing alive nothing slows you down." Said Sonic as he leaned back putting his hands behind his head. But when he did he suddenly felt something against the couch. With a curious look on his face Sonic turned and began digging in the pillows.

"What are you doing?" asked Knuckles looking at him. Sonic did not answer and continued to dig, then moments later he pulled out a piece of paper.

"Look what I've found." He said as he looked it over. Vector, Mighty, Espio, and Charmy crowded around Knuckles being too short couldn't see over them.

"Well what do you know." Said Vector.

"What?" asked Knuckles as he still tried to look over them." What is it?"

"How come you still have this picture of you and Julie-Su?" asked Sonic turning to them while holding up a picture of Knuckles and a pink female echidna. And then Knuckles froze up.

"Let me see that." Said Vector as he took the picture and examined it.

"Why do you still have this?" asked Vector as he looked over to Knuckles." You've been broken up for a while now."

"I'm in the recovery process." Replied Knuckles defensively.

"It's just like quitting cigarettes." Said Sonic." Just do it, get over it."

"I'm taking my time." Replied Knuckles as he walked into the room." We can't rush things like this." However the rest of the group just looked at him with raised brows.

"Why was it you broke up?" asked Sonic.

"I think it was along the lines of how she didn't like your lifestyle, your choices." Began Espio counting on his fingers." I don't think she didn't like us." He said pointing to Vector, Mighty and himself." And she-"

"Alright I get it." Spoke up Knuckles.

"Anyway." Said Vector as crumpled up the paper." I don't think she was your type."

"Cause you'd know all about my type right?" asked Knuckles.

"Why don't you go for Rouge?" asked Mighty." She's always had a liking to you."

"Now she's not my type." Replied Knuckles. As they talked Sonic walked over to the ledge and began to stare out it. Not too far off in the distance he could see a figure walking. He studied it and found it to be Fox McCloud.

"Hey look." Said Sonic alerting the group." It's Fox." The others got up from their seats and ran over to him, looking out the window to see him.

"Well what do ya know." Said Mighty." Small world afterall."

"Back home after his mission." Said Charmy.

"We've got to invite him over." Said Knuckles." And catch up."

"Um guys." Vector interrupted. Everyone turned over to him." We've got another situation." He held up the picture of Knuckles and Julie-Su. The rest looked to each other and rolled their eyes over to Knuckles. Then Vector walked up and stood before Knuckles." Let this go Knuckles." He said as he crumpled the picture into a ball and then threw it off the island." You're better off without that broad." Knuckles sank his head and then walked past Vector, sitting himself on the Master Emerald.

"Another time perhaps." Said Espio to their idea of inviting Fox over.

Meanwhile Fox kept walking looking at the island as he went, aware that most likely his friends were watching him.

So he kept on walking until he reached his destination. A beat up old, yellow building. A huge sign across it read 'Banjo's: Auto shop'. Fox smiled as he read the sign and walked inside.

When he did he found himself to be in a small room. A fan buzzed overhead and there was a counter. Behind the counter were two doors, one lead to a living room area and the other to the garage.

At coming from the garage Fox could hear some noises the sound of whistling and drilling.

Fox climbed over the counter and ventured into the garage. As he walked closer the sounds became much louder.

He looked over to see his arwing suspended a few feet in the air and two large legs coming out from under it. Fox continued walking over.

At that moment the drilling sound stopped and the bear's paw came out and reached around for a wrench. Fox walked over and slowly kicked the wrench into his hand. The bear's paw grabbed it and dragged it to where it was needed.

"You're welcome." Said Fox. The bear arched himself up and his small white eyes looked up at Fox.

"Well, Well." His voice chuckled. Then he rolled out from under the arwing and stood up before Fox." Fox McCloud." He said.

"Banjo." Fox greeted with a smile."Good to see you." Then Fox extended his arm." How have you been?"

"Good, Good." Asked Banjo as he took Fox's hand, his giant paw surrounding Fox's." Business is good, and you?"

"I just returned back from a mission." Told Fox.

"I noticed." Replied Banjo." Where is your team?"

"I'm here alone." Said Fox." The rest of my team is finalizing the mission."

"Falco still with you?" asked Banjo.

"Of course." Replied Fox.

"No one's killed him yet" said Banjo surprised. Fox let out a laugh.

"Yes." He replied." He's living well and prosperous, and is currently with the rest of my team."

Meanwhile at that time in General Pepper's office.

"I must say ." said General Pepper from behind his desk." You've done an excellent job."

"It's what I do." Replied Rouge the bat, who sat before him.

"Thanks to your efforts." Continued the General." We were able to detain . And he'll be going away for a long time, thanks to you."

"Oh General your too kind." Said Rouge she said with a wave of her hand." But now." She said much more seriously." Onto the matter of my pay."

"Of course." Said the General. He reached down below his desk and pulled out a green chaos emerald. Rouge's eyes gleamed as the sunlight reflected of the emerald.

"Fantastic." She said as she took it.

"Will that be all?" asked General Pepper.

"Yes." Replied Rouge still studying the emerald. Then she stood up." Thank you General, perhaps we can do business in the future." But before he could reply Rouge turned and walked out the door still studying the emerald.

But she wasn't looking where she was going and she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." She said taking her eyes off the emerald for the first time." I-" she looked up and saw Falco standing there.

"Well look who we've got here." Said Falco as he circled her. Rouge rolled her eyes at him." It's the hussy from the corner of third and sixth street."

"Don't you live in a laundry room?" asked Rouge.

"Living room." Replied Falco." There's a difference."

"Falco." Called Peppy's voice distracting him." We've got other matters to attend to."

Falco turned back to Rouge." Until we meet again mademoiselle." Then he leaned down to try and kiss her, but then Rouge swung at him but Falco leaned back dodging it." Touchy, touchy my dear." He said.

Rouge let out a loud groan before storming off.

Falco met back up with his group.

"You've got a way with women Falco." Said Krystal.

"I drive 'em crazy." Said Falco. Just then Peppy grabbed him and the collar and shoved him into General Pepper's office.

"Damn kids." He groaned softly to himself.

Meanwhile back with Fox and Banjo.

"So what's been going on here?" asked Fox." Tell me everything."

"Everything?" said Banjo with a chuckle." Well life goes on, haven't seen much of Shadow or Omega recently Sonic's always coming and going."

"Good good." Said Fox with a nod.

"Oh the Choatix are around although I don't see much of them either." Continued Banjo. "Their always on that floating island." Fox nodded his head." We should stop over there later." Said Banjo." I'm sure they'd love to see you."

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Fox." Let's go." Then he walked off with Banjo not too far behind.

Then the two made their way to the floating island.

Meanwhile somewhere else on the edge of the city was a prison.

In fact at this time was just being transported to his new cell. After his recent capture he was immediately brought here.

The guard walked him to his cell, opened him up and pushed him in.

"Welcome home." Said the guard. Eggman looked around at the bunk beds, the leaking ceiling and the run down walls.

Eggman turned towards the guard." Couldn't I have a more suitable place for someone of my intellect?" But then the guard closed the cell door and walked away.

Eggman turned around and looked at the door conditions of the room once more. It was then at this time he noticed he was not alone. There was someone lying in the bottom bed.

"Who's there?" asked Eggman pointing to the figure." Come out." The figure stirred and sat up in place.

"Hello Doctor." Said the figure. The evil doctor looked the figure over and noticed he was a Fox. He had mostly brown fur but some gray around his eyes and mouth. His most notable characteristic was his black sun glasses.

"James?" asked Eggman with a raised brow as he leaned in closer to examine his cell-mate." James McCloud."

The Fox identified as 'James' did not answer. He only sat up in place. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a cigarette then proceeded to smoke it.

"What are you doing here?" asked Eggman as he sat across from him.

"Eh." Replied James as he puffed smoke into the air." Did a job, got caught for it."

"Never thought they'd catch you." Said Eggman." Do they know who you are?"

"I'm under a different aliases." Said James." The real James McCloud died fighting Andross."

"Right right." Said Eggman. But the two would not be alone much longer.

The guard had returned to his desk after locking Eggman up. It was quiet and there was no one else around.

Just then as he looked down at his desk he noticed suddenly a dark shadow over him.

He turned around and could only identify a large hand coming down and punching him. Then his head was rapidly and repeatedly slammed onto the desk.

Meanwhile back with Eggman and James. Eggman was talking about how he came to be captured, while James listened silently and puffed on his cigarette. But in the midst of it all James suddenly had a strange feeling in his gut. He sniffed the air and other than the foul odor of the prison he smelt something.

Then suddenly in the distance they heard whistling and the two suddenly stopped their conversation.

Then along with the whistling came the sound of footsteps, and they kept getting closer and closer to them. James sat up while Eggman looked nervously around.

Then Noob Saibot walked into their view of the outside of the bars, whistling as he went. Then he leaned against the bars before them.

"Who are you?" asked Eggman. Then suddenly Sub-Zero and Scorpion walked over and stood next to Noob. Then lastly Reptile, standing up straight and tall with his arms behind his back." What do you want?"

"Hello boys." Said James looking away from them." How have you been?"

"You know them?!" said Eggman confused.

"We've been fine James." Said Reptile. He looked around at the environment." But we can see you've been better." James nodded in some sense of a reply.

"How do you know them?" asked Eggman as he leaned over to James.

"Old friends." Said Sub-Zero. Eggman looked to James for any truth.

"Yea." Said James." I'm like one of the family." He raised a brow and finally looked over to them." Speaking of family, how's your father? The last time I saw him he was imprisoned."

"He has been freed." Said a voice. Then moments later Ermac appeared and stood between Reptile and Scorpion." And he has called on your services once again."

"Has he now?" said James softly to himself as he looked away and smoked his cigarette.

"We will free you." Said Ermac." And take you to him."

"What are they talking about?" asked Eggman. James casually blew smoke into the air.

"Sorry boys." He said." Not interested."

"You don't really have a say in the matter." Said Scorpion with a fire in his voice as he stepped up.

"Calm down boy." Replied James as he twiddled his fingers together." Just walk away and we'll pretend this never happened."

"Why you." Said Scorpion as he walked up and slammed on the bars."How about we come in there and break your face"

"It'll be fun." added Noob Saibot. James casually blew smoke into the air once more. Noob and Scorpion moved forward ready to make good on their threats.

But then Ermac stepped up and stopped them.

"I'll handle this." He said. Then he stepped up and looked at James." Our father's willing to offer anything you want."

"Still not interested." Said James. Ermac stood back a moment, thinking the situation over. Just then Reptile stepped up putting his hand on Ermac's shoulder signaling he had a plan.

"What about your son?" he asked. James' casual twiddling of the fingers had just stopped, a nerve had been hit. "Yes that's right." He continued." You had a little boy when last we met, and that was a long time ago he's probably grown by now." Ermac turned back to him now." But if I remember correctly the situation was complicated." James now stood up erect and with an angered posture.

"Yes." Said Noob Saibot stepping up." What was it all about? Something about your poor little boy not growing up knowing his daddy? It'd be sad if it weren't so pathetic."

"Walk away." warned James. But before Noob could taunt him anymore Ermac stepped up.

"Here's the deal we can make you." Said Ermac."Fight for us, and we will reunite you will your son." James shot up and looked over at him.

"Son?" asked Eggman in a whisper." Do they mean Fox?"

"Is that all?" asked James.

"Do you have any other terms?" asked Ermac.

"My son is not to be harmed in this endeavor." Told James. Ermac looked back to his brother then to James.

"Very well." Said Ermac.

"Alright." Said James with a nod. Ermac looked to Noob Saibot and nodded.

Then Noob stepped up and grabbed the bars, then he ripped the door off allowing James to step out.

"Now what?" asked James as he looked at Ermac.

"We will take you to our father." Ermac told." He wants to see you." Ermac extended his arm showing James the way. James nodded and walked with Ermac.

Just then Eggman stood up." Wait." He said." What about-" Just then Scorpion jumped up and grabbed him, slamming him into the wall.

"What about you?" he bellowed as he reached for his sword." Your just a lose end." Then he raised his sword and prepared to strike the doctor.

Just then James turned around and called "Wait!" stopping Scorpion. Then everyone looked over to James." Don't kill him."

"Why not?" asked Scorpion as he looked back at Eggman." He's of no use to us." James pondered for a moment.

"He's a scientist." He said. Then he looked at Eramc." The best there is, he can make you an army of robotic soldiers." But Ermac did not looked convinced."You take me you take him." Said James finally.

Then Ermac looked to Scorpion and nodded." Bring him."

Scorpion then let go off Eggman but then pushed him outside the cell where he bumped into the just as intimidating Noob Saibot.

Eggman looked up frightened at him. Just then Sub-Zero walked up behind him.

"Don't worry." He said politely." He won't hurt you." Then Sub-Zero looked to Noob in a reassuring manner.

"Gentlemen." Said Ermac addressing the group." If we may." Then he turned and opened and portal.

James slowly stepped up and put his hand threw then he walked in, Ermac followed. Sub-Zero walked in after followed by Scorpion.

"What is that?" asked Eggman in a frightened tone as he approached it.

"A portal." Said Reptile." A gateway to another dimension."

"That's too much for me." Said Eggman." I can't-" Just then Noob ran up and pushed him threw portal.

"That wasn't nice." Said Reptile looking down at him.

"He was taking too long." Said Noob with a chuckle. Then he walked past Reptile and into the portal. Then lastly Reptile walked through.


	4. The Warpath

**Chapter 4: The Warpath**

Then with that the group traveled from Corneria back to their base.

But moments before they arrived Shang Tsung had also returned along with the Akatski and Orochimaru. As they walked through their own portal and into the large halls of the castle the newcomers were amazed by the vastness of it all.

"Welcome to our island." Said Shang Tsung to them with his arms open." This will be where we launch our operations."

"Alright then." Said Orochimaru looking to him." So what is it you want us to do?"

"Well we-" began Shang Tsung but was cut off as a portal opened up behind him distracting everyone. Then Ermac and James followed by all the others appeared from that portal." Ah the princes return." He said greeting them, to which they all replied by looking at him plainly." And who is this you've brought with you?" he asked looking to James and then Eggman.

"An old friend." Replied Ermac. He looked over Shang Tsung's shoulder to see the ninjas." I see you've been productive as well."

"Well." Said Shang Tsung to Ermac." I was just on my way to see your father and-"

"I will talk with him first." Said Ermac." We have more important matters to discuss." He then turned back and said to James." Come."

James followed Ermac as Eggman stood amongst the crowd of ninjas.

"Take care of things here." Said Ermac to Reptile as he left. Reptile then walked up and stood before the group. Noob Saibot followed after bumping his shoulder into Shang Tsung's pushing him aside.

Then Reptile stood before the group, Noob and Scorpion leaning on the ledge behind him and Sub-Zero right behind him.

"Greetings." Began Reptile." I am Reptile, and these are my brothers." He said pointing to the ninja around them." Since you've come here you've decided to make a pact with us. As they say 'Help me help you'." He spoke very softly and in an elegant manner giving everyone a sense of security.

"And what exactly will you give us in return?" asked Pein.

"I'm sure we can work out something." said Reptile as he scratched his face with his long nails." When we win this war, those who stood and fought beside us will be made land owners, as long as you pay homage to our leader."

"Leader?" asked Pein." What leader?"

"What do you mean?" asked Orochimaru. Reptile pointed his long green finger to the rower behind him.

"My father Ganondorf runs this whole thing, you pay homage to him." Said Reptile.

"Well why doesn't he come talk to us himself?" asked Pein.

"He is preoccupied with other matters at the moment." Said Reptile." But in his absence you will listen to one of us." He said pointing to himself and his brothers.

Meanwhile Ermac led James up the stairs and into Gannondorf's tower.

He opened the door and the two walked into the room together. The room was dark and dimly lit only by several candle lights along the wall. And before them was a throne, where the old king sat.

His head straightened and his eyes gazed open as he saw the two coming closer to him. He let out a chuckle as he saw the two.

"Well done Ermac." He said." You've found him."

"I live to please you." Said Ermac. Ganondorf rose from his seat and approached the two, leaning on a cane to get around easier. He walked over and patted Ermac on the back, then he turned to James.

"It seems the years haven't been kind to you." Noted James.

"Yes, one hundred years is a long time to be locked away." Said Ganondorf.

"No I guess not." Replied James." How do you suppose it is that you've lived so long?"

"My magic." Said Ganondorf." My power was able to prolong my life and the lives of those around me." He said as he looked to Ermac.

"Is it the same with me?" asked James.

"No." said Ganondorf." I would guess time moves differently in all the realms, while I've aged one hundred years you've looked like you've aged ten. Understand?"

"Not really." Replied James with a rub of his head.

"Then I will seek to confuse you no longer." Said Ganondorf. He then walked back to his throne and took a seat." So how have the years treated you?"

"Let's not fool around." Said James." Let's get down to business."

"Right to the point." Said Ganondorf." I like it. What are your terms?"

"I already discussed them with your boy here." Said James nodding to Ermac.

"And?" asked Ganondorf to his eldest son.

Meanwhile back outside Reptile still addressed the new recruits.

"So are we all in agreement on the terms?" asked Reptile.

The group was hesitant to answer. From Reptile's words they learned that this was not a partnership or an ally system, they had been recruited to fight.

"What if we say no?" asked Sasuke.

"You're free to go if you'd like." Said Reptile. As he answered Noob Saibot and Scorpion stood up and walked before the group.

"But know this. We do not like to have our time wasted." said Scorpion as he reached to his back for his swords. So now after being recruited they had no choice but to stay and fight.

Reptile himself was alright with them leaving if they had choose to however his brother thought otherwise. Reptile rolled his eyes at their brutish bluntness.

"Are we clear?" asked Noob. The group understood and nodded." Very well." Then Noob turned and walked off with Scorpion close behind.

"Would it kill them to be polite?" asked Reptile.

"It's who they are." Replied Sub-Zero as he stepped up.

"And you're so quiet all the time." Reptile added looking to Sub-Zero.

"It's who I am." He replied. Reptile nodded his head in acknowledgement. Then he looked to the group.

"Your all free to go about your business." He said to the group." Make yourselves comfortable."

Sub-Zero walked through the crowd and to .

"You are a scientist you said?" he asked.

"Why yes." Said Eggman." Yes I am, Dr. Gerald Robotic the world's greatest scient-"

"Good enough." Said Sub-Zero." Come with me, I have a plan for you."

Meanwhile back with James, Ermac, and Ganondorf.

"His terms are." Said Ermac." He helps us, we don't harm his son."

"Simple terms." Said Ganondorf." Are you so sure your son lives?"

"Yes." Replied James coldly.

"Very well, very well." Said Ganondorf." You have said it and so it shall be." Ermac looked out the window and saw the group dispersing.

"Father." He said grabbing Ganonorf's attention." The new soldiers are now dispersing, you have any orders?"

Ganondorf looked to James and then back to Ermac with a smile."Have Shang Tsung assemble a small group of fighters." He said." We move now."

"Yes sir." Said Ermac with a nod then he turned and left. Then James watched him go, but as he turned back to Ganondorf his hands were clouded in smoke.

"I think you'll find this more comfortable to wear." He said to James. As the smoke cleared in his hands was a large black trench coat. James took it and threw it over himself.

Meanwhile Ermac made his way down back to the group. Shand Tsung approached his men Shao Khan, Kano, and Baraka.

"What do we do now?" asked Kano.

"We be patient." Said Shang Tsung." I'm sure we will have an assignment soon enough."

"Yea." Spoke up Shao Khan." More dog work."Just then Sub-Zero approached them with Eggman.

"Sorcerer." He said to Shang Tsung.

"Yes?" said Shang Tsung turning to him.

"I have a task of you." Said Sub-Zero." With the doctor here." He said glancing over to Eggman." You will create us a group of soldiers." Shang Tsung glanced back at Shao Khan.

"As you command." Said Shang Tsung. The he went up next to Eggman and the two walked off to the flesh pits.

"Tell me." Said Eggman." Have you ever heard of gene splicing?"

Just then Ermac walked over." Where's he going?" he asked as he watched Shang Tsung walk off.

"I've put him to work." Said Sub-Zero." On making some new soldiers."

"Very well." Said Ermac, then he walked up to the rest of Shag Tsung's men." Men." He said addressing them." You have an assignment." Shao Khan groaned in reply.

"My blades hunger for blood." Said Baraka.

"You are to take a small attack force and invade one of the worlds." Ermac told." Take whomever you like." Then Ermac walked off.

Shoa Khan turned and looked around." We should invade the realm we were in before." Then he turned to Baraka." Assemble your most blood thirsty tarkans." Baraka let out a growl and went off to complete his task. Then Shao Khan noticed Darkseid standing nearby." You." He bellowed. Darkseid turned around and faced him." You." He said again." Dakseid glared him down." Accompany us on the warpath. Make use of your debt."

Darkseid said nothing but a grumble and he walked over next to Shoa Khan, eyeing him down with his one good eye. While he did not mind being put to work he didn't like the constant aggression he was asked to do things.

Pein overheard everything and then walked over to them.

"You are going to the leaf village?" he asked.

"We wage war on your realm yes." Said Shao Khan.

"I'm going with you." Said Pein." I can show you the way."

"The more the merrier." Said Kano.

Just then Baraka returned with fifty of his tarkatans.

"We are ready." Said Shao Khan. Then a portal opened before them and they jumped through ready to invade.

In the aftermath of their leaving the brothers stood together.

"I wanted to get first blood." Said Noob.

"Good things come to those who wait." Said Reptile.

Meanwhile in the leaf village.

Choji and Shiakmaru were at the training grounds. They'd spent so much time there as kids and it had become a place of happy memories.

The two talked about the past the chunin exams, training with each other, the Sasuke retrieval mission. And they talked about Naruto Uzumaki.

"Where do you think he is now?" asked Choji looking out into the vast wilderness.

"He's out there somewhere." Said Shikamaru." No doubt a lot stronger than any of us."

"You think any smarter?" asked Choji turning to him.

"Well he can't get any dumber." Said Shikamaru. Then the two broke out into laughter." I miss him."

"I wonder what the future holds for all of us." Said Chouji." I think we all do."

"I never think of the future." Said Shikamaru." It comes soon enough." He lifted his head and looked up at the sun then closed his eyes and let its rays shine upon him.

"And what does your future hold for you and Ino?" asked Chouji. Shikamaru turned to him with a smile.

"The fun will be finding out." He said.

Meanwhile at that moment Kiba was at the gym lifting while Hinata and Sakura were nearby on the treadmills.

Meanwhile on the wall watch was Neji with Kakashi. The two were silent most of the time but then the time but then the winds began to pick up.

"This breeze is strange for autumn." noted Kakashi. Neji nodded.

But then lurking in the shadows just beyond the bushes was Ganondorf's invading force.

Shao Khan kneeled down in the dirt with Baraka, Pein and Darkseid next to him. He looked up at the wall and saw the ninja standing there. Then he raised his hand and signaled for the force to attack. The tarkatans began to move forward, rustling the bushes as they went.

Neji and Kakashi noticed this.

"What's that?" asked Kakashi as he and Neji observed it. Then suddenly they saw the tarkatans coming out of the woods, with Baraka in the lead.

"Sound the alarm." Called Kakashi to the other ninjas on the wall. The tarkatans then ran up and began scaling the walls.

Just then Neji jumped onto the side of the wall." Wait for backup." Said Kakashi. But then Neji jumped down onto he ground.

"Each river runs its own course." He said. Then he ran up and hit a tarkatan in the chest then hit another in the head. Then another came up swinging it's blades, but Neji dodged then kicked the tarkatan in the knee then jumped up and kicked him in the head.

This whole time Kano, Pein, Darkseid, and Shao Khan held back in the woods.

"There." Said Pein upon seeing Neji take on the tarkatans single handed." That is one of the ninja who gives my men so much trouble." The rest of the group looked over to see Neji.

"Very well." Said Kano." I'll take him."

"No." said Shoa Khan." He's mine." Then he armed himself with his hammer and then exited the woods.

Shao Khan ran past the tarkatans to see Neji sending them one by one to the ground. Shao Khan raised his hammer above his head and prepared to swing.

Neji noticed him coming towards him and prepared himself. Shao Khan ran up and swung down his hammer. Neji put his hands together and grabbed the hammer blocking it. Then Neji looked up at him.

At this time the Tarkatans continued to scale the wall. Baraka ran up and sliced a ninja across the chest, then he kicked another off the wall. Just then Kakashi ran up and swung his knife at Baraka but he blocked.

But luckily for them the alarm was being sounded and other ninja were being alerted to their cause.

In the village Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru heard it. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten heard it as well.

"The alarm." Said Choji." It's been sounded, what do you think is going on?"

"I don't know." Said Shikamaru jumping up." But we've got to go." Then the two rushed off.

Kiba, Hinata, and Sakura were just outside the gym.

"W-What could that be?" asked Hinata.

"Who cares." Said Kiba." Let's go, unto battle." Then in the blink of an eye he was off with Akamaru close behind.

And the battle ranged all along the wall. The tarkatans easily cut down the ninja and tossed some over the side.

On the ground Shao Khan swung his hammer at Neji again. This time Neji sidestepped the hammer and it hit the ground next to him.

Then Neji brought his fist up and punched Shao Khan in the face. The emperor was hit so hard he was sent flying several feet. Neji stood tall after that little did he know Darkseid, Pein and Kano watched his battle.

On the wall Baraka swung his blades at Kakashi who blocked with his knife. But then Baraka kicked him in the knee sending him to the ground.

"Bye bye." He said as he raised his blade over Kakashi. Just then Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji appeared on the scene.

Kiba jumped up and kicked Baraka in the face. The tarkatan chief was so daze he stumbled back against the wall. Then when he regained himself and looked up he saw Kiba come at him once more. He ran up and punched Baraka in the face, sending him over the side of the wall and onto the ground. Then Kiba turned to Shikamaru and Choji.

"Are you alright?" asked Shikamaru as he helped Kakashi to his feet.

"Yea." He replied.

"Choji, Kiba." Said Shikamaru to them." We've got to get these creatures off the wall." The two nodded in reply.

Choji punched one tarkatan in the face, then a second time. Then Choji picked him up and threw him into three others.

Akamaru ran up and bit on in the neck. One swung his blades at Kiba who dodged, then he tackeled it to the ground and punched it in the face, splattering it's blood onto him.

Shikamaru pulled out his knuckles blades and blocked one who swung at him. Then kicked it in the chest. Then he heard one coming up from behind him, he quickly turned around and stab him in the stomach. Then he turned to the first one and stabbed him in the chest.

Choji picked another tarkatan up and lifted him over the side. Kiba picked one up and slammed it onto its head.

"Down there." Said Choji grabbing his friend's attention. The three looked down to see Neji being attacked by Shao Khan." Our friend needs a hand."

Shao Khan ran up and swung his hammer at Neji. But Neji ducked dodging the attack, then he came up and punched Shao Khan in the face, then he kicked him in the chest. Shao Khan came back and punched Neji in the face, but he quickly rebounded and hit Shao Khan in the chest with his gentle fist. Shao Khan stumbled back a few feet.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Kiba as he stepped up on the ledge. Then Shikamaru stepped up with him, then the two looked back at Choji.

"C'mon." said Shikamaru as he offered out his hand.

"I don't like heights." Replied Choji. Shikamaru and Kiba looked to each other and then to Choji with a sly look." No, no." said Choji. But then his two friends reached out and grabbed both his arms, then they turned and jumped off the wall.

Then they came down on the ground right next to Baraka. Choji sat on the ground regaining himself while Kiba and Shikamaru quickly got up.

"I hate you both." Yelled Choji as he sat there.

Kiba ran up and scratched a tarkatan across the chest then he did the same to another.

Shikamaru pulled his knuckles blades. Then a tarkatan ran up and swung its blades at him, but he blocked. Then Shikamaru punched the tarkatan in the head, and then a second time.

"Damn kids." Muttered Kakashi as he watched them go. Just then Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura appeared. They too had heard the warning bell and had come running, forgetting everything they'd been doing then.

"Kakashi." Said Sakura." Where are the others? Who else is here?"

"Down there." Said Kakashi pointing to the ground below them. The girls looked over and saw the boys fighting.

"Wow look at 'em go." Said Ino.

"Let's get down there." Said Tenten.

"No wait." Said Kakashi but he was too late the girls already jumped off to the ground. Then they landed right next to the boys.

"Well look who's decided to show up." Said Kiba. Then he turned and hit another tarkatan.

"You looked like you could use some help." Said Ino. Then she pulled out a long whip made of thorns. Then she swung it slicing through tarkatans.

Sakura punched one on the face and it flew back in the air.

At that moment Shao Khan threw another punch at Neji. Neji dodged then punched Shao Khan in the head. Then Neji jumped up and kicked him in the head.

Shao Khan stumbled back bleeding from his mouth. Just then Neji ran up and punched him again.

Just then Kano and Pein appeared behind Shao Khan. Neji quickly withdrew and stood back next to his comrades.

Just then Tenten ran up next to him and threw a spear, hitting a tarkatan.

"Happy to see us?" she asked.

"Looks like the gangs all here." Added Hinata.

"Not everyone." Said Choji, then he looked to Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji.

"Don't start on that again." Said Ino with another swing of her whip.

Just then a tarkatan ran up to Hinata. She was so distracted she had no time to react.

Just then Kiba jumped in front of it and ran his claws along its neck.

"T-Thank you Kiba." She said. He turned and nodded to her. Then suddenly all became quiet and the tarkatans stopped attacking, then the young ninjas attention was drawn to the four warriors standing before them.

"What happens now?" said Ino aloud.

"Now the real battle begins." Said Neji. Then Kano and Pein stood up.

"Move back men." Said Kano to the tarkatans behind him." You're in the way." Shao Khan and Darkseid stood next to each other.

Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru all stood next to Neji in the front of the line. Then everything became silent as they starred each other down.

"Who are you?" asked Shikamaru." And why are you attacking our village?"

"That's really none of your business boy." Replied Shao Khan as he rested his hammer onto his shoulder.

"Well since the Akatski's here." Spoke up Tenten as she stepped forward." We can assume your intentions aren't friendly."

"You're a bright one girl." Chuckled Kano.

"I've had enough of this." Said Kiba." Quit you're talking and come fight." Kiba looked between Darkseid and Shao Khan deciding which of the two he'd like to fight.

"Be careful what you wish for boy." Said Dakrseid.

Then suddenly Darkseid flew past them and landed before Shikamaru, then he brought up his leg and kicked him sending him flying back into the wall.

"I've got my answer." Said Kiba with a smile. Darkseid turned to him. Then Kiba jumped up and performed the fang over fang knocking Darkseid back and away from the rest of the fighting.

Then the rest of the men charged.

Shao Khan jumped down from his perch and swung his hammer down at Neji. But the Hyuuga dodged and jumped into the air.

But then Shao Khan jumped into the air after him. Then Shao Khan threw a punch but Neji blocked. Then he brought up his other hand and slapped Neji sending him to the ground. Then he came down and swung his hammer, but Neji swung his hand and knocked the hammer to the ground. The emperor stood shocked in the aftermath.

"It doesn't matter." He said trying to convince his enemy and himself." I can fight without my hammer."

"Give it your best shot." Said Neji. Then Shao Khan stood back and began glowing green as he released his energy.

Meanwhile Choji squared off with Pein. The two locked hands and had entered a shoving match. And behind them Ino was helping Shikamaru to his feet.

"C'mon baby." She said." You're alright."

"Oh I got the wind knocked out of me." He groaned. Choji turned his head back and saw his friend was fine. Then he turned back and punched Pein in the face.

Meanwhile with Darkseid vs. Kiba. The master and his dog starred down the one eyed giant.

"Ready boy?" asked Kiba as he pet his dog who barked back. Then the two flung themselves at Darkseid. Kiba jumped up and threw a punch but Darksied grabbed his hand, then punched Kiba in the face. But then Akamaru ran up and bit Darkseid in the arm causing him to bleed. But then Darkseid swung his arm and threw Akamaru to the side. But then Kiba ran up and punched him in the face. Then Darkseid turned and punched him back.

Meanwhile Kano attacked Hinata and Sakura.

He ran up and threw a punch. But Sakura ran up and blocked it. Then she threw her own, hitting Kano in the face and sending him flying back. Hinata struck down a tarkatan that came at Sakura from behind.

Meanwhile Shao Khan finished realizing his energy and was now glowing green.

"Here it is boy." He said looking at Neji." This is my full power." Then he dug his hind leg into the ground. This was it; at full power he couldn't be beat." Here I come!" Then he launched himself forward moving much faster than before.

Then he went up and swung at Neji, who moved his head to the left dodging. Then Shao Khan swung again only to have Neji dodge again. Then Shao Khan continued to throw his punches but with a simple flinch Neji would avoid him.

"When are you going to stop dodging and fight me like a man!" bellowed Shao Khan. Just then as he threw a punch Neji disappeared and appeared behind him. Shao Khan turned to him only to see Neji's cold stare looking back at him, angering him further. Then Shao Khan ran up and punched Neji in the face sending him flying back." Ha." He laughed in the aftermath." I got him."

Just then Tenten appeared and punched Shao Khan in the stomach. Then he quickly turned his attention towards her. He raised his hand and punched her in the face, sending her stumbling back.

"C'MON." yelled Kiba to Darkseid. Then Darkseid ran up and punched Kiba in the face, then a second time. But then Kiba punched him back. Then Kiba stepped back and he and Akamaru did the fang over fang hitting Darkseid to the ground.

Once on the ground Darkseid was able to get up to one knee but stayed there and panted.

"You know for a big guy you are a pushover." Commented Kiba. Darkseid looked up at him. Then Darkseid flew up from his spot on the ground and clones lined Kiba to the ground. Then Akamaru jumped at him but Darkseid swatted him aside. Then he turned back to the dog's master. Darkseid reached down and grabbed Kiba by the throat and then threw him into the ground. Then Darkseid ran up and kicked him into a tree.

Meanwhile Sakura threw a punch at Kano but he managed to dodge then he punched Sakura in the face then kicked her in the stomach.

Just then Hinata ducked under Sakura and slid before Kano. Then using 8 trigrams 32 palms and began striking him repeatedly in his body. Then with the final hit she sent Kano flying back into the ground.

"I see how he said he had trouble with you people." Commented Shao Khan. Just then Tenten pulled out a scroll and opened it causing a volley of weapons to fly out at Shao Khan. The knives scratched and cut his skin. After the attack he stood there bleeding.

Meanwhile Darkseid walked over and grabbed Kiba by the throat, then he held him up before himself." The reason why you lost here is simple." He said." Your battle experience pales in comparison to mine." Just then Kiba spat blood from his mouth and onto Darkseid's face, then Kiba gave him a large smile." Masochist ." Then Darkseid raised his fist preparing the final blow.

Choji looked over from his battle with Pein to see all that. Then he turned back to Pein then with a slight flex if his body and a yell of his voice he sent Pein flying back into the ground. Then Choji turned to Ino.

"He's all yours." He said to her.

"What?"! asked Ino as she still held Shikamaru. Then Darkseid raised his hand to Kiba. Just then Choji ran over and punched Darkseid in the face, sending him sliding threw the ground.

Then Choji went over and helped Kiba to his feet." You Ok?" he asked.

"Yea." Replied Kiba as he rubbed his throat." Thanks for that."

"Don't mention it." Said Choji as he rose to his feet." Now get out of here."

"What no! I'm staying to fight."

"It's not negotiable."

"Hey Choji, why don't we take him together?"

"No. Leave this one to me." Choji glanced back at Kiba but it didn't seem he would be leaving." Maybe Hinata needs your help." Kiba stepped back slightly annoyed but then he gave in.

"Fine." He said with a nod of his head." But you owe me for this."

"Just get going." Then with that Kiba and Akamaru took off as Dakrseid rose to his feet and starred down Choji.

At that time Pein walked over to Ino. Then he threw a punch at her but she blocked, but then he punched her in the stomach, then a second time. Then he tossed her aside to the ground and turned his attention to Shikamaru.

"This one's given my group trouble." He said as he pulled out a knife. Shikamaru with the wind still knocked out of could do nothing. Just then a rose whip wrapped around Pein's neck, he turned around to see Ino holding it.

"Don't even think about it." She said. Then she lifted her arms and swung Pein into the air." Shikamaru do it!" she yelled. Then Shikamaru did his shadow sewing jutsu and had the shadows rise like spikes from the ground.

Then Ino swung her whip to the ground and brought Pein down into the shadows, piercing his body.

Then Ino turned back to Shikamaru." Not a bad plan." She smiled. He smiled back at her.

Just then Kano threw a punch at Hinata but she blocked. But then Kano kicked her in the leg forcing her to the ground, then he punched her in the face forcing her down more. Just then Sakura lundged at him but then he shot a lazer from his eye and sent her to the ground next to Hinata.

"Sorry ladies." He said as he pulled out his knife and chuckled. Then he lundged at them but suddenly he was stopped. Then Kiba stood there holding Kano wrist.

"That's no way to treat a lady." He said. Kano tried to struggle but found it to be of little use. Then suddenly Kiba snapped Kano's wrist causing him to let out a scream. Then Kiba kicked him in the stomach sending him flying back.

At that moment Shao Khan threw a punch at Tenten but she dodged. Then he threw another but she dodged again. But then she pulled out a knife and slashed him across his side. But then Shao Khan kicked her sending her back several paces. Then Shao Khan formed a green spear in his hands and threw it at her. Tenten jumped out of the way but the spear had cut her across her side. Just then Shao Khan appeared before her and slammed her to the ground. Then he stood over her and prepared to deliver the final blow.

But then Neji appeared and caught Shao Khan's hand, shocking the emperor once more.

"Even at your best." He said." It still wasn't enough." Then Neji thrust his arm forward and punched Shao Khan in the stomach. Then as if he'd been hit by a car Shao Khan flew back and slammed into the ground.

After several moments he rose to his feet and realized his invasion force had been destroyed. Most if the tarkatans were dead, Baraka was unconscious, Kano and himself were injured, only Darkseid was still fit to fight.

"Retreat!" called Shao Khan. Then with that a portal opened behind him and he entered it. Kano followed soon after. The tarkatans grabbed the body of their chief and entered.

Darkseid who was squaring off against Choji pushed him aside and then left with his forces, and just like that they were all gone.

In the aftermath Kiba turned his attention to Hinata.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Looking up at him was a bit of a shock to her as he was covered in dirt and scratches.

"Yes." She replied. Then she looked at his face and noticed he was bleeding." But your hurt."

"Bah. It's nothing."he replied. Then the two looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm fine too Kiba." Said Sakura attracting his attention.

Neji began to walk over to them with Tenten in his arms.

"I can walk you know." She said.

"But I'm sure you'd like to be waited on." Said Neji.

"No." said Tenten as she swatted his chest, but it didn't stop him.

"What do you make of that?" asked Choji as he came to Neji's side.

"I do not know." Said Neji.

"Think we'll ever see them again?" asked Tenten.

"Only time will tell." Said Neji.

While everything had gone well for the leaf ninjas the invasion force was in for some trouble.


	5. On the Move Again

**Chapter 5: On the Move again**

So the invasion force returned from their failed attack on leaf village. They stumbled out of the portal covering their wounds into the courtyard of their fortress.

It attracted much attention quickly. Medics quickly came to their side and were ready to hale them off to the infirmary.

But nearby Noob Saibot and Scorpion saw them return. The two angry brothers then made their way over to access the situation. When they approached everyone got out of their way, if not they were quickly knocked aside.

Then Noob and Scorpion stood before the beaten group led by Shao Khan.

"Well what's going on here?" he asked." Have you returned so soon from your conquest?"

"Not exactly." Spoke up Kano.

"What?!" asked Scorpion.

"We engaged some ninja." Said Shao Khan." Leaf ninja to be exact."

"Leaf ninja bah." Said Noob." Ordinary leaf ninja were no match for us one hundred years ago, how is it that you failed in your mission."

"They weren't ordinary." Said Kano.

"Ordinary?" repeated Noob." What do you mean, how many where you attacked by?"

"Eight." Replied Kano." Four male, four female."

"Eight." Said Noob. Then he turned to Scorpion and the two shared a look of confusion." Eight ninja managed to defeat and entire invasion force. Where they really that strong?"

"They were not so strong." Said Darkseid. Out of all the group he was the cleanest, with the least wounds from both his battles." I took on two of them easily."

"See." Said Scorpion." They were not so strong. You all are just weak." Then he reached forward and grabbed Kano's throat and slowly drew his sword from his back." And I don't like to waste my time with the weak." Then he swung his sword down.

"Scorpion." Called a voice that stopped the fire ninja in his place. He and Noob looked over to see Ganondorf leaning on a cane surrounded by Ermac, Reptile, and Sub-Zero." That's enough." Said Ganondorf.

"Yes father." Said Scorpion as he stepped aside next to Noob.

"Alright." Said Ganondorf as he began to walk forward." Now what's happened here?"

"They failed to take over the leaf ninja realm father." Told Noob. Ganondorf looked form him to Shao Khan.

"It is true, my lord." Said Shao Khan." They were too strong for us." Ganondorf clutched his cane tightly.

"Easy father." Said Reptile as he put his hand on his father's shoulder. Ganondorf calmed himself and then rested his hand on Reptile's.

Then he turned and faced his son's.

"I should not have trusted such important matters to them." He said." This is a job only for my elite fighting force." The five brothers all looked around at each other. Then he leaned in causing his sons to lean in and listen." Go there find this ninja and kill them."

"I like the sound of that." Said Noob with a chuckle.

"We will do as you command father." Said Ermac. Then the five brothers walked forward and past Ganondorf.

"Oh and boys." He said stopping them and causing them to turn back to him." Be careful."

"Yes sir." Said Ermac, while Sub-zero and Reptile nodded. Then the five walked up to Shao Khan.

"You." Said Ermac pointing to him." What did these ninja look like." Shao Khan the proceeded to explain of the eight ninja. Describing one male as quiet and stern, with cold eyes. Kano described a female who looked similar but softer, another girl with monstrous strength, and a savage boy and his dog. Darksied spoke of a large portly ninja with great strength.

With that information the brothers knew who to look out for on their mission. Ermac turned and opened a portal and then they walked through.

Everyone watched them go off then went their separate ways. What was left of the invasion force, expect for Darkseid headed for the infirmary.

The Akatski watched the whole scene unfold.

"Pein hasn't returned." Said Itachi.

"Then perhaps he's dead." Said Kakazu.

"Great." Said Kisame." What are we going to do now?"

"Calm down boys." Said an elegant voice form behind them. They turned to see Tobi standing there much to their shock.

Tobi then pulled a cane from his coat and stood with it." I'll be running our group from now on got it." The Akatski members looked to each other confused.

Meanwhile back in Coneria.

Fox and Banjo had left Banjo's workshop and where now headed to Angel Island to visit Knuckles and company.

The two walked in and very casually looked around. And their presence brought attention to them.

Up in their lounge at the top of the temple the choatix and Sonic looked down and saw the two there.

"Well well." Said Knuckles and he and his group observed them." Look who decided to show up." Then he turned and began walking away." Let's go say 'hi'." Then in agreement his group followed and made their way to the bottom of the pyramid, to Fox and Banjo.

"Hey hey." Said Vector as they approached getting Fox and Banjo's attention." Look who's here." The two smiled as the group approached.

Then the groups met and embraced each other for several moments. Then everyone turned over to the small lounge setting.

"Please have a seat." Said Espio.

"That's alright but I'll stand." Said Fox as he and Banjo stood where they were while Knuckles and Vector sat on the couch.

"So my friend." Said Knuckles to Fox." What's the word?"

"Just another day." Replied Fox sheepishly with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh C'mon." said Vector." Don't be shy you must have seen tons of action." Fox looked to Banjo.

"Go on why not." Said Banjo with a reassuring nod.

"I just went into space as usual." Said Fox." And had to hunt down Star Wolf, nothing special."

"But you've done a lot of crazy stuff." Said Sonic." Flying all over space, it must be awesome!"

"Well I've got some luck on my side." Said Fox as he reached into coat and pulled out a necklace of Chinese words.

"Oh you still believe in all that superstitious shit?" asked Mighty.

"Well we all gotta believe in something." said Fox as he hid his clover." It reads." He said looking at it." Fog brings Clarity, Hope, and Opportunity."

"Say." Said Vector leaning forward." How's that gal of yours?"

"Krystal." told Banjo.

"She's great boys." Said Fox." She's something special." The group responded with roars and cheers of approval, Knuckles however couldn't help but feel down inside.

"You think she might be the one?" asked Banjo.

" I've no doubt she could be the one." Said Fox." I could see myself settling down with her."

"Yes then we'd have a bunch of little Foxes running around here." Chuckled Vector.

"Here's to you and your girl, Fox." Said Sonic with a raised of his hand." To your health and prosperity."

"Speaking of which." Said Banjo as he turned to Knuckles." What about you and that girl?"

"Oh yea." Said Fox." What was her name Julie- something."

"Julie-Su." Told Espio.

"That's it." Said Fox, then he and Banjo turned back to Knuckles to hear his answer.

"We had a falling out." Told Knuckles.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that." Said Fox. Knuckles hung his head a little more." But hey there's other fish in the sea right?" he said as he patted Knuckles on the back.

"Yea, yea." Said Knuckles.

"To the other fish." Said Sonic as he raised his hand again.

"You guys have the time?" asked Fox.

"It's 11:30." Told Espio.

"Damn." Said Fox." Sorry boys I've gotta head out."

"Why?" asked Banjo.

"I've gotta see about a lady." Said Fox as he stood up." But we should all meet up again sometime and catch."

"No doubt." Replied Knuckles. Then Fox turned and walked out with everyone else waving him off. Then the group turned to each other.

Knuckles turned his head back down, still keeping his eyes hung.

"Oh C'mon." said Vector turning to him." Don't tell me all that talk about marriage has you down again."

"Hey Vector." Said Banjo." You've gotta give him time, people heal in their own time."

"That's right." Said Knuckles defensively. Then he turned to Banjo." Thank you Banjo." He said with a nod.

"W-What." Said Vector confused." Alright fine." Then he grabbed Knuckles and turned his head to face him." If your so hung up on her we'll go visit her house tomorrow and you can try to win here back."

"Really?" asked Knuckles happily shocked.

"Sure." Said Vector.

Meanwhile Fox walked outside and began making his way back home. The night was dark but the lights of the city burned brightly allowing him to see his way back home.

But then as he walked one place caught his eye. It was a jewelry store, and after the conversation he'd just had with his friends the wheels in Fox McCloud's head were turning. Then after a few moments of thought he ventured into the store.

Meanwhile back with Ganondorf.

The old sorcerer made his way to the flesh pits, where Shang Tsung was at this very moment with .

"So tell me Doctor." Said Shang Tsung as he stood across from Eggman, on the opposite side of the table." What is this gene splicing you call it?"

"It's when you take the genes of a living being and create something from it." Told Eggman.

"Create what?" asked Shang Tsung.

"A clone, an artificial being, use your imagination." Told Eggman.

"Interesting." Said Shang Tsung with a rub of his beard. Just then the two's attention was drawn to the sound of wood banging coming from the doorway. The two looked and soon enough Ganondorf came into their view." Sir." Said Shang Tsung." We are honored to have you graze us with your presence." Then he took a bow. Eggman took a moment to study the old man who stood in the doorway.

Then after a moment and noticing Shang Tsung's reaction, for fear of his life Eggman did the same. When he looked up Ganondorf had a sour looked on his face which frightened the doctor more.

Ganondorf took a step closer into the room." Your men have failed in their mission." He said.

"And what mission is that sir?" asked Shang Tsung as Ganondorf walked past him.

"They were ordered to take over the leaf village, thus starting the war." Told Ganondorf." And needless to say they failed in that task."

"Well you must forgive them sir, but I-"

"Are they not your men?" asked Ganondorf.

"Yes, they are."

"Then any fault they have can be placed onto you." Ganondorf stepped back and stood before Shang Tsung." You disappoint me." Shang Tsung gulped and sweated as Ganondorf stood before him." Sub-Zero tells me you are working on some new soldiers."

"Y-yes." Replied Shang Tsung. Ganondorf walked past him and stood in the doorway.

"Do not fail me again." Said Ganondorf. Then he turned and left, leaving a cold feeling in the room. Shang Tsung stayed frozen in his place.

"So we work for that guy?" asked Eggman.

"Y-Yes." Replied Shang Tsung as he turned and stood before the doctor.

"He seems pretty sour, how could you work for someone like him?"

"He's my teacher." Told Shang Tsung." Well he was. Then when his sons came along he found no further need to teach me and started teaching them. He forgot about me but I hadn't forgotten about him, and I've been loyal ever since."  
"A touching story." Said Eggman. Just then Shang Tsung walked past him." Where are you going?"

"Tell me." Said Shang Tsung." What do we need for this gene splicing?"

"Any kind of DNA." Told Eggman." Blood, hair, cloths-" He stopped as Shang Tsung walked out of the room.

Then he made his way to the infirmary. And there he saw his broken and beaten men Kano, Shao Khan, and Baraka all bandaged up.

"What happened?" asked Shang Tsung as he walked in and stood before them.

"It was crazy." Said Kano." This ninja were young, but they were stronger than they looked."

"It doesn't matter now." Said Shao Khan." Ermac and his brothers are there now, those ninja will stand no chance against them."

"Are any of you still suitable to fight?" asked Shang Tsung. Kano and Shao Khan looked at him and shook their heads. But then he looked over at Baraka who seemed fine say for a bruise on his head." Baraka." He called. The tarkatan chief looked at him." Come here."

Then Baraka ran over and stood before him." Can you fight?" asked Shang Tsung.

"Yes sir." Replied Baraka."

"Good, come with me." Said Shang Tsung then he turned and left with Baraka following.

Then the two returned to the flesh pits with Eggman waiting. In their absence he'd become frightened of the place with all the gore and was happy to have some company.

"Good you've returned." Said Eggman." Who's this?" he asked pointing to Baraka.

"This is my servant Baraka." Told the sorcerer." I'll be sending him on a mission to your world to connect DNA. So tell him the people you want to collect DNA from."

"Yes, well." Said Eggman stepping up and clearing his throat. He had a hard time talking at first as all he could do was stare at Baraka's teeth, but eventually he was able to start." Suitable candidates to use DNA from are as followed." There's Sonic the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna and Fox McCloud. I trust you can determine what they look like."

"Yes you've made it abundantly clear." Commented Shang Tsung. Then he turned to the tarkatan." Baraka." The Chief tarkatan nodded back and Shang Tsung turned and made a portal. Then Baraka stepped through and once he did he ended up in Corneria.

He looked around and saw the blackness of night covered the land. Then Baraka ran off ready to start his mission.


	6. Fox's Past, Falco's Mission

**Chapter 6: Fox's past, Falco' mission**

But then that morning in Conernia.

Fox had arrived home late that night; in fact he arrived right as the sun was rising. He tipped toed into Great Fox be sure to be as quiet as he can.

Then suddenly he heard something a loud thundering sound. Fox peered into the next room where he saw Falco laying across the couch, blanket half on his body half on the floor saliva dripping from his mouth the source of the thunderous sound.

Fox crept quietly past where Falco slept. Then suddenly the door down the hall opened and Krystal walked out.

"Ah." Said Fox surprised as he saw her walking towards him." What are you doing up so early?"

"I was just up." She replied as she walked up to him." Why didn't you come back last night?"

"I met up with some of the guys and we lost track of time." Told Fox.

"Oh alright." Said Krystal.

"So what are you doing now?" asked Fox.

"I was going to make pancakes." Said Krystal as she walked past him.

"Pancakes." Said Falco in the other room as he suddenly shot up.

Fox reached into his pocket and pawed at what was in there.

"Krystal." He said as he walked after her." There's something I want to ask you."

"Yes darling." She said turning back to him. Fox reached into pocket hand firmly gripped around the object inside.

"Krystal will you-" was all be could get out before Falco barged in the room and pushed him aside.

"Pancakes!" he said." I heard Pancakes!" he said again as he walked up to Krystal.

"Yes Falco I was going to make some." Told Krystal. Fox stood behind Falco grumbling to himself.

"Can I have blueberries in mine?" asked Falco as he sat himself down.

"If you'd like." Smiled Krystal.

"Oh you're a saint." Said Falco as he twirled around and stood before Fox who grimaced at his friend." She's a keeper." Said Falco as he pinched Fox' cheek. Then Falco walked out of the room. Fox rubbed the spot Falco just pinched and watched him leave the room.

"Now what was it you were going to say?" asked Krystal to Fox in the aftermath of Falco's leaving.

"Me?" asked Fox slightly confused as he looked back to her." Oh right." He said suddenly remembering his mission. He reached back into his pocket." Krystal would-"

Just then Falco poked his head back in the room and said "Hey maple syrup dressing please."

"Of course Falco." Said Krystal with a smile while Fox turned and grimaced at him again. Then Falco exited the room again, and Fox turned back to Krystal once more.

He brought the item out of his pocket and pawed it in his hand, covering it at the same time.

"Krystal would-"

"Fox." Came a commanding voice down the hall that couldn't possibly be Falco's. Fox and Krystal turned and saw Peppy standing at the end of the hall." Get over here." He said to Fox." I'd like to have a word with you."

"A word?" asked Fox with a sense of annoyance in his voice." Can't it wait until morning?"

"It's morning now." Said Peppy. Then he stood and waited for Fox. Fox turned back to Krystal.

"Go on." She said." I'll be waiting for you here when you get back." Then she turned and was ready to start on the pancakes.

Fox let out a sigh, turned, and walked over to Peppy. He scratched himself as he walked along, then he stood before the hare.

"Alright what's up Peppy?" he asked as he looked down at his old mentor. There was an odd feeling about him this morning, something was clearly on his mind.

"Fox we have to talk." Told Peppy.

"Does it have to be now?" asked Fox." You see I was just about to-"

"I know what you were going to do." Said Peppy with a nod of his head.

"What?" asked Fox confused. Peppy glanced over Fox's shoulder then back to Fox himself.

"Let's go talk outside." Said Peppy. Then Fox followed the old hare out to the balcony. Peppy walked out and leaned over the side while Fox stood behind him.

"Alright." Said Fox." How'd you know what I was doing?"

"I was young once." Said Peppy not turning back and looking at him." I can see right through you."

"Well then why'd you stop me?" asked Fox as he scratched his chin." If you knew what I was going to do."

"There's something I have to tell you." Said Peppy." Something I should have told you a long time ago."

"What is it?" asked Fox as he walked a little bit closer.

"It's about your past and your future." Told Peppy.

"I know what my future is." Said Fox." My future is Krystal and this team."

"But your past is a mystery." Said Peppy." It could probably only be answered by your father."

"But he's gone Peppy." Said Fox." He's dead, you know that better than anyone."

"No." said Peppy as he turned to Fox." Your father is alive." Fox suddenly felt a cold feeling hit his body.

"That's not possible." He said." How?"

"He never died that day he fought Andross." Told Peppy as he began to walk circles around Fox." He left and went to the far reaches of space."

"How do you know?" asked Fox turning to him." Why did you never tell me until now?"

"He and I kept in contact several years after that, he expressed strongly how he never wanted you to know." Told Peppy." And I held up my side of the deal until now."

"So he abandoned me?" asked Fox getting a little choked up.

"No." said Peppy." He did it all for you. He knew he'd never made ends meat here so he left and tried to find work elsewhere, to provide a better life for you and your mother and said he'd return the day he was ready."

Fox leaned back on the wall and slid down until his butt hit the ground.

"This is unreal." He said as he rubbed his head. Peppy walked over and put his hand on Fox's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said." Sorry about all this. Perhaps." He said as he looked up." It's better you hadn't know this at all, especially given the situation at hand."

"But I know now." Said Fox. Then he turned and looked up at Peppy. Then Fox grabbed him and rose up to his full height." Tell me." He said." What kind of man was my father?"

Peppy reached into his coat pocket and pulled out and handful of letters.

"These are all the letters he sent me over the years." Told Peppy as he handed them to Fox." If you can make sense of it." He said as Fox began to look over some of the pages." Perhaps then you can solve the mystery of who you are and where you come from." Peppy watched as Fox continued to flip through the pages, and then he patted Fox on the shoulder and exited the balcony leaving Fox with his thoughts.

Fox put the letters down at his side and walked over to the edge of the balcony. Then he began to think of who he was, where he came from and what all this meant. He looked down at the letters in his hands and began to tremble.

For the time being he had to find a quiet place to read over everything, and sort this all out.

Then he turned and walked back inside and made his way to the front door passing the kitchen.

"Fox." Said Krystal stopping him. Fox turned and faced her. The first thing she noticed was he didn't seem himself, there was a strange look in his eyes." What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Nothing important." Replied Fox as his hand pawed at the object in his pocket." We can talk about it later." Then he removed his hand from his pocket.

"Are you alright?" asked Krystal.

"Yes." Replied Fox." I'll be fine." Then he turned and left, Krystal watching him strangely the whole time.

Meanwhile not too far off on a beach nearby.

Baraka made his way quickly but silently around, making sure not to be seen in daylight.

He kept remembering the descriptions that Eggman had told him. The hedgehog, the echidna, and the fox. And not too far off in the direction he was heading there was a hedgehog.

On a beach nearby accompanied by the robot Omega was Shadow the hedgehog.

He sat, sprawled out all over a beach chair smoking while his robotic comrade sat in the sand next to him. Omega was tipped over on standby mode, his form of sleeping.

Shadow brought the cigarette to his mouth and took a long puff of it, then blew the smoke into the air.

The two sat there casually wasting the day away as they usually do.

Baraka was in the trees just behind them. He looked down and saw a black hedgehog sitting down smoking. Then the tarkatan looked over and saw Omega hunched over. He would have to tread casually as to not be seen.

The doctor said any form of DNA, he remembered to himself as he jumped down from the tree. And to Baraka the easiest way to get DNA was when they were dead. But a fight would not be so preferable since it was two on one.

So Baraka slowly crept up from behind Shadow and Omega. As he got closer he drew his blades, Shadow all the while sitting there blowing smoke into the air.

Just then Omega jerked his head up, Baraka stopped in his place.

"Shadow." Said Omega. The hedgehog glanced over at the robot." My sensors are picking up something." Baraka debated whether to strike now or wait, but he was frozen and stayed in his spot.

"It's nothing Omega." Said Shadow as he took a puff of his cigarette." Your probably just malfunctioning." Then he brought the cigarette away from his mouth and then tossed it behind him.

"I'm not sure." Said Omega as he began to read his scanner. As he looked in indicated that something was right behind them. Omega quickly turned his head around to see and when he did he saw, nothing. Omega then returned his attention forward while Shadow sat back and lit another cigarette, the two silently agreeing that nothing was there.

But little did they know something was really there. When Omega had gone to turn around he bolted fast but not before grabbing something. In his hand he held Shadow's cigarette which had his spit on it. It wasn't glamorous but it was the best he could get.

Baraka then went off to go find his other targets.

Back with Shadow and Omega.

"Hey you wanna do something funny?" chuckled Shadow.

"What?" asked Omega as he looked over at the hedgehog. Shadow blew smoke into the air.

"Dial this number." He told.

Meanwhile at that moment. The Chaotix had taken off in order to help Knuckles.

So the group went off to the home of Julie-Su. At that moment the group was walking up the steps to her house.

"Are you sure I can do this?" asked Knuckles as he stood in-between Vector and Mighty.

"Personally No." said Mighty which earned him a slap from Espio.

"It'll be fine." Said Espio as he leaned over." Just stay calm, there's nothing to be nervous about. You just want to talk, that's all." Knuckles took a few deep breaths as the group walked up the steps and stood before the front door.

He began taking quick breaths as he reached up to knock on the door. Then he turned back to see Vector, Mighty, and Espio on the ground below him.

"Don't be afraid." Said Vector." We're right behind you." Knuckles gulped and turned back to the door, preparing to knock.

"I can't do this." He said as he suddenly turned around and fasted walked it out of there.

"Oh no." said Vector in a strict tone as he and Espio grabbed Knuckles as he walked by them." You've gotta do this. If you don't now you'll regret it the rest of your life."

"Well don't pressure him." Said Espio taking a more affirmative voice to outmatch Vector." That'll just make him feel worse."

"Guys can we hurry this up." Groaned Mighty as he rubbed his stomach." Cuz I'm getting hungry."

"Shut Mighty." Said Vector. The three began arguing back and forth for several moments. It was unaware to them as they argued the front door opened up and Julie-Su was standing there watching them.

One by one the boys all turned and noticed her there and their fighting stopped. But not without Mighty saying "I will kick your fucking ass."

Then silence fell over them as they looked up at her and she looked up at them. She had a coffee mug in her hand and she twirled it as she looked at them.

Then Vector grabbed Knuckles and tossed him on the front step.

"Here's our glorious leader." Said Vector." Come to talk to you." Julie-Su looked from Vector to Knuckles.

"Well." She said. Then on the spot Knuckles began to turn red and began to stutter.

"Well um." He said. Vector, Espio, and Mighty looked on in embarrassment." Could we talk about this inside?" he was finally able to ask. Julie-Su looked to him with a raised brow and then to Vector, Espio, and Mighty.

"Alright." She said as she turned." But only you." Then she walked into her house and Knuckles followed closing the door behind him.

"Vector I must say." Said Espio to the crocodile." This is a very nice thing you've thought of."

"What?" asked Vector as he looked at Espio confused.

"That you want them to get back together so you brought up this idea." Told Espio.

"This." Said Vector pointing to the ground." This isn't about him. I just want him to get rejected again so he'll finally come to terms with it and then we can all get back to our lives." Espio's jaw dropped.

"Ah we're good people." Said Mighty.

Meanwhile in General Pepper's office. He had called Rouge not more than a half hour saying it was urgent business so she came over in a hurry.

"You called." She asked as she walked into his office. The old dog looked up from his desk and at her.

"Oh Ms. Bat." Said the General as he rose to his feet." You made quick time in getting here."

"Let's get right down to the point." Said Rouge as she sat down and crossed her legs." What's this all about?"

"Quite right." Said the General." We got an anonymous call not more than an hour ago about somebody mysterious around the beach."

"Anonymous?" asked Rouge." Why's that?"

"Don't know." Said General Pepper." They only identified themselves as." He grabbed a piece of paper and cleared his throat before reading it." Black Speedy and the Terminator."

"Bastards." Muttered Rouge as she looked off to the side.

"What's that?" asked the General.

"Nothing." Said Rouge. Then she stood up." So when do I start?"

"Now." Replied Pepper.

"What's the target look like?"

"I'm afraid we don't know."

"Great." Said Rouge as she rolled her head and turned to leave.

"But." Said General Pepper stopping her." Perhaps you should ask Fox McCloud, he's good at missions like this."

"Fox McCloud." Said Rouge as she stood before the door." I think I'll do that." Then she turned and walked out the door. Then she set off to Great Fox to find Fox.

Meanwhile back at Julie-Su's home. She and Knuckles sat at her kitchen table in an awkward silence as they looked each other over.

She was the first to break the ice and asked him "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well." Began Knuckles as he reached up and scratched his head." A lot of things. First off how have you been doing, what's going on? And-"

But then she stood up and cut him off saying "Get to the point!" in an affirmative voice which caused Knuckles to jump up.

"I want to know." He said after he regained enough courage to talk." If you and me could ever happen again?" he said as he pointed to her and then to himself.

She sat there a moment looking as if she'd considered the idea, getting his hopes up. But then after a few seconds she replied "No." Knuckles sank down a little in his chair.

"Why?" he asked.

"Knuckles we had our time." She said." And as we saw it didn't work out."

"Didn't work out?" asked Knuckles.

"Yea, don't you remember the time when you and Sonic went on an adventure and you didn't invite me?"

"Well I-" began Knuckles.

"Or about the time I caught you with that woman." She continued with gritted teeth and extra emphasis on that last word.

"I can explain." Said Knuckles.

"Look." She said stopping him." We had our thing and it was great for what it was but there wasn't enough trust. I couldn't trust you."

"You couldn't trust me?" asked Knuckles with a raised brow." Maybe it's because you're to controlling and can't see the world from another person's perspective." Just then Julie-Su crushed the mug in her hands, his words had clearly angered her and her face furthered the belief. Knuckles immediately regretted what he had said.

Outside Espio, Vector, and Mighty still waited for him. Just then the front door flung open and Knuckles flew out onto the ground before them. The three looked up to see an angry Julie-Su standing in the doorway.

"Get him out of here." She said before she shut the door.

"Boy she's pissed." Said Mighty. Vector leaned down to the ground and lifted Knuckles' head from the dirt.

"So how did it go?" he asked. Knuckles spat the dirt from his mouth and gave Vector a look of irritation in reply.

Meanwhile at that time Rouge had arrived at Great Fox. She knocked on the door and waited politely for the door to be answered by Fox. However she was proved wrong when the door opened and Falco stood there.

"Oh god." Groaned Rouge as she ran her hand across her head.

"Well look who it is." Said Falco with a wide smile as he leaned on the door.

"Where's Fox?" she asked quickly." I need to see him."

"He's not here." Told Falco.

"Well where is he?" asked Rouge.

"Not here." Replied Falco. Rouge rolled her eyes and turned from him.

"Fine then." She said as she did so." I'll have to go on this mission by myself."

"Mission?" said Falco as he suddenly shot up. Then he quickly ran out and stood before Rouge stopping her." Hold on their sweetie, what mission?"

"General Pepper sent me on a mission." Told Rouge." Said Fox would be of some help."

"Really." Said Falco as he ran his hand along his chin." Well as I said Fox isn't here but maybe I could be of some help."

"No thank you." Said Rouge as she pushed past him.

"Well to bad." Said Falco as he turned to follow her." Because I'm going whether you like it or not." She looked back to see Falco smiling at her.

"Kill me now." She groaned.

Meanwhile Fox had left Great Fox to find a quiet place to himself. He sat on a park bench, a cigarette in his left hand to calm his nerves and the letter in his right.

The letters were somewhat of an insight to who his father was, but it left a lot of questions unanswered. In the letters he spoke of leaving to find a better way to support his family, letters after that would say the search was not going well, but the letters mostly asked questions. He would ask how Fox was doing and things like that. The last letter was the shortest, James had told of a group he met up with and how he most likely wouldn't return.

Fox let out a sigh and discarded his cigarette to the ground. Looking over the letters he learned most of them were unmarked and had no address on them.

Fox leaned back with a sigh. Then he reached to his neck and gripped the necklace there. Then he got up and walked off, gripping the letters in his hand he shoved them back into his pocket. He had wanted to throw them away but he knew perhaps he'd regret that decision.

So Fox just walked, thinking and trying to make sense of this whole situation. From the letters he could assume his father was an honest and decent man, but that he already knew. By why wouldn't he return, who and he met and spoken of in that last letter?

But little did he know as he walked that he was being followed, Baraka had spotted him and was on his trail.

Meanwhile Shadow still lay on the beach smoking the sun shining down on him.

But then his sun was blocked and a shadow came over him. Shadow opened his eyes to see Falco standing over him, with Rouge not too far behind.

"Would you mind moving?" asked Shadow." You're blocking the sun." Just then Falco reached down and picked Shadow up." Not what I had in mind." Said Shadow as Falco held him above the ground.

"You made an anonymous call." Said Falco." About someone in the woods, why?"

"That was supposed to be anonymous." Said Shadow." But it appears I have to change my code name." he brought his cigarette to his mouth and puffed on it.

"Shadow." Said Rouge stepping up." Was there anything really here?"

"No" replied Shadow as smoke left his mouth and went into Falco's face. Then Falco dropped him to the ground.

"Well this was a waste of time." Groaned Rouge.

"Yea." Said Falco turning to her." To think I let you drag me around all afternoon."

"What?!" asked Rouge confused. "You came of you own will." Falco was about to reply when suddenly Omega spoke up.

"Something might have been here." He said. Rouge and Falco turned to him.

"When?" asked Rogue stepping up." Where?"

"Just behind us." Told Omega pointing in the direction of the woods." My scanners picked it up but when I looked nothing was there." Rouge put her hand on her chin and thought the whole situation over.

"Well." Said Falco setting off in the direction Omega had pointed. "What are we waiting for?" He turned back to Rouge." You can still accompany me if you'd like sweetie, but I've got to complete this mission." Rouge looked at him annoyed but then followed after him.

Meanwhile Fox kept walking as many thoughts ran threw his head. But then as he walked along he noticed something. There was nobody else around, yet he had the ere feeling he was being watched. Fox glanced over his shoulder but saw nothing there, then he looked to his left and right also seeing nothing.

Fox then began to listen for any sounds around him. His ears standing up and listening for any sounds. Slowly reaching up to his neck and pawing his good luck charm. Just then he heard a noise to his left, a crack of a tree branch. Fox quickly turned his attention left and then he saw Baraka coming out of the tree at him blades drawn.

"What the-" Was all he could say before Baraka was in front of him and swung his blades. But Fox quickly jumped out of the way.

He stood several feet away and began to look Baraka over, noticing his large teeth and blades from his arms.

"Well now?" he asked." What are you?"

"I am here for your blood." Said Baraka as he ran his blades along each other.

"Now that' not nice." Said Fox. Just then Baraka charged and swung his blades. Fox ducked dodging the first blade. But then Baraka swung his other blade. Fox jumped out of the way, however only barely as Baraka cut his shirt but he hadn't been cut.

The tattered clothing floated in the air as Baraka went forward and struck again. He swung his blade. But Fox dodged then grabbed onto Baraka's arm. Then with his other arm he punched Baraka in the face, then a second time. Then Fox lifted up his leg and kicked him in the stomach. Baraka fell back onto the ground.

"I don't know what brought you here." Said Fox." But if you leave now I won't have to hurt you." But then Baraka rose to his feet giving his answer." There's no reason to fight." Continued Fox." We could-" But then Baraka ran his blades and shot a fiery spark at Fox.

But Fox quickly jumped down to the ground as the spark flew past him, setting the area behind him ablaze. Then Fox looked up to see Baraka coming at him and he jumped back to his feet in the blink of an eye. Baraka swung his blade but Fox moved to his right dodging the blade. But Baraka's blade caught onto Fox's shirt ripping it.

But then Fox punched Baraka in the stomach. Then with a great flip he kicked him in the chin. Baraka stumbled back. But then he looked up and Fox kicked him once again sending him back even more.

Then as Baraka stood far enough away Fox reached down and for his gun. He felt around but when he did he found nothing. He looked down to see the gun not in his holster; he must have left it back on Great Fox. Then when Fox looked up Baraka was on him, he reached out with one arm and grabbed Fox's face. Then he slammed him to the ground. Fox struggled to lift Baraka's arm off him. Baraka then raised his other arm, blade drawn. Then he swung it down, but when he did Fox reached up and grabbed his fist stopping him.

Baraka pushed and struggled against Fox to get his blade to cut his skin, but Fox pushed back keeping his blade just out of reach.

Then Fox kicked up his leg and hit Baraka in the stomach. Then he kicked him again, and with his other hand punched him in the face. Now Baraka back off and Fox quickly jump to his feet. Baraka turned back as Fox punched him in the face, then a second time. Then he kicked out his foot and kicked Baraka in his knee. Then Fox jumped up and round housed Baraka in the head.

Baraka stumbled back dazed and confused. But then he swung his arm, Fox grabbed his arm and brought him into an arm bar. But then Baraka drew his blade and it came out coming at Fox's face.

Fox quickly moved out of the way just in time, the blade only managed to cut several hairs on his head.

Baraka reached for the hairs but he was trapped in Fox's arm bar and they floated away in the wind. Then Baraka turned back to Fox. He quickly drew his other blade and swung it.

Fox quickly released Baraka and rolled out of the way. Then the two jumped to their feet. Baraka kept coming at Fox swinging his blades, but Fox was able to keep dodging them.

"This guy just keeps coming." He said to himself.

Then as Baraka swung Fox reached out and grabbed his arm, but the blade was long enough and made a small cut along Fox's face, blood dripping from the tip of Baraka's blade. But then Baraka came down with his other arm. Fox quickly ducked and rolled between Baraka's feet.

Baraka turned to Fox. He certainly had any DNA needed but he was too angered to realize this at first, he now wanted Fox dead. Baraka prepared to charge Fox but when he did Fox quickly jumped out of his sight. Baraka looked around but had trouble spotting Fox at first but only by noticing areas that he had disturbed was Baraka able to keep track of him. Then he ran after and gave chase.

Fox kept running hoping he'd given Baraka the slip but at a quick glance he could see Baraka, he wasn't as fast as Fox but he could keep up to some extent.

Fox kept running, in the hopes of finding someone to help him deal with his attacker. He'd beaten him several times already and given him chances to give up but none were accepted. But Fox certainly wouldn't kill him, it didn't fit his repertoire.

He didn't know it because he was going so fast but he'd past the Angel Island where the Choatix lived, not like it would do him any good since they were at Julie-Su's. So he kept on running and at a glance he could see Baraka keeping up just enough.

Fox kept running until he saw a familiar place. He came to Banjo's auto shop. Fox quickly banged on the door and then barged in. He quickly shut the door behind him and moments later Banjo came into his sight.

"Fox." He said at first surprised, but then he spoke pleasantly." What a nice surprise." He walked over to greet his friend." I've almost got your arwings done, they-"

"Banjo." Said Fox stopping him." I'm being attacked."

"Your what?" asked Banjo confused." What do you mean?" He looked at Fox, it was now that he noticed the scratch on his face." What's going on, how'd you get that cut."

"I told you." Replied Fox." I'm –"But he was cut off as a large blade came through the door. Fox quickly turned and jumped to Banjo's side.

Then suddenly the blade retracted from the door. Then suddenly Baraka kick open the door and ran in.

He took no notice of Banjo and ran past him, then he grabbed Fox. He had one hand wrapped round his neck and the other hand with the blade trying to cut him. But Fox held both his hands keeping him at bay.

Just then as Fox looked up at Baraka he noticed Banjo came up from behind him. Then Banjo reached over and wrapped his hand around Baraka's head.

Then with all his strength and a mighty roar he lifted him up and tossed him into the wall, creating a large dent in it.

"Are you alright Fox?" he asked him looking over his shoulder.

"Yea." Said Fox as he rubbed his neck." I'm good."

"Stand back." Said Banjo." I'll take care of this." Baraka was laid out on the ground on all fours. The tarkatan shook his head and then looked up.

When he did he saw Banjo standing over him. Then Banjo leaned down and punched Baraka in the face. He had much more strength than Fox so the punch sent Baraka to the ground and bounced him back up, his face bleeding from the first punch. Then Banjo leaned over and kicked him in the back of the head, then a second time. Then Banjo kicked him in the ribs, bouncing him off the wall. Then Banjo grabbed his head and slammed him into the wall.

Fox watched on the whole time. Then Banjo ran across the wall bringing Baraka's face along with him. Then he stopped and lifted Baraka above his head. Then with all his force he threw him out the window.

Then in the aftermath Banjo turned around to Fox.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Better question is are you?" asked Fox as he cautiously stepped forward." What was all that?"

"He was going to kill you unless I did something." Said Banjo. Fox stood looking on still in shock." You want something for that cut?" he asked pointing to the cut on Fox's face.

"No I'm fine." Said Fox as he ran his hand along the cut, clearing it of blood. Then he looked down and noticed something." You've got one yourself." Banjo looked down and noticed a small cut along his left leg.

Baraka lay outside. He was beaten and bleeding. But he gathered enough strength and rose to his feet. Then he looked down at his blades and noticed a new patch of blood on it. Although the bear wasn't DNA he needed it was certainly a good trade. Feeling his work done and not able to continue on otherwise, Baraka quickly made a dash for a safe spot.

Meanwhile with Falco and Rouge. The two looked around in the woods for Baraka, although he'd left the area some time ago.

"C'mon sweetheart keep up." Said Falco as he made his way around casually." Or you'll get left behind." Rouge was having much more trouble walking through the woods. Her heels could get dirty in the mud or outfit might get tarnished.

"Maybe if you moved a little slower." She called out to Falco finding some blame now on her.

"A little walk in the woods never hurt anyone." Said Falco as he continued to walk. He turned back to see Rouge carefully making her way around." Besides I like it out here."

"The world doesn't revolve around you, you know." She replied. Then she took another step but tripped and fell to the ground.

But then quickly Falco was over and caught her before she could fall. Then she looked up at him and he looked down at her in silence.

"I guess now would be a good time to say." He said." I've always loved you." Then he reached his hand up to her face, but then Rouge reached up and slapped his hand away.

"Are you always this melodramatic?" she asked as she shook him off her.

"No." he replied with a smile." I just wanted to cop a fell." She looked back up to him his disgust as he showed her his hands.

Just then Falco looked past her and saw something moving around. Sure enough there was Baraka limping along.

Falco reached down and pulled out his gun and began to walk forward. Rouge watched him go off with an odd look but then she too noticed Baraka.

"Oi." Shouted Falco to the wounded Tarkatan. Baraka turned around face dripping with blood and turned to Falco." And who might you be?" asked Falco. Baraka made a move forward to attack, but then Falco cocked his gun." Wouldn't do that if I were you." Baraka stood back and held his arms up.

Then Rouge came to Falco's side.

"Well." He said. She turned to him." Go on."

"Go on and do what?" she asked.

"Go arrest him or whatever you do."

"Why don't you do it, you've got the gun."

"Exactly why I shouldn't, what if he gets the gun."

"So give the gun to me. Then I'll have it."

"No." chuckled Falco." I don't give Mr. Blastie to anyone." Baraka's eyes darted back and for the between which one of them was talking, it was a very strange scene even for him.

"Why do you have to be difficult?" asked Rouge in a raised voice as she waved her arms around for emphasis.

"Why don't you always not shut up." Replied Falco. Just then the two became distracted by a large orange portal that opened up behind Baraka. The tarkatan gave his version of a smile and then jumped into the portal.

Falco and Rouge were left there in silence as they tried to understand what just happened.

"Oh great." Said Falco after a few moments." You let him get away." Rouge buried her hands in her face then turned to the sky and let out a long scream, showing her annoyance.


	7. The Return of the King

**Chapter 7: The Return of the King**

So Baraka jumped into the portal and ended up back in the flesh pits where he saw Shang Tsung and Eggman waiting.

On the table nearby were the starting parts of a robot the two were working on.

"That certainly didn't take long." Said Eggman.

"What happened to you?" asked Shang Tsung to Baraka noticing his bloody appearance.

"Problems arose." Replied Baraka.

"Did you get what we needed?" asked Eggman. Baraka came over to the table.

"The hedgehog's spit." He said laying the cigarette out." The Fox's blood." He said wiping it." And a bear's."

"What bear?" asked Eggman.

"The Fox was helped by a bear that had explosive strength." Said Baraka." I figured his blood was as better than someone else's." Eggman looked as if he was about to reply but then Shang Tsung spoke up.

"That's fine Baraka." He said. Then he turned to Eggman." Doctor." He said." Do you have enough to create an artificial soldier?"

"Yes." Replied Eggman with a smile.

Meanwhile at that time Ermac and his brothers had arrived in the universe of the ninja.

The five came out of the portal and stood in a vast open field.

"Well here we are." Said Sub-Zero."Back in this place."

"Yea." Said Noob." It's been a while since we were last here." He then looked up at Reptile who was looking off in the distance at the woodlands.

"I always liked the look of this place." He said." Everything grows here."

"Hey." Said Noob." We're not here to enjoy the scenery, we're here to fight."

"You enjoy the fight." Said Reptile pointing to him." I'll enjoy the scenery."

"Hey." Said Ermac turning back to them." Let's stay focused on our goal at hand." Then he stood as each of his brothers came to his side.

"Hey." Said Scorpion. Every turned and looked over at him." Over there." He said as he pointed off to their left, everyone looked over to see a lone figure standing on the opposite side of the field from them.

The brothers looked to each other confused." What do you make of that?" asked Sub-Zero.

"I'd say our invasion starts now." Said Scorpion.

"Fine then." Said Ermac." Let's go." Then the five were on the move and confronted the figure.

Noob Saibot stood before him while the rest waited several feet behind him.

"And who are you?" asked Noob. The figure was dressed in orange and black and had yellow hair. At the question he only smiled and looked up at Noob.

"My name is Naruto Uzumkai." He told. Simply by looking at Noob and the others he could tell that they weren't here on a friendly visit.

Meanwhile back at the leaf village. Everyone had healed from the minor wounds they had from the earlier battle.

"Well Hinata." Said Ino." I'd say this has been an interesting month for you."

"W-what do you mean?" asked Hinata.

"In one month you start dating a brute." Said Ino turning to her.

"Not this again." Commented Tenten.

"And help fend off an army of invaders." finished Ino." I tell you things are looking up for you."

"Oh thank you." Said Hianta.

"That was sarcastic." Said Ino, cocking her head down at Hianta." Of all the things you've done dating that barbarian is the thing I detest most." Hinata shrunk down slightly as Ino talked to her.

"Oh don't get on her case." Said Tenten stepping in." You can't decide what she does no matter how much you disagree with it."

"Are you saying you agree with her choice in men?" asked Ino." They've nothing in common."

"Neji and I have few things in common." Retorted Tenten." Or you and Shikamaru for that matter." Ino became baffled for a moment and knew not how to reply.

"Well let me ask this." Said Ino looking past Tenten to Hinata." What do you see in him?"

"Well I-" began Hinata. Then she looked up to see Ino and Tenten looking at her." I know he might seem brutish and angry but inside he has a soft side." Tenten looked to Ino with a triumphant smile but then Ino shot up again.

"Let me ask this." Said Ino." Do you still feel for Naruto?" Hinata became red in the face and began to stammer before an answer to come out." SEE!" said Ino pointing." SEE, I MAKE MY POINT!"

"You've proven nothing." Said Tenten. As the other two began to argue more Hinata sat back with her face red.

Meanwhile with the boys.

"Well that fight was refreshing." Said Kiba.

"Refreshing wouldn't be the word I'd use." Said Shikamaru." Strange is more like it."

"Indeed." Said Neji." Strange indeed."

"They were strange." Said Choji." Where do you think they came from, I've never seen fighters like them before."

"Perhaps they were some of Orochimaru's experiments." Suggested Neji.

"No." said Shikamaru." They must be in league with the Akatski, their leader was amongst them." Neji nodded in agreement.

"If that was the Akatski." Added Kiba." Then where were the others, there are still three or four others out there." He waited for Neji or Shikamaru's answers.

"I can't say for sure." Said Shikamaru.

"Perhaps that was a scouting party." Spoke up Neji.

"A what?" asked Choji as he Shikamaru, and Kiba all looked to Neji.

"A scouting party." Said Neji again." A force sent to gather information about the area in order for a larger and stronger force to attack."

"So what you're saying." Said Choji." Is that possibly a more powerful force than those guys are coming?"

"It is possible." Said Neji with a nod.

"Now that you mention it." Said Shikamaru leaning forward and resting his head in his hand." That could be very plausible. And it just makes things more troublesome for us."

"Great." Said Kiba with a smile." Let 'em come I'll swat 'em away like a bunch of fly's."

"Be careful what you wish for." Said Neji.

"That last party wasn't anything we couldn't handle." Said Kiba." Not when the four of us fight together."

"I have to agree with him there." Said Choji. Neji said nothing.

Just then the group heard the pitter-patter of footsteps coming to them. Everyone turned around and saw Sakura coming at them.

She ran over to the group and stood before them. Then she stopped to catch her breath.

"Sakura." Said Choji as she stood before them." What's happened?"

"You guys didn't hear?" she asked standing before them.

"Hear what?" asked Shikamaru.

"Word is that Naruto is back." Told Sakura. The four boys quickly shot up.

"Where?" asked Neji stepping up towards here." When?"

"How far from here?" asked Shikamaru as he jumped up and stood before Sakura.

"Just on the border of the village." She said pointing in the direction.

"So he could really be back?" said Kiba.

"Well if he's out there." Said Shikamaru." What are we to do?" He turned back to his three friends and they all smirked at each other.

"What are we waiting for?" said Choji with a laugh." Let's go get him."

"I'd say we owe him enough to at least go see him." Said Neji. Then he smiled and ran off. Kiba looked to Shikamaru.

"YES!" he bellowed then with a laugh he and Shikamaru took off.

"Wait!" called Sakura in their leaving, but the boys didn't stop they kept going.

They kept running and running through the village not bothering to stop, side-stepping past the citizens of the village.

At one point they passed by Hinata and Ino, nearly knocking them over. Kiba stopped short just before knocking Hinata over.

"K-kiba." She said." Where are you going?" Kiba looked up and saw Neji, Shikamaru, and Choji and stopped several feet before him and were watching him.

"I'm going to see Naruto." Told Kiba. The sudden sound of his name brought warm feelings back to Hinata's heart.

"That's absurd." Said Ino." He's not out there, I heard he was in the sand village." Kiba grunted at Ino and turned back to Hinata.

"Hey Kiba." Called Choji." Let's get going."

"I'll be back later alright." He said, then he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on man let's go." Said Shikamaru causing Kiba to move faster. Then he jumped around her and joined back up with his friends, and the four took off.

So Neji, Choji, Kiba, and Shikamaru all ran off to go meet with Naruto. Whether he was truly there or not they didn't know but it was worth it to go and found out.

As they ran they felt a sudden light return to them. As if they were little kids, like their old selves ran right beside them.

Meanwhile with Noob and Naruto.

Noob ran forward and swung his fist at Naruto, but Naruto blocked. Then Noob brought down his other fist and punched Naruto in the stomach.

Then he grabbed Naruto and tossed him over his head. Then Noob went into the air after him. But then when he stood in the air before Naruto something happened. Naruto reached up and kicked Noob in the face sending him to the ground below.

Noob fell to the ground but was able to catch himself. When he looked up he saw Naruto standing on the ground as well.

Then Noob chuckled to himself and said "I must admit boy, you're not too bad."

"Thanks." Replied Naruto." You're not too bad yourself."

Ermac, Reptile, Sub-Zero, and Scorpion watched on.

"That kids good." Commented Sub-Zero.

"If Noob would go to 25% power this fight would be done by now." Said Ermac.

"But you know him." Said Reptile." He enjoys himself too much."

"We don't have time for this." Said Ermac. Then he turned and looked to Scorpion." Scorpion." He said." Go help him, wrap this up quickly."

Scorpion nodded and then took off into the battle.

At that moment Noob and Naruto clashed again. Noob punched Naruto in the face, then again and again letting out a laugh as he did so. But then Naruto caught his fist on the fourth swing, then he punched Noob in the chin then again in the stomach. Noob stumbled back but then Scorpion appeared behind Naruto with his one of his swords drawn.

But then Naruto turned around and kicked Scorpion in the chest sending him sliding back.

"Stay out of this Scorpion." Said Noob as he looked up to see him there.

"Ermac wants this fight done." Told Scorpion." So we can move on." Noob let out a slight grumble.

"Fine then." He said. Then he raised his hand into the air and it became ablaze with purple energy. Naruto stood his ground as Noob's energy flowed around him; there was no doubt that he had massive strength.

Then with a flash of light a large Ax twice as large as his body appeared in Noob's hand. He rested in on his shoulder.

"Alright boy." Said Noob." Let's go." At that time Scorpion drew his second sword. Then he and Noob prepared to charge Naruto from both sides.

"I'll give you guys a chance." Said Naruto." Leave this place in peace or I'll have no choice but to destroy you."

"You hear that Noob?" asked Scorpion." He thinks he's going to destroy us, what a funny thing to say."

"Last chance." Said Naruto." You can still walk away unharmed."

"You're the one who's go to get hurt boy." Said Scorpion then he charged Naruto wielding his swords. Naruto quickly turned away from Noob and dodged Scorpion, seeing as how the ax was so big Naruto assumed that Noob couldn't move very fast with it.

Scorpion swung his swords but Naruto kept on dodging. Then he dodged and then dropped to the ground and kicked Scorpion in the feet sending him to the ground. But then a shadow cast on Naruto and he looked up to see Noob coming at him.

Then Noob swung his large ax like it was weightless. But Naruto managed to jump back just in time. But then when he jumped back he felt his foot hit by something and he fell back onto the ground.

Naruto turned to see Noob Saibot again on the ground below him, but then when he looked up there was Noob coming at him with the ax. Since he himself was a master in the art Naruto assumed very easily that Noob could create clones.

The Clone of Noob wrapped it's arms around Naruto and held him to the ground, no matter how much he struggled Naruto couldn't get away.

Noob ran at him now wielding his large ax.

"Bye Bye." He laughed as he raised his ax and prepared to hit Naruto.

Just then four new figures came onto the scene.

Out of the woods jumped Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba jumped out and elbowed Noob in the face while Akamaru bit at his clone thus releasing Naruto. Noob fell to the ground dropping his ax as Kiba wrapped his arms around his head.

"What the." Said Scorpion then he moved forward to attack. But then Choji appeared before him and punched him. Scorpion raised his arms and blocked but with all Choji's power he sent Scorpion sliding back.

Noob kept trying to free himself from Kiba but found it hard as Kiba would only tighten his grip on Noob's neck.

"What's going on?" said Sub-Zero as he Reptile and Ermac watched on." Who are these guys?"

Naruto looked around and saw his old friends around him, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Naruto." Said Shikamaru as he and Neji approached him." It's really you." Then at that moment Choji walked over, Kiba released Noob and walked over as well.

"You're all here." Said Naruto joyfully." We're together again." He added as he reached out and touched Choji and Neji's shoulders. Akamaru jumped up and licked Naruto's face so he leaned down and pet the giant dog.

As the boys laughed and talked among themselves Noob pulled his head from the dirt.

In a great fit of anger he looked up at the boys. Then he rose to one knee and prepared to charge.

"Noob stop." Ordered a voice. He turned around to see his four brothers behind him.

"Don't be a fool." Said Reptile." You wouldn't stand a chance alone." Noob grumbled to himself as he rose to his feet." Look at them." Said Reptile." Those boys fit the descriptions of the warriors Shao Khan fought."

Noob and Scorpion's rage turned into delight." Perfect." Muttered Noob.

"If they're as strong as we believe we'll have to take them head on, one at a time." Said Ermac.

It was at this moment that Naruto and his ninja became aware of the growing danger and they turned and acknowledged the aggressors.

"So who are these guys?" asked Neji as he looked over at the five strangers." Do you know anything about them?"

"No." said Naruto." I saw them arrive here, but whatever they want I can tell you it's not good."

"Must be the squad to come after the scout squad." Commented Shikamaru.

"What'll we do then?" asked Choji.

"They won't be persuaded to leave quietly." Said Naruto." So fighting seems like the option."

"You lead." Said Shikamaru as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder." We'll follow." Neji looked around and counted their numbers.

"There's five of them and five of us." He said allowed." One for each."

"It's a good thing you boys showed up when you did." Added Naruto." If you hadn't I might have had to fight them all by myself."

"To each his own." Added Choji.

"Hey." Shouted Shikamaru to the brothers." Who are you guys and what do you want here."

"We're a traveling group." Responded Ermac." And we've come here to harness the recourses of your world."

"That means you're here to invade." Said Naruto.

"Precisely." Responded Ermac.

"The second invasion force indeed." Said Neji.

"It's ok." Said Choji." We dealt with another invasion group only a day ago and they were many more in numbers."

"Numbers will mean little in this case boy." Said Reptile." As you will see we are much stronger than the previous group."

"So you're affiliated with that group." Said Shikamaru.

"Yes." Replied Sub-Zero." But that's neither here or there. I must say for a group of children you're all very observant."

"What'd you say?" asked Kiba.

"You should get out of our way." Said Scorpion." Unless you want to die like the rest of this world."

"We won't let that happen." Said Neji.

"Then you'll all DIE!" said Ermac.

"Bring it on." Said Kiba.

Then the warriors flung themselves at each other. In the blink of an eye they all charged and moved off to an area to fight. Ermac stayed behind to watch from the sidelines.

Then the five heroes starred down their opponents.

The fights were Naruto vs. Sub-Zero

Neji vs. Scorpion

Noob vs. Kiba and

Reptile vs. Shikamaru and Choji


	8. Battle of the Brothers

**Chapter 8: The Battle of the Brothers**

So the battles were on. Ermac watched atop a small hill as the different warriors clashed all around him.

Scorpion swords drawn swung at Neji, who ducked down and dodged. Then Scorpion swung again but Neji dodged. But then Scorpion brought the butt of his sword down and hit Neji in the back of the head, then he kneed him in the stomach. But then Neji stuck his hand out and shot a gust of air into Scorpion's stomach. Scorpion flew back. But then he stabbed his swords into the ground breaking his fall. Then with a flip Scorpion got back to his feet.

At that moment Choji and Shikamaru starred down Reptile.

"We'll have to take this steady." Said Shikamaru to his friend.

"What's the plan?" asked Choji.

"Engage him." Said Shikamaru." And I'll determine where his weaknesses are and then I'll strike." Choji nodded and then he stepped forward. Reptile held up his hand stopping him.

"What are your names gentlemen?" he asked.

"I am Choji." He said placing a hand on his chest." That is Shikamaru." He said pointing back to his friend.

"Very well then." Said Reptile as he put his hands together and gave a slight bow." I am Reptile." He looked up once more at the two boys. He quickly determined that Choji was the heavy hitter while Shikamaru was more hit and run." Shall we begin?" He asked as he assumed his fighting stance. Then Choji entered his.

Then the two kicked off the ground and at each other, then grabbed each other's hands and began shoving. They were locked together and pushed with all their might, neither gaining a definitive edge.

At that moment Noob swung his fist at Kiba but he dodged, then Kiba threw a punch but Noob dodged. Just then Akamaru jumped at Noob, but he quickly ducked to the ground and Akamaru flew over him. Noob jumped back to his feet as Kiba threw another punch but this time Noob caught his hand.

"You know boy." He said as he held him there." This isn't by mere coincidence that we're fighting you know."

"Is that so?" said Kiba with a smile as he stayed there.

"That's right. I picked you from the lot as being the strongest, I was told that you gave Shao Khan and the others trouble. And from your sneak attack before I could see why. So I would like to see that power."

"Then I won't DISSAPOINT YOU!" yelled Kiba as he began to release his energy which made Noob slide back in his place.

He let out a dark chuckle in reply." Nice." He said." We're gonna have fun with this." Kiba replied with his own sick smile.

And Sub-Zero vs. Naruto. Naruto ran up and threw a punch but Sub-Zero blocked by grabbing both arms. Then suddenly Sub-Zero began to freeze Naruto's hand and form ice around it. But then Naruto quickly stepped back. Then Sub-Zero came at him and swung his fist but then Naruto swung the arm with ice on it and hit Sub-Zero in the face. He fell to the ground as the ice shattered onto the ground. Then Naruto ran over and tried to punch Sub-Zero but when he did Sub-Zero put his legs up and kicked Naruto in the stomach, then he lifted him and tossed him onto the ground.

Neji launched another air blast at Scorpion but Scorpion jumped into the air. But then Neji launched another air blast. With a swing of his swords Scorpion shot a fireball down from the sky. The fireball overtook the air blast and came down at Neji. But then Neji quickly jumped out of the way. Then after the fire hit the ground Scorpion was on him. He swooped down and swung his blades, but once again Neji ducked. Then Neji came up and punched Scorpion in the chin, then he turned and elbowed him in the chest, then when he went to kick him in the face Scorpion grabbed his leg. Then Scorpion punched him in the face causing Neji to stumble back. Then when Neji turned back Scorpion kicked him in the face. Scorpion then grabbed his swords and swung down at Neji. But Neji formed his energy around his hands making blades of his own to block Scorpion's.

"Indulge me boy." Said Scorpion as they stood there." For I forgot your name."

"You didn't forget." Replied Neji." I didn't tell you."

"Then indulge me." Said Scorpion.

"I am Neji Hyuuga."

"I am the Ninja of Fire Scorpion!"

At that time Reptile and Choji were locked up. Just then Reptile kicked up his knee and hit Choji in the stomach. Then he put both hands together and hit Choji on the back, sending him to the ground. Then Reptile put his foot on Choji's head. But then out of the corner of his eye he saw something coming at him, when he turned to look he saw a shadow coming at him. Unaware of what it was Reptile jumped out of its way. But then when he did Choji jumped up and punched him in the face. Reptile stumbled back, then Choji punched him in the face again. But then when he swung again Reptile grabbed his fist and then head-butted Choji. He became distracted as he saw the shadow come again. Reptile jumped back once more but when he did Choji expanded his fist and grabbed Reptile, then he slammed him into the ground. Then he grabbed him once more and threw him into a tree.

"Nice work." Said Shikamaru as he joined Choji's side. Just then the earth began to rumble under their feet and split open. The two became separated as the earth divided. At that time Reptile walked out of the tree dusting himself off.

"Nice try boys." He said as he did." But while you were figuring me out, I was really figuring you out."

"Well he's smarter than he looks." Said Shikamaru.

"Appearances can be deceptive my young friend." Told Reptile. Then Reptile lunged forward and with great speed appeared between the two. Then with a flick of his wrist the earth rose up and shot at the two leaf ninja, driving them back.

At that moment Kiba and Akamaru performed the fang over fang and came down at Noob. Noob stood his ground and when the two came down he swatted them away with both his hands. The dog and his master fell to the ground but quickly rebounded. Kiba did a flip off the ground and charged Noob. He ran up and tried to scratch him but Noob dodged , and then punched Kiba in the stomach. Kiba let out a grunt but then reached out and grabbed Noob's arm and ran his claws along it. Noob stepped back as his arm began to bleed. Just then master and dog jumped up and tried the fang over fang again. But this time when they dived at him Noob disappeared into the ground. Then suddenly he shot up from behind them and grabbed Akamaru and then slammed him onto the ground. Kiba quickly landed on the ground as Noob slammed Akamaru. Then Kiba went for his opponent. But when he did another Noob Saibot jumped out from the ground and kicked him in the face. Kiba fell back onto the ground, when he looked up he saw two Noob's before him.

"Interesting." He said as he stood there with his clone." It appears we have similar abilities."

"Ha." Kiba laughed as he stood up." It just makes this all the more fun. Now we get to see who's truly better." Noob laughed in response.

"Quite right boy." He said. Then Akamaru came to his master's side. And then the two charged their enemies.

"But this talk is of little importance." Said Scorpion." No matter what your name is you'll still die here."

"A mindless brute like you knows nothing." Said Neji." There's more to fighting than physical strength." Then he lunged forward and swung his energy blades at Scorpion but Scorpion blocked with his own. Just then Scorpion crossed his swords and blocked Neji's blades.

"A brute am I?" asked Scorpion. Then he swung his leg forward and kicked Neji in the chest sending him sliding back. Then he shot his arm forward and a large ball of fire came from it at Neji. Neji shot a ball of air, when the two attacks hit they exploded. Then Scorpion ran up and tried to kick Neji, but then Neji began to spin and did the rotation. Scorpion got caught in it and was sent flying into the air. But he regained himself and came down swinging his swords. This time much to Neji's surprise he cut right through the rotation. His blades cut it like butter, not only that but he also slashed Neji down his right shoulder to his stomach. Neji jumped back holding his wound while Scorpion held his blood ridden swords.

Naruto formed two clones and had them charge Sub-Zero. When they came at him Sub-Zero dodged one's punch and hit the second. Then he grabbed the second and threw it into the first causing them to disappear into smoke. But then when Sub-Zero turned Naruto had charged and punched him in the face, then again in the stomach. But then Sub-Zero did a flip, grabbed Naruto's head and slammed it onto the ground. Then as he lay there Sub-Zero shot ice at him, but Naruto rolled out of the way and charged him again. Naurto ran up and kicked Sub-Zero in the face, sending him flying back through the air with blood spitting from his mask.

Choji was pushed along by Reptile's attack and slammed back into the ground, but Shikamaru was able to jump out of the way before it hit him. With Choji gone Reptile turned to Shikamaru. Then Reptile appeared before him and punched him in the face, Shikamaru fell back but then Reptile grabbed him by his collar and tossed him into the air. Then he spit out his long tongue and caught Shikamaru in the leg. Then he brought him down and slammed him onto the ground. Shikamaru coughed out some blood as he hit the ground hearing some bones crack. Then Reptile tossed him up and repeated the process, slamming him down once more. Then he raised him up again. But then he became distracted by a sudden burst of energy. Then suddenly Choji stood before Reptile. His cloths were ripped and he was covered in dust. Then Choji leaned up, expanding his fist as he did so and punched Reptile sending him flying back sliding threw the dirt. Then Shikamaru came down and he caught him.

"You ok?" asked Choji as he held him.

"Yea. Never better." Groaned Shikamaru as he stood on his feet." This guy's turning out to be tougher than I thought." He looked across the battlefield to see Reptile rising back to his feet, he was covered in dirt and his lip was bleeding.

"Yea." Agreed Choji." I think it's time I used these." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a yellow pill, having taken the green pill before to his previous attack. Then he brought it to his mouth.

"You can't." said Shikamaru stopping him.

"It's the only way." Said Choji." Like you said this guy's tougher than we thought, so we'll have to go all out to beat him."

"Ok." Said Shikamaru with a nod, knowing there was no arguing with that logic. He was probably hoping with the food pills Choji would take that this battle would be over soon.

"Don't worry." Said Choji." I'll only use the red pill if I have to." Then Choji popped the pill into his mouth and ate it. Then his body suddenly bulged.

"If you boys are just about finished." Said Reptile as he walked forward." Let's get back to the matter at hand."

Then Choji ran forward and attacked. Reptile was surprised at how much Choji's energy had increased. Choji ran up and punched Reptile in the face.

Kiba ran up and swing his fist at Noob but Noob dodged his head to the right. Then he kicked Kiba in the stomach. Then suddenly he had a clone appear and tackle him into the ground, then exploded into black mud. Just then Akamaru ran up and bit Noob in the leg. Noob struggled but the dog bit down harder. But then with his other leg Noob kicked him off and rose back to his feet. But when he did Kiba was on him. Kiba ran up and punched him in the face, then a second time and a third. Just then a clone of Noob appeared behind Kiba and grabbed him in a headlock, then Noob kicked Kiba in the stomach. Kiba spat up blood onto Noob's leg. But then Akamaru ran up and bit the Noob clone causing it to disappear once more. Then Kiba jumped up and kicked Noob Saibot with both feet in the chest. Noob slid back threw the dirt. Then as he stood and looked over his opponent he couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're pretty good boy." He said." I'm having some real fun here."

"I can do this all day." Replied Kiba with a smile.

"Oh?" asked Noob." Then you wanna kick it up." Then he stood there as his dark energy began to flow around him. It gave off the eerie sense of darkness and death. Kiba responded with a smile and began to realize his own energy, not totally different from Noob's. The two eyed each other down happily and then jumped at each other. When they clashed their powers were so strong it shook the very earth around them. The wind rushed and blew all around them.

It flew through the valley, past the woods and to the leaf village. The villagers took it as a strong gust of wind that went all around the village.

At that time Kakashi entered the Hokage's office.

"You wanted to see me ma'am?" he asked walking in. He noticed at once how frantic the Hokage looked.

"Kakashi, good you're here." She said in a quick matter of seconds.

"Why, what's the matter?" asked Kakashi.

"I've just gotten word of a strange part of ninjas along our borders."

"So?"

"So I want you to take a highly trained team there and check it out. Take whoever you wish but defiantly take the boys who were on the Sasuke retrieval mission."

"Hold on ma'am." Said Kakashi holding his hands up." What exactly is going on?"

"There's no time to explain." Said Tsunade." Just take those boys and figure out what's going on." Then she turned from him.

"What if we have to fight?"

"That's why you're bringing those boys along." Then she sat down behind her desk and waved him off. Kakashi left her office and headed out to find the boys. Never in his life would he have expected children, his own students to have surpassed him in strength and usefulness.

Coincidentally at that time Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were all together.

"So what I'm saying." Said Ino as she took Hinata under her arm." He's clearly an untrustworthy horn dog."

"You like to belittle Kiba in front of her don't you?" asked Sakura.

"Do you disagree with me?" asked Ino turning to her.

"Yes." Replied Sakura." I think Kiba's a very mature handsome gentleman."

"Then clearly you don't know the real him." Said Ino.

"Or maybe you don't." replied Sakura very quickly.

Just then at that moment Tenten approached.

"Hey." She said." Have any of you seen Neji?" The three girls looked to each other." Did he ditch me to hand out with the guys again?" she asked in a testy tone.

"Yea." Replied Sakura.

"Great." Said Tenten in annoyance as she raised her arms up.

"See everyone's relationship is failing but mine." Said Ino." Shikamaru and I are perfectly happy." She added with a smile.

"So where did they run off to?" asked Tenten.

"They headed to the border of the village." Told Hinata.

"Why would they ever go there?"

"Rumor is that Naruto's back." Told Sakura." So they went out to see him."

"Well that's stupid." Said Tenten." What if he's not there?" There would have been a reply but then at that time they were distracted by the sound of approaching footsteps. The girls turned to see Kakashi along with several other jouinin like Asuma, Kurenai, and Anko.

"Girls." Said Kakashi." Where are Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba?"

"The boys?" asked Ino." Why?"

"We've no time to explain." Said Kakashi." Where are they?"

"They headed out a short time ago." Told Ino.

"What?" asked Kakashi." Why? Where?"

"They headed to the village border." Said Sakura." They heard Naruto was there." Kakashi stumbled back in shock.

"W-What's the matter?" asked Hinata." Is something wrong?"

"They may be in grave danger." Told Kakashi. A sudden shock feel over the girls.

"Why?" asked Tenten." What's happened?"

"We'll explain on the way." Told Kakashi." Follow us." Then he quickly took off with his group following.

Back on the battlefield the fighting continued on.

Naruto and a group of twenty clones jumped down at Sub-Zero. But Sub-Zero stood his ground and raised up his arms. Then in a manner of seconds icicles began to shot out form his arms and at Naruto.

Naruto quickly had two clones block him, all around him his clones were taken out as the ice stabbed into them, leaving nothing but a huge cloud of smoke.

Sub-Zero waited on the ground eyeing the smoke. Just then Naruto came down with his rasengan in hand and swung at Sub-Zero, but the ninja of Ice jumped out of the way causing Naruto to strike the earth destroying what he hit. Then as Naruto sat there Sub-Zero ran up and swung his leg at Naruto's head, however Naruto dodged. Then Naruto swung forward with a punch, but then Sub-Zero grabbed his arm and quickly kneed Naruto in the stomach then a second time. Then Sub-Zero put his other arm around Naruto and then threw him into the dirt.

Akamaru jumped at Noob but he kicked the dog aside. But then Kiba jumped on him and wrapped his arms around Noob's head. The two grunting and groaning the whole time.

Choji ran up and tried to punch Reptile but he dodged. Then Reptile punched him in the face, then a second time. Just then Shikamaru jumped up at him, but Reptile grabbed him by his arms and legs and threw him into Choji.

Scorpion stood with Neji's blood dripping from his blades.

Neji said nothing and just stood there panting. He was hurt very badly there was no doubt, but he was not going to back down from this fight no matter what the cost, he had too much pride to do that. And he would especially not lose to someone like Scorpion.

Scorpion now expected some reply on Neji's part but none came. So the two stood there with Scorpion's red eyes looking into Neji's pupil less ones, which like Neji himself just stood there judgingly.

But thus they came to the heart of the matter, Neji didn't see Scorpion as his equal." That's it." Said Scorpion as he tossed his swords to the ground." The only reason I want use my swords, is for the relief when I tear you apart with my bare hands." Then he ran up to Neji. Then Scorpion punched him in the face, then a second time. Neji stumbled back. Then Scorpion ran up threw another punch. But this time Neji caught his fist. Then Neji brought up his leg and kicked Scorpion's, causing him to stumble back. Then when Scorpion looked forward Neji was in a strange stance. Then he suddenly sprung up and struck Scorpion in the chest. Then again, and again. Neji was doing the Eight trigrams 128 palms. He repeatedly hit Scorpion in his torso and head. Then he punched him one last time in the head causing him to fall back onto the ground. Scorpion lay there, bleeding slightly but mostly felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him.

Neji panted as the wound across his body continued to bleed.

Scorpion rose to his feet. Then he stood up and he and Neji starred each other down once more.

Sub-Zero ran up with a sword of ice and swung it at Naruto but he dodged. Then he swung again. This time he cut along Naruto's neck. The young ninja jumped back and formed a rasengan in his hand. When Sub-Zero came at him again Naruto jumped forward and hit him in the chest. Sub-Zero fell back into the ground. Then when he looked up Naruto ran up and kicked him in the face. Sub-Zero shot up to the air but then Naruto jumped after him, grabbed him and slammed him to the ground. But then Sub-Zero leaned up and punched Naruto in the face causing him to stumble back. Then when Naruto looked back up Sub-Zero formed a ball of snow in his hands. Then he threw it. The snow fell through the air and turned into icicles. Naruto jumped left and right dodging them, but several managed to hit him. A small one landed on his left shoulder and torso, another in his right leg. Naruto looked up at Sub-Zero and quickly pulled out the icicles out of his body.

Reptile ran up and collided with Choji. Reptile punched him in the face but then Choji punched him back. Then Choji expanded his foot and kicked Reptile back. But then as he flew through the air Shikamaru created a hand to come out of the shadows and grab Reptile's leg. Then Shikamaru slammed him into the ground. Dust emerged as Reptile hit the ground.

"Think we got him?" asked Choji. Shikamaru was about to answer but then Reptile appeared before him. He burst out from under the ground and stood between the two. Then Reptile jabbed his left hand down and stabbed Shikamaru in the stomach. Then when he withdrew blood poured out of his body as he hit the ground. In a fit of anger Choji expanded his entire body and performed the human boulder. When he charged at him Reptile grabbed onto him, lifted him over his head and tossed him to the ground. But Choji quickly sprung out of the ground and engaged him again. Reptile raised his index finger and a large boulder rose up from the ground next to him. Then Reptile threw it at Choji, but when it flew at him Choji only punched through it. Then he ran up and punched Reptile in the face, then a second time. Then Choji expanded both his hands and caught Reptile in the middle, then he began crushing him. But then Reptile began to cough, only not the kind you'd expect. He caught and then spat a green slime form his mouth and at Choji. It flew in the air and then hit him in the face. Choji quickly dropped to the ground coughing as Reptile walked over to him, holding himself up from his wounds.

"It's a poison." He told as Choji coughed." It's quite painful." He watched over as Choji continued to cough." I hate to watch people suffer. If you'd like I could finish you off." Choji continued to cough but it was lighter now, and he waved Reptile off." Very well." He said," But it will be an extremely painful way to die." Then he looked over to Shikamaru." I can't say that for your friend there." Shikamaru lay in a pool of his own blood.

At that moment Kiba and Noob engaged each other once more. Noob ran up and head-butted Kiba, then swung his arm down and when he swung it up brought out his large battle ax. Kiba jumped back but Noob's ax came down right on his collarbone. Kiba stumbled back bleeding, but then Akamaru jumped on Noob. The dog bit into his shoulder. But then Noob tore him off and slammed him to the ground. Then he turned back to Kiba who continued to bleed from his wound.

"You're much tougher than I thought kid." Said Noob. Kiba panted and looked up at him. Noob chuckled to himself, never had he fought an opponent who could fight on par with him other than his brothers."This was truly a special occasion. In fact I've got something special for you." Then suddenly a Noob clone appeared before Kiba and began dragging him down into a portal. Kiba struggled but couldn't free himself. The clone pulled him down into a parallel dimension that was completely black." This is my realm." Echoed Noob's voice. Kiba turned to see Noob wielding his ax behind him." You should feel honored, only a privileged few have seen this place, and it will be the last thing you ever see."

"Bring it on." Said Kiba as he looked up at Noob. Like his opponent he too was enjoying this battle. Noob chuckled and then charged. He ran up and swung his ax, Kiba narrowly managed to dodge. Noob swung again only to he dodged. But then Noob kicked up his leg and hit Kiba in the stomach, sending him slamming onto his back. Then Kiba sat there panting.

"C'mon." said Noob as he rested his giant ax on his shoulder." After all the trouble I went through to get you here, is that all you got?" Kiba only panted in reply, too weak to say anything." What a shame." Said Noob as he walked over to Kiba." I was hoping we could keep on going, but it appears I was wrong." Then he stood over Kiba and raised his ax. But then when he brought it down Kiba suddenly sprung to life and dodged him. Then Kiba stood on his feet before Noob.

"I wish I could do this where everyone could see." He almost growled. Noob looked up at him." But oh well." Then he looked up at Noob. He had a more wild feel about him, given away most by his sharper teeth, claws and red eyes.

"I like that look." Said Noob as he pointed his ax at Kiba." Come at me." Then Kiba pounded towards him. Noob swung his ax down but when he did Kiba blocked with his long nails. Then he pushed the ax upwards. Then he ran forward and cut Noob across his left side with his nails, blood shot from his body as Noob fell to one knee. Then Kiba jumped on Noob's back stabbing him in his shoulder blades with his long nails. Kiba let out a loud roar as he did so. Then all at once the realm of darkness began to melt away and they found themselves back in the valley. Kiba suddenly became overcome by something as he began to feel dizzy and lightheaded, and he fell back onto the ground. Noob sat down on one knee holding his bloody wounds.

Sub-Zero watched as Naruto began to form something in his hands. He watched as he formed a large wind shrunken. Then suddenly Sub-Zero charged and when he did Naruto threw the shrunken. When he did it flew through the air and hit Sub-Zero cutting him across the chest, and imploding on him. Sub-Zero stumbled back holding his bleeding body.

By this time Ermac had seen enough. His brothers had fought well but these leaf ninja were strong and fought them to a draw, although the brothers would walk out of this situation in better shape. Now it was Ermac's time to step in.

"Brothers." He called to them. His four battling brothers heard his call and made their way over.

Sub-Zero rose from his spot and walked over. Reptile took one last look at Shikamaru and Choji.

"You both fought well." He said." Perhaps under different circumstances we would have made great allies." Then he turned and left while holding his wounds, Choji and Shikamaru on the ground.

Noob rose to his feet as the blood dripped from his body and he turned to Kiba.

"Good fight." He said. Then a realization came over him." Say I didn't ask your name."

"Kiba." He moaned from the ground." Kiba Inuzuka."

"Well good fight Kiba Inuzuka." Said Noob as he stood over him." If you survive somehow you're more than welcome to fight me again." Kiba did not move but smiled as Noob turned and walked off, covered in blood.

Scorpion rose from the ground, bleeding and bruised and looked up at where Ermac stood then he looked over at Neji.

"This isn't over boy." He said as he rose to his feet and walked off." I'll be back and I will have my revenge." Neji watched him go.

Then the brothers rallied around Ermac.

"What is it?" asked Reptile.

"Withdraw from your battles." Said Ermac." We're going home."

"Home?" asked Scorpion." Why?"

"If we stay here." Said Ermac." It is possible you may die killing your opponents." He looked past his brothers as the leaf ninja rallied. "Besides." He continued." Look at them."

They all watched as the wounded warriors banded close to each other and stood together.

"They'll stay and fight us to the end." Said Ermac." And I'd rather not lose any of you like this." Then he turned and opened a portal.

"Father will not be pleased with this." Commented Sub-Zero.

"Leave the talking to me." Said Ermac." I'll deal with him." Then he motioned for his brothers to walk through which they did. Ermac himself however turned back and addressed their enemies.

"You fought well." He said." Savor your victory now because we'll be back."

"And we'll be waiting." Replied Naruto firmly, hiding his pain. Then Ermac turned and walked through the portal, once he was threw it vanished.

The boys stood there in the aftermath. They stood for several moments but when it was over they all collapsed onto the ground in a small circle. They lay there and breathed deep breaths because they possible were going to be their last.

"I'll tell ya." Said Kiba." That was some fight." The group smiled and nodded with him. Then Akamaru came over and sat by his master's side.

"Hey boys." Said Naruto." When we get back to the village I'm going to work on being Hokage."

"You do that." Said Choji." It's what you always wanted.

"You deserve it." Added Shikamaru.

"I want you guys to be my advisors." Continued Naruto.

"I accepted." Spoke up Neji.

"Me too." Added Shikamaru.

"Me three." Added Kiba. Choji waved his arm in agreement as the poison was still spreading threw him. The boys sat in silence after that looking up at the sky. But as time went on they would hear the sound of their brethren breathing beside them stop. Naruto was the last one. When his breath began to weaken and his vision began to blur he rolled his head off to the side and saw something. Coming towards them was a large party of ninjas. Before his eyes closed he could see them hovering around him.

**Note:**** And this wraps up part 1, the next chapter will start part 2 and begin the Mortal Kombat Tournament. I'm a little annoyed with the lack of reviews here, I know people are reading so please leave a review of what you think.**


	9. The New Plan

**Chapter 9: The New Plan**

But with their own invasion not going quite as planned the five brothers returned home. They hadn't been gone very long and their return so soon was quite unexpected.

At first sight everyone was relieved to see them but upon further examination something else was clearly up.

The five brother appeared in the middle of the courtyard, when everyone looked they noticed how beat up they looked. People immediately flocked to their side.

Two tarkatans arched themselves under Reptile and helped him walk. Another three picked up Sub-Zero. Scorpion refused help at first but as he gave into his wounds he became less and less resistant. Ermac stood by them the whole time.

"Get them to the infirmary." He ordered. With his words the tarkatans began to carry his wounded brothers off.

Ganondorf watched on the whole time and the sight of seeing his sons carried off he rushed as fast as his old legs would carry him." Ermac!" he called as he rushed over. His eldest son turned over and upon seeing him coming Ermac ran over to him.

"Father." He said. He opened his mouth to say more but Ganondorf put his hands up and stopped him.

"What's happened?" he asked next.

"We encountered a group of ninja." Told Ermac." They fought them, and that's what happened."

"A group how many?" asked Ganondorf.

"Five." Told Ermac.

"Five?" asked Ganondorf almost surprised." How could five ninja manage to defeat you?" He waited for no reply as Ermac had none." Where were you in this battle?"

"I." began Ermac but stopped as he began to clear his throat." I watched on from a distance."

"You stood out of the fight while your brothers fought?" asked Ganondorf.

"Yes I did." Replied Ermac.

"Why would you do that." Bellowed Ganondorf at him. Ermac shivered in his place but stood tall." Have you learned nothing I taught you." He looked at Ermac who stood nearly terrified before him." A great leader knows how to attracted great people and knows how to keep them together." He said next as he drove his finger into Ermac's chest." You must think with this." He said poking his chest." And this." He added poking Ermac's head.

"I." spoke up Ermac but was immediately hushed as his father waved his hand over his face.

"Enough." Said Ganondorf as he waved his hand." Do you insist on casting a poor reflection on me?"

"That is not my intent." Said Ermac. Ganondorf stood in silence and shook his head at his eldest son.

"One day you're going to be a king." Said Ganondorf." Try to act like one." Then he turned, and with a flip of his cape he headed off to the infirmary leaving Ermac alone with his thoughts.

"Touchy isn't he?" asked a voice. Ermac looked over to see James walking over to him.

"It's unwise to be in my company." Said Ermac, a harsh tone in his voice.

"I understand." Said James as he walked by." This is between you and your daddy."

"Like you would know anything about that." Said Ermac as he turned his head following James, but his words caused the Fox to turn to him.

"Low blow." He said." I was going to suggest an idea you could earn you father's trust back." Ermac shot up at this." But If you're going to be like that." Then he turned and prepared to leave.

"No wait." Called out Ermac stopping him." What is it you're talking about?" James reached into his pocket and pulled out his cigarettes.

At that moment Ganondorf entered the infirmary. Once in there he found his four sons laying on four beds and having their wounds addressed.

Noob with his wounds bleeding threw the bandages. Sub-Zero with one wrapped around his chest. Ganondorf walked over to them.

"Oh why brave boys." He said as he did getting their attention. Scorpion and Reptile tried to sit up but were stopped by Ganondorf." What happened?" he asked after analyzing them for a few more moments.

"We." Said Sub-Zero." We fought the leaf ninja."

"Yes." Said Ganondorf." Ermac told me."

"He was so strong." Said Sub-Zero moving to get up.

"Alright calm down." Said Ganondorf as he walked over to him. Sub-Zero sat as ease." You are tired." He said next." Sleep." Then he ran his hand along Sub-Zero's head and the ice ninja lay back.

"He was so strong." Muttered Sub-Zero. Then Ganondorf turned back to his other three sons.

"Go to sleep." He said to all of them.

"But what about-" began Noob but was cut off as Ganondorf waved his hands.

"Sleep and heal yourselves first." He said." And then we will talk." The three did as they were told and lay back. But the three couldn't sleep as they wondered over the battles they just fought.

Then as Ganondorf made his way to the door Ermac suddenly blocked his way.

"What do you want?" asked Ganondorf as he stood before him. Looking over his father's shoulder he could see his brothers all resting on their beds, although Sub-Zero was the only one truly asleep.

"What will we do now father?" asked Ermac. Ganondorf hung his head a little and rubbed the top of his head.

"Since these warriors are so powerful to have defeated Shang Tsung's men, and then you five." He said looking up at them." When you are all healed I will take you there and show how to really conquer a world." This shocked the four brothers who were awake in the room.

"Father." Said Reptile getting up." You cannot do that. If you travel you could excerpt your old body."

"Be still." Called Ganondorf which kept Reptile on his bed." I know what the effects may have on my body, but it's the price I'm willing to pay." The three brothers on their beds together looked to each other.

"Father there needn't be any reason for that." Said Ermac.

"Why's that?" asked Ganondorf looking back to him. Ermac took a second to gulp.

"Because I have a plan." Said Ermac. Ganondorf looked uninterested but replied 'Well.' Ermac straightened himself up." Since we cannot invade them just yet we should have them come to us." Everyone around looked to each other in confusion.

"And how would we do that?" asked Ganondorf. Ermac couldn't help as a sly smiled came over his face.

"Evoke the Mortal Kombat Tournament." He said. Everyone around looked shocked now. Ganondrof looked up at his heir and studied him as if waiting for more. Ermac stepped up and walked past his father as he spoke." Since they already know of our intentions it makes little importance that we should try to hide ourselves anymore. But since we cannot go to them just yet why not just have them come to us." He turned back and faced Ganondorf. Invite their best warriors to Mortal Kombat and when they arrive we will crush them." Silence followed as they waited for Ganondorf's answer. After some silence he couldn't help but smile, then he turned to Ermac.

"Now you're thinking with the cunning of a king." He said as he patted Ermac on the head." That's truly a genius idea." He looked past at his sons." Because I have five former champions standing before me. Then his eyes drifted to the area behind him." And one other."

"Well so that's the plan?" asked Reptile. Ganondorf nodded.

"Very well then." Said Scorpion as he rose from his spot taking off his bandages.

"What are you doing?" asked Ganondorf.

"If you're inviting the leaf ninja here." Said Scorpion." I'm going to train, so I can find that one ninja again." He thought of Neji and tightened his fist at the idea of him. Then Scorpion began to walk out of the room. Noob Saibot chuckled from his spot.

"I agree." He said as he sat up." If we're going to fight again I'm going to want to have some fun." Then he got up and began to walk off.

Ermac moved to stop them but then Ganondorf stopped them.

"It's no good stopping them." He said." Once they have their mind on something." Then Noob and Scorpion disappeared through the door. He turned over and looked after Reptile and Sub-Zero, then up to Ermac." Come with me." Then he and Ermac left, leaving Reptile and Sub-Zero behind to rest.

The two turned and began to walk out of the infirmary and back to the throne room. But as they walked out Baraka slipped out from behind the wall he hid behind. He heard everything and now ran off to the flesh pits.

At that moment Shang Tsung stood with Shao Khan, Kano and Baraka in the flesh pits, Baraka had just told of the Mortal Kombat tournament.

"So he plans to bring the tournament back." Said Shang Tsung as he rested his arms along the table.

"It would seem so." Said Baraka." His sons have already gone off to train."

"Then we should do the same, for when we fight those leaf ninja again." Said Kano. Just then Shao Khan slammed his fist on the table.

"Can you not stand this!" he bellowed as he stood there arms flailing." I cannot stand this, waiting around being treated like a dog!"

"Be still Shao Khan." Said Shang Tsung." What is it you speak of."

"Your master has sent us out on mission time and time again." Said Shao Khan as he pointed to Shang Tsung." And after all the times we served his will, what has he done? He has repaid with nothing but assault by he and his sons."

"Calm yourself." Said Shang Tsung stepping forward." I understand your anger but you must be patient. When this is over we'll all be handsomely rewarded and-"

"I cannot stand staying here and being treated as a dog." Said Shao Khan." And when he dies Ermac will take his place and we'll be no better off than we are now." Then he pointed a large finger at Shang Tsung." You should be king when he is gone." Kano and Baraka looked over to Shang Tsung who stood there shocked.

"Me?" he said in confusion.

"You were his original student." Said Shao Khan." You should take over when he is gone." Shang Tsung fell silent for several moments but then with a shake of his head came back to reality.

"A silly thought." He said." I could never do such a thing." He fell silent again as his men looked to him." Go." He said quietly." Go now as I prepare everything for the tournament." With a wave of his hands he turned and headed off for the lower levels of the flesh pits. He made his way down to the lab where he found Doctor Eggman working. He stood before a large case filled with water, and something the size of a pea was inside.

"What is it you have there doctor?" asked Shang Tsung as he walked in.

"This is the DNA splicing experiment I told you about." Said Eggman as he turned back to look at the sorcerer for only a moment before turning back to his work." I took the DNA you man gave me," Which was the DNA of Shadow the hedgehog, Fox McCloud, and Banjo." And added some other DNA your men had on them from their battles with these ninja." He'd taken blood and skin cells that Shao Khan, Kano and Darkseid had from battling those leaf ninja. He had the DNa of Kiba, Neji, and Choji." I say this could be my greatest invention." He said as he looked up into the tank.

"Fascinating." Said Shang Tsung. He then turned around and looked on the experiment table. There he saw the makings of two robots but they weren't complete yet. They missed certain parts, but one was equipped with a chainsaw and the other seemed to have a flamethrower." And what are these."

"Don't touch those." Said Eggman as he shot up to stop Shang Tsung which he did." Those are two highly advanced combat robots I've created." Shang Tsung looked them over again.

"You've been busy haven't you doctor." He said with a smile.

Meanwhile at that time Ganondorf and Ermac returned to the throne room. Ganondorf led the way while Ermac followed.

"Father." Said Ermac as Ganondorf took a seat." What are you doing?" Ganondorf pulled out a paper and pen and began to write on it.

"I'm inviting our enemies to Mortal Kombat." Told Ganondorf as he began to write.

"Good." Said Ermac." When the leaf ninja get here we will crush them."

"It's not the leaf ninja I'm writing too." Said Ganondorf. Ermac looked to him confused." Sub-Zero told Shang Tsung to create a group of new soldiers for us. And I was told you picked up a Scientist from the city of Corneria and he's now working with Shang Tsung, is that right?"

"Yes it is." Said Ermac." But what's that got to do with anything?"

"I'm sending a letter to them." Said Ganondorf." Inviting them to the tournament."

"Why?" asked Ermac." Shouldn't we focus on the leaf ninja first?"

"No." replied Ganonodorf as he kept his eyes on his paper." While I will repay these people one day for serving me, I'm choosing to repay an old friend first." He looked out the window and could see James walking around by himself.

"I see." Said Ermac."What should we do about him if he comes?"

"When he comes." Corrected Ganondorf." I've not doubt that he'll show up here. And when he does keep a close eye on him, and then we will introduce him to his father."

"Very well." Said Ermac.

"But as for you." He said as he reached out and handed the letter to Ermac." Go to the leaf village and tell them of our proposition, then go to Corneria and-" Just then there came a knocking at the door which stopped him." Come in." he called.

The door opened up and Orochimaru walked in.

"May I come in?" he hissed. Ganondorf looked to Ermac then back to the man in the doorway.

"Yes, enter please." He said. Orochimaru walked in as Ganondorf sat back down. As he walked in Orochimaru couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the amount of energy the two other men in the room had." What can I do for you tofay?" he asked as Orochimaru stood before him.

"I've heard that you men had some trouble in the leaf village today." Said Orochimaru. Ermac gave the snake man a suspicious look as he eyed him up and down.

"And where would you have heard that?" asked Ganondorf.

"Little rumors." He hissed back.

"Is there something you want?" shot up Ermac suddenly." Or are you just here to waste our time?"

Ganondorf raised his hand silencing Ermac but spoke next saying " Indeed what is it you want?"

"Well I might have a way for you to beat them." Said Orochimaru. Ermac raised an eyebrow." My pupil used to be one of them and he's beaten the five ninja before."

Ermac stepped up ready to speak but he was stopped by Ganondorf once more.

"Ermac." He said next." Go about your mission, deliver that letter to Corneria."

"Yes father." Said Ermac. Then he turned and walked out the door.

"Now." Said Ganondorf returning to Orochimaru." What is it you want?"

"If I help you defeat them." Said Orochimaru." I want to destroy the leaf village and build my own village over it." This was the leg he needed over the Akastski who wanted the same thing.

"I'm sure we can reach an agreement Mr.-"

"I'm called Orochimaru."

Ermac left the room closing the door behind him as Ganondorf and Orochimaru sat back and talked over their plans.


	10. Troubled Mind, a Time for Resting

**Chapter 10: Troubled Mind, A Time for Resting**

Meanwhile in Conreria.

Banjo was cleaning up his shop after Baraka's attack. Fox sat quietly in the corner nearby.

"I must say." Said Banjo as he cleaned up some rubble." That was really strange." He turned around to see Fox with his head hung towards the ground." Fox." Said Banjo as he stood up and looked at his friend." Why was that guy following you?" Fox stayed silent but glanced over to see Banjo staring at him waiting for an answer. Fox took a long sigh before answering. Then he turned and looked up at Banjo.

"I don't know." He replied. Then Fox took several steps towards the door." There are many things I don't know." Just then Banjo reached out his hand and touched Fox on the shoulder stopping him.

"Fox are you going to be alright?" he asked. Fox did not reply but simply shrugged Banjo's hand of him and walked forward out into the night. Then as he began to walk back to Great Fox it began to rain. But the weather did not trouble Fox.

Meanwhile at that time Falco and Rouge were just leaving the woods after their encounter with Baraka.

"Well that went terrible." Said Rouge as she walked along.

"Oh it wasn't that bad." Said Falco as he followed after her.

"We failed to get accomplish the mission." Told Rouge." And I got stuck with you for half the day, what else could be worse?"

"You could be stuck with me for a whole day." Said Falco in a sarcastic tone.

"That would be hell on earth." Groaned Rouge. Then she quickly turned and walked off in another direction.

"Where are you going?" asked Falco.

"Home." She said." And I'd advise you to do the same." She turned to leave but was stopped by Falco's voice saying

"Hey Rouge." She turned to face him." Thanks for bringing me along." Rouge shook her head.

"Hopefully we don't met anytime soon Falco." She said. Then she turned and left. As he watched her go Falco brought his hands to his lips and blew her a kiss. Then he himself turned and left.

Later that night Fox and Falco both arrived home at Great Fox together. They stood before the door eyeing each other down, noticing the other's sloppy appearance.

"Long night?" asked Falco as he reached for the knob and turned it.

"Yea." Mumbled Fox. Then Falco pushed open the door and the two walked in.

"Well be happy." Said Falco." Because there's always tomorrow." The two walked into Great Fox and retired to their beds for the night. Falco of course went right to sleep but Fox was kept awake. He lay on his back with his arms crossed behind his head, with Krystal beside him his mind was racing with thoughts of his father and the creature he and Banjo fought earlier.

Meanwhile at that time on the leaf village.

Naruto's eyes began to open and the first thing he saw was a white ceiling. Looking around he noticed he was in a bed and his wounds had been treated. He sat up and looked out the window and there he saw a familiar sight. The woods, the fields, little rivers and houses, he was home. But then his mind began to race. He remembered the battle with ice ninja, Kiba Neji Choji and Shikamaru were there fighting as well. Then the last thing he could recall was the group of ninja hovering over him.

It was actually Kakashi and his group that had arrived on the scene. After the battle they'd picked him up and brought him back to the hospital, hence where he was now. He could hear the sound of yelling outside and down the hallway. But then he began to wonder. What became of the ninja they fought, and what happened to his own comrades. Had they been brought back to the village or had the worse happened.

But his questions were answered at that moment when the door opened and there stood Neji and Shikamaru.

"So it wasn't a dream after all." Said Neji as the two walked into the room. They like Naruto had bandages all over their bodies.

"You guys." Said Naruto getting up to greet them struggling against the pain." It's does me good to see you both alive." He stood up and the three embraced each other." What happened?" asked Naruto." Where all the others?"

"Choji had a deadly poison in his bloodstream." Told Shikamaru." Lady Tsunade and Sakura are treating him now, Kiba's in the waiting room for him."

"Well." Said Naruto." Let's head over there and see how he's doing." The three turned and walked out, then made their way down the hallway.

It didn't take long before they saw Kiba all bandaged up with Akamaru at his side sitting in the waiting room eyeing the doors. Hinata was next to him resting on his shoulder while Tenten waited nearby.

At the sight of them coming closer a smile grew on his face and Kiba rose to his feet. Then he walked over and hugged Naruto.

"I knew you'd make out against the pain." Said Naruto. Then Naruto and Kiba walked up and hugged each other.

"What pain?" asked Kiba." I've had worse pain than this."

"Is that Naruto?" asked Tenten as she sat forward." So you were telling the truth." She and Hinata looked up as the four men walked over to them. A small blush came over Hinata's face as she saw Naruto again after all this time. Kiba took his seat back next to Hinata, and Neji next to Tenten. Naruto and Shikamaru sat across from them.

Naruto watched on as Tenten leaned up and kissed Neji then asking if he was alright. The actions confused and shocked him very much.

"Pardon my intrusion." He said to them. Neji and Tenten looked to him." But are you two um-"

"Dating?" asked Tenten. Naruto nodded his head the confusion of the whole situation taking him over."Yes." she replied. Naruto couldn't help but let out a chuckle after she answered.

"Damn." He said." What else has happened in my absence?" His attention was then called to Kiba who cleared his throat. Looking over he saw Kiba motioning to himself then to Hinata."No?" said Naruto in shock. Kiba and Hinata both nodded with a smile once again causing Naruto to chuckle, Hinata's blush growing redder.

"And I." began Shikamaru but was cut off as suddenly Ino came out and jumped on him, shouting his name. Everyone watched as he was tackled to the floor.

"Shikamaru." She began to scream as she shook." Where have you been, how long have you been out, what have you been doing?"

"I was getting Naruto and brought him here." Said Shikamaru from under her. He lifted his hand and pointed to Naruto who sat behind her, Ino turned and looked at him.

"So he shows back up and you forget all about me?!" she yelled as she turned back to him.

"I see Shikamaru's done well for himself." Said Naruto to Kiba and Neji.

Just then the doors opened and everyone drew their attention to it. Stumbling out was Choji being supported by Sakura.

Choji's male comrades rose from their spot to greet him. They exchanged greetings then Neji and Shikamaru took him from Sakura.

"How it go?" asked Kiba as he walked up to Sakura.

"Well." Said Sakura as she pushed her hair behind her ear." The poison was spreading fast threw his system, but luckily we were able to get it out before it did any damage."

"Thank you." Said Kiba as he reached out and touched her on the shoulder. Sakura was trapped in that moment for a while worshipping it, hoping it lasted forever. Then Kiba went away from her and over to Choji then Naruto stepped up.

"Sakura." He said greeting her with a smile on his face.

"Naruto." She said in a rather regular tone." So you really are back."

"Yep." Replied Naruto with a smile." And I'm here to stay."

"Well that's good." Said Sakura. Then she walked past him. Then Naruto's attention was drawn over to his comrades, then he turned to follow after Sakura but then he was approached by Tsunade.

"Naruto." She said." You've returned."

"Yea that seems to be a hot topic today." He replied as he tried to sneak around her and catch up with Sakura." Say why don't-"

"Naruto what happened?" asked Tsunade drawing his full attention back to her." Your friends here said you came across a group of ninjas." Naruto looked over at his friends who all looked at them.

"Came across, fought, and defeated." Said Naruto.

"Did you get their names or where they were from?" asked Tsunade.

"I did not get mine's name." said Naruto.

"Noob Saibot." Said Kiba speaking up." That was my opponents name."

"Scorpion." Said Neji.

"Reptile." Said Shikamaru.

"Well that takes care of three." Said Naruto turning to Tsunade." But as for where they were from we do not know."

"I don't think they were from around here." Spoke up Choji.

"But." Said Neji stepping up." They made their intentions clear. They plan to invade us and take over the village."

"Well we can't let that happen." Said Tenten.

"What is it we're going to do?" asked Choji as he looked up at Naruto.

"We should-" began Naruto.

"We should be prepared for when these invaders return." Said Tsunade showing her authority as Hokage to the young crowd." For now we have repelled their forces but they may return with more powerful ones." She looked around at all the ninja before her." So for the time being prepare yourselves for when the time comes to fight them again."

"There will be a time for fighting." Said Naruto." But now is a time for resting. And-" He said turning back to his friends." I have need to see my old home again."

Kiba, Neji, Shikamarua and Choji smiled to each other and then to Naruto.

Meanwhile in Corneria. During the night Ermac had slipped in and placed the note under the door, and then he silently disappeared during the night. Great Fox had not been hard for him to find, for many years ago James was in command of the very same ship and it was very familiar to Ermac.

Falco was the first to awaken the next morning. He made his way from his room to the kitchen in hopes of a quick breakfast. But then as he walked across the floor he felt something odd, he looked down to see a sheet of paper sliding under his foot. Falco reached down to grab it and when he did he found it to be a letter. Falco a very curious fellow with little respect for others privacy opened it up and began to read it and when it did it surprised him.

At that moment Krystal woke up and when she did she found out that Fox wasn't next to her. Then she sat up and turned around to see Fox standing against the wall looking out the window. Something clearly had him upset as he starred off into the distance with his head rested against the wall.

Krystal rose from her place and came up behind him. She put both her arms around him and pressed her head against his back.

"What's troubling you?" she asked.

"Nothing." He replied slowly after several moments had passed.

"You're lying." She said as he moved around and stood next to him. Then she reached up and turned his face towards her." You can tell me anything." Fox looked down at her as his hands began to fumble around in his pockets, then he remembered what he was going to do before he got mixed up in all this father business.

"There is something." he said." That I have to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Krystal." He said taking her hand over his. Then he prepared to drop to one knee." Will you-"

Just then Falco bursted into the doorway." Yo Fox!" He called. Fox turned his head over to him with a look of great annoyance." You got a letter." Said Falco waving it around.

Fox turned back to Krystal and said "One moment." Then he walked over to Falco ripping the letter from his hands and then held it before his face and began to read. Then as he began to read his eyes bursted open with shock.

"What's it say?" asked Krystal as she noticed the unusual look on his face. Fox did not reply so Falco and Krystal looked over his shoulders and read with him.

It read: 'Dear Mr. McCloud,

I am writing to you to with some interesting knowledge. A Tournament will be held and should you choose to enter you may find someone from you're your past there.

Should you like to know more you'll meet us in ten days on the beach.'

The three readers read over the second line very carefully.

"Someone from you're past." Said Krystal." What do you think that could mean?"

"It's about his father." Said Falco as Fox stood there in silence.

"You think that could be possible?" asked Krystal." I mean isn't he-" But she stopped herself.

"Dead." Said Fox." I know."

"Fox are you really going to believe this?" asked Falco pointing to the paper.

"Up until a yesterday I thought he was still dead." Told Fox.

"What's going on?" asked Peppy as he entered the room.

"Fox's father is still alive." Said Falco turning to Peppy.

"Says who?" asked Peppy curiously.

"Says this letter." Said Fox. He walked up and handed it to Peppy." Does it say what we think is says?" Peppy took a moment to read it over and was just as shocked as everyone else was.

"It implies, but it could really be anyone." Said Peppy looking up at Fox." What are you thinking Fox?" he asked after observing the look on Fox's face. Fox walked past him and leaned onto the wall resting his arms on it.

"My future is surrounded in the blur that is my past. If this tournament can help me find out where I come from then I don't really have another choice. If he's still out there, if he's still alive I've got to find him." He looked around at everyone in the room and the shocked looks on their faces.

Meanwhile back in the leaf village.

The boys were showing Naruto around time, and he seemed in wonder of it all.

"It all looks so different." Said Naruto as he walked around the streets with his friend's right behind him." And yet I could walk it blindfolded."

"Naruto." Said Neji." What was your training like with Jirayia."

"Long and hard." Told Naruto." But I've learned a lot of new moves."

"Care to show us a few?" asked Choji.

"When the time comes." Replied Naruto.

"Where is the old man now?" asked Kiba.

"He told me my training was done and there was nothing else he could teach me." Said Naruto." So he sent me on my way home while he headed off to the Hidden Cloud Village."

"So Naruto." Said Shikamaru as he came to Naruto's side." What are your plans for the future?"

"My plans?" asked Naruto. Shikamaru nodded. Naruto ran his hand threw his hair and mumbled a brief reply.

"Well?" asked Neji.

"I want to settle down and raise a family." Replied Naruto sheepishly.

"A family?" asked Choji." And who will be the lucky lady."

"Well um." Said Naruto with a sudden frog in his throat." And also I've got to after the Hokage position." He added quickly changing the topic of interest.

"That'll be hard to get at." Said Shikamaru.

"Well we can help you with that." Said Choji as he patted Naruto on the back.

"But it's not gonna be easy." Said Naruto.

"Nothing ever is." Replied Neji.

"What should we do about Sasuke?" asked Choji. A cold mood set over the group.

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing him again." Said Shikamaru.

"And we'll be ready when the time comes, to finish what we started." Said Neji. But then as he looked around he noticed Kiba wasn't with them." Where's Kiba?" said Naruto. The boys looked around but couldn't see him.

"There he is." Said Neji pointing him out. Kiba stood several feet behind him with Akamaru at his side. He stood with his eyes fixed on a large building before him.

"Kiba." Said Choji." What are you so fixed on?" The large man walked over and stood next to his friend. Kiba pointed it out to him and Choji looked up at it. Then the rest of the group came and looked with them.

"What are you thinking?" asked Shikamaru to Kiba.

"Just follow me." Said Kiba." I've got an idea." Then he walked forward into the building. Naruto quickly followed after followed by Choji and Shikamaru. Neji was left out there alone and was the last to give in and finally enter after giving a disapproving nod of his head.


	11. Challenge Accepted

**Chapter 11: Challenge Accepted**

The night was cool that night in the leaf village. After the boys had gone off on their own adventure. Sakura found herself on her own that night.

It was late at night when she finally got off her shift at the hospital. Since it was so late and she'd just gotten off work she found no point in going out for she was too tired. So she decided to returned home and head in for the night, for it had been a long day.

As she walked the dark, deserted streets of the village she thought over everything that had happened today.

A group of strangers had come in and tried to invade. But thanks to a certain few they were able to send them back. When she'd arrived on the scene with the others it had been a gruesome sight. The five of the covered in blood, possibly dead it would have been a sad end in her eyes.

On top of that Naruto had come back. No doubt he hadn't changed much.

But then Sakura was brought back to life. She looked around her and saw nothing only darkness. In the cold night it was very ire as she suddenly had the feeling she was being watched. So she picked up her pace in hopes of getting home quicker.

But then suddenly she was stopped as a figure appeared before her taking her much by surprise. She stepped back and in the moonlight was able to get a good look at the figure, it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke." She said surprised." What are you doing here?"

"Sakura." He said." It's good to see you after all this time." He began to walk forward." How about a little kiss." He said reaching for her but when he did she hit his hand away." Testy tonight aren't we."

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I've come here with a little message." He said as he began to walk around her, resting his hand on his sword." Recently some associates of Orochimaru have tried to conquer this place but have since been unsuccessful."

"You are involved with those invaders?" asked Sakura sharply.

"Not of my own will." He replied." I have my own goals." He stood silent for a moment until he remembered what it was he'd been sent her to do." So they propose a deal."

"A deal?" asked Sakura." What kind of deal?"

"They challenge the best fighters of the Leaf village to a tournament." Told Sasuke." If you win they will back off if you lose they win."

"Why should we agree to those terms after we've held them off twice now?" asked Sakura.

"I could level this whole place to the ground if I wanted to, but I won't because that would violate the reason why I am here." Then he turned and faced her." So tell the Hokage to send her greatest warriors to meet where the water meets the sand in ten days." Then he turned to leave.

"Wait." Said Sakura." What's this mean, what's all this about." But Sasuke only turned back and glanced at her then he turned and disappeared into the night, leaving Sakura behind very confused.

Meanwhile back in Corneria.

On Great Fox no one had seen Fox since he read the letter, and Krystal was searching frantically for him. Then she came upon Peppy.

"Peppy." She said attracting his attention." Have you seen Fox?"

"He went into his room after he read the letter." Told Peppy." I haven't seen him since."

"How's he feeling, I've got to know." She tried to move past him but Peppy stopped her.

"No." he said stopping her." Leave him be, he's got to figure this out for himself."

"And are you going to let him?" asked Krystal." We don't know what this tournament is about or who's running it, it could be a trap." Peppy did not reply but looked down at her with a wholesome look in his eyes." You know him better than anyone." She said.

"I suppose." He replied.

"Your practically like his father" she said. Peppy was deeply flattered but before he could say anything Krystal spoke again." What should we do?" Peppy put his hand on his chin and thought.

At that time Fox was in his room packing his stuff for his adventure. Just then there was a knock on the door that attracted his attention then it opened and Peppy walked in.

"Fox." He said as he walked in. Fox turned away from him and continued packing. Peppy came up and stood next to him, noticing he was packing things." Are you sure about this?"

"Not entirely." Replied Fox as he rested his arms on the side of his bag." But I don't have much of a choice." Peppy reached out and put his hand on Fox's shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to go it alone?" he asked. Fox stood up and looked at him.

"Yes." He replied." This is my business and I've got to face it alone." Peppy looked up at him, he'd always considered Fox to be like a son although he knew Fox didn't think the same way in return, Fox saw him as more of a mentor and a teacher.

Just then the door opened again and Krystal, Falco and Banjo walked in.

"What are you doing here?" asked Fox.

"I've heard about your plight." Said Banjo." And came to see if I could help."

"You are all very kind, and I thank you for it." Replied Fox as he finished packing the last of his suitcase." But I've got to face this alone." Just then Krystal came up and put her hand over his.

"But you're not alone." She said. Just then Falco slammed down a poorly packed suitcase of his own next to Fox, breaking up his moment with Krystal.

"You'd best face it." Said Falco." We're going with you."

Later that morning in the Leaf Village after the sky's darkness was covered with light the Hokage called a meeting. With her were all the jounins in the village, minus five boys.

And the group there now was standing around hollering at each other.

"So what else did he say?" asked Tsunade.

"All he said was he wants our strongest fighters to compete in a tournament." Told Sakura.

"A tournament?" asked Kakashi." What importance is that?"

"He said if we are able to beat them, then the invading forces will stop." At this moment Naruto along with his four friends had arrived. They quietly opened the door and slipped in standing alongside the wall, their presence going unnoticed.

"A strange offer." Said Tsunade.

"Should we give in?" asked Ino." If we win the invasions will stop."

"Yes we've beaten them before." Said Tenten." And we can do it again."

"But for how long?" replied Hinata." We don't know what else they may be planning."

"Perhaps we should consider this tournament." Said Tsunade.

"If there is need to fight." Said Kakashi stepping up." I volunteer to go."

"No." said Tsunade." This is journey is for others to make." Then she looked to the back of the room and saw the five boys standing there. Then she turned and walked towards them, then she stood before them." And I think we all know who should go." The five boys all looked to each other and then to Naruto.

"I'm afraid we'll must to refuse." Said Shikamaru taking a cigarette in his mouth.

"And I'm afraid I must insist." Replied Tsunade." You boys are the only logical choice, you've fought them before."

"We've actually coming here to attend to other matters." Spoke up Kiba. He gave Naruto a shove forward. A moment of silence passed over as Naruto looked down at Tsunade, and she knew what he was going to say, he was clearing gunning for her position. And this was all the more reason she needed him to go.

Some of the other jounin made advancing moves forward, which caused Naruto's friends to be on edge as they quickly eyed everyone else down. Neji stepped up and stood before Naruto.

Just then Naruto put his hand on Neji's shoulder and stepped before him.

"What are the exact rules?" asked Naruto. Tsunade breathed easier and looked up at him.

"The invaders call a tournament." Told Tsunade." And have challenged our warriors to it. Since you've all fought them before you seem like the logical choice." Naruto looked back at his four friends.

"I could think of no others to have at my side." He said." Come we will start training immediately."

"The tournament will be held in ten days." Said Tsunade." And you must meet on the beach in that time."

"Ten days?" asked Shikamaru." That doesn't leave us with much time."

"We'd best not waste any then." Said Naruto as he pushed his friends along." Let's go."

So then the five walked out the door and outside.

"Naruto." Said Choji approaching him." Why did you stop in there, you could have gone after the Hokage position."

"He's right." Spoke up Kiba.

"Now is currently not the time." Said Naruto." The Hokage's first duty is to the safety and protection of the village. And since these invaders mean to destroy my home it is my right to go after them." He looked around to each of his friends." Only after I know that we've protected the village will I move forward with my own dreams of becoming Hokage."

"True words have never been spoken." Said Neji." You speak with a sound heart and mind, Naruto."

"Sounds like my kind of plan." Said Choji."So what should we do?"

"We've only ten days to prepare ourselves." Said Shikamaru." That isn't enough time to learn some new tricks."

"Challenge accepted." Chuckled Kiba.

Meanwhile with Knuckles and his group. Sonic had come to visit and the group sat talking amongst themselves.

"You know what I don't even care anymore." Said Knuckles to the group, although they looked very dully on with the one-sided conversation." I'm glad she rejected me, this leaves me more open for other things."

"Oh really?" asked Vector." Look, there she is now." He said pointing off to his right.

"Where?" asked Knuckles jumping up and looking in the direction Vector pointed, but he jumped up to fast and caused himself to fall over. As he did that his group looked at each other with an 'I told you so' look.

"I'm getting pissed off with all these crying fits." Said Mighty as he gripped into his arm, holding on tightly.

"Easy Mighty." Said Espio as he patted the Armadillo on the back calming him down. At this time Knuckles picked himself up off the ground.

Just then they heard the sounds of approaching footsteps coming up the pyramid steps. They all turned over to see who it was, Knuckles with the greatest anticipation of all. Then Rouge appeared at the top of the steps.

"Guess who's here?" asked Sonic to the group.

"Great." Said Vector." We traded one broad for the other." Then he turned and walked off.

Then Rouge came in a sat down next to the boys.

"Hello boys." She said sitting down amongst them." How have we been?" Mighty and Espio looked at her with dull expressions. Rouge turned away from them and to Knuckles." And how have you been?" she asked overjoyed hugging him tightly, but unlike usual he didn't fight back or struggle he didn't even make a sly remark.

Just then Espio stepped up and tore her off Knuckles.

"Actually." He said looking at Rouge." Knuckles is going through a rough time." He put his hand on Knuckles' back as he sank down in his spot.

"Oh really what happened?" asked Rouge as she looked over at Knuckles.

"He got dumped by his girl." Told Espio.

"Again." Added Mighty. Vector looked over his shoulder from their present conversation; he was never overly fond of any woman who had Knuckles' attention.

Ha mush." He groaned.

"Oh so your available." Said Rouge sinking closer down next to Knuckles.

"I'm afraid not at this time." Said Espio pushing her back. Rouge looked at him with a sour look and then spoke up again.

"Yea." She said looking at her nails." Well I bumped into the Star Fox team before. Their getting ready for some big tournament in ten days or something like that."

"Tournament?" asked Vector shooting up." What tournament?"

"A tournament that's being held in ten days." Told Rouge as Vector walked up and stood before her." They've got to the beach and they'll be picked up from there."

"Where'd you hear this from?" asked Sonic.

"That bird Falco told me about it." Told Rouge.

"Sounds interesting." Said Vector. Then he turned over to Knuckles." This could be just what you need." He said as he wrapped his arm around Knuckles. Knuckles looked up at him with droopy eyes.

"What are you talking about Vector?" asked Espio.

"We should enter Knuckles in this tournament." He said raising his index finger then poking Knuckles in the shoulder with his it.

"Why?" asked Espio." He's going through a thought time, the last thing he should do is fight someone."

"But he loves to fight." Said Vector." And further more so do we." He said motioning to the rest of the group." Hell we can all enter."

"What he needs to rest and gather himself." Told Espio.

"Fuck that nonsense." Said Vector pushing his idea aside." This is what we're doing."

"I like that idea." Said Mighty." I'm in."

"So am I." said Sonic chiming in." I like a challenge and this tournament sounds like it could be interesting."

"So it's decided then." Said Vector wrapping his arm around Knuckles and then holding him tightly towards him." How's that sound?" he asked slamming down on Knuckles' shoulder. Knuckles did not reply and only looked up at him dully.

"Wait, wait." Said Rouge waving her arms around." Back up. So you're all entering this thing."

"Sure why not?" asked Vector.

"How are you so sure he doesn't just need female companionship?" asked Rouge as she pushed Vector aside and put her arm around Knuckles.

"Because a woman just broke his heart." Said Vector ripping her off him and pushing her aside." The last thing he needs is another one."

"Well." Said Rouge." If you're all entering I guess I'll enter to. Besides who'll be around for me to annoy?" Vector, Espio, Mighty, and Sonic looked to each other in confusion.


	12. Be Prepared

**Chapter 12: Be Prepared**

At that moment Naruto and his four comrades had found a place for them to train for the next ten days.

At that moment Kiba charged Choji, but when they did Choji blocked grabbing Kiba then he lifted him up into the air and tossed him aside. Kiba flew through the air but landed on his feet. Then he ran up and engaged Choji again.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji sat on the sidelines watching them.

"Their looking good." Said Naruto.

"Choji's mainly defensive." Said Neji." And Kiba's attacks are to blunt." Naruto and Shikamaru looked to each other with raised brows.

"Oh sorry I said anything." Said Naruto with a slight chuckle. The three returned to watch the two battle.

"We are most likely to find many strong opponents in this tournament." Said Shikamaru. Neji and Naruto turned to him.

"The previous invaders will most likely be there." Said Neji." And they said Sasuke has teamed up with them so that means Orohcimaru has as well."

"And the Akatski." Added Shikamaru.

"The Akatski?" asked Naruto as he looked to the both of them, having not been there for any of these battles he had no idea of what was going on." But I thought Orochimaru and the Akatski hated each other."

"Stranger things have happened." Replied Neji.

"But there's one thing I can't get out of my mind." Said Shikamaru. Naruto and Neji turned to him and noticed the dull look on his face as he looked out into space.

"Those five ninja." Said Neji speaking up. Shikamaru nodded his head.

"What about them?" asked Naruto.

"We were able to fight the four of them but it wasn't easy." Told Shikamaru. The images of Reptile, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, and Noob raced through his mind." But then there was that last one." He of course spoke of Ermac, but since they hadn't fought him he knew nothing about him.

"Right." Said Naruto." The leader."

"If he's the leader he must have superior strength as appose to that of his followers." Said Shikamaru." If we end up fighting them again." Now his gaze drifted to the ground as he knew that they would most likely fight them again." Who knows if we'll be strong enough to fight him?"

"Your worrying about an unknown." Said Naruto." Perhaps we will fight them again, and just like we did before we will beat them. All you need is faith, believe in yourself believe in those around you. That is what I do." Shikamaru nodded in reply.

Meanwhile on Ganondorf's island.

Scorpion stood surrounded by three tarkatans. Then one by one they jumped at him. With swift movements Scorpion pulled out his swords and then slashed all of them, sending their bloodied bodies to the ground. Then Scorpion stood there in the aftermath panting.

"Well that was impressive." Said a voice. Scorpion turned around to see Noob and Reptile standing there standing there." You surely showed them whose boss." Said Noob.

"If you have nothing better to say then leave." Said Scorpion." So I can get back to training."

"You've been training non-stop since we've returned." Commented Reptile." You should slow down."

"NO!" yelled Scorpion turning to him." I cannot stop, not until I get better not until I get stronger."

"What's got you all hot and bothered?" asked Noob.

"That boy." Said Scorpion turning from them." That boy I fought from the leaf village." Scorpion stopped as he remembered the boy who fought him on par, but did not see him as an equal." When I find him again, I will kill him." Scorpion's anger rose from his hatred of Neji, he may not admit it but the two were more alike than he'd like to belive.

"I wouldn't worry about it so much." Said Reptile." Those boys are most likely dead; It's impossible for them to have fought us and lived."

"NO." said Scorpion." He must have lived so I can fight him again so we can fight as equals."

"He didn't see you as his equal?" said Reptile turning to Noob, not expecting an answer from Scorpion." Why would that be?"

"Maybe it was your sunny disposition." Chuckled Noob. Just then Scorpion turned around and lunged at him. But when he did Noob simply caught him." But do you want to hear something interesting?"

"What?" asked Scoprion in a grunt. Noob set him down then brought him and Reptile close. "Word is there's somebody here who beat all five of those boys we fought." He told.

"That's not possible." Said Scorpion in a roar. And it truly was upsetting news, the only ones stronger then the four brothers were Ermac and Ganondorf." This cannot be!"

"And I just so happen to know who he is." Said Noob.

"Who?!" asked Scorpion as he grabbed Noob by his collar.

"I'll take you to him." Said Noob as he brushed Scorpion off of him." Then we can go rough him up." Then he let out a laugh. Then he and Scorpion turned to leave.

"Father's going to be mad if you just beat up someone for on reason." Said Reptile.

"We've got the perfect reason." Said Scoprion." We're mad as hell." Reptile rolled his eyes at them.

"And what Daddy don't know, won't hurt him." Added Noob. Then he and Scorpion were off.

Meanwhile Sub-Zero was off on his own, on the peak of a mountain meditating. And sitting right behind him in a similar state was Darkseid with his arms crossed and back to back with the ice ninja.

At that moment Ermac accompanied Ganondorf to the flesh pits. As the two walked along they could see Sub-Zero on a nearby meditating with Darkseid.

The two entered to see Shang Tsung and Doctor Eggman waiting for them along with Shang Tsung's men.

"My lord." Said Shang Tsung as he turned to acknowledge the two, Eggman did the same." So please for you to join us, we-"

"Leave us." Ordered Ganondorf. Shang Tsung waved his arms to Shao Khan, Kano, and Baraka. Then the three turned and left.

On their way out they past Ganondorf and Ermac, Kano and Baraka nodding to the two as they left but Shao Khan did nothing which caused Ermac to watch him until he was out of sight.

"Now." Said Ganondorf turning Ermac's attention back to the matter at hand." What do you have for us?"

"Glad you asked." Said Eggman as he and Shang Tsung stepped back, exposing the lab table behind them. Ganondorf and Ermac stepped forward to see two robots laid out on the table one red the other yellow.

"And what are these?" asked Ganondorf.

"These." Said Eggman stepping up." Are two highly deadly robots, Cyrax and Sector." As he looked up he saw his crowd did not seem pleased.

"Perhaps a showing of their powers Dcotor." Spoke up Shang Tsung.

"Q-Quite right." Said Eggman. Then he stepped back and with a wave of his arms warning everyone else to do the same." Cryrax, Sector." He said next." Come alive."

Then the two robots sat up, then turning and rising to their feet. Their metal body clicking and clanking as they did so until their heavy metal feet hit the ground.

"Now show them what you can do." Said Shang Tsung. Then the two robots entered into what seemed to be a fighting dance. They punched, kicked, twirled into the air. Cyrax swung his fist and a large buzz saw appeared. Sector revealed an arsenal of missiles in his body, then as he shot both arms forward fire spat from his wrists. Then when they were finished the two machines returned to their original stance. Shang Tsung and Eggman looked over to Ganondorf and Ermac, waiting for a response.

"It is interesting." Said Ganondorf." But is that all they can do?" At this moment Ermac's eye's trailed off to a large tank filled with water nearby.

"They've been programed to fight sir." Replied Shang Tsung." And when the time comes you won't be disappointed." Now Ermac walked off and headed over to the tank.

Inside there was a small organism, it had a circular shape and looked as if it was growing. Ermac raised up his hand to touch the tank.

"DO NOT TOUCH THAT!" shouted Eggman suddenly gathering everyone's attention over to Ermac. Ermac turned his head to the Doctor.

"What is this?" asked Ermac as he pointed to the organism inside.

"That is a genetically created specimen." Said Eggman as he walked over and stood before Ermac, forcing him away from the tank." Created using DNA samples from some of the warriors you've fought." Ermac looked down at Eggman with confusion, he of course having no idea what he'd just said.

"To simply put it." Said Shang Tsung as he walked over to come to the Doctor's aid." This is the third fighter we've created for you." Ganondorf walked forward slamming his cane against the ground.

"And what will it be like?" asked Ganondorf. Shang Tsung looked to Eggman expecting him to explain it in the best terms.

"Due to the amount of different genes we had." Said Eggman." The best body type to fit the most genes will be that of a hedgehog." Ganondorf and Ermac looked to each other." But it will have great strength combined with speed. Your enemies will fail to his might, it will be the Ultimate Fighter." He stopped as Shang Tsung put a hand over the Doctor's chest silencing him. Ganondorf looked to the small creature that would grow into the tank and then to Ermac.

"I think not." He said. Eggman gulped at that response, then Ganondorf turned to him and Shang Tsung." Very well gentlemen that'll be all." Then he turned to leave with Eramc right behind him. Eggman moved forward to ask something but was stopped by Shang Tsung.

"Let it go." He advised the doctor.

Meanwhile in Corneria at the home of Julie-Su.

At that moment Julie-Su heard a knock at her door. She rose up from her couch to go see who it was, and she was shocked at who it was. There standing on her front step was Espio the Chameleon.

"What are you doing here?" asked Julie-Su in a shocked tone.

"I'm sorry to bother you at this time." Said Espio." But I'd like to talk to you." Julie-Su poked her head outside the door and looked around, and when she saw nothing.

"Are you alone?" she asked looking back to him.

"Yes." Said Espio. Julie-Su stepped outside cautiously and looked him over.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"I came here to talk about Knuckles." Replied Espio.

"Again." Said Julie-Su." Look I told you guys last time I've no interest."

"I know." Said Espio." But-" But then with a wave of her hands she silenced him as she continued.

"But to be honest I didn't want it to end." She said." And I wish we could have worked it out, but we've both made our choices." Espio only looked at her wide-eyed.

"Can I talk yet?" he asked.

"There's nothing to talk about." She replied as she crossed her arms." But I suppose you came all this way so say what you have to say."

"Vector wants us to enter into this tournament in the hopes of getting Knuckles out of his funk." Told Espio.

"I don't see what this has to do with me." Said Julie-Su with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I want you to come with us and cheer Knuckles up." Told Espio.

"And what do you get out of this?" asked Julie-Su with a raised brow as she leaned over to him.

"Besides the better health of my friend." Said Espio." I get to rub Vector's nose in it."

"Tempting." She said as she ran her hand across her chin." But I don't know if that's enough to-"

"Rouge is already coming." Said Espio. Then suddenly a fire came over Julie-Su and she reached forward and grabbed Espio.

"WHAT?!" she said as she held him in the air." WHY?!"

"Probably so she could get closer to Knuckles." Panted Espio as he was being crushed by her strength. After several more seconds she dropped him to the ground." So?" he asked looking up at her." Are you in or out?"

"If this could rekindle my relationship with Knuckles." Said Julie-Su as she looked down at him." And let me kick that bat's ass in the process I will." She said.

"Thank you." Said Espio as he stood up and bowed at her." You won't regret this."

"Just where to I have to go for this tournament?" she asked.

"In ten days we are meeting on the beach." He told. She raised an eyebrow in reply.

"Strange place." She said." But I'll be there."

"Thank you." He said once more before leaving.

Meanwhile back at that time Sasuke had just returned from his visit to the leaf village. He stepped through the portal and upon looking around he saw Orochimaru nearby. The snake master was the first to come over and greet him.

"Sasuke." He said as he walked up and put his hands on his pupil's shoulders." It is great you have returned?" Then he leaned in and asked with a raised brow" Have you delivered the message?"

"Yes." Replied Sasuke as he shook Orochimaru's hands off him." Now that I've done your little task, what about mine?"

"Sasuke." Said Orochimaru leaning in." We have just earned favor with the leader here, just give it more time and we'll-" But he was cut off as a large shadow was cast over the two. Looking behind him he saw Noob Saibot and next to him Scorpion.

"Take a walk." Ordered Noob to Orochimaru as he pointed for him to leave.

"Yes but I-"

"NOW!" yelled Scorpion. Then Orochimaru quickly took off and his behind a spot to watch what would happen next.

"So." Said Scorpion as he and Noob circled Sasuke." You're the boy from the leaf village correct?"

"Yea." Replied Sasuke calmly." What's it to you."

"Nothing." Finished Scorpion.

"We've just come from the leaf village." Told Noob causing Sasuke's attention to drift over to him." And fought a couple boys there. Quite the challenge they were."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes." Said Noob." I wonder if they were some old friends of yours, a one Kiba Inuzuka and his little doggy. And what was that other's name?" he asked turning to Scorpion.

"Neji ?Hyuuga." replied Scorpion.

"If there were others I'd assumed they were Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and they were led by Naruto Uzumaki." Told Sasuke.

"So." Said Noob." You do know them."

"They were no match for me when I last saw them." Told Sasuke." And they would be no match for me now." Then he looked from Noob to Scorpion." I'd heard the sons of the king here were strong fighters, but if you had trouble with them you can't be that strong." Noob and Scorpion suddenly stopped circling him.

"This boy's got a mouth on him." Said Scorpion as he reached for one of his swords." Perhaps we should shut him up Noob."

"It would not be fair." Said Noob." Two on one."

"It would take both of you to try and defeat me." Said Sasuke.

"Just keep digging yourself deeper boy." Said Scorpion as he held onto one of his swords.

"It sounded like a challenge to me." Chuckled Noob. Orochimaru watched on in fear of what would happen. Sasuke stood ready to fight, however it was he who would not stand any chance.

"Noob, Scorpion." Said a voice stopping the two before they did anything. The two looked over to see Ganondorf, Ermac, and Reptile standing nearby." That's enough." Said Ermac. Noob and Scorpion quickly stood down.

Then Ganondorf walked forward and stood before Sasuke." Have you delivered our message?" he asked.

"Yes." Replied Sasuke.

"Then they know of our intentions and our wager. Do they accept?"

"I guess we'll find out in ten days." Said Sasuke.

"Rephrase your answer boy." Said Ermac.

"Quite alright." Said Ganondorf waving him off." This boy has completed our task and his served his master well. I shall remember that." He added as he leaned in closer to Sasuke. Then he waved Sasuke off and the young warrior did so, but not without the eyes Noob and Scorpion watching him go.

As he walked Sasuke looked up to see the Akatski up on the balcony, having watched the whole thing. He saw Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, and Kakazu. Sasuke then looked over with great interest at Itachi.

"As for you boys." Said Ganondorf turning to his sons." If the leaf ninja are to be here in ten days, shouldn't you all be preparing?" The four brothers looked to each other and then took off in the same direction.

Meanwhile in the leaf village.

While the boys had gone off to train the girls were left behind left with the worries of the rest of the village. Everyone had been told to leave the boys alone while they prepared to for the tournament.

"It's so quiet." Said Hinata as she looked out into the village.

"It's the deep breath before the plunge." Said Tenten.

"The word of this tournament has the whole village in an uproar." Added Ino." Everyone wants to know what's at stake."

"And they want to know who's fighting to represent us." Said Sakura.

"Some said others should go." Said Ino." Ninja with more experience."

"The Hokage herself should have gone." Said Tenten." She's surly powerful enough to compel these enemies."

"I don't know." Said Sakura." You saw the damage that was done from the battles, you know what their capable of."

"Besides if she left." Spoke up Ino." Who would protect the village?"

"That's why N-Naruto and the others are going out." Said Hinata. Then everyone else turned to her. Hinata herself blushed and became silent for a few moments as she darted her eyes to the ground." Do you think they'll be alright?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Said Sakura." They'll take care of each other. They did so last time on the Sasuke mission."

"And their capable fighters." added Ino.

"Is that too say no one else is?" asked Tenten turning over to her.

"No." replied Ino after noticing the glare on Tenten's face." The Hokage's picked them so that means she thinks their most suitable for the job."

"Well that might suite you all fine." Said Tenten getting up." But not me." Then she turned and began walking off.

"Where are you going?" asked Sakura as she and the others to turn and watch her go.

"I'm going to go check up on them, and make sure they're training." Replied Tenten.

"The Hokage said for no one to bother them." Said Hinata. But Tenten either had not heard her or had not cared for she continued on. After looking to each other Sakura, Ino, and Hinata followed after her.

At that moment on a beach in Corneria.

Shadow and Omega were casually sitting together as they always do. Shadow sat back smoking his cigarettes while Omega sat by his side, and the two sat in silence just like that. However their silence was soon to be interrupted.

For at that moment Sonic was walking over to them.

"Hey Shadow." He said as he approached. Shadow grimaced as he heard the voice." What are you guy's doing here?"

"Nothing. Go away." Replied Shadow. But not heeding Shadow's warning Sonic ventured further until he stood over the two.

"So Shadow guess what?" said Sonic. However Shadow was unresponsive and merely looked up at Sonic with an annoyed look.

"Surprise me." Was his answer as Sonic continued to look down on him.

"We've all entered into a tournament." Told Sonic.

"Oh goodie." Said Shadow with sarcasm in his voice." Now if you're done wasting my time it would be so great if you could leave." At this point Omega stood up right behind Sonic.

"I don't understand." Said Sonic." Aren't you interested? I mean you like fighting more than anyone I know."

"True." Said Shadow." But I'd rather not waste my time going to a tournament where I'd end up sitting around most of the time." And Tournaments are too regulated there's no real threat of life and death danger." He added causally. He then made a nod with his head and Omega leaned down and put his hand on Sonic's shoulder.

Sonic took the hint as the giant killing machine looked down on him with his red eyes." Alright." Said Sonic as he turned and left." But you guys will sure miss out on a lot of fun." Shadow said nothing as Omega sat back down next to him and Sonic walked off.

That evening a rain storm came over the leaf village. The five boys not wanting to be distracted from their training too choose to wait it out on the training grounds under the safety of the trees, a small fire lite that they huddled around.

"Oh this rain is going to set us back." Said Naruto." How can we continue with training if everything's wet?"

"The rain is good." Said Kiba." Washes all the blood away."

"Hey Shikamaru." Spoke up Choji." What do you plan to do with Ino?"

"That's the whole reason I sighed up for this job." Told Shikamaru." So I'd get killed and not have to." The group chuckled in response." She wants to get married under extravagant circumstances."

"Women." Muttered Neji.

"So I'm not the only mushy one here." Added Naruto.

"I think we've got more important things to worry about now." Said Shikamaru. Just then there was a rustling in the bushes that caught their attention. Then moments later Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten appeared before them.

"It's the girls." Said Choji.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Neji.

"We came to see you." Told Sakura." Why are you not training?"

"We were." Said Shikamaru." Until other circumstances got in the way." He said pointing up at the sky which was raining down upon them. Then the girls walked over and nestled down beside them.

"So what do you make of all this?" asked Tenten.

"The usual." Said Kiba." Fight for the village's protection all that nonsense."

"No I mean about you going and fighting." Said Tenten." You all really mean to go."

"Of course." Replied Choji." Why wouldn't we."

"We could help you all." Spoke up Hinata." Help you train." She went over and sat herself close to Naruto, expecting him to reply.

"We don't need any distractions." Said Neji.

"We won't distract we can help." Said Tenten giving Neji a shove." We're just as capable fighters." Neji rolled his eyes at her.

"The situation is very grave." He said.

"That's not the only reason we were choose for this job." Said Naruto gathering everyone's attention to him. The glow of the fire lighting up his face." We are capable fighters, and we have fought them before." He looked at Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji the warriors he had chosen to accompany him into the harsh tournament that they had entered." This is a very dangerous thing we've entered ourselves in. But failure is not an option."

"Don't put it like that." Said Kiba." You make it sound like we won't come back after this thing?" Everyone turned and faced him with shocked expressions.

"Are you implying you might d-d." began Hinata quickly looking over to Kiba.

"Die." Kiba finished for her." It's a possibility." He said leaning back. Ino leaned close to Shikamaru and hugged him tight.

"You can't die." Said Sakura jumping up at him. As she did that Choji leaned over to Naruto and whispered 'Women what are you going to do?'. Naruto smiled and nodded in reply." Listen Kiba." She said as she began shaking him by his collar." You can't die you've got to live through this. You've got so much to live for." Then she looked him dead in the eyes hoping he'd realize her feelings, but he only looked at her freaked out.

"Alright alright, chill out." He said calming her down. She then released him and then sat down close beside him." Well I cannot die yet." Said Kiba as he put one arm around Hinata and held her close." There is still much I have to do before my time comes."

"Like what?" asked Ino.

"Certain others I have to meet." Told Kiba looking up at the sky.

"You're thinking of Sasuke." Told Choji speaking up.

"It'll be a bad day if I meet him for sure." Said Kiba." But there's more."

"You want to fight that Noob again." Said Neji. Kiba nodded with a grunt.

"Noob?" asked Tenten.

"The one who put Kiba in the hospital." Told Neji.

"W-Why would you want to fight him again?" asked Hinata as she looked up at him.

"I've never fought anyone like him before." Said Kiba." If there's anyone who'd I'd like to fight again It'll be him." A silence fell over the group. The talk of this tournament, fighting, and death really waged on their minds.

At this moment Ino noticed a strange black marking on Choji right shoulder.

"Hey." She said pointing to it." What is that?" Choji looked over to the marking.

"You mean this?" he asked as he pushed his sleeve back. He pulled his sleeve up and there tattooed on his skin were the words 'Blood Brothers'.

"You got a tattoo?" asked Ino surprised.

"Yes." Said Choji.

"Actually." Spoke up Shikamaru as he rolled up his own sleeve." We all got one." Then there on his right shoulder was one identical to Choji's, Kiba did the same with a smile on his face. Then everyone looked to Neji with judging eyes and he silently revealed his own ink. Naruto stayed quiet the whole time although he had the same tattoo.

"What brought this about?" asked Sakura.

"Our brotherhood is back." Said Neji, he looked over at Naruto who sat quietly on his rock." And stronger than ever."

"Hey." Said Naruto speaking up." Why don't you all get some sleep, we've got a long day ahead of us."

"Why don't we wait out the rain and train?" asked Neji.

"No." said Naruto." We've all the time in the world to train, for now rest." The girls then moved to leave." You can stay girls." He said stopping them." You can help us on our journey in any way we need." He looked at the girls then to his friends who seemed pleased with that notion.

"Hold on a second." Said Tenten as she spoke up." Who put Naruto in charge?" Just then Neji sat her down when Naruto turned to them.

"I'll admit maybe I'm not the best choice." Said Naruto as he turned to face them." I'm not overly smart or strong but that's why I have all of you." He said as he opened his arms to his friends." I'm still learning and if you're willing to learn with me then we'll be able to make this team work." Everyone nestled against each other and prepared to go to sleep.

Naruto sat up in the rain standing watched while his team slept.

In his own home Fox McCloud was doing the same thing. The two began to think of the road that lay ahead. They themselves would have to face their own trials and look after their friends, soon very soon their destiny's would become one.


	13. Gather for the Tournament

**Chapter 13: Gather for the Tournament**

The ten days had past as if they were an instant. And all the different fighters whether they were Star Fox, the Leaf ninja, the Choatix, or Ganondorf's army all spent their time training and honing their skills. And then all at once the time had come to gather for the tournament.

Naruto and his group arrived on the beach. After the ten long days of training they'd learned a lot about each other, and they were all competition in some of the abilities they'd managed to learn. There were no doubts in Choji's strength, Kiba's brute force, Neji's wisdom, Shikamaru's smarts or Naruto's leadership.

"Well." Said Naruto as he looked around to see nothing." Here we are, but where are they?"

At that time in Corneria the Star Fox team and Banjo did the same.

"Fox." Said Krystal as she put her hand on his shoulder turning him to her. "Are you sure about all this?"

"Yes." Said Fox. "I've made my decision, and I do not ask for any of you to come with me if you don't want to. If you turn back now, I will not think any less of you."

"Too bad." Said Banjo as he stood over Fox." We're behind you all the way."

"You're stuck with us." Added Falco. Fox couldn't help but smile at the people around him.

"I'm afraid I'm too old to be traveling like this." Replied Peppy, causing everyone to turn to him. Then he walked up to Fox." I hope you find what it is you're looking for." He said as he put his hand on Fox's shoulder." Now take care, be sure to keep in touch while you're away."

"Alright." Said Fox." Thank you for everything you've done for me." Then Fox extended his hand to Peppy. Peppy reached out a shook Fox's hand.

"Be safe." Said Peppy as he finished the handshake and then turned and walked away. Fox lowered his head and acknowledged how Peppy sounded like a concerned parent. Then he quickly turned back to see Peppy once more but then he saw that he was nowhere to be found.

Just then their attention was brought to the sound of approaching voices. Everyone turned to see coming towards them the Chaotix. There was Knuckles, Vector, Espio, Mighty, along with Sonic and Rogue with them.

"Hey." Said Fox as they approached." What are you all doing here?"

"We heard about this tournament." Told Vector." And decided to enter.

"All of you?" asked Banjo looking over their large group.

"Yep." Said Mighty stepping up." All of us." He looked back to see Rouge all over Knuckles.

"What about you Fox." Said Vector." Why are you here?"

Fox stood silent for a moment but then answered "Same as you to fight in this tournament." He'd chosen to keep his personal matters out of it, as to not rally so much attention to his main goal. Although their comfort helped him this matter was all his own.

Just then Espio looked over and saw someone else approaching." Oh hey." He announced getting everyone's attention, making especially sure to get Knuckles and Vector's." Look who's' coming." He said pointing off in that direction.

Everyone looked over to see Julie-Su approaching.

"Oh No." said Vector as he ran his hand across his face.

"Julie-Su." Exclaimed Knuckles." What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come back and give you a second chance." She told.

"But you said it was over." Said Knuckles." Why would you say that and then totally go against it?"

"Would you believe it was the power of love?" asked Julie-Su.

"Yes." Said Knuckles.

"Then it was that." She replied. Then she looked over and saw Rouge." I care not as to why you are here."

"Looks like this trip is going to be fun." Said Falco.

Meanwhile on Ganondorf's island the old king stood silently hunched over in his chair resting his hands on his cane.

Then Ermac and Reptile entered his room.

"Father." Said Reptile addressing him. The old man looked up at the two." It's time."

Ganonodorf sat silent but then replied "And so it is." Then he rose up and walked towards them, leaning on his cane as he did so." Is everything ready?"

"The arena has been built and the dining hall is prepared." Told Ermac.

"Well done." Said Ganondorf as he put his hand on Ermac's shoulder." But now it's time to bring them to us." Then he walked over and stood before the window.

Ermac and Reptile watched on, but then suddenly Ganondorf dropped his cane. The two went to go help him but then Ganondorf raised his arms and began to hover in the air. His eyes shut and an aura of energy around him.

Although his island was in a faraway space and time Ganondorf could see both the Leaf Ninja and the Corneria group as they had gathered.

For the leaf ninja and the Corneria group something strange began to happen. A mist began to grow and surround them, it surrounded them until It blocked their view from everything around them. Everything was black and they could see or hear nothing.

Then Ganondorf clapped his hands together, then for the leaf ninja and corneria warriors the mist began to fade. Then they all gasped as they found themselves on a beach, with water behind them and large mountains before them, a large castle in one of them.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Where in the world are we?" said Naruto to his group.

At that moment Ganondorf dropped from the sky and then to his knees and he began coughing, Reptile and Ermac quickly came to his side.

"Father are you alright?" asked Reptile as he helped him up.

"Yes." Said Ganondorf between coughed breaths." I'm alright." Then he stood to his full height resting his arms on his sons.

"Father." Said Ermac." If you'd like I shall address the competitors should you like to stay here and rest." Ganondorf waved him off but continued to cough.

"And not show up to my own tournament." Said Ganondorf." That would be most rude." Then he reached down and grabbed his cane." Gather your brothers." He said to the two." The opening ceremony will begin soon."

"What do you suppose our guests are doing now?" asked Reptile as he looked out the window.

"I'd assume they're being greeted by our staff." Replied Eramac.

Meanwhile with Naruto and his group. They all looked around and marveled at the sight of the island."Welcome." Said a voice attracting their attention. Everyone turned to see Shang Tsung standing there.

They had never meant Shang Tsung but had met his men in before. He stood with a smile and his arms crossed behind his back.

"I take it you are here for the tournament." Continued Shang Tsung. Hinata ducked behind Kiba. Choji looked to Neji and Shikamaru, then he approached him.

"Yes." Said Kiba." We are the leaf ninja." He stood over Shang Tsung forcing him to step back.

"Yes." Said Shang Tsung still with a smile." But I'm sure you'd like to know where to go to begin the tournament." Kiba reached out and grabbed Shang Tsung by his collar.

"Is he really going to act like this the whole time?" groaned Ino." He can't be calm for even a minute." Neji stepped up to Naruto and cleared his voice, Naruto looked up at him and then Neji motioned over to Kiba.

"Kiba." Said Naruto stepping up and putting his hand on Kiba's shoulder." We're not here to fight, not yet." Kiba turned and let go of Shang Tsung and turned back to Naruto.

"My apologizes." Said Naruto stepping up to Shang Tsung.

"Quite alright." Said Shang Tsung as he dusted himself off." But I assume you'll want to know where to go for the tournament."

"Yes." Said Naruto." If you could be so kind as to tell us."

"That's why I'm here." Said Shang Tsung. He turned and pointed to the mountains behind him." Between the mountains is a dining area where the tournament will be explained. It'll be starting soon." He said as he crossed his arms behind his back again." You should get going."

Naruto gave him a nod and then continued on his way and his group followed. When Kiba past him he knocked his shoulder into the sorcerer.

Then the group made their way into the mountain pass while Shang Tsung waited behind them.

"Why did you stop me?" asked Kiba as he reached forward and stopped Naruto. Naruto looked back to Neji and then to Kiba." We are here to fight, and everyone on this island is our enemy."

"I agree with Kiba." Said Sakura stepping up." We can't trust anyone."

"Right." Said Kiba looking to her." Somebody else gets it."

"Kiba." Said Naruto." They are our enemies but you will treat them with proper respect."

Kiba was about to reply when Hinata walked over and stood next to him." Kiba please." She said as she held his hand." We don't know what awaits us on this island so it's best if we tread lightly for now." Kiba breathed deeply.

"Listen to her Kiba." Said Neji. Kiba looked over at Neji, then to Hinata.

"You are right of course." He said. Then he turned to Naruto." I'm sorry for my behavior before."

"Don't worry about it." Said Naruto. Then he turned and the group continued on.

At that moment Sub-Zero approached Fox and his group. He said nothing at first and waited until the group had fully acknowledged him. He stood in silence as everyone looked him over. The first thing they noticed was the cold demeanor he had and the silence he bore with it.

"Hello." Said Banjo greeting him." Can we help you?"

"The tournament is gathering inside." Said Sub-Zero pointing to the area between the mountains behind him." You should get going there."

"Alright." Said Banjo expecting Sub-Zero to say more but after several moments he did not." We'll be going then." Sub-Zero nodded in acknowledgment as they all began to walk past him. They each looked him over but he didn't bother looking back.

However then Fox walked past him and his interest increased. Sub-Zero turned his head and looked at Fox. Then he put his arm out before Fox stopping him. Then Fox turned and looked at him, now the two were looking at each other eye to eye.

"Can I help you my friend?" asked Fox. Sub-Zero looked him over and studied his face, he'd seen him before somewhere. Then it dawned on him that it was James' son. Then after a few moments of standing there Sub-Zero dropped his arm and walked off in another direction.

"That was odd." Said Falco.

"What do you make of that?" asked Krystal. Fox said nothing but kept looking off in the direction Sub-Zero went.

At that moment Ganondorf continued to walk on with Ermac and Reptile. Soon the three came across James who stood by himself.

"Are you coming?" asked Ganondorf stopping to address him.

"No." replied James not bothering to look at him.

"I'm ashamed to hear that." Replied Ganondorf. James showed no interest." Many fighters are gathering for the tournament." James raised his index finger and twirled it in the air." Many fighters, maybe even your son." Then James stopped and then he slowly turned to Ganondorf.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Oh nothing." Said Ganondorf.

"Did you just say my son will be there?" asked James.

"Perhaps." Said Ganondorf." Only one way to find out." He motioned to the direction to which he was headed. James turned and walked ahead of the group wanting to find out if his son was really here.

Then they continued off into the mountain.

But the leaf ninja were there first. The area was dark but eventually it led to a light shining at the end of the tunnel.

At this moment Hinata held onto Kiba's hand tightly.

"I'm getting s-scared." She said.

"Don't worry." Said Kiba." I'll protect you." Just then Sakura walked up on the other side of Kiba.

"I'm getting scared to." She said.

Then they walked through the mountains and found in an area between the two mountains that was made to look like an eating area. There were tables laid over a stone floor, a small waterfall nearby by and all faced towards a large platform raised above the ground.

"Nice place." Said Shikamaru.

"We'd best be on our guard." Said Neji." We don't know what awaits us here." Looking around they could see many foul looking creatures. Many tarkatans and monster looking creatures. As they ventured threw the crowd the leaf ninja began to move closer together for some extra comfort and security. They of course thought everyone around them was an enemy." There are many more than we expected, we're surrounded."

Off watching on a balcony nearby watching from afar was Darkseid. Cyrax and Sektor were standing amongst the crowd, Eggman somewhere close to them. The Akatski were mingled in amongst the crowd along with Sasuke and Orochimaru close by. Shao Khan, Baraka, and Kano all sat at a table together. Then Shang Tsung appeared and sat down amongst his men.

"Look over there." Said Kano grabbing their attention and pointing at the leaf ninja." There are the ninja we fought on our last mission."

"I had the courtesy of being their guide today." Said Shang Tsung as he sat amongst them.

"And did you see what we were talking about?" asked Kano.

"They are an interesting group." Chuckled Shang Tsung nervously.

"Yes." Grumbled Shao Khan as he gripped his hammer turning to the leaf ninja.

"And over there are the warriors I fought." Said Baraka pointing over to Fox and Banjo.

"Stay down." Said Shang Tsung." Ganondorf has ordered us to wait." Shao Khan sat back down and grumbled to himself.

Not too far off was the Corneria warriors who watched the leaf ninja enter.

As Ganondorf and the others approached the platform James jumped off to get a higher view of the crowd.

Just then they all became distracted by the sound of the drums as they began to beat wildly. Then everyone's attention was called over to the platform.

Then looking up everyone saw as Reptile, followed by Noob, Scorpion and Ermac walked onto the platform. Then the four stood there around the chair that was placed there. The drums continued to beat.

"Look there." Said Choji as he pointed to the four ninjas." There they are." But then suddenly the beating of the drums stopped and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of wood hitting the ground.

Then slowly Ganondorf walked his way up to the stage. Then he turned and sat down in his chair facing the crowd.

"Welcome to my island, I am Ganondorf." Said Ganondorf as he addressed the crowd." You are all here for one reason." He said as he raised a single finger." To compete in the Mortal Kombat tournament." Whether your reason is for the protection for others." He turned his attention over to the leaf ninja who he could spot easily in the crowd." Or be it for personal glory." Then he turned and could see Fox amongst the crowd, Ganondorf could not mistake the face he clearly was James' son. He paused for a moment as he noticed Fox in the crowd, taking several short raspy breaths before he continued." The rules of the tournament are simple." He said once he continued." You have to be challenged to a fight; there is no denying the challenge. The fighting can occur anywhere on this island at any time. Should you win you move on should you lose, you are left at the mercy of your opponent. But in the end only one of you will have the fortune of facing me in the final Mortal Kombat battle." He looked around once again at the crowd." The tournament will begin tomorrow morning." He said as he rose up levitating his cane into his hand." Until then, I hope you find this place fit to your liking." He said as he turned his back to the crowd." I bid you ado, and goodnight." Then he turned and walked off. But before leaving everyone's sight completely he looked back and could still make out Fox amongst the crowd, looking further beyond he could see James in a more secluded somewhere far behind him.


	14. The Fighters get Acquainted

**Chapter 14: The Fighters get acquainted**

After Ganondorf's leaving the crowd began to disperse. But Fox watched him go trailing him with his eyes.

James stood in the background looking through the crowd trying to find his son.

"James." Said a voice attracting his attention. He turned around to see Ganondorf along with Ermac, Noob, Reptile, and Scorpion." Did you find him?"

"No." replied James as he looked away from Ganondorf and back to the crowd.

"Well you needn't look far." Said Ganondorf as he walked forward until he stood next to James. Then he put his arm over the fox and with his other hand he pointed." He's right over there." Sure enough looking down the sights of Ganondorf's finger was Fox, James' son.

James felt a strange feeling hit his body, he found it suddenly hard to breath." There you are." Said Ganondorf. Then he looked down at James." What will you do now, will you go talk to him?"

"No." said James in a cough." I can't, at least not now." Then he took himself out from under Ganondorf and then he walked off. Everyone turned and watched him leave.

"Excuse me." Said a voice attracting their attention. They all turned over to see Fox standing there.

"Yes." Said Ganondorf." Can I help you?" At that moment his four sons walked forward and stood between Ganondorf and Fox, to some of Fox's confusion." It's alright boys." Said Ganondorf as he moved them aside so he could stand before Fox." Now." Said Ganondorf as he leaned on his cane." What can I do for you?"

"My name is Fox McCloud." He told." I've come from a very far away town called Corneria." Ganondorf stood back and nodded as he spoke." I received a letter saying my father could be here, since you run this thing I assume that you sent the letter, and you know where my father is."

Ganondorf nodded and replied "You are a smart man."

"And you look like one yourself." Replied Fox." So do you know where my father is?"

"Your father is here." Said Ganondorf as he spread his arms." On this island." Fox's face lit up." But I will not tell you where he is, for you must meet him in your own time." Then Fox happiness melted away." But rest assured you will see him sooner or later."

"Very well." Said Fox." Thank you for your time." He added with a touch to his head. Ganondorf nodded in reply, then turned and walked off with his sons following. But Fox stayed standing there in the aftermath and then Falco, Krystal and Banjo came up behind him. Fox seemed to be standing there in a petrified state so they approached slowly.

"Fox." Said Banjo." Are you alright?" Falco came up and waved his hand in front of Fox's face, then he put both hands on the opposite sides of Fox's face and began smacking him.

"What, what." Said Fox as Falco hit him.

"Fox are you alright?" asked Krystal." Who were those people you were talking to?"

"The master of this competition." Said Fox.

"What did you say to him?" asked Krystal. Fox turned off in the direction Ganondorf went.

"Nothing." Replied Fox." Just clearing some unanswered questions."

"Well." Said Krystal grabbing Fox's attention." We were going to go try and grab rooms."

"Yea." Said Falco." Let's go, I'd rather get there before the good rooms are taken."

Meanwhile Ganondorf continued to walk on with his sons.

"Hey." Said Noob as he put his arm out and stopped Scorpion." Look over there." Said Noob as he pointed. Scorpion looked over to where Noob pointed and saw the leaf ninja.

"The Leaf Ninja!" said Scorpion turning in that direction.

"So they did survive." Said Noob. Then he and Scorpion looked to each other." Let's go say Hi." Then the two set off.

But their actions had not gone unnoticed by Ermac and Reptile who turned around to see the two heading off.

"What should we do now?" asked Choji to Naruto.

"We are surrounded by our enemies on this island." Said Shikamaru." It would be best for us to tread lightly."

"And." Added Tenten as he looked around." They hold all the cards in their favor. We're gonna have to play by their rules."

"So what do we do?" asked Hinata.

"We'll have to take out as many of their fighters as we can." Said Naruto." If we were able to stand up against their elite this can't be so bad."

"So should we go after the strongest guys first?" asked Sakura.

"I'm all for that I'm-" Began Kiba but he stopped as suddenly a large shadow casted itself over him. So Kiba turned to face it his comrades looking up as well.

"Well, well." Said Noob Saibot as he stood over Kiba." What have we here?" Then he bent down and looked at Kiba. Kiba smiled and started to walk around Noob to which he replied with the same." I didn't think I'd see you again."

"I'm a hard man to kill." Said Kiba with a smile.

"I can see that." Said Noob.

It was then at this time that Neji noticed someone looming just behind him. He turned around to see Scorpion standing there." Remember me?" he asked. Neji turned to him with a cold look in eyes." Ready to finish what we started?" Neji began to push Tenten behind him as Scorpion reached for his swords." Is this you woman?" asked Scorpion pointing to Tenten." Good, I want her to watch you die."

"I was born ready." Said Kiba as he assumed a fighting position and Akamaru came to his side.

"Well let's get it rolling." Said Noob. Then he raised his hand to the sky and his large battle ax appeared in his hand. Then Scorpion stood next to him wielding both swords and Neji stood right beside Kiba.

Then Noob and Scorpion lunged forward but then they were grabbed and stopped by a much larger force. Holding the two by the back of their shirts was Reptile.

"Enough." Said Reptile as he held his brothers back. The two continued to struggle against him but found it to be a lost cause, as Reptile held them several inches above the ground. Then silently Ermac walked over with Sub-Zero right behind him.

He walked over and stood before Noob and Scorpion.

"You both know the competition doesn't start until tomorrow." He said to them." I trust you can keep your bloodlust under control until then." The two mumbled a reply and with a nod from Ermac Reptile let them go. Then Ermac turned over to the leaf ninja, recognizing some of their faces." Apologizes." He said stepping towards them." My colleagues seem to be a little anxiety for what lies ahead."

Kiba and Neji were ready to reply harshly however Naruto stepped up stopping them." As are mine." He said as he took a step closer and stood before Ermac." We all wait in with great eagerness what happens next."

"Are you the commander of this group? I remember you face." Said Ermac." I'm afraid I don't know your name."

Naruto looked back at his group who all nodded at him." I am." He said." My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto." Repeated Ermac." I'll remember the name." He looked past Naruto and noticed the group he commanded. His fighters resembling to some sense Ermac's." And you would do best to remember mine. I am Ermac."

"I'll remember." Said Naruto. The two continued to stare each other down.

"Until we met again." Said Ermac as he leaned close to Naruto. Then he turned and walked off. Reptile waited to make sure Noob and Scorpion would follow.

They did after Noob knocked his shoulder into Kiba's and Scorpion glared down Neji. Then Reptile would follow after them and lastly was Sub-Zero who on his way out found that his eyes and Shikamaru's met. But after the five brothers left the leaf ninja were left in the aftermath.

At that moment Ganondorf made his way around alone.

As he entered into the hallway of his castle he found the Shang Tsung with his men, the Akatski, Cyrax with Sektor and Eggman, Sasuke and Orochimaru waiting for him. Ganondorf raised both hands and wiggled his index fingers for them to come closer. They all came over and stood around him.

"Tomorrow." He began." I want all of you to challenge those heroes. Kill any of them if the situation allows it. Do not hesitate, show no mercy. Understood?" Everyone nodded to him." Very well, dismissed." Then everyone began to leave however before Orochimaru could Ganondorf stretched out his arm and stopped him." No not you." He said causing Orochimaru to turn to him." I have different plans for you."

Meanwhile at that time the Leaf ninja had moved on into a different part of the castle.

The area had been set up for the guests of the island to stay in.

The leaf ninja had come to stand before the elevator.

"What is this thing?" asked Ino. Coming from a village in the middle of the woods they had no idea of the technology like this.

"Must be a door." Said Hinata." Let's open it and get upstairs."

Kiba moved forward to try and open the doors but found they wouldn't open. He tried to squeeze his fingers into the cracks but it was no use." It's no use." He said turning back to everyone else." It won't budge."

"Why would they make a door that doesn't open?" asked Sakura.

At that moment Choji and Shikamaru walked over to the elevator and saw a singular button next to it. The two looked to each other and then Choji leaned forward and pushed the button.

But then the two both jumped up and shrieked when a sudden ring chimed threw the air and the button lit up. Afterwards the two looked to each other and then back to the button.

"Was that all?" asked Shikamaru." Nothing happened." The two leaned over and began to press the button more times although nothing new happened. Now everyone else began to crowd behind them to see what would happen.

However as they crowded around the Corneria group came up from behind them.

"What the hell is this?" asked Mighty as he noticed the sight of the crowded teenagers. The group continued to look at each other strangely as they all overlooked the leaf ninja.

But then Fox walked forward and stood behind the group.

"It's called an elevator." Said Fox, causing everyone to turn and look at him. They looked him over very strangely for they'd never seen a talking animal before.

"A what?" asked Tenten.

"An elevator." Told Fox." It'll take you upstairs." He said as he pointed a finger upwards.

"Well it must be broken." Said Ino as she turned and pressed the button several times" Because it's not working."

Fox shook his head with a smile." That's because it's coming down, and pressing the button won't make it go any faster." Just then there was another chiming noise came back frightening the leaf ninja once more, as they all jumped up and over each other." Here it is now." Said Fox as he pointed to the large opening doors.

"Amazing." Commented Neji as the doors opened before them." It's like a magic spell."

"Actually it's elementary." Said Fox.

"Good." Said Knuckles as he and his group moved forward." Now will you retards move your blocking the way!" Then everyone looked down at the little firecracker Knuckles.

"Oh my god look at it." Said Ino pointing down to him." It's so small."

"What?!" asked Knuckles shocked." Fuck you." He said as he jumped forward at Ino causing her to cringe behind Shikamaru. Kiba of course laughed in turn at her and Knuckles was quickly grabbed by Vector and Mighty.

Then the group disappeared off into the elevator, Knuckles being dragged in.

At this point Knuckles freed himself from everyone else's grip." Fucking kids." He panted as he began to calm down.

"Don't mind him." Said Fox as he stepped up next to the leaf ninja.

"I think we'll be fine thank you." Said Sakura." A question thought." She said walking up to Fox." How is it that you can talk?" Fox stood back puzzled by this question.

"Well I believe it's from the vocal cords in my neck." Replied Fox." And they-"

"No, no." said Sakura." How is it that you're standing upright and talking like a person?"

"I've always done this." Told Fox with a smile." I've never done otherwise." Naruto looked at Fox with great interest, he himself having ties with a fox however he believed everyone on this island to be his enemy.

"Come." Said Falco as he walked up behind Fox and put his hand on his shoulder." Let us go." Fox nodded and turned back to the leaf ninja.

"I hope you all have a better understanding." He said." Perhaps we'll see each other again." Then Fox turned and walked off with Krystal, Falco, and Banjo.

"Funny smell." Commented Kiba after they left.

"They are right." Spoke up Neji." We'd best set ourselves us as well."

So the groups made their way upstairs.

Mighty kicked open the door and found the room to be quite stylish inside. They were equipped with two beds a bathroom, and other living accommodations.

"DIBS!" he yelled as he quickly ran in and jumped on the bed. Then he continued to jump up and down as Espio followed in after him, only much calmer.

Fox, Banjo, Krystal, and Falco stood before their own set of rooms.

"You wanna double up?" asked Fox to the group.

"You and Krystal, me and Falco?" asked Banjo. Fox nodded." Very well." Then Fox and Krystal walked into their own room.

"It's ok." Said Falco as he walked up next to Banjo." We'll have our own fun." Then the two walked into their room, however Falco became distracted by the commotion coming form down the hall.

He saw Julie-Su and Rouge pulling at Knuckles.

"Knuckles." Said Rouge as she pulled on him." Come with me into this room." She pulled him over into a room. Just then Julie-Su grabbed onto him and turned herself into the room and Rogue out.

"He'd rather room with me." She said to Rouge while she practically strangled Knuckles although she didn't know it." He'd give anything to, just ask him." Then she held him up to show Knuckles' pale expression from lose of air. Before anyone could say anything she pulled him into the room." See." She said to Rogue." Now good day." She added with a smile before slamming the door on Rouge's face.

Down the hall Vector, Espio, and Mighty saw the whole thing.

"I can't believe their both here now." Groaned Vector as he rubbed his eyes." Why do I deserve this?" Espio stood back and smiled to himself. Then Vector walked into his room." WE ARE FUCKED!" he screamed from inside.

But Rouge turned and began walking down the hall, feeling defeated. But Falco had seen the whole thing from the comfort of his doorway.

Rouge walked past him not regarding him.

"Hey Rogue." Said Falco as he stepped out of the doorway and she turned to face him.

"What is it?" she asked him as she rubbed her hand along her face, not really wanting to acknowledge him.

"Well." Said Falco." I see that you are in need of a place to stay, and I do have a spare bed." He said pointing inside.

"What are you-" began Banjo but was cut off as Falco elbowed him in the stomach. Then Falco stood there with a smile on his face.

Rouge chuckled and smiled back." Thanks but no thanks." She said with a shake of her head." I think I'll find my own place." Then she turned and continued to walk away.

"Suit yourself." Said Falco as he turned his back to her. But then he looked over his shoulder and watched her go off. Then he looked over to see Banjo looking at him with a confused look on his face." What are you looking at?" he asked before he pushed him aside and walked into the room.

But little did he know Fox had seen the whole thing. He smiled and shook his head before disappearing into his own room.

At that moment the leaf ninja separated throughout the floor.

"Alright so how are we doing this?" asked Tenten as she stepped up.

"We gonna buddy up?" asked Shikamaru as he walked by with Choji.

"Whatever seems best." Said Naruto.

"I second the motion." Said Kiba as he grabbed Hinata's hand as they prepared to go into their own room. But then Neji appeared and put himself between the two.

"No kinoudling." He said poking Kiba in the chest. Then he pushed open the door claiming it for himself and Tenten who followed after him. Kiba grumbled to himself as he and Hinata went off to another room.

Sakura looked over to see Shikamaru being dragged off into a room by Ino. Then she looked over to Kiba.

"Kiba." She said as she jumped in front of him." Wanna room together?"

"I would." Said Kiba as if the reply wasn't obvious enough." But as you can see I'm taken." He said pointing to Hinata.

"Right." Said Sakura as she moved out of their way. But then Naruto approached her.

"Sakura." He said causing her to look to him." Do, do you want to-"

"No thanks Naruto." She said putting her hands up." But I think I'll go it alone for now." Then she turned and disappeared into a nearby room. Naruto let out a deep sigh of defeat.

At that moment Choji approached Naruto and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto." He said causing Naruto to look up at him." Wanna room together?"

"Of course." Replied Naruto with a smile.

Meanwhile elsewhere on the island.

Itachi was about but upon turning the corner and looking down the hallway he saw Sasuke standing there.

"So little brother." He said looking down at him." You've finally come for revenge?"

"My entire life has lead up to this moment." Said Sasuke as he gripped his sword.

"You'd better be careful." Replied Itachi. He lifted one finger up and pointed to the top of the stairs nearby. Looking up he saw the rest of the Akatski standing there.

"I care not!" said Sasuke as he pulled out his sword." Nothing is going to stop me!" Then he lunged forward at Itachi, to which Itachi did the same.

But then when Sasuke swung his sword at him someone else appeared. Ermac appeared out of nowhere and stood between the two holding Sasuke's sword in his hand. He had a very commanding presence, the kind that commanded authority and given his power it would come.

"I'll not have any fighting amongst our ranks." Said Ermac ever so casually." Especially when the tournament has not even begun." He looked to Itachi who stood frozen from Ermac's presence.

"Oh mighty lord." Said Tobi as he stepped up, holding a cane in his hands." You are most surely right." He walked up and bowed before Ermac." Please forgive my colleague for his actions, he is merely hot-headed for the battles to come." Ermac looked from Itachi to Tobi. Despite the petrified look on his face Itachi did not seem the hot-headed type.

"Don't let it happen again." Said Ermac.

"Of course oh lord." Said Tobi as he bowed once again while waving the Akatski off with his hands. Then the group turned and disappeared.

Ermac took a deep breath and turned over to Sasuke who had been trying to pry his sword free but to avail. Ermac casually released the blade causing Sasuke to lose his footing and stumbled back slightly. But then he stood back up straight as he saw Ermac looking at him.

"Do-Do you want something?" asked Sasuke with a slight dryness in his throat. Ermac took a step forward causing Sasuke to take one back.

"I've heard of you boy." Said Ermac." My brothers tell me you are from the leaf village."

"Yes." Said Sasuke after a moment." I was."

"And you know this Naruto Uzumaki?" asked Ermac.

"I did." Said Sasuke after he gulped." I was once on his team, we were like rivals."

"So you knew him very well? Said Ermac as he took a step forward and stood over Sasuke." Tell me what kind of man is he?"

"He's a loud, bombastic, boastful." Told Sasuke. Ermac stood back and nodded his head trying to comprehend all of this. Sasuke appeared to have described someone of completely different character to whom Ermac had spoken to before." Is that all you wanted to know?" Ermac turned his attention back to Sasuke causing him to jolt up.

"Tomorrow." Said Ermac as he pointed to Sasuke." You will fight him. Fight him to the best of your abilities and show me his full power. Perhaps after watching a battle with him I could understand him better."


	15. The First Day of Fighting Begins

**Note: ****I would like to thank **ShaggyScooby93 for commenting, and because there were two new reviews here's the next chapter like I promised. Keep reading and Keep reviewing please.

**Chapter 15: The First Day OF Fighting Begins**

The sun rose the next morning thus signaling the start of the tournament. Everyone arose from their sleeping chambers and rose out to meet the day of fighting.

Ganondorf had awakened his soldiers of darkness and had sent them off to fight, however he ordered his sons to stay behind.

Darkseid stood atop a rock overlooking the island. At that time Shao Khan came up behind him.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Darkseid was reluctant to answer but he did at least turn around and acknowledge Shao Khan's presence.

"Standing here." Replied Darkseid.

"Are you not going to go out and fight some of our enemies?" asked Shao Khan as he held his hammer over his shoulder.

"No." replied Darkseid.

"Why not?" asked Shao Khan as he moved and stood right before Darkseid. He looked up and starred Darkseid right in the face.

"That's none of your business now is it?" replied Darkseid.

"Shao Khan." Called Shang Tsung as he stood next to Baraka and Kano." Come along we must be on our way." Shao Khan turned and left Darkseid alone.

Ganondorf watched Shang Tsung, his men, and the Akatski leave while the rest of them stayed behind.

"Have any of you seen James?" asked Ganondorf as he turned back to his sons.

"No." they replied or shook their heads. Elsewhere far off on a more deserted part of the island was James, all by himself.

Meanwhile Naruto and his group walked out of their rooms and met in the halls.

"Are you all ready to get things started?" asked Naruto.

"Born ready." Said Shikamaru.

"You know it." Added Kiba.

"So what's the plan?" asked Tenten. Naruto ran his hand across his chin.

"We're ready." Said Neji"Whatever you command, we will do." Naruto gave a nod to Shikamaru for some advice.

"Our strength will be in our numbers." Said Shikamaru." We'd best split up to cover different parts of the island."

"Agreed." Said Naruto. Choji, Shikamaru, and Ino stood together Neji with Tenten and Kiba with Hinata, those teams had been made. But then Naruto looked over to see Sakura all alone." Sakura." He said." You're with me." Sakura blew an exaggerated breath and then nodded her head saying a low 'alright.' Then Naruto turned back to the rest of his group." Be safe my friends." He said to them." I look forward to seeing you again when this day is over."

Then the groups turned and dispersed. But before they did Hinata looked over to Naruto.

He had grown so much in the last few years, he'd changed. He'd worked so hard and now he was leading them all with great confidence and strength. And now Hinata began to feel those old feelings she had crawl back up into her stomach. "Hinata." Said Kiba as he walked over to the her." Are you ready to go?"

"Y-Yes." Said Hinata, then she turned to Kiba. Then as the two walked off she looked back at Naruto. The groups separated to different parts of the island.

But little did they know that above them Ermac was watching them with Sasuke.

At that moment Fox, Krystal, Banjo, and Falco were also awakened, they walked out of their rooms and stood in the hallway.

Fox looked off into the distance. Today he planned on searching the island for his father.

"Fox." Said Falco as he came to Fox's side." What are you thinking?"

"I know what I must do." Said Fox as he looked down at his hand. He had no idea of where his father was on this island, but he would have to start somewhere." So I'm going to set off and do it."

"Will you need help?" asked Banjo as he stepped up." There are many dangers on this island."

"No." said Fox." This is my peril and I must face it alone."

"But you're not alone." Said Krystal stepping up and standing alongside Falco and Banjo.

"I will not be long." Said Fox. Then he stepped up in front of Falco and Banjo." I will see you soon my friends." He said as he rested his hands on the two of them. Then he turned and walked over to Krystal." And you my love." He said standing before her with his hand on her chin." I never lose sight of."

Then Fox turned and headed off, his three friends watching him go.

Meanwhile with the Choatix.

"Alright." Said Mighty as he stepped out of the room with Vector." I know what I want to do today. I want a big breakfast with eggs, bacon, ham, and three pieces of toast with jam. Then I want to drop some fool." He said as he counted on his fingers." Then I-"

"Mighty this isn't a vacation." Said Espio calmly as he stepped up behind him. " Besides you shouldn't get yourself so worked up, remember the deep breathing we tried." Mighty took a few deep breaths regaining himself. At that moment Julie-Su and Knuckles exited their room and Vector immediately locked eyes with Julie-Su.

"I'd feel much better." He said looking down at her." If we didn't have certain company with us."

"Then leave!" She replied cocking her head and looking up at him. Vector gave a grunted reply and turned away.

"Fuck it!" he said as and then he walked off." I'm going off on my own adventure."

"Vector wait." Said Knuckles as he moved to go after him but Julie-Su stopped him.

"We have other things to talk about." She said with a sly smile and a raised brow.

"What have we to talk about?" asked Knuckles as he turned to her.

"Our relationship." Told Julie-Su.

"Didn't you say we were back together?" asked Knuckles. Julie-Su raised a finger and waved it.

"I've got to be sure first." She said as she did so.

"What are you saying?" asked Knuckles as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'll put you threw a series of challenges while we are here." Told Julie-Su." Should you be able to pass them, then you might have a chance at earning my love back."

"I cannot make war on an entire world." Said Knuckles.

"Well luckily we have this small island." Said Julie-Su. Knuckles gritted his teeth holding back his anger." Relax." She said as she held his chin in her hand." The power of love should give you the power to do anything."

"Very well." Said Knuckles with an exhaled breath of defeat." Let's get this started." Then he began to walk off. Julie-Su went to follow but was stopped by Espio. She looked down at him and noticed the stressed look on his face.

"What are you looking at?" she asked him as she looked down at him.

"This was not part of our original plan." Said Espio.

"Plans change." She replied." Besides you said I had to come along." She said as she moved his hand off her." But these matters are something that only he and I can attend to."

"But this is unnecessary." Said Espio" Who knows what fighters he might go up against on this island."

"True love always makes a man better." Said Julie-Su with a smirk." No matter what woman inspires it." Then she turned and walked away from him.

"What did I get us into?" asked Espio as he stood behind rubbing his head. At that point he turned over to Mighty who he saw walking off in the other direction." Mighty where are you going?"

"I'm going off to fight." Told Mighty." That's why we're here isn't it?" Then he continued to walk off. Espio looked off in the different directions his friends went off in. Then he quickly turned and followed after Mighty.

"But what about everyone else?" asked Espio as he ran after Mighty.

"They can all take care of themselves." Said Mighty." Knuckles and Julie-Su are together."

"But Vector's all alone." Retorted Espio.

"He's a big lad." Said Mighty." He can take care of himself."

At that moment Naruto and Sakura made their way along the beach. They walked in a relative silence at first each giving the other and awkward sideways glance. Naruto didn't really know what to say it had been many years since he'd seen her and last he knew she was still obsessed over Sasuke.

"So." Said Naruto after some time of them walking in silence."How have you been Sakura?"

"Eh." She replied." Can't complain." Naruto reached his arm behind his head and scratched.

Above on a nearby hill was Ermac with Sasuke. The two looked down and saw Naruto with Sakura.

"There he is." Said Ermac. Then he turned to Sasuke." Go." With that Sasuke quickly turned and went down to meet Naruto.

"How." He began and then she turned to look at him." How have you been over these past few years?"

"Like I said." She replied." Can't complain." Naruto stood back wondering what to say next.

"I heard you were training with Tsunade." He said. Sakura gave him a nod." What do you know our whole team trained with the three legendary sajin." However his comment caused no remark from Sakura. However he was surprised when she asked the next question.

"How do you think the others are doing?" she asked. Naruto smiled at the question; at least she was willing to talk.

"They're most likely doing fine." He said." I've no doubt that they're all safe."

"What makes you so sure?" asked Sakura as she turned and looked up at him.

"Jirayia taught me that in order to be a good leader I need to have faith in my subordinates." He replied.

"What do you think Kiba's doing?" she asked. Naruto's smiled grew wider.

"He's most likely shouting at the top of his lungs enjoying his current battle. And Ino's trying to get Shikamaru away from Choji so the two could have some alone time while Choji's thinking about eating."

"It's strange." Said Sakura.

"What is?" asked Naruto.

"Kiba, Neji, Choji, and Shikhamaru have all waited patiently for your return." Told Sakura." Hardly a day went by that they didn't mention you."

"They are a loyal group." Said Naruto." We don't have this for no reason." He said pulling up his sleeve to show off his 'Blood Brothers' tattoo.

"They also said they'd help you become Hokage." Added Sakura.

"Yes." Chuckled Naruto." They mentioned it."

"And what do you plan to do after you become Hokage?" asked Sakura.

"Actually." Said Naruto as he stopped. She did the same and turned to him." There's other reasons why I came home." He said. Then he reached out his hand to touch Sakura's head.

Just then the two heard the sound of footsteps approaching. They turned over to see none other than Sasuke approaching.

"Well well." Said Sasuke." Look at this; it's like a little reunion."

"What do you want Sasuke?" asked Naruto as he turned to him. Sasuke glanced up to the hill, where he saw Ermac watching the scene unfold.

"Why to fight you if course." He said as he turned his attention back to Naruto.

"Very well then." Said Naruto." I had a feeling it would always come down to this."

"Then let us begin." Said Sasuke as he pulled out his sword. Then the two charged at each other.

Meanwhile Neji was climbing along a rock area with Tenten below him. But little did they know they were being watched. Scorpion stood nearby and was watching from the darkness.

"Finally." He said to himself as he drew out one of his swords." Now I will have my revenge." Then he made a step forward ready to jump out at Neji.

"Are you keeping up fine?" he asked.

"Yes." She replied. Neji reached down his hand to her, she took it and then he lifted her up next to him. At this point Scorpion stopped and continued to hide himself.

Neji and Tenten stood there unaware of Scorpion's presence and they looked over the island. They could see the tall green mountains, the golden beaches of sand, and the crystal blue water.

"It really is beautiful here." She said as she looked it all over. Neji put his hand on her shoulder." It's a shame we had to come here on such horrible terms."

"You can find the beauty in anything my dear." Said Neji as he stood behind her. Then he turned her to him." Do not let it trouble you, life is full of challenges the real thing is how we deal with them."

"Your words can make shed light in the darkest place." Said Tenten.

Then she leaned up and the two kissed. Scorpion watched on the whole time chuckling in the darkness, he had a new plan.

At that time Vector made his own way around the island. The crocodile now found himself in a field.

"Stupid broad." He said to himself as he kicked the ground." Making a fool out of me." He continued to walk along although he was unaware that he was being watched." Coming in a ruining everything." It was then at this moment that Vector became alerted by the sounds around him. He heard deep breathing and the sound of footsteps.

Vector turned around and noticed Baraka there behind him.

"Well look at you." Said Vector as he looked at him." What do they call you?" At that moment Baraka let out a grunt and drew his blades, alarming Vector at first.

"I am Baraka!" he bellowed." And this field will become your grave!" Then Baraka lunged forward at Vector swinging his blades. But Vector jumped back out of his reached.

"You've caught me in a foul mood monster." Said Vector. Then Vector jumped forward at Baraka. Baraka swung his blades up but Vector sidestepped around them and then punched Baraka in the face, then a second time sending him to the ground. Vector looked down at Baraka and noticed his glowing eyes. Just then Baraka grabbed Vector's arm and held on tight. Then he turned over and threw him into the ground.

Vector rolled on the ground and when he looked up saw Baraka coming at him again. Baraka ran up and swung his blades but Vector rolled out of the way causing Baraka's blades to cut through the dirt. Vector rolled to his feet and Baraka came at him again but when he did Vector swung his tail hitting Baraka's feet causing him to fall to the ground.

But Baraka was quickly back on his feet and the two began to circle each other.

At that moment Naruto and Sasuke engaged each other again. They clashed, Sasuke swinging his sword Naruto swinging a knife when the two collided their two energies would force the other back. All the while Sakura watched on and Ermac did the same up above.

The two collided again and where then forced back.

"I'll admit Naruto." Said Sasuke with a cocky smile."You've gotten better over the years."

"I could say the same for you." Naruto replied.

"You know." Said Sasuke." We were always like rivals you and I, always trying to outdo the other."

"Yes that's true."

"Well what do you say we put an end to that? Let's you and I truly find out who is strongest!" said Sasuke and then he began to release his energy.

"I never back down from a challenge." Said Naruto. And then he did the same releasing his own energy. Their growing energies forced Sakura to stumble back while Ermac stood unmoved by the blasts.

Then Sasuke jumped down at Naruto and swung his sword but Naruto dodged. Then Naruto swung his arm and punched Sauske in the face causing him to stumble back. Then Sasuke looked up and Naruto jumped at him bearing his knife. Naruto came down and swung his knife but Sasuke blocked with his sword, then Naruto swung again to which Sasuke blocked again.

But then Sasuke kicked out his leg and hit Naruto in the stomach. Then Sasuke brought up his sword and slashed Naruto across his shoulder. Blood began to pour out as Naruto stepped back holding his wound.

Then Sasuke lunged at him again wielding his sword. But when he swung it Naruto grabbed his wrist, lifted Sasuke over his head and threw him into the ground.

"Naruto." Said Sakura as she stepped up." Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He replied." Just a scratch." Sasuke rose back up to his feet.

"You look in no condition to be continuing this fight." Said Sasuke.

"You'd be surprised at what I can do." Said Naruto. Then he reached back and then flung his knife at Sasuke. But Sasuke raised up his hand and shot his chidori out destroying the knife. But when the smoke cleared it was clear that Naruto had moved.

Just then Naruto came down from the sky along with two clones. The three jumped down before Sasuke and the first punched him in the face, then the second one kicked him in the side, the first one punched him again. Then lastly the original grabbed Sasuke by his collar and brought him close. It was revealed at this time that in his hand was the rasengan Naruto's signature attack. He brought it up and hit Sasuke in the stomach. A large blast of energy surrounded the area, engulfing the two fighters. When it settled Naruto stood over Sasuke who lay on the ground.

Sasuke began to scrambled all over the ground as he tried to regain himself. He was bleeding from his face as well as other parts on his body. There was a burn mark on his stomach.

"Stay down." Said Naruto as he noticed Sasuke moving around." You fought well and your willingness to continue is admirable but you must know you cannot win." Sasuke stopped scrambling around on the ground and hung his head down.

"I'm the last of the Uchiha." He said." The greatest clan in history, there's no way someone like you could ever beat me." Then he looked up at Naruto. When he did Naruto noticed strange black markings along his face, he immediately recognized it as the curse mark.

Naruto quickly jumped back as Sasuke stood up and began releasing all of his energy while he transformed, a dark glow forming all around him. Sakura was knocked down and Naruto covered his face. Then he looked again and saw Sasuke had transformed.

His skin was gray, his hair longer and blue, he had two large wings, and his eyes were black with the sharigan activated.

"Are you ready?" asked Sasuke. Naruto did not reply but motioned with his hand for Sasuke to come at him.

Then Sasuke kicked off the ground and flew at Naruto, flapping his large wings. He flew forward and swung his fist at Naruto. But Naruto dodged and Sasuke hit the ground causing the sand to shot up. But then Sasuke swung his wing threw the sand and hit Naruto, causing him to fly over and into the ground.

He turned over and looked up to see Sasuke coming towards him. Then Sasuke jumped at him but Naruto kicked up his legs and pushed Sasuke away from him, Sasuke was pushed off course but then he took to the air.

Once in the air he turned and looked down at Naruto.

"It's been fun Naruto." Said Sasuke as he stayed in the air." But the outcome was now different from last time." Naruto closed his eyes as he remembered the last time he and Sasuke fought." But now we both know that I'm the stronger one." Sasuke continued as he stretched out his arm and began charging his chidori. Naruto did nothing as Sasuke stayed in the air." This is how it ends." Then Sasuke flew down at Naruto, Sakura looked on concerned while Ermac was intrigued.

Sasuke flew down and swung his arm but before he could hit Naruto something happened. Naruto opened his eyes to reveal an orange pigmentation, along with that came a sudden blast of some newfound energy. It was so strong it sent Sasuke flying back onto the ground.

He rose to one knee and looked back at Naruto who stood up now surrounded by a gust of his newfound energy.

"This means nothing." Said Sasuke, then he began to prepare another chidori. Naruto began to power up his rasengan again. The two continued to stare each other down, and then at the same time the two kicked off the ground and charged at each other. Once they were close enough they swung their attacks at the other and they collided once more causing a great explosion.

Meanwhile with Vector vs. Baraka.

Baraka ran up and swung his blades at Baraka. But then Vector grabbed both of Baraka's arms and tried to keep his blades away. But Baraka kept pushing against him and the two struggled like that.

Baraka pushed against Vector and put him against a wall. Then he began to push harder causing his blades to come closer to Vector's face. The Crocodile bent his face backwards as one of Baraka's blades was almost against his face.

Just then Vector darted his head forward and punched Baraka in the face. Baraka stumbled back and then Vector punched him again. But then Baraka turned around and swung his blades. Vector ducked down and then shot up punching Baraka in the chin.

Baraka fell to the ground and before he could get up Vector put his foot down on his chest.

"Finish me." Baraka said." It is your right as victor." Vector stood there and took a few deep breaths.

"Although I'm in a bad mood, this helped me feel a little better." Said Vector." All the same." He continued as he removed his foot from Baraka's chest." I would never take another's life, at least not like this."

Meanwhile in the aftermath of Naruto and Sasuke's battle. The smoke began to clear and Sasuke lay on the ground beaten his body bloodied and scared, his cloths ripped. Close by him was his sword. Sasuke crawled over to try and grab it but just when it was in his reach Naruto's foot came down and blocked his way. Then Sasuke looked up at Naruto shining boldly in the sun's silhouette.

"Who would have ever thought a loser like you could have beaten me." Said Sasuke. Naruto said nothing as he reached down and grabbed Sasuke's sword." Kill me then." Said Sasuke as he hung his head. Naruto rasied up the sword and Sasuke closed his eyes, then Naruto swung down. However Sasuke was surprised when he didn't feel the sword cutting his skin and looked over to see it standing in the sand next to him.

"I have sparred you your life." Said Naruto." Do not make me regret it." Then he turned and began to walk off. Sasuke rose up and sat on his knees.

"Naruto." Said Sakura as she stopped him." Are you sure about that?" Naruto looked back at Sasuke.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Said Naruto." There is good and evil in all of us. That used to be our friend, perhaps this will help change him." Then Naruto walked past her." Come." He said attracting her attention and she turned to follow after him.

Sasuke waited alone in the sand, his wounds continuing to bleed. But he was not alone for too long for he was joined by someone. A large shadow was casted over him and Sasuke looked up to see Ermac standing next to him.

"I." said Sasuke as he suddenly felt a frog in his throat." I did as you asked." Ermac did not look down at Sasuke but in the direction that Naruto had gone.

"Interesting." He said as he took a few steps away from him continuing to look off into the distance." He's a noble character, he had the choice to kill you but he did not." Then Ermac began to think that he and this Naruto were not so different after all. Then Ermac turned and began walking towards Sasuke." Well done boy." He said as he stood next to Sasuke

"Thank you." Replied Sasuke.

"I was not talking to you." Said Ermac as he finally looked down at Sasuke.

At that moment Fox was making his way up the mountains. He turned round a narrow corner and came to a whining stairway. Then looking up at the tops of the steps he saw Itachi.


	16. Fox vs Itachi, Sonic vs Shikamaru

**Chapter 16: Fox vs. Itachi, Sonic vs. Shikamaru**

Fox looked up and starred down Itachi who stood higher on the stairs than he did, with one arm in his coat. Fox however took no note of how he was standing and still continued to make his way forward.

"This is as far as you go." Said Itachi calmly. Fox rested one foot higher on the steps and looked up at Itachi.

"I have no quarrel with you sir." Said Fox." So if you wouldn't mind stepping aside so I can continue on my way."

"Well I'm afraid that I can't allow that." Said Itachi. Then he moved his arm out of his coat.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that." Said Fox as he looked away for a mere moment. Just then Itachi raced down the stairs and swung his fist a Fox. However when he did Fox swung but his arm and blocked, so Itachi swung again only to have Fox block once more. But then Fox reached up and grabbed Itachi's arm, then he turned and hurled him over his head and onto the ground.

Itachi lay there on the ground and Fox turned away from him. Thinking he'd won, not wanting to fight and having somewhere else to be he turned and began to walk up the stairs. However Itachi began to rise to his feet. He looked up to see Fox walking off and quickly went on the attack. Itachi sucked in some air and then shot a giant fireball at Fox. Fox turned around to see the giant fireball coming at him.

Meanwhile Sonic was making his own way around the island. He'd been traveling for a while but before long he came upon someone or rather a small group of people. He had come across Choji, Shikamaru with cigarette in hand, and Ino.

A smile grew on Sonic's face as he approached them hoping he had found a challenge.

"Hey." Said Choji the attention of his two comrades." Someone comes." Shikamaru and Ino looked at Choji then off into the direction he was pointing. Then they could see Sonic approaching. Now they thought everyone else on this island was an enemy so they stood on edge as he approached.

"Well it was bound to happen eventually." Said Shikamaru as the three watched Sonic approach.

"Good morning." Said Sonic as he walked up to them and stopped. The three ninja said nothing as he stood there. Sonic felt slightly awkward as he stood there, scathing his head in the process." Lovely weather we're having." He said looking at the sky.

"Let's cut right to the point." Said Ino stepping up." Which one of us do you want to fight?"

"Wow." Said Sonic." I didn't want to jump into it that fast." He said with a sheepish smile but after looking at the ninja's stern faces his smile vanished." Right then, so down to business." Then he stepped up and looked them all over. He quickly ruled Ino out, there was no way he was going to fight a woman. So then he looked to Choji and Shikamaru. He guessed he'd have some trouble fighting Choji due to his size so he turned his gaze to Shikamaru." You." He said pointing to him." I'll fight you."

"What a drag." Said Shikamaru as he puffed some smoke and then discarded his cigarette to the ground.

"Shikamaru." Said Ino stepping in front of him." Be careful."

"I will." He replied. Then he took a few steps forward but then Choji stepped up behind him.

"Go get him." He said with a pat on the back.

"Choji." Said Shikamaru turning to him." If something should happen." He stopped for a short moment." Take Ino and-"

"I will." Said Choji stopping him before he could say more." But do not speak of such things you will be fine."

"Neji was right thought." Said Shikamaru turning to glance at Sonic." We are surrounded by enemies and don't know what to expect. Anything can happen." But then Choji grabbed Shikamaru and turned his attention back to him.

"You think of you and your opponent." Said Choji." Exploit his weakness and do that smart guy stuff you do."

Shikamaru nodded and then turned and walked off as INo came to Choji's side.

"You think he'll be okay?" asked Ino as she stood next to Choji.

"I've no doubt." He said with a smile to her. Sonic and Shikamaru starred each other down.

"Let's just get this over with then." Said Shikamaru as he entered his fighting stance.

"Hold on." Said Sonic." I haven't introduced myself yet." Shikamaru stood up straight and raised his brow, this act confused him." My name is Sonic, and yours?" he asked.

"Me?" asked Shikamaru. He'd not expected to find an enemy so polite he looked over to Choji and Ino who shared his confusion.

"Yes you." Said Sonic causing Shikamaru to look back at him." You have a name don't you."

"Yes." Shikamaru replied in a serious tone getting back to the matter at hand." My name is Shikamaru Nara." He then returned to his fighting stance.

"Well Shikamaru Nara." Said Sonic as he entered his stance." I hope you can make this entertaining for me. We'll see how long you fair against the fastest being alive." The two starred each other down but then when Sonic kicked off the sand and came at him Shikamaru jumped into action.

With blinding speed Sonic ran up and punched Shikamaru in the stomach sending him flying back into the ground.

"SHIKAMARU!" shouted Ino. Shikamaru fell back onto the sand groaning.

"Didn't see that coming." He groaned as he got to his feet. But then once he did Sonic ran up again and punched him once more sending him to the ground. Sonic looking like a blue blur the whole time.

From the ground Shikamaru looked up to see Sonic standing before him." I hope you can at least do something other than take a hit." He said.

Shikamaru reached in his back pocket and pulled out a two knives." Try this!" he exclaimed as he threw one at Sonic. Sonic did a flip back dodging it.

"Nice try." He said with smile. Then Shikamaru threw the other knife but Sonic jumped out of the way dodging it. Sonic jumped into the sky and came down to bounce off the ground then he flew forwards and hit Shikamaru once more in the stomach sending him to the ground.

Choji and Ino watched on in shock.

Meanwhile with Fox vs. Itachi.

Itachi's fireball continued to fire at Fox. But then Fox placed his feet into the ground and kicked off, then with great blinding speed he ran forward and threw the fireball. To Itachi the fireball was there one second and the next it was gone and Fox stood before him. Fear stricken Itachi threw a wild punch however Fox caught it. Then Fox kicked out his leg and hit Itachi in the knee, then in the stomach. Itachi fell to one knee as Fox had stretched out his arm. Then Fox kicked him again in the stomach and then in the head. And with that Itachi's head darted back. Fox let him go as he fell back onto the ground.

"I'd say that's enough fighting for one day." Said Fox as he looked down at Itachi. Then he turned and walked away. Itachi slowly rose to his feet behind him holding his bleeding nose. He watched Fox go off, then his eyes closed but when he opened them he activated his sharingan.

Fox kept walking but then suddenly felt a burning sensation on his right arm. He looked over and was is shock when he saw his arm was engulfed in black fire. Fox began to shake his arm and then removed his jacket and discarded it to the ground, the flames burned around it and burned his jacket to dust. Then looking at his own arm Fox found that he had not been burned by the fire, but then he quickly turned back to Itachi.

Itachi using his sharingan caused the fire to emerge at Fox's feet. Fox quickly jumped up avoiding the burning flames. He jumped up and onto the rock and then kicked off and flew at Itachi.

Meanwhile with Sonic vs. Shikamaru.

Sonic was running circles around Shikamaru kicking up the sand as he went. Shikamaru tried to keep track of him with his eyes but couldn't all he could see was the sand being stomped on when he landed.

"He favors speed over strength." Said Shikamaru to himself." There is no doubt about that, but what else can he do?"

"What is it he's doing?" asked Sonic as he circled Shikamaru." He's just standing there. Eggman or Knuckles would have found where I was by now." He continued to look Shikamaru over as he kept circling him." Perhaps I should give him an invitation."

Ino and Choji watched on in confusion and concern. Shikamaru looked around put couldn't see Sonic but then the blue hedgehog appeared in front of him.

"Surprise!" said Sonic as he stood before Shikamaru. Then Sonic reached up and punched Shikamaru in the stomach.

"No!" shouted Ino. Then Sonic jumped up and punched Shikamaru in the chin, Shikamaru stumbled back but then charged Sonic throwing his own punch. But Sonic dodged and then jumped up and kicked Shikamaru in the face. Shikamaru fell back and into the sand once more he spat out blood as he lay there.

Sonic looked him over confusion as he lay there." Your pretty frail." Said Sonic as he took a step closer." Perhaps fighting's not your thing." Sonic walked over and stood before Shikamaru." Perhaps it's best we end this." Said Sonic. Then he moved his hand, perhaps to deliver and finishing blow. Just then Shikamaru cracked a smile, shocking everyone around.

"Now I have you." He said. Sonic stood in confusion but then felt something grab his leg, he looked down to see a hand emerging from his shadow.

"What is this?" asked Sonic as he tried to free his leg.

"It's my shadow jutsu." Said Shikamaru as he rose to one knee." It allows me to take control of shadows."

"A clever trick." Said Sonic with a slight smile.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Said Shikamaru. Then he swung his fist at Sonic but he dodged. Sonic tried to run but then found himself bound by the hand that came from the shadows. He looked at Shikamaru and noticed he'd taken a stance and following that more shadow hands began to rise from the ground.

"Uh oh." Said Sonic with a gulp. The shadow hands continued to come at him, Sonic reached down and kicked the hand that held him with his free leg and it retreated into the earth. Looking up the hands came at him so Sonic quickly took off.

Meanwhile with Fox vs. Itachi.

Fox flew down and tackled him to the ground, then stood over him. The ever-growing black fire was spreading and was nearly all around them. Just then Itachi jumped to his feet and punched Fox in the chin, Fox stumbled back as Itachi swung again. This time however Fox grabbed his fist, but then Itachi swung again but Fox caught his fist once again. The two struggled back and forth as the black fire burned all around them. It became clear to them both very soon if they stayed there they would die. Fox could only see one way out, down.

He looked over the edge and couldn't see the bottom as it was covered in mist. But in his mind the unknown was better than burning.

So in a dash of speed that would put Sonic to shame Fox grabbed Itachi and flung him over the edge then he himself followed just as the fire engulfed the area they fought in.

Meanwhile with Shikamaru and Sonic.

Sonic jumped from side to side as Shikamaru's shadow hands came at him. One reached up to try and grab him but he swatted it away, another went for his leg but he kicked it off.

All the while Shikamaru sat back controlling the shadows.

"I told you he had this." Said Ino as she shook Choji joyfully." I never doubted him for a second." Shikamaru smiled over at them and then turned back to the battle at hand.

Sonic kicked another shadow hand away from him, then punched another away. Just then one grabbed him from behind, Sonic turned around and punched it away. But then with his back turned one hand grabbed him by the back of his neck and hoisted him up. Then the shadow turned and threw Sonic to the ground.

"Alright!" exclaimed Ino once more. Sonic lifted his head up from the sand feeling like he'd been hit by a train. He looked up at over and Ino who jumped up and down joyfully cheering for Shikamaru. Then Sonic drew his attention over to his opponent. He stood far off from where Sonic was crouched down with hands together making a strange sign with them. And then it hit Sonic.

"He's controlling the shadows." He said as he rose to his feet." He keeps them out of distance so he can fight me exhausted later." Then Sonic planted his feet into the ground." Clever trick." He said, Then Sonic jumped forward taking off.

In a quick instance Shikamaru saw Sonic and then lost him. He looked around frantically." It's a unique ability you have Shikamaru." Said Sonic's voice. It appeared to be coming from all around him as Shikamaru couldn't find the source of it." But it's not match for the fastest being in the universe." Then in a spilt second Sonic was on him.

Sonic ran up and tackled Shikamaru to the ground, but Shikamaru pushed him off sending Sonic to the ground several feet away. The two scrambled to their feet but Sonic was up faster. Then he ran up and kicked Shikamaru in the face sending him to the ground once more. Then he kicked him in the side as he tried to get up again.

"Can't use those shadows." Sonic said as he stood over him." If I'm this close." Then Sonic ran up and threw another punch but this time Shikamaru caught his fist.

"Who says I need to." He answered. Then Shikamaru pushed Sonic back. Sonic ran up and threw another punch but Shikamaru blocked. Then Shikamaru kicked Sonic in the leg and then punch him in the face. Sonic began to bleed from his lips as he stumbled back. Then Shikamaru kicked him in the chest. Sonic fell back onto the ground but did a flip to get back to his feet. Then he and Shikamaru began circling each other.

Just then Shikamaru lashed out at Sonic. He threw a punch but Sonic dodged. Then Sonic jumped up and locked his legs around Shikamaru's head. Then he flip him over and sent him to the ground headfirst. Shikamaru laid on the ground for several seconds as Sonic stumbled to his feet. Eventually Shikamaru returned to his feet. They stood their looking each other over as they panted deep breaths. Then after a few moments Sonic lashed out again but Shikamaru made a strange hand sigh and the shadow under him jumped up and manifested into something.

Sonic stood back as the shadow began to take shape. It had claws, long fangs, and glowing red eyes it turned into a wolf.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." Mumbled Sonic. Just the wolf growled and lunged at Sonic.

Meanwhile with Fox and Itachi.

The two fell off the mountains edge and were falling fast to an unknown bottom. The two continued to fall but on the way down came to they came to a bushel of vines. Itachi landed on a small ledge but Fox grabbed onto a vine and held on, being able to save himself the fate of falling.

Then Fox grabbed onto the vine with his other hand and began to pull himself up moving one foot forward along with his hands. But then as he continued to climb he noticed Itachi standing over the ledge above the vine Fox was on. Then to Fox's dismay Itachi pulled out a knife and moved forward to cut Fox's vine.

But then when he leaned over to do so he fell off the ledge and began to fall down once again. But this time on his way down Fox reached out his arm and caught Itachi by his.

"Hold on." groaned Fox as he held Itachi." I've got ya." Itachi looked up in surprise as Fox tried to save him. But then Itachi began to slip." Hang on." Groaned Fox as he tried to grip him tighter, but Itachi kept slipping. The ends of his sleeves just past out of Fox's reach and he now held him by his wrist. Itachi kept kicking to try and push himself up while Fox kept pulling, but it was no use. For then all in an instance Itachi slipped out of Fox's grasp." NO!" shouted Fox as he watched Itachi fall down through the vines and the mist. It was several moments before he heard anything other than Itachi's scream the next noise he heard was a loud splash.

In the aftermath Fox held his hand before his face and made a fist, shameful for the life he couldn't save." I'm sorry." Was what he said next as he looked down at the spot where Itachi had fallen. Then Fox turned and continued to climb up the mountain.

At that moment Sonic struggled against the shadow wolf. He kept his snarling jaws just out of reach from biting him. Sonic pushed against it but the wolf pushed back. But then the wolf raised its paw and swung at Sonic. Sonic quickly rolled out from under the wolf causing it to hit the sand. The wolf turned to Sonic and swung its paw once more but the hedgehog dodged once again. Then it turned and snapped its mighty jaws at him. Sonic jumped out of the way of the wolf and onto a large boulder. The wolf turned and jumped at him snapping its jaws once more. Sonic jumped into the air and curled into a spinning blue ball. The shadow wolf looked up at him, then Sonic came down and struck the wolf. The shadow wolf fell back onto the ground and then disappeared into the earth.

Sonic turned back to the spot where it once stood and then turned to Shikamaru. The shadow master prepared to make a hand sign for another attack but he was interrupted. Sonic ran up and tackled him to the ground. Then as he stood over him he kept Shikamaru on the ground by kicking him." You've lost." Said Sonic as he stood over Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked up at Ino with frightened eyes.

At that point Ino decided to step up but was stopped by Choji.

"You can't do anything." Said Choji.

"I must." Said Ino as she pushed past him.

"You can't!" said Choji as he grabbed her thus stopping her. Ino struggled against him but Choji only held on tighter. Shikamaru turned and looked back at Sonic as he stood over him, he lay back ready to accept his fate. Sonic raised his hand just as he had done before.

"No!" said Ino. "He's going to kill him!"

This caught Sonic's attention and he turned over to her with a confused look." Kill him?" he asked to her." Why would I do that?" Then he turned back to Shikamaru leaning down and extending his hand to him. Shikamaru looked between Sonic and his hand confused, but then after a few moments he took it and Sonic helped him to his feet." Hehe." Chuckled Sonic." You know." He said as he dusted Shikamaru's shoulders off." You really had me going there." Shikamaru looked down at Sonic confused as Choji and Ino came to his side." I really thought you had me there a few times." He continued to chuckle but look up and saw the confused looks on the leaf ninja's faces." You were a good opponent Shikamaru Nara." Said Sonic to him, then he extended out his hand. Shikamaru was hesitant to take it and looked to Ino and Choji before doing anything else. The two gave confused but reassuring nods. So Shikamaru turned over and took Sonic's hand." That was good fun." Sonic smiled to him then the two released hands. Then Sonic turned over to Choji." Maybe you and me can go a couple rounds next time eh big man?" Then Sonic gave a few joking punches to Choji's side to which he gave a polite laughed along with. Then Sonic stepped back and stood before the three." Well, you all take care now." Then he turned and walked off.

"Wait." Called Ino as she stepped up. Sonic turned around and faced her." Aren't you supposed to do something?"

Sonic raised his head to the sky and pouted his lip during thought." Did I forget to introduce myself?" he asked. Shikamaru and Choji looked to each other.

"No." said Ino." Isn't it the divine will of your master that you eliminate your enemies at any cost?" she asked. Sonic turned slightly and looked her in the eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said. Then he turned and walked off giving a friendly wave as he did so.

"What do you make of that?" asked Ino as she stepped back.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Said Choji. Shikamaru stood there with his hand on his chin deep in thought.

Meanwhile Fox made it back up eventually to the spot where he and Itachi had battled before, the area was charred. Fox looked down once more over the side to where Itachi had fallen then he turned and looked forward. With a sigh he continued on his way on his original mission.

But little did Fox know that nearby someone had watched his whole fight unfold and conclude, it was his father James. He stood on a nearby balcony.

"Wow." He said after he had watched the whole thing. There was no doubt that was his son. He looked like him, fought like him, even moved like him.

"Enjoying the fights?" asked a voice from behind him. James did not need to turn around as he knew the source of the voice.

"Do you want something?" asked James. At that moment Ganondorf walked up and stood next to him.

"Just to see if you've noticed him yet." Said Ganondorf as he leaned down next to James.

"I have noticed." Said James." I've been watching him the whole time."

"Are you going to go talk to him?" asked Ganondorf.

"I don't know." Said James as he darted his head back and forth." After so long a time I, I, I wouldn't know what to say."

"You could always start with a hello." Said Ganondorf. James turned and looked up at him for the first time.

"You know what I mean." He said with a harshness in his voice." I wouldn't know where to begin, what to talk about, If he even wants to talk to me." James hung his head and rested his forehead in his hand.

"If he has come all this way to see you." Said Ganondorf as he leaned down next to James." Then he truly must want to." Then he turned and patted James on his back and then took his leave. A cold silence filled the air after his leaving. James slowly picked his head and looked out into the distance. He could see Fox making his way up the stairs and off into the unknown. With a fire suddenly lit in his belly James wiped his hand across his face, then he turned to leave and follow his son.

But then when he did he bumped into someone. He looked up to see Eggman standing there frantically before him.

"James." He said as he put his arms on the Fox's shoulders." Oh it's good to see you."

"Eggman where have you been?"

"The flesh pits with Shang Tsung mostly. Where have you been I haven't seen you since we arrived here."

"A terrible outcome." Replied James as he moved around Eggman." But I must be getting off I-"

"Please don't go." Said Eggman stopping him." I haven't seen you in a while." Truthfully James was the only other living creature here Eggman knew, his time spent around the others only frightened him.

"I really must be going." Said James as he tried to move past him once more. Eggman seeing he could not keep him here forever stuck out his arm once more and said

"Alright but answer me on question."

"Alright." Said James as he stood back with his arms folded." One question."

"Does this Ganondorf really plan to reward us all for our services?" James looked up at him with a cock brow, he silence that followed only increased Eggman's fear of the answer.

"He may be pure evil." Replied James after a deep exhale." But he is a man of honor and will do what he says."

"Oh good." Said Eggman as he breathed a little easier." I, I thought they were going to kill me once I was done." He looked down at James who had the same look on his face. Eggman looked down at him in pure shock and gulped down a breath.

"Truthfully." Said James as he walked past Eggman." Perhaps you'd be better off that way." Then he walked off to go find his son.


	17. Battle for Knuckles, Hunter's prey

**Chapter 17: Battle for Knuckles,Hunter's Prey**

Meanwhile at that moment Naruto and Sakura continued their way around the island. Naruto bore the wounds he had from his battle with Sasuke, Sakura walking close behind him.

"I have to say Naruto." Said Sakura as she did so." That was really impressive the way you handled Sasuke."

"It was nothing really." Said Naruto as he waved it off." I only used the skills that I learned during my training with Jirayia."

"Speaking of which." Said Sakura as she moved in front of him." What was that trick you did towards the end of the battle?"

"Trick?" asked Naruto looking down at her.

"Yea the thing where your energy just exploded causing Sasuke to lose his balance." Replied Sakura.

"Oh that." Replied Naruto." That was me unlocking Sage mode?"

"Sage mode?" she asked looking up at him confused.

"Yes, it's an old technique used to increase one's strength during battle."

"So what you did there was this sage mode?"

"No." replied Naruto as he shook his head." That was only 1/3 of the power of sage mode, going 100% allows me to increase my power to unimaginable heights."

"It must be scary then. Transforming to get that much power."

"No." said Naruto once again." Kiba and Shikamaru's transformations are much worse than mine." The two continued to walk on the awkwardness that once filled the air was nowhere to be found now." Besides." He continued." The real trick is blending the Sage mode with the power of the nine tailed fox."

"You can do that too?" asked Sakura surprised.

"Not exactly." Said Naruto with a chuckle. The two continued walking on and that's when Sakura became fully aware of the wound on Naruto's shoulder.

"Oh Naruto your hurt." She said jumping before him and pointing to the wound. Naruto then looked down at the wound, he too had forgotten about the wound since it stopped bleeding.

"Oh." He said as he looked at it thus remembering it." So I am."

"Let me have a look." Said Sakura as she moved towards it.

"That's not necessary." Said Naruto as he moved his arm across his chest and to his shoulder to cover the cut.

"Let me look." Said Sakura, Naruto replied once more by moving away from her." If you don't let me." She said." It could become infected and what good would you be for us then?"

Naruto let out a sigh as he rolled his eyes." Alright, alright." He said.

"Good." Said Sakura." Now have a seat." Naruto did as he was told and sat down. Sakura then stood over him and began tending to the wound. She started by moving the ripped clothing that was in the way. Then she took her hands and began applying it to the wound, healing it with her newfound skills. Naruto was impressed by this." There." Said Sakura after a few moments." All done."

"Just like that?" asked Naruto as he stood up and put his hand where the wound once was.

"Mhm." Sakura nodded.

"Since when did you get to be such a good healer?" asked Naruto.

"I've had a lot of practice." She said as she turned away from him and looked out to the edges of the island." So what now?" she asked.

"I am in no mood to find someone else to fight." Said Naruto as he sat down." I think I'll just sit here for a while."

"I'm ok with that." Said Sakura as she sat down next to him. The two sat down there comfortably as they looked out into the water.

Meanwhile Fox was making his own way around. He was walking across the mountain path. He followed the stairs and it had led him to a temple- like structure. He was hesitant about going inside at first but was then drawn inside it.

He treaded with caution as he entered the temple. His feet brought him to a large meditating room with small wooden tables, a small waterfall, and a rug to mediate on.

Just then Fox's ears perked up as he heard the sound of something banging.

"Hello." He said as he stood up." Is someone there?" Fox got up and walked around, and then he noticed something on the floor. He found a pair of sunglasses lying on the floor. Fox bent over and picked them up then observed them.

He remembered from the time after he defeated Andross that his father had a pair of dark sunglasses like these. But then his attention was called to something else, the sound of footsteps approaching him.

Fox jumped to his feet putting the sunglasses in his pocket and looked around." Father?" he said. The footsteps, Fox perked his ears up higher so he could listen.

Then he heard them running off, Fox quickly gave chance and ran after the direction they were going in. He rounded a corner and then he saw someone disappear round a corner. Fox quickly gave chase and went after him.

However it was he was fast, Fox rounded the corner and could see the figure running off in the distance. Fox kicked up his speed to catch up with the figure. He was closing the gap fast. Just then Fox jumped up in the air then by kicking off a nearby wall he shot down at the figure.

The victim had no idea he was being followed and was taken by surprise when Fox jumped down and tackled him to the ground, then the two began rolling around on the ground.

"Aha!" exclaimed Fox as he rolled on top of the figure and held him to the ground." Now I got you I-" Then Fox looked down to see it was Mighty he had jumped.

"Fox." Said Mighty looking up at him." What are you doing?" Fox looked around frantically thinking it was his father he was chasing Fox was totally taken by surprise.

"I." he began to stutter. But then he realized he was crushing Mighty so he decided to get off him. Then he extended his hand which Mighty took and he helped him to his feet.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mighty once more.

"I, I was looking for someone." Told Fox.

"Well." Said Mighty as he reached out and put his hand on Fox's shoulder." I wouldn't recommend staying here long, shit's going down here."

"What do you mean?" asked Fox.

"Espio and I are fighting these two robots." Told Mighty as he looked around. Pointing to a nearby roof he showed Espio fighting against Cyrax.

Cyrax swung a saw at Espio which he dodged, then a second time. Then Espio jumped back while throwing a knife at Cyrax which he deflected.

"But I lost track of my opponent." Told Might grabbing Fox's attention once again." I was trying to find him before you interrupted."

"Oh." Said Fox half-heartedly." I'm sorry."

"Hey." Said Mighty reaching out and tapping him on the shoulder." Are you okay?"

"Yea." Replied Fox." I guess so." Just then the wall next to them exploded causing the two to fall to the ground.

Then looking up they saw Sektor standing there.

"AHA!" shouted Mighty as he jumped to his feet." There you are." Sektor scanned the area and looked Mighty over then he looked to Fox." Fox." Said Mighty with a smile." You might want to get out of here, things are about to get really complicated."

"Yea." Said Fox." I think I will." Then Fox got up and walked off while Mighty paced himself before Sektor.

"Alright tin man." Said Mighty as he did so." Show me what you got." Sektor pointed his arms at Mighty and then shot fire at him, but Mighty quickly jumped back dodging it.

Meanwhile Scorpion was making his way around the fortress. He had since returned from his spying on Neji and Tenten and was now leaving to do so again.

"Where do you go my brother." Said Reptile as he appeared with Noob.

"I go to find that leaf ninja I fought." Said Scorpion as he turned to them." I have a plan."

"Plan what kind of plan?" asked Noob.

"I'm going to go take his woman." Told Scorpion." And then he will come seek me out."

"That is cowardly." Said Reptile." There's no honor in that."

"I care not if it is honorable this whole thing is about pride." Retorted Scorpion. Reptile turned with a grunt and walked off.

"I must say." Said Noob as he rubbed his hand along his chin." I like that idea." He then gave a dark chuckle." I think I'll use a similar approach." It was at this point that Scorpion looked over and saw Shang Tsung nearby, he quickly turned and walked over to him.

"Sorcerer." He said attracting his attention.

"Yes." Said Shang Tsung slyly as he turned to Scorpion." What is it I can do-"

"I need your assistance." Said Scorpion cutting him off.

"How so?" asked Shang Tsung.

"You will accompany me to fight one of the leaf ninja."

"The leaf ninja." Said Shang Tsung as he stroked his beard remembering his men had fought the leaf ninja." Very well I shall accompany you." Then the two turned and Scorpion led the way.

Meanwhile Knuckles stood with Julie-Su on the beach.

"Now." Said Knuckles." What sick game do you have in store for me?"

"It's no game Knuckles." She said as she crossed her hands." And I'd suggest you don't treat it as such or else you'll lose."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Knuckles.

"So glad you asked." Said Julie-Su." I want you to-" but then she became distracted as a shadow hovered over here thus grabbing her attention. She looked up at the sky to see something hovering over them, then it flew down and landed next to them.

"Good afternoon." Said Rouge the bat as she stood there before them.

"Hey Rouge." Said Knuckles with a nod towards her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Julie-Su stepping up.

"I just thought I'd come see how everyone is doing." Replied Rouge. She looked past Julie-Su to Knuckles." Hi Knuckles." She said with a wave. Knuckles waved back just to be friendly, but then Julie-Su pushed his hand down.

"We don't need you here." She said turning back to Rouge." Leave."

"I don't think I will." Said Rouge as she stayed where she was. Julie-Su stormed off and then stood before Rouge. Then the two began yelling at each other.

Knuckles having watched the whole thing go down felt he had to intervene.

"Ladies, ladies please." He said as he walked up and stood between them and tried to pry them apart, but to no real avail." There's no need to-" Just then both Julie-Su and Rouge reached out and pushed Knuckles aside.

Then shocked they both looked to each other.

"Now look what you did." Said Julie-Su pointing to Knuckles who sat on the ground.

"What I did it was all you." Said Rogue pointing to the pink echidna.

"That's it." Said Julie-Su as she flailed her arms." I've had enough of your crap, you and me right here right now."

"Finally." Said Rouge."I've been waiting for this day a long time." Knuckles decided it best to stay out of this so he sat back and watched the show.

Meanwhile at that moment with Falco, Krystal, and Banjo.

At that moment they all turned around to see Kano walking towards them.

"Well look what we have here." Said Kano as he stood before them. The three looked back to each other with raised brows." Looks like hunting seasons started early this year." He said with a laugh. Banjo and Krystal looked to each other while Falco stepped up.

"Ok." Said Falco." How about I throw some shrimp on your Barbie." He said in an Australian accent, then he let out a great cackling laugh. Kano's mechanical eye suddenly glowed red." Or how about we go hunt down some gators and make a pair of boots."

"I've heard enough." Said Kano." I'll take you on bird boy."

"Whatever you say crocodile hunter." Said Falco as he stepped up. Kano reached into his pocket and pulled out his knife.

Then Kano rushed Falco swinging his knife, but Falco lifted up his arm and swatted Kano's knife hand away. Then Falco reached up and jabbed Kano in the face and then a second time. Kano stumbled back his nose bleeding, then he looked up at Falco who stood in his fighting stance, then with a yell Kano jumped at him again.

Meanwhile with Julie-Su vs. Rouge.

Rouge kicked up her leg at Julie-Su but she blocked, she kicked again only to be blocked once more. Then Julie-Su jumped forward and tried to punch Rogue but the bat dodged.

Just then Julie-Su reached back into her pocket and pulled out her pistol, but then Rouge swatted her hand hitting the gun away.

All the while Knuckles watched on the sideline. But then the sound of approaching footsteps attracted his attention. He looked over to see Vector approaching him.

"Vector." Said Knuckles with a smile as he approached him.

"Hey there Knuckles." Vector greeted him. Then he turned over to the two women battling." What's going on there?" he asked as he pointed to Rouge who charged Julie-Su, but Then Julie-Su grabbed Rouge's arms flipped over and kicked Rouge sending her to the ground.

"You know the usual." Told Knuckles." But where have you been?"

"I've been off doing my own thing." Replied Vector." I fought the strangest guy before."

"Did you win?" asked Knuckles.

"Of course I did." Replied Vector in a raised voice.

"Hey." Grunted Julie-Su as she looked over at Knuckles who was talking with Vector." What's he doing here?" Just then Rouge reached out and punched Julie-Su in the face sending her stumbling back.

"Have you seen Mighty or Espio by any chance?" asked Knuckles.

"No, but I'll keep my eyes open." Said Vector." But now I'm heading back to the room." Then he turned and walked off." You have fun here with your party." Said Vector as he pointed to the battle before him.

"Oh I will." Groaned Knuckles.

Meanwhile with Falco vs. Kano.

Kano ran up and swung his knife at Falco but Falco dodged. Then Kano turned and tried to throw a punch but Falco blocked. Then Falco lifted his leg and kicked Kano in the face.

But then Kano jumped at Falco and threw a punch but then Falco grabbed his arm, lifted him up and then threw him to the ground.

Meanwhile with Julie-Su vs. Rouge.

Julie-Su ran up and swung at Rogue but she dodged. Then Julie-Su jumped at her again. But this time Rouge jumped into the air kicking Julie-Su to the ground as she took to the air.

"Oh no you don't." grunted Julie-Su as she got to her feet and went after Rouge. Then she jumped up into the air and landed on Rouge's back. Then she punched Rouge in the back of the head, then a second time. Now Rouge began to falter as she tried to glide through the air. Then Julie-Su punched her again, this time Rouge falter and spiraled down to the ground. She dove down into the sand. Julie-Su was also knocked off and fell into the sand.

Rouge was the first to get back up and charge Julie-Su. But when she did Julie-Su kicked up her legs and tossed Rouge over her and into the ground. Then Julie-Su got to her feet, grabbed Rouge by one of her wings and threw her across the ground.

Knuckles watched on as Rouge got back to her feet. Then the two female fighters began circling each other. Then Julie-Su jumped at Rouge throwing a punch, but Rouge blocked and then punched her in the stomach. Julie-Su stumbled back and when she did Rogue went forward and punched her again.

Meanwhile with Falco vs. Kano.

Kano ran up and threw a punch at Falco but the falcon dodged. Kano swung again and Falco dodged once more. But then Falco punched Kano in the face sending him stumbling back. Kano looked back to Falco to see him causally grinding his feet on the ground.

"My toes are burnin." He exclaimed in a fit of joy." I am on fire!"

"You miserable bird." Grunted Kano." I'll turn you inside out!" Then Kano turned and glared his mechanical eye at Falco. This act was confusing to Falco and he just stood there, but then Kano shot a lazer out form his eye. It came so fast that Falco had little time to react but was able to just jump out of the way by diving into the ground.

Falco rose up holding his head and groaning.

"Falco you're on fire." Said Krystal.

"Oh don't bring that up." Said Falco feeling Krystal was making fun of him.

"No really." Said Banjo." You're on fire." Falco looked around to see his tail feathers were on fire.

"Oh shit!" exclaimed Falco. Then he quickly rolled over and dug his tail into the ground. When he reemerged it he had saved his tail feathers thought they now had a black tip." Am I good?" asked Falco as he stood up." Any problems here?" he asked as he waved his hand before his face." No, then we're good." Krystal and Banjo laughed at his antics while Kano became annoyed.

"You think this is a game!?" he exclaimed to Falco.

"I think monopoly's a game." Replied Falco. Just then Kano shot another lazer at Falco. However this time Falco was able to dodge it by ducking to the ground. Then Falco jumped up and tackled Kano to the ground. But then Kano wrapped his hands around Falco's neck and then rolled him over. Then Kano stood on top of him trying to strangle him but Falco struggled back. But then Kano punched Falco in the face, then a second time. Then he wrapped both fingers around Falco's neck.

Then just when it seemed he might have won Kano felt something poking against his stomach. When he looked down he could see his knife, in the hands of Falco there. Kano then looked back to Falco who was there with an overdramatic look on his face. Kano began to back off of Falco, while he stood up Falco brought the knife to Kano's throat.

"I could do it you know." Said Falco. Kano let down a gulp as the knife was against his throat." But I won't." Then Falco pushed Kano down to the ground and put the knife in the ground next to him." Alright." Said Falco turning over to Banjo and Krystal." I've had my exercise for today, let's go get something to eat."

"You know Falco you had me fooled there." Said Krystal.

"It was very Shakespearian." Added Banjo.

"My versatile talents." Said Falco with his hand along his chin." Allow me to do many things. For instance." He said as he brought the two in close." Did you know-" But to Kano his voice trailed off as they got farther and farther away.

Kano watched them go off collecting himself up from the ground. He took deep breaths as he watched them walk off and ran his hand across his face.

Meanwhile with Julie-Su vs. Rouge.

Rouge punched Julie-Su in the face, then when she stumbled back she grabbed her vest and pulled her in so she could knee her in the stomach.

Just then Julie-Su reached up and punched Rouge across the face. Then she lifted up her leg and kicked her back.

Rouge fell back onto the ground but due to fatigue she couldn't find the strength to stand.

Julie-Su reached down and grabbed her gun, then she pointed it at Rouge. But then before she could fire Knuckles jumped in and grabbed her hand stopping her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like?" she replied." I'm making sure she doesn't get in my way later."

"No." said Knuckles." To kill in the heat of battle is one thing, but not lie this."

"So you're defending her?" asked Julie-Su." That was not the point of coming to this island, do you not trust me?"

"Perhaps I'm not the one who needs to earn trust here." Said Knuckles. Julie-Su let out a long sigh and then put her gun away.

"Let's go." She said and then began to walk off. Knuckles smiled knowing he'd won the argument then he followed her. The two walked by Rouge who was stumbling to her feet. Julie-Su gave her a grimace as she walked by.

Knuckles walked by and helped her stand up straight." Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Said Rogue as she shook herself from him.

"Knuckles." Called Julie-Su." Let's go, we still have things to do."

"You sure you'll be okay?" asked Knuckles to Rouge. Rouge shook herself free of him and began walking off.

"It's no concern to you." She said as she did. Knuckles looked at Rouge as she walked off and to an annoyed Julie-Su who was grilling him down nearby.

"Women." He muttered.


	18. When a Man loves a Woman

**Chapter 18: When a man loves a Woman**

At that time Kiba and Hinata were making their own way across the island. The two walked close together with Akamaru down by Kiba's side.

"Well this is something." said Kiba. He stopped to sniff the air, nothing nobody else was around." When we were invited to this tournament I thought there would be more action."

"Be patient Kiba." Said Hinata."Nobody being around is a good thing. I don't want to bump into those other ninja."

"Well I do." Smiled Kiba, Akamaru barked in agreement. Hinata looked up at him and thought about what Ino said the two of them were very different.

"I'd rather not." She said." They were pretty scary. Where you not a-afraid of them?"

"Yes I am." Said Kiba." But I try to not let my fear take hold of me, I change it and use it into my strength." Hinata looked at him once more and the two became silent, once again thinking this whole thing over.

"What is it?" He said looking down at her." Is something bothering you?"

"Well, It's It's." she said. Kiba turned and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hinata you can tell me anything." He said reassuring her.

Meanwhile at that moment Knuckles and Julie-Su were coming around the bend. Julie-Su was the first to catch sight of Kiba and Hinata and then she stopped causing Knuckles to bump into her.

"Why have you stopped?" he asked. Just then Julie-Su grabbed his face and pointed him in the direction of Kiba and Hinata.

"There." She said grabbing him." Is your opponent." Knuckles brought his eyes over and looked at Kiba, he was tall and very broad.

"That guy?" asked Knuckles pointing to Kiba. Julie-Su nodded with a smile. Knuckles blew air out of his mouth and said " Alright, let's get this over with." Then he walked towards Kiba and Hinata.

"You can tell me anything." Kiba said to Hinata. Deep down Hinata did love Kiba but since Naruto came back she felt different. She opened her mouth to tell him but then a gruff "Ahem." Caught their attention.

"Well look who's decided to crash the party." Said Kiba as he stepped forward, Akamaru by his side growling. The two quickly recognized each other from the other day from the incident at the elevator.

"You." Said Knuckles pointing to Kiba." I challenge you to fight."

"Finally." Said Kiba." Some action." He turned back to Hinata who sported a nervous look." We'll finish this conversation after I deal with this guy." He said.

"Easier said than done." Said Knuckles as he stood in his fighting stance as Kiba approached him.

Then Kiba entered his own fighting stance, then with Akamaru at his side he eyed down Knuckles. Then the two charged each other.

Meanwhile Neji and Tenten were making their own way around the island. They came to a valley between a hilly area and that's when Neji felt strange. He lifted his head and scanned the area around them. He saw nothing but he knew something was there.

"What is it?" asked Tenten grabbing his attention. Neji turned and looked down at her.

"Something's out there." He said." I can feel it." At that moment they heard the sounds of footsteps approaching, the two turned around to see Shang Tsung again.

"Ah so we met again." He said as he approached them with his hands behind his back. He clearly recognized the two from when they first arrived on the island.

Tenten looked up at Neji and then to Shang Tsung." What do you want?" she asked.

"Yesterday was a greeting." Said Shang Tsung." But today is business." Then he entered his fighting stance.

"Fine." Said Tenten as she stepped up." I'll fight you then."

"No." said Shang Tsung as he stood up straight." I challenge you." He said pointing to Neji. Tenten turned back and Neji was unresponsive." By the rules of Mortal Kombat a challenge cannot be denied once it is given, and we fight to whatever end."

"Very well." Said Neji stepping up and passing Tenten." Then I'll fight you." Then he entered his fighting stance.

"Neji." Said Tenten causing him to turn back to her." Be careful." He gave a nod in reply and then turned back to Shang Tsung.

Little did they know that Scorpion was watching from the darkness nearby.

Then Shang Tsung jumped forward and shot a flaming skull at Neji, but he jumped out of the way causing the skull to hit the ground.

Shang Tsung jumped forward and shot another. This time Neji struck the skull using his gentle fist to protect his hand, causing the skull to turn to smoke.

Then when the smoke cleared Shang Tsung jumped forward and punched Neji in the face causing him to stumble back. Then Shang Tsung swung again but this time Neji blocked. Then Shang Tsung swung his leg up but Neji blocked once more. Then Neji swung forward and struck Shang Tsung in the chest sending him stumbling back. Then Neji jumped up and swung his leg at Shang Tsung. He put his arms but to block but Neji's kick still sent him sliding through the dirt.

Then with Neji's eyes kept on Shang Tsung Scorpion took this time to strike.

After that Tenten began to clap for Neji. Neji turned to look back at her but when Shang Tsung fired another flaming skull he jumped out of the way to dodge it.

Meanwhile with Kiba vs. Knuckles.

Knuckles jumped in the air and came down on Kiba swinging his fist. But Kiba and Akamaru jumped out of the way causing Knuckles to hit the ground.

Then as Knuckles stood there with his fist in the ground Kiba attacked. Kiba jumped forward and brought his foot down, but Knuckles caught his leg and then pushed him off just as Akamaru jumped at him. Knuckles turned and punched the dog aside as Kiba came back and tackled Knuckles to the ground. Then Kiba threw a punch but Knuckles caught his fist and then punch Kiba in the face. Then Knuckles rolled Kiba over and sat on top of him then Knuckles punched him again.

But then Kiba wiggled his foot out from under Knuckles and put it against his chest. Then Kiba kicked Knuckles off him and onto the ground.

Kiba quickly got to his feet, bleeding from his mouth after the punches he'd received. Knuckles got back to his feet and then Kiba jumped into the air.

"Fang over Fang." Screamed Kiba. Then he and Akamaru dove down at Knuckles spinning as they did. They hit him and then sent him down to the ground once more.

Meanwhile with Neji vs. Shang Tsung.

Tenten continued to watch the fight but when a shadow was cast over her she turned around to look. Then there she saw Scorpion standing over here. But then before she could stay anything he covered her mouth and stuck her over the head causing her to fall unconscious. Scorpion picked her up and put her over his shoulders then he took off, without Neji noticing.

At that moment Shang Tsung through a punch at Neji by the blocked. Then Neji reached out and punched Shang Tsung in the chest.

Shang Tsung stumbled back as blood began to come out of his mouth. At that moment Neji decided to turn around but when he did he saw that Tenten wasn't there. He then looked all around him and found her nowhere to be found.

Then he turned back to Shang Tsung." Where is she?" he asked. Shang Tsung looked back to Neji with a smile.

"I don't know what you mean." He replied.

"I think you know very well." Said Neji." Where's the girl?"

"She never left." Said Shang Tsung, then suddenly his body began to morph and change." She's been here the whole time." He said as his voice suddenly was changing. Then he stood there, only it wasn't him he took on the form of Tenten.

Neji looked on in shock." Sorcery" he said. Just then Shang Tsung jumped forward and through a punch at Neji but he dodged. Then he swung again only to be dodged once more.

"What's the matter?" asked Shang Tsung as Neji put himself just out of his reach." Afraid to fight you're dearly beloved." Neji said nothing and then Shang Tsung lunged forward again. But this time when he swung Neji caught his wrist.

"You are not my beloved." He said as he held him there." What you wear is a cheap impersonation." Then he held Shang Tsung wrist tighter." So I will feel no guilt in what I am about to do." Then Neji lunged forward and punched Shang Tsung in the stomach. Then he opened his hand and shot an air blast, sending Shang Tsung flying back and hitting the ground hard.

He slowly got back to his feet reverting to his original form once he did. Then once again he lunged at Neji but when he did Neji got into his eight trigrams stance.

Shang Tsung tried to stop himself but it was too late. Neji reached up and began striking him repeatedly sending him back.

Shang Tsung eventually fell to one knee and Neji struck him one last time on the face sending him to the ground.

In the aftermath of his attack Shang Tsung lay on the ground. Neji took that moment to look around at his surroundings to see where Tenten had gone. But he couldn't see here, but he had a few ideas as to where she might have gone.

While he looked around Shang Tsung got up and began to walk off, Neji completely unaware. And by the time he had turned around to question the sorcerer he had already vanished.

Meanwhile with Kiba vs. Knuckles.

Knuckles lay on the ground after being hit with the fang over fang. Kiba walked over to Knuckles and picked him up.

Just then Knuckles came to life and wrapped his arms around Kiba's head, causing him to fall back onto the ground. But then Kiba grabbed Knuckles and threw him off him as he hit the ground.

Knuckles got back up to his feet and lunged at Kiba again but then he was attacked by Akamaru. Kiba got to his feet as Akamaru was biting Knuckles arm. Just then Knuckles kicked himself up and punched Akamaru off him.

But then as soon as he did that Kiba came over and punched Knuckles in the face, then a second time. When he swung for a third time Knuckles ducked under his arm and charged Kiba pushing him away and onto the ground. As Kiba got to one knee Knuckles ran up and punched him to the face. Then Knuckles jumped on Kiba and began punching but Kiba put up his arms to block.

Just then Akamaru now as a clone of Kiba came up from behind, grabbed Knuckles and then threw him off his master.

Knuckles pick his face up from the dirt and looked strangely at his opponent and his clone. Just then Kiba and Akamaru jumped up and did the fang over fang.

"Not this again." Groaned Knuckles. The two continued to come at him and Knuckles jumped in the air to meet them.

When they were close enough Knuckles punched one of the two to the ground but the other still continued to come and hit Knuckles down to the ground.

Knuckles hit the ground and Kiba landed standing next to him. Just then Knuckles jumped up at flung himself at Kiba again. Knuckles landed on Kiba, who found it hard to keep the little echidna off him. For although Kiba had a whole foot of height over Knuckles, Knuckles was just as equally powerful.

All the while Julie-Su and Hinata were watching on the sidelines. As she watched Julie-Su noticed Hinata standing over on Kiba's side. Then she began to wonder about these two and if perhaps they were in a similar predicament to herself and Knuckles. Her curiosity got the better of her and she decided to walk over and ask Hinata.

At that moment Knuckles jumped up and tried to punch Kiba in the face but he blocked, then Kiba brought his leg down. But then Knuckles grabbed his leg, hoisted him into the air and slammed him to the ground.

At that moment Julie-Su approached Hinata.

"Hey." She said getting her attention. Hinata quickly turned over and although she was frightened at first she then entered her fighting position." Calm down sweetheart." Said Julie-Su as she put her arms up." I'm not here to fight, I just want to talk."

"T-Talk about what?" asked Hinata as she backed down. Julie-Su bobbed her head over to Knuckles and Kiba fighting.

"You and him." She told." Who is he?"

"He's my boyfriend." Told Hinata. Julie-Su nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"And what are you two doing here?" asked Julie-Su. Hinata looked at Julie-Su with confusion, thinking that everyone else on this island was working for their enemy.

"We are here to defend our village." Told Hinata as if Julie-Su didn't know." Against the invaders."

Julie-Su nodded with wide eyes at the wild story that must be behind what Hinata said." But why are you two here together?" she asked looking back to Kiba and Knuckles once more.

"We were patrolling the island." Told Hinata." I was using this time to, to test something."

"And what's that?" asked Julie-Su. Hinata looked at the pink echidna with wide eyes, wondering if she should tell.

"I was going to see if I truly have feelings for him." Told Hinata.

"He cheated on you?" asked Julie-Su turning back to the two battling.

At that moment Kiba wrestled Knuckles to the ground and put his hands around his throat. Knuckles put his arms up against Kiba in an attempt to push him off. The two grunted threw gritted teeth as they fought.

"No he's very trustworthy but." Said Hinata. Julie-Su turned back to her." I have feelings for another man."

"I too share a similar history with that one." Said Julie-Su with a nod of her head. Then the two looked over to Knuckles fighting against Kiba." But in reality I might have overblown the situation."

"And what happened after that?" asked Hinata.

"That's why we're here." Said Julie-Su." So he can win back my love when in reality it's the other way around." Hinata looked at her curiously." You shouldn't let people walk over you, especially in this case. I do hope you don't get your heart broken." Said Julie-Su looking back to Hinata." You seem like such a sweet girl."

"W-What should I do?" asked Hinata.

Then Julie-Su leaned in close and looked Hinata in the eyes." What does your heart tell you?" Then she smiled and then began to walk off. "Knuckles." She called out getting the attention of the two fighters." Come, we're leaving."

Knuckles stopped what he was doing and looked back up at Kiba in confusion.

"Kiba." Called out Hinata." Let him go." Kiba looked back to Knuckles with the same look in his face but then he got off him and let him stand up. The two stood there panting as they looked each other over with hard stares.

"Come on Knuckles." Said Julie-Su as she walked between them and walked off. Knuckles looked in the direction she went then back to Kiba.

As he turned to leave Knuckles stretched out his arm and pushed Kiba aside. Kiba stumbled back but then came forward and pushed Knuckles as he walked forward. Knuckles turned around to Kiba with a look of annoyance and seemed ready to go at him again.

"Knuckles come along." Called Julie-Su as she looked back to see Knuckles and Kiba starring each other down.

Knuckles said nothing as he looked at Kiba and then turned to leave. Kiba stood and watched them go off as Hinata came up next to him.

"Now." He said turning to her." What was it you wanted to talk about?" Hinata looked off in the direction Julie-Su and Knuckles were headed. She remembered what Julie-Su told her and she built up the courage to turn and ask him.

And like that the first day of fighting was over, just as the sun was going down. However just because the fighting was done did not mean the day was truly over.

At that moment Scorpion returned to the fortress with an unconscious Tenten. As he walked along with her over his shoulder it attracted the attention of most onlookers.

Nearby were Noob and Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero was meditating but turned his head and looked as Scorpion walked by.

"What is he doing?" asked Sub-Zero.

"It seems he found a girl." Said Noob as he too looked over and saw Scorpion walk by." Let's go take a look." He said as he pushed Sub-Zero in the chest roughly and then walked by to get a better view.

But at that moment Tenten started to awaken. She looked down to see the ground and Scorpion's yellow clothing and then she turned and saw his head.

"No, No." she began to scream as she suddenly jumped up causing Scorpion to nearly drop her. She was able to get to her feet when Scorpion grabbed her and tried to restrain her.

"Oh this is getting good." Said Noob as he and Sub-Zero watched on.

But Tenten fought against Scorpion as he tried to grab her." No." said Tenten as she swatted his arm away." Not today." Then she turned and brought her knee to his groin." Knee to the groin." She said as she did so. Scorpion let go of her and stumbled back holding himself.

Noob and Sub-Zero watched Noob laughing while Sub-Zero grimaced.

Tenten turned to leave, but when she did that's when Noob appeared and picked her up. Tenten found in much harder to struggle against the bigger man.

"Well well." Said Noob as he held her up." Where did you find her?" He looked over as Sub-Zero grabbed Scorpion by his arm and helped him to his feet. Once he did Scorpion shook him over and walked over to Noob." Would you like some help?" he asked with a chuckle as Scorpion walked over to him.

Scorpion took Tenten who couldn't fight against him as he twisted her arm behind her back.

"Neji won't stand for this." She said as he pushed her along." He'll come to get me, and he'll give you what for." They continued to walk off until they came to a room and Scorpion quickly pushed her in.

"I hope he does." Said Scorpion then he shut the door, locked it, and then walked off.

He walked back to Noob and Sub-Zero." That is one angry bitch." He said. Looking at his two brothers he noticed their eyes were averted more upwards. Scorpion turned around and saw Reptile standing there with his arms crossed.

"What did you do?" asked Reptile.

"I just assured that my enemy will come to me." Replied Scorpion." You got a problem with that?"

"You kidnapped that girl?" asked Reptile as his arms fell to his side.

"Yea." Replied Scorpion. Noob and Sub-Zero's head's bobbed to whoever was talking.

"How could you do that?" asked Reptile." You have no honor, that's not good form." He said as he poked as finger in Scorpion's chest.

"Good form?" Said Scorpion as he looked up at Reptile." BLAST GOOD FORM!" he added by hit Reptile's finger away." I have much more at stake here." The two continued to eye each other down, Noob watching in anticipation but then Sub-Zero stepped in-between the two.

"Be calm brothers." He said as he pushed the two aside. At that moment they all looked over to see Ermac walking in. The brothers calmed themselves." Where have you been?" asked Sub-Zero to him as he approached.

"Learning more about the Leaf ninja we fought." Told Ermac." And much has changed from what I first thought." He then stopped and looked up at the sky. He knew it would soon be time for himself and his brothers to battle in this tournament.

"What are you thinking?" asked Reptile.

"Nothing." Replied Ermac. Then he turned and walked off.

At that moment Shang Tsung managed to make his way back to the fortress. Once there he met up with his men who he noticed all looked beaten up.

"How did today go for you?" he asked them.

"Not good." Replied Kano. Shang Tsung and looked at the sorrow on their faces. Baraka was defeated by Vector, Kano by Falco.

Shang Tsung let out a deep breath." It matters not I suppose." He said. Then he turned around. "We should-" But then when he did he noticed Ganondorf standing there leaning on his cane." Your majesty." Said Shang Tsung as he gave a slight bow.

"You all look like you got in a fight." Said Ganondorf." And since you are here I take it you won?" Shang Tsung looked back to his men.

"No your majesty." He replied turning back to Ganondorf." We lost."

"Lost?" repeated Ganondorf." Unacceptable."

"My lord if I may." Said Shang Tsung stepping up.

"Silence." Said Ganondorf as he banged his cane against the ground causing the earth to rumble slightly. When it had subsided he spoke again." I have given you task after task to perform and you fail me each time. I heard your robots also failed to win battles."

"Sir please." Said Shang Tsung." This is only a minor setback. I just helped your son complete a task that is a victory."

"That victory is not yours." Said Ganondorf." You are a lesser son of greater sires." Shang Tsung's face dropped and he could think of nothing more to say." Be gone from my sight."

Then Shang Tsung and his men scurried off into the flesh pits.

Once there they regroup with themselves. Shang Tsung quickly went off into the corner, while his men stood around the table in the middle of the room. Nearby sitting in the tank was the creature Eggman and Shang Tsung created.

"Well that wasn't necessary." Said Kano.

"What do we do now?" asked Baraka.

"What do we do now?" came Shang Tsung's voice from the shadows. But his voice was different, it was strained it was dark." I'll tell you what we're going to do." He said as he reemerged from the shadows before them." Tomorrow we take control."

"Take control?" asked Baraka." What do you mean?"

"I mean we knock off Ganondorf, and I will take command." Told Shang Tsung.

"YES!" said Shao Khan as he raised his fist.

"But how can we do that? "asked Kano." Even if we get rid of Ganondorf we still have to deal with his sons." Shang Tsung walked over to the tank and noticed the hedgehog creature inside.

"This creature will be our greatest weapon when fighting them." He said. Then he turned and opened the tank. Everyone watched as the water began to drain out and then glass opened. The creature inside then was shown to be a green hedgehog. It sat there for several moments eyeing everyone in the room over.

"Do you know who I am?" Shang Tsung asked. The green hedgehog nodded and then continued to look around.

"What am I?" it asked next as it sat up more.

"You are the perfect fighter." told Shang Tsung." Made from different parts of the greatest fighters in the realhms." The creature sat up more." You are Scourge." The newly named Scourge stood up now and jumped down next to Shang Tsung and the Sorcerer put his hand on the hedgehog's shoulder." Now Ganondorf has his sons and I have mine." Then he walked over and leaned over the table." Gentlemen." He said." Tomorrow we take our rightful place in the world." The group all cheered in agreement.

But little did they know that someone was listening in nearby. Darkseid around the corner pressed against the wall, his red eye shining in the night.

**Note:****For any of you in trouble from this hurricane like I am, I hope you come out of it okay. Happy Halloween to everyone. And lastly please leave a review of what you thought. **


	19. The Fox and the Ninja

**Chapter 19: Fox and Naruto**

But soon after that the sun was beginning to set, thus bringing an end to the first day of fighting.

All the respective fighters were thus returning to their rooms.

At that moment Naruto and Sakura still sat on the beach. After some time of waiting Naruto finally got the courage to lift his arm up and around her, and she did not stop him. And they sat like that for some time. They sat like that the whole day until they saw the sun go down.

The whole time they sat in silence enjoying the moment. But the whole time Sakura was thinking over her position. After this whole day of being with Naruto he had seen how much he had changed. He was no longer the loud-mouth obnoxious kid he once was, he was grown up, mature. Sakura felt a warm feeling come over her as she lay there beneath his arm.

But soon Sakura quickly snapped and stood up.

"Oh my goodness" said Sakura.

"What's the matter?"asked Naruto as he looked down at her.

"It's getting late." Said Sakura as she stood up, taking Naruto's arm off her.

"Well yes." Said Naruto still sitting down but extending his arms to her." So it is but-"

"Goodbye." Said Sakura then she turned to leave.

"No wait." Said Naruto as he got up and grabbed her hand, causing her to turn back to him." Don't go, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Said Sakura." It's just that, I must be getting back now."

"Are you sure, let me walk you back." Said Naruto.

"No." said Sakura." I can find my own way back, thank you. I'll, I'll see you again tomorrow." Then before anymore words could be said she quickly left.

Naruto was left in the aftermath alone left to contemplate to himself. But he couldn't help but take it out on himself, and letting his emotions rise. He ran his hand along his face grunting to himself.

He was too quick, he should have waited and told her how he felt, but now he had scared her off. Naruto turned his head and saw someone walking close by. When he looked over he saw Fox McCloud walking by.

In his current mood Naruto was hype up on anger and testosterone. And he had just found a target for all this anger, since today everyone was an enemy. But it was not a good time to mess with Fox.

He had searched the whole Island for his father but was unable to find him. So in his current mood he was depressed but depression can quickly lead to anger and violence soon after.

Fox kept walking until he found a rock. After all the time he spent walking around he decided to sit down, and he did with a long sigh. He lifted his hand up and played with his good-luck necklace. He sat in silence for several moments until his ears perked up at the sound of approaching footsteps.

Fox turned looked up and saw Naruto approaching, and there was an angry look on his face.

Fox quickly stood up." I have no quarrel with you." Said Fox." And I'm in no mood."

"Well I am." Said Naruto." I challenge you to combat."

"I refuse." Said Fox quickly in reply.

"Combat cannot be denied." Said Naruto. And then he flung himself at Fox. Naruto ran up and threw a punch but Fox dodged causing Naruto to punch the rock he just sat on. Fox was shocked to see when Naruto punch it the rock crumbled into multiple pieces. But then Naruto jumped up and swung at Fox again but he dodged.

Meanwhile at that moment Falco, Banjo and Krystal reentered the building. Falco very hyped over his recent victory.

"Oh Hell yea dude." He said as he entered the building stomping his feet on the ground." Bow down." He ordered." Bow down to the king." Krystal and Banjo chuckling at him as he did so encouraging him more. Falco continued to stomp around circling around Krystal.

"Get him away from me." She laughed. Falco continued to stomp around her until Banjo gripped him by the back of his shirt.

"Easy there killer." He said." It's been a long day."

"Days not yet over." Said Falco." There's still so much to do. Let's go challenge some people." He turned to Banjo." You and me big man." He said poking him in the stomach." We'll double team 'em."

"Charming idea really." Said Banjo as he put Falco on the ground.

"What do you say we have a drink first." Said Krystal. Falco turned over and saw her pointing to the bar nearby.

"Oh hell ya dude." Said Falco. The he continued to stomp off in the direction of the bar with Banjo and Krystal right behind him.

He continued to go on in his mood until they entered the bar and Falco saw someone in there.

For the first person he noticed in the bar was Rouge. And suddenly Falco's boisterous mood escaped him and he desired exit. He turned and tried to leave but bumped into Krystal and Banjo.

"What are you doing?" asked Banjo.

"Nothing." Replied Falco." I've just decided I don't want a drink, horrible stuff it'll kill you."

"Falco if you don't stop drinking the hangover you'd get would kill you." Said Banjo.

"Yea you've never said no to a drink before." Said Krystal as she began to push him in." What's got you all-" But then she stopped as she now stood in the doorway of the bar and she too saw Rogue. Then she looked up at Falco and the frantic look on his face." Oh my god!" she said in a soft voice.

"What is it?" asked Banjo.

"In there." Said Krystal pointing it out to the bear as Falco tried to retreat." It's Rogue the bat, I think Falco's in-"

"Don't say it." Said Falco as he reached down and covered her mouth. "I've still got a reputation to hold up." Then he released her and stood up straight.

"Well go in and talk to her then." Said Krystal.

"No." said Falco." She probably has had a long day and doesn't want to be bothered."

"Alright." Said Krystal. "Then I'll go in there and talk to her for you." She turned to leave but Falco quickly stopped her.

"That won't be necessary." He said as he pulled her back and next to Banjo. Then Falco licked his hand and ran it over his head, then with his chest puffed out he walked into the bar. Looking back he could see Krystal and Banjo watching him.

Rouge had a sour look on her face after her defeat from Julie-Su. She chugged down her drink and set it down on the counter. Then she ran her hand threw her hair and let out a sigh. But nothing would prepare her for what would happened next.

"Hello." Rang a voice in her ear. Rouge jumped slightly at it and turned over and was shocked even more when she saw Falco there.

"Oh it's you." She said. Then she turned away and rested her hands in her face.

"Yea it's me." Said Falco as he stood over her with a charismatic smile." Come over to see what's going on."

"Go away." Said Rouge.

"That'd be too easy." Said Falco as he sat down next to her. Rouge let out another sigh as she rested one side of her head in her and using the other to wave him off." So." Said Falco after several moments." How was your day?"

"Do you really want to know?" asked Rouge with a sigh.

"That's why I ask." Said Falco. Rouge turned and looked up at him in disbelief.

"If it'll help you leave." Said Rouge." I got my ass kicked today happy?" But when she looked up at him Falco continued to smile.

"Well you win some you lose some right." He said. Rogue looked him over once more strangely.

"You're also happy aren't you?" she asked.

"Maybe I'm just depressed deep inside." He replied, not breaking his smile." I just have this hard exterior to hide my pain."

"You're a hard person to read Falco." She said with a chuckle. Falco smiled back at her.

"Yea." He said as he smiled." It makes me spontaneous, unpredictable."

"That can be a dangerous thing." She said." Life can be dangerous that way." Then she broke eye contact with him for a moment as she began to think about Knuckles and her loss to Julie-Su. He looked on her face for a moment and saw the sadness on her face and his happiness shrunk for a moment.

Falco reached down and turned her face to him. His hand slightly trembling as he did so. She strangely looked at him as he did so and he took sharp breaths.

"This is it." Said Krystal to Banjo as they watched.

"Life is a glorious thing." He said." You just not get down on the little things."

"He's gonna do it." Muttered Krystal to Banjo.

But then in a quick instance before either could say anymore Falco turned and quickly exited. Rogue turned and watched him go very confused.

Falco stormed out and past Krystal and Banjo.

"What happened?" asked Krystal.

"Nothing." Replied Falco in a quick breath as he stormed past them and outside.

Meanwhile at that moment with Fox vs. Naruto.

Naruto kept jumping at Fox trying to strike him but Fox kept dodging. But with each attempted Fox was getting more and more annoyed, after everything he had done today he wasn't in the mood for this. Then he suddenly snapped.

Naruto swung up at him and this is when Fox reacted. He swung back his own fist hitting Naruto's. When he did Naruto's arm flew off in another direction. Naruto looked up shocked but then Fox kicked out his leg and hit Naruto in the knee sending him to the ground. Naruto tried to swing up at him, but when he did Fox wrapped his arm around, then with his other arm grabbed Naruto and pressed him up against the ground.

Then in a quick instant Fox had his pistol at Naruto's chest. Looking down at him he quickly put the identification between Naruto and Itachi, as the two sported a similar headband. Naruto tried to struggle out under Fox but couldn't free himself.

"I assume you don't know what this does." Said Fox as he cocked the hammer back." So I'll tell you." Naruto looked up at the anger on his face." If I press this, a small metal object is going to fly into your chest, shredding up your internal organs and killing you." Naruto gulped thinking he was about to he killed.

"Then do it." Said Naruto." Kill me, I will only hope my friends survive long enough to avenge me." Then he looked up and the two locked eyes. Naruto's blue ones starring into Fox's yellow ones. Fox hand twitched as it held his blaster, his index finger ready to pull down on the trigger.

But then he restrained himself and lifted the gun up, putting it away. "I'm not going to kill you." He said. Then he turned and walked off leaving Naruto confused. Fox walked off and looked out into the vast ocean." The last thing I need on my mind is killing some boy."

"I, I don't know what to say." Said Naruto as he crawled to his feet." I am in your debt for sparring my life."

"I don't need your service." Said Fox." Leave me, but say 'thank you' before you do so. Unless you want to show me that your parents never taught you any manners."

"I, I never had parents." Said Naruto. Fox's ears twitched and his eyes opened. He slowly turned around and looked Naruto straight in the eye, there was no lying in him.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"I am Fox McCloud."

"Fox McCloud I am forever in your debt." Said Naruto as he prepared to bow.

"There's no need for that." Said Fox catching him before he could complete his bow. Then he stood Naruto up to his full height." But please sit and talk with me." Then the two sat down and began talking.

Meanwhile secluded in her room was Tenten. She'd not been able to get out for the door was locked, so she sat in the corner waiting for someone to come in. She'd no true idea of why she'd been taken, although she had an idea.

But then the door opened and a large figure stood in the doorway. Then Reptile walked in bearing something in his hands, something covered in cloth. He moved with such softness into the room be spite his large size.

Tenten went on the defensive and stood up prepared to fight. Reptile lifted his hand to her indicating he was not there to hurt her, however Tenten still stood on the offensive.

Reptile raised his hand and a table rose up from the ground and he placed the tray on it. Then he reached down and cloth off revealing a tray of food.

"Eat." He said." You will need your strength."

"I refuse." Tenten spat back at him." It's probably poisoned."

"It was not my will that brought you here." Replied Reptile." In fact if I had my way you wouldn't be here."

"What do you mean?" asked Tenten.

"Reptile." Came a harsh voice from behind them. Turning around and looking in the doorway the two saw Scorpion standing there.

Reptile rose to his full height and walked over to Scorpion. The two stood and starred each other down in the doorway. It ended when Reptile glanced back at Tenten and then left the room. In the after math of his leaving Scorpion closed the door behind him and walked into the room.

Tenten once again stood on the offensive. He had a hostile and imposing fell about him, much harsher than the one who had stood in the room.

Scorpion walked over and stood behind the table that Reptile had made, glancing down at the food. He reached down and grabbed it. Holding the tray in one hand and a utensil in the other he lifted them up. He stabbed the meat on the tray and was beginning to bring it to his mouth, but then Tenten spoke.

"Why am I being held here?" asked Tenten. Scorpion turned and looked at her and she looked right back at him, she had no fear of him.

"There is a great deal I must do." Scorpion replied.

"This is about Neji isn't it." Said Tenten.

"Correct." Said Scorpion." You are my prisoner in this matter, when he learns I have taken you we will come and seek me out, it's him I want."

"You can't do this." Said Tenten. Scorpion turned and faced her fully." I don't know why you hate him so." She waited for Scorpion to perhaps say something but when he didn't she continued." I know he seems like a cold person but he really is caring, and is incredibly wise. Surely you two could talk this out."

"NO!" shouted Scorpion, his voice forcing Tenten to shiver as his eyes glowed red." He will come seek me out and when he does he and I will fight, and when he fight he will look up at my face and know I am his equal, and then he will die!"

"Why?" asked Tenten."Why are you doing all of this?" Scorpion's eyes softened as he turned away from her.

"You could never understand." He said. Then he turned back to the food. With one hand he brought it up to his face, then grabbed onto his mask and lifted it down. Then Tenten got a look at Scorpion's true face as a bright light suddenly filled the room.

Meanwhile in the lobby Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino had just returned from their day of fighting.

"Well that was a waste of a day." Said Ino as they walked into the lobby." The only guy we found was the guy you fought." She said pointing to Shikamaru.

"Yes that peculiar guy." Added Choji.

"Yes." Said Shikamaru as he ran his hand across his chin." He was peculiar indeed."

"What are you babbling about?" asked Ino turning to them.

"I'm wondering about our enemy's here." Said Shikamaru." I am not too sure if they are our enemies at all."

"That's a stupid thing to think." Said Ino." They invited us to this island to fight their warriors, who else would be here?"

"Ino's right." Said Choji." It doesn't make sense what you're saying." At that moment Shikamaru's eyes rolled over to see Falco outside smoking a cigarette.

"Let's put that to the test." He said. Then Shikamaru rose to his feet and headed outside to meet Falco.

Ino and Choji looked to each other strangely but were then drawn to a presence behind them. They turned around to see Neji standing there.

"Have either of you two seen Tenten?" he asked.

"Not since this morning." Said Ino." When we all departed." Neji have a short grunt in reply and then turned to leave.

But then Choji reached out his arm and stopped him." Wait Neji." He said causing the Hyugga to turn back and look at him." I have a question."

"Very well ask." Said Neji turning back to him." Speak quickly I have other matters to attend to."

"Shikamaru seems to think not everyone here is our enemy." Said Ino." What do you think?"

Neji darted his head away from them and looked up." I think many things." He said." But we are surrounded by enemies." For everyone he had met so far was in fact an enemy, given what had happened he was right in thinking so. He looked back at them. Looking beyond them he could see an angry looking Kiba enter the building." And you have other things to worry about now." He pointed Choji in the direction of Kiba." Take care of that. Now if you'll excuse me." He said as he freed his arm from Choji, much to his and Ino's confusion just as Kiba approached them. And he was pissed.

Following after him was a frantic Hinata. She tried to catch up with him in an effort to try and calm him down however it wasn't working.

Meanwhile Shikamaru had ventured outside. Falco was close by and was not immediately drawn to Shikamaru's presence at first, however he did look when the ninja came out but then looked away.

Shikamaru proceeded to reached into his pocket and pull out his cigarettes and lighter. He placed one in his mouth and tried to lite it, Falco all the while paying him no mind and smoking his own cigarette.

But Shikamaru kept trying to light his but it wouldn't work. He tried and tried and eventually Falco looked over and saw him in his futile effort. Shikamaru looked up at him and the two stared each other down for a moment. Shikamaru was looking Falco over, and could see no anger in his eyes. As he expected with servants of the enemy that they would seem fair but feel foul.

"Can I get a light?" asked Shikamaru as he extended his cigarette." Friend?" Falco looked the boy over strangely.

"You surely may." Replied Falco as he turned to him." Friend." Falco walked over and lit up his lighter allowing Shikamaru's cigarette to burn. Smoke blew into the air and Shikamaru inhaled it, then he turned to Falco.

"Thank you." He said. Falco nodded in reply and puffed his cigarette." My name is Shikamaru." He said as he extended his hand.

"Falco." He replied as he took Shikamaru's hand a shook it. Shikamaru noted that when Falco took his hand there was no malice in it. He had not tried to squeeze down hard but took it firmly and shook it. Falco had a fair way about him Shikamaru also noted, unlike what he thought the enemy would be like.

Meanwhile inside, Ino and Choji turned around and saw Kiba right before them.

"Well look who it is-" began Ino but was cut off as Kiba reached down and lifted her up.

"Kiba no." said Hinata as she came up from behind him.

"What is it you've been telling her." Demanded Kiba from Ino. Ino was immediately taken by surprise at Kiba's sudden ferocity, and although she talked big game about not liking him she could do nothing against him physically.

"That she should seek someone better than" Said Ino as she wiggled in his grip.

"HOW DARE YOU!" barked Kiba tightening his grip on her.

"No Kiba." Said Hinata." Don't do it." Kiba gritted his teeth in anger.

"Yes, Kiba do it." Said a smooth voice, one he recognized immediately and it was not one of his friends. Kiba turned over to see Noob standing close by. Kiba quickly dropped Ino sending her to the ground with a hard thud and he quickly turned his attention to Noob.

"I have had my fill of you already." He said with a burning fire in his eyes as he turned and approached Noob.

"No Kiba." Said Hinata as she jumped in front of him trying to stop him, but he quickly pushed her aside. Kiba moved forward and prepared to fight Noob, gritting his sharp teeth burning eyes and growling.

"I like this side of you Inuzuka." Said Noob. But then Choji came up from behind Kiba and grabbed him stopping him.

"No. "said Choji." You can't fight him, not here now." Kiba quickly calmed down as his friend assured him.

Noob chuckled as he walked towards them." Yes." He said." Not here not now." Then he stood before Kiba." Wait, good things come to those who wait." Then he turned and began to walk off, Kiba shaking himself of Choji and standing there much angrier than he had before.

Then Noob walked over and stopped as he stood before Hinata. He looked down at her with unclear intentions as she looked back up at him in fear, due to his imposing height. However despite this Kiba did not step between the two." Yes." He said." I'll be seeing you real soon." Then he turned and walked off.

In the aftermath of his leaving the group turned to each other and began to try and end their squabble.

"Kiba." Said Choji, he at point was the only one who could talk to Kiba sensibly as he had no real anger to put onto him." What's this all about?"

"She says we should just be friends." Said Kiba pointing to Hinata." Thanks to this one's big mouth." He added pointing to Ino." Said there was someone else."

"Well there is." Said Ino." She has feelings for another man."

"And you thought I was untrustworthy." Said Kiba." Name the bastard, so I may go talk with him."Hinata stammered for the answer, not wanting to reveal it was Kiba's good friend Naruto." What's the matter?" he barked." Cat got your tongue?"

"It's Naruto." Blurted out Ino on Hinata's behalf." Your friend and the man who you said you'd follow anywhere." She had hoped to hit him hard with this and it had.

Kiba stood there shocked. Naruto the man he trusted and who he'd give his life for had betrayed him." Naruto." Grunted Kiba threw gritted teeth. Then he turned and walked off.

Hinata, Choji and Ino watched them go off.

"Oh this can't be good." Said Choji as he took a few steps back.

"What do you mean?" asked Ino.

"He's got a look in his eye." Said Choji." I gotta go find Shikamaru surely he'll know what to do." Then Choji turned and ran off as fast as his legs would carry him.

Outside Shikamaru and Falco were still talking.

"So what brings you here?" asked Shikamaru to Falco.

"Sightseeing." Replied Falco sarcastically." I'm an international explorer sent to the fast regions of the universe on expensive vacations."

"How very interesting." Said Shikmaru catching Falco's sarcastic tone.

"And what brings you here?" asked Falco.

"Well I'm here with my girl and my friends-"

"Your girl?" asked Falco.

"Yea."

"Is she that blonde standing over there?" asked Falco as he pointed over to Ino.

"Yea." Said Shikamaru after noticing here." That's her." Then he turned around, although now Kiba and arrived on the scene and was interrogating Ino." So do you have a girl here?"

Falco looked down at Shikamaru with a raised brow and he blew smoke out from his mouth. He was about to answer but then then Choji ran up interrupting their conversation.

"Shikamaru, Shikamaru." He called.

"What is it?" asked Shikamaru." What's happened?"

"It's Kiba." Told Choji." He's very disgruntled."

"How disgruntled?"

"I think he's going after Naruto." Choji panted. Shikamaru's eyes burst open and he puffed on the last bit of his cigarette before turning to Falco.

"Sorry." He said." Problems have arisen."

"We've all got our problems." Said Falco." It's finding a solution that's the problem."

"I'll see you around." Said Shikamaru before running off.

"Goodbye." Said Falco with a wave as he watched them go." Good Luck."

Shikamaru and Choji ran out passing Ino and Hinata as they went.

"Wait." Said Ino holding up a finger." What's going-" but then two did not stop and still ran off." I guess not."

"W-What do you t-think they're doing?" asked Hinata with a sniffle.

"Don't know. But we're gonna go find out." Then Ino took off after them with Hinata close behind.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Fox. The two sat there and talked, about themselves and where they came from.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Fox." Why are you here at this tournament?"

"I came here with my friends to defend my village from the invading force you work for." Said Naruto shocked why Fox would have asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked Fox.

"Your master wants my world for his own." Said Naruto." What else could have brought you here?"

"Me?" asked Fox. Naruto nodded." Well I came here looking for my father, but after looking today I hardly think he's here." Naruto sat in silence completely shocked but his answer." A group of my own friends accompanying me as well."

"I share your grief." Said Naruto" I too grew up without a father. If I knew he was alive I would move the heaven and earth to find him."

"But today was a letdown." Said Fox." I saw a boy die today, and there was nothing I could do about it. That did not help me anymore than not finding my father."

"A boy?" asked Naruto.

"Yes." Said Fox turning to him." Probably about your age. I wonder what his name was, and where he came from and if he was truly evil at heart?" Fox went silent for a moment but then it hit him as he looked at Naruto and his headband. "In fact I think he was from your home. You two have the same headband." Said Fox pointing to his forehead." Only his was scratched out."

"You fought Itachi then." Told Naruto." A member of a terrorist organization from my home."

"A terrorist?"

"Yes. And if he's dead the world is glad to be rid of him."

"Is it?" asked Fox." Does not every person good or bad, animal or man deserve a second chance?"

"Yes I suppose." Said Naruto." But some people never change."

"There is always hope." Said Fox." And luck." He said pawing at his necklace."I was taught that there is good in all of us, and that everyone deserves a second chance."

"Who taught you that?" asked Naruto.

"My mentor." Said Fox." A wise old hare, who taught me like I was his own son."

"I learned from a mentor as well. He taught me that I could create a world where all me are equal, a perfect world, where there is no hatred, fear, or war." Said Naruto. He stopped for a moment and took a breath.

"Sounds like my kind of world." Said Fox." We are quite the same Naruto Uzumaki."

"Indeed we are." Said Naruto looking at Fox.

" So what will happen when you return home to your leaf village after the fighting here is done?"

"Well I want to go home and become Hokage."

"And what is that?" asked Fox.

"The head ninja of my village. But aside from that I want to start a family."

"Family is good." Said Fox." I was trying to start my own one before all this came up." The two feel silent for several moments thinking things over.

"Fox." Said Naruto, Fox turned to him." How is it that you would approach a woman you have feelings for?"

"What kind of feeling?" asked Fox." Like sexual feelings or hateful feelings?"

"No, no nothing like that." Said Naruto." Feelings like-" but he stopped as he couldn't describe it.

"Ah." Said Fox in his silence. "Those feelings." He thought for a moment about Krystal and his feelings for her.

"Yes." Said Naruto." How do I do it, I don't know what to do."

"Just have confidence." Said Fox." Walk up to her and tell her how she makes you feel, you must be quick about it however or else someone might take her for his own."

Naruto nodded. "I understand, thank you Fox McCloud." He said as he stood up." I hope you find your father."

"And I wish you luck with this woman, and becoming Hokage." Said Fox stretched out his hand." Should you also need help with these villains here, you need only call and I will come." Then Naruto took his hand and with a firm grip the two shook.

Then the two turned and walked off, looking over their shoulder to see the other walking the other way. The two were alike in so many ways. In the background another similar to them was listening the whole time. Ermac was in the background listening to their conversation. He turned and watched Naruto go off. As the day kept going on he kept learning that he and Naruto were similar in many ways.


	20. Fox, Naruto, and Ermac Chronicles

**Chapter 20: Naruto, Fox, and Ermac's Chronicles**

But afterwards as Naruto walked off in his own direction Fox went off on his own. As he walked he reached his hand into his pocket and felt the sunglasses he found before.

Fox pulled them out and held them in his hands, observing them as he turned them in his hands.

"Oh so you found them." Said a voice that came from behind Fox. Fox turned around to see a Fox almost identical to him except for a few gray hairs wearing a large black trench coat approaching him. There was no second guess in his mind, this was his father. And the feeling brought a sudden chill and light feeling over him.

James walked up and stood before Fox, he casually reached out and grabbed the sunglasses and he released them as if he was holding the wind.

James took them and put them on his head so they covered his eyes. Then he looked up and saw Fox staring at him with a dropped jaw.

"Hello son." He said turning his attention to Fox.

Meanwhile at that moment Kiba was storming across the island in search of Naruto. His nose of course was leading him to where he wanted to be and Akamaru was close behind.

He would walk and then stop as he raised his head up and sniffed the air. Then his eyes shot open and he looked over to his right, getting a strong scent of the one he was chasing. Then he heard footsteps as they came louder and louder towards him, Kiba readied himself to pounce.

But then he stopped himself because Sakura came up on him.

"Oh Kiba." She said as she ran her hand threw her hair." There you are." Kiba did not reply but looked away from her with a smug look on his face. Then he turned and began walking away." Wait." Called Sakura as she ran after him." Where are you going?"

"That's none of your business." He replied gruffly.

"Could you stay?" asked Sakura." So we may talk, just for a while." Kiba breathed deeply and looked down at her, signaling some acknowledgement." So how'd your day go?" was the first thing she asked.

"Had better ones." Kiba replied. Sakura could tell he was clearly in a foul mood and something was on his mind that was agitating him.

"Well what happened?" she asked. Then she reached forward and held his hand." You can tell me." But then he retracted his hand and turned from her.

"I'd rather not talk about it." He said then he tried to walk off but then Sakura jumped in front of him." Do you want something!" he said to her in a raised voice.

Sakura knew this might be her only chance. After all the years she'd spent wanting him, now might be here only chance to take him.

"Yes." She said." You." Then she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips. Kiba taken completely by surprise was totally caught off guard.

Meanwhile with Fox and his father.

"Don't look so surprised." Said James." I'm your father, the resemblance is unmistakable." Fox still didn't know what to say so he just collapsed to his knees." Easy there boy." Said James as he sat down next to him and patted him on the pack." Easy."

Fox turned up and looked at him." All this time I had something to say if this ever happened, but now that it is I-I don't know what to say."

"I guess you want to know how I survived Andross." Said James." It's not too important; I just was able to fly fast." The real reason probably involved an aging sorcerer." And ever since then I've been living form place to place waiting for the day I returned home."

"Then why- why didn't you?" asked Fox.

"It's complicated." Said James as he looked around, scanning all around them." But that doesn't matter so much anymore, we're together that's what matters." He noticed now that Fox was looking around as well." But tell me my son, what have you been up to?"

After a few moments Sakura released the kiss. It wasn't how she expected it would have been at all, it was neither romantic nor fulfilling nor anything she would have expected it. She had made a mistake, her heart now long for someone else. After all this time of loving Sasuke and then Kiba from afar, she realized where her heart really belonged.

Kiba stood there stunned, brought down from his violent rage perhaps now he could trust in Sakura as he once trusted Hinata.

But then at that moment someone else walked up towards them. Sakura looked over to see Naruto there.

"Naruto." She said as she ran up to him and hugged him. Kiba stood behind with a stunned look still on his face, but things were about to become much worse. Naruto didn't expect her at first and grunted as she threw herself against him." I'm sorry." She said.

"Sorry?" asked Naruto." Sorry for what." He put his arms around her for comfort." Hey there Kiba." He said noticing him." What are you doing here?" At this moment Kiba over to see the two embracing each other. Now he'd lost Hinata and Sakura to Naruto, his rage was now indescribable.

"Naruto." Said Sakura getting his attention." Before I walked away and I shouldn't have. Naruto I-" but then Kiba stood over the both of them and had his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey Kiba." said Naruto but then he noticed the scowl on his face." What's wrong?" He never would have expected the reaction. Just then Kiba reared his arms forward and punched Naruto to the ground.

Naruto fell and rolled in the sand. Sakura quickly bent down next to him.

"That wasn't necessary." She said. Naruto wiped his face and stood up facing Kiba.

"Kiba what's wrong?" he asked." What's troubling you?" he added as he stood up, with Sakura supporting him.

"You." Said Kiba pointing to him." Fight me, right here right now." Both Naruto and Sakura were shocked.

"I refuse." Said Naruto immediately.

"You don't have a choice." Said Kiba. Then he lunged forward at Naruto. The two quickly locked hands and began shoving each other.

"I don't wish to hurt you." Said Naruto.

"You already have." Said Kiba. Then Kiba grabbed Naruto and tossed him over his head. Naruto fell onto the ground with a loud thud. Kiba turned and walked over to him with a growl.

Just then Sakura jumped in his way.

"Step aside." He ordered.

"Kiba you don't know what you're doing." She said.

"I know full well." He retorted. Sakura looked behind her and saw Naruto was getting to his feet.

"Think of that tattoo on your shoulder." She said pointing to the spot on Kiba's body." That's not something you got for no reason, Naruto is not your enemy." Kiba appeared to have heard enough and lunged forward to attack.

Meanwhile Fox had been telling his father all about his experiences. Trying to catch his father up on a whole lifetime in only a few minutes. He told him about his life growing up, teachings from Peppy, his adventures and battles, his own Star Fox team, about Falco, and of course Krystal.

"Well it sounds like Peppy raised you right." Said James." I don't think I could have done it better myself. But tell me more about this girl of yours."

"Well she's a fox just like me." Fox began.

"How'd you met her?"

"I saved her." Told Fox." She was trapped and I helped her out."

"The old damsel in distress." Chuckled James." Very old fashion."

"I was actually planning on marrying her before all this came up." Told Fox.

"Marriage is a big step son." Told James.

"Yea." Said Fox." But I know she's the one." Then he suddenly shot up and grabbed James' arm." You should come met her." Then he pointed his father in the direction they would go." She can't be too far from here, you could met her and be at our wedding."

"No!" yelled James stopping him." Maybe some other time. Now is, now is not good for me."

"What do you mean?" asked Fox.

"I've only just met you son." Said James as he put his hands on his son's shoulders." We should not rush this, not just yet."

"Oh." Said Fox with his head hung low." Ok."

"Chin up boy." Said James." You'll see me again real soon." Then James turned and walked off.

Fox was a mix of emotions in the aftermath of his leaving. He'd finally met his father so he felt glad but then there was another feeling he felt, one he couldn't describe or understand but it left him with a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Meanwhile Naruto and Kiba circled each other, Kiba willing to fight but Naruto was just trying to keep him at bay trying to calm him down.

But then Choji and Shikamaru jumped out and grabbed Kiba pinning him to the ground. Then the two wrestled with him as he tried to get to his feet but then he just began taking his rage out on them.

But eventually the two were able to sub-do him despite how hardly he fought. Shikamaru put his arms behind his back and slammed him to the ground, then for safe measure Choji sat on him. No matter how hard Kiba struggled he couldn't get Choji off.

Then at this time Naruto approached him and kneeled down before him.

"We are not your enemies Kiba." He said." We are your friends." Kiba rolled his eyes around and looked at everyone there Naruto, Sakura, Choji, and Shikamaru. Then his nose caught the scent of something. He smelt Hinata and Ino on their way.

The smell of Hinata brought Kiba back to his initial rage.

"I am no nothing to you!" He barked.

"You would betray my trust?" asked Naruto.

"You are a fool to extend it." Replied Kiba. Then with that his energy began to rise. A great blast of air came out from Kiba and the blast caused Choji to fly off him allowing Kiba to get to his feet.

Sakura shielded her eyes while Naruto stood to his full height before Kiba. Sakura noted Kiba's energy was far past what Naruto's was when he fought Sasuke. Choji and Shikamaru stood up and came to Naruto's side.

Kiba stood up his energy rising and surrounding the area. But Naruto stood tall and eyed him down through it all.

But then after a few moments Kiba's energy died down and he stood tall. Everyone looked at him, then he turned and walked off.

At that moment Hinata arrived on the scene. She saw Kiba just before he went off and tried to go after him. But then Choji put out his arm and stopped her." Let him go." He said. Everyone stood and watched Kiba go off into the distance.

"What's happened?" asked Ino as she arrived a moment later." We felt that energy; it felt like a monster was here."

"He was not a monster." Said Naruto." He was family. And now he's gone." He turned and faced the group and let out a sigh.

"Well." Said Hinata." W-What do we d-do now?"

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto as he saw everyone looking at him.

"He elected you leader." Said Ino." What now?" Naruto looked over at Choji and Shikamaru who looked back at him. If his leadership was to endure he would have to conquer this. If he was ever to be Hokage he must surpass this.

"Well with the situation we've lost Kiba." Stated Shikamaru." Our heavy hitter."

"Tenten and Neji are missing to." Told Choji.

"I haven't seen Tenten all day." Added Sakura.

"Neji's probably gone to go look for her." Said Shikamaru.

"We must understand that Neji is a warrior and proud." Said Naruto." He will return to us when he's ready." Then he looked at the rest of the group." This is only day one." He continued." If we are to ensure our village's survival we cannot afford to be distracted any longer." Everyone acknowledged Naruto's order and then began to disperse.

In the aftermath of their leaving Naruto sat to himself. Too much had happened today, most of them bad. His group had been cut down in half. Kiba was gone and would most likely not return, he had not known where Tenten was and Neji went off to find her but due to his pride would not ask for help in the matter.

Meanwhile Fox had returned and found Krystal, Falco, and Banjo waiting outside the door to his room.

"I haven't seen him." Said Falco." Not since this morning."

"What if something happened to him?" asked Krystal frantically." We should go and find him."

"I don't think that will be necessary." Said Banjo as he turned his head and saw Fox coming up the stair and towards them.

"Fox where have you been man?" asked Falco as he walked forward with a smile. But Fox did not reply and walked past him and into his room. Banjo and Falco looked on in confusion.

"He must be tired after today." Said Krystal." I'll check on him and we'll see you two tomorrow." Then she walked in and shut the door behind her.

When she did she found Fox sitting on one side of the bed twiddling his thumbs.

"Fox." She said walking towards him." What's wrong?" He did not reply." Fox you know you're going to tell me anyway." He lifted his head and turned to her.

"I meet my father today." He said.

"Your father!" Said Krystal surprised." That's great! What was he like?"

"I don't know." Said Fox." I don't know what to think. After all this time I thought I'd be glad but I have this feeling that-"

"It's probably just all this different emotions mixing up." Said Krystal as she sat down next to him.

"You are probably right." Said Fox." Perhaps a good night sleep would help me think."

"Good idea." Said Krystal." We've had a long day." Then she turned off the light. But Fox did not lay down he sat on the side of the bed.

Meanwhile at that time Ermac returned to his tower to find his brothers and father waiting for him.

"So boys?" asked Ganondorf as he walked into the room to find the four lounging about." How were all of your days?" Then he sat down amongst them, in-between Sub-Zero and Scorpion.

"Scorpion has a girl locked up in the basement." Told Reptile a hint of annoyance in his voice which caused Scorpion to dart an angry look his way. Ganondorf thought it to be quite funny thinking it as only a joke and laughed along with Noob who knew the truth.

"And where is your brother?" he asked next." Where is Ermac?"

"Haven't seen him all day." Told Sub-Zero." Said he had things to do."

"And what might those things be?" asked Reptile looking over at Sub-Zero.

"Don't know he didn't say." Replied Sub-Zero. But then at that moment the door opened and Ermac walked in.

"And where have you been all day?" asked Noob as Ermac walked in. But Ermac said nothing and just continued to walk by them." What's up his butt?"

"Perhaps I should go and have a talk with him." Said Ganondorf as he rose up leaning on his cane. Then Ganondorf walked off while his four other sons watched him go.

Ganondorf walked over to see Ermac on the balcony starring out at the sky.

"Something troubling you?" he asked as he came up next to him.

"No." replied Ermac in a slow tone.

"Oh but there is." Said Ganondorf." I know there is." Ermac turned his head to his father and then back out onto the skyline.

"There's this boy." Told Ermac.

"A boy?" asked Ganondorf with a raised brow.

"I was following him around today." Ermac continued." At first I thought us to be complete opposites but now I've realized he and I are not so different. Even some of the people we surround ourselves with are similar." Ermac turned around and looked at his brothers some who bore a resemblance to Naruto's 'brothers'.

"Where are you going with this?" asked Ganondorf.

"We've had tension building up." Told Ermac." I've had only one conversation with him but I believe I have finally found an equal to rival me."

"Oh." Said Ganondorf with a nod of his head." I thought you were going somewhere else with this."

"What were you thinking?" asked Ermac as he darted his head towards his father.

"Nothing it's nothing." Said Ganondorf waving his hand." And what do you plan to do about this boy?" he asked as he placed two hands on his cane.

"Tomorrow." Said Ermac." I will challenge him to Mortal Kombat. If he is to truly be my rival I will find out soon enough."

"And I'm sure you will my boy." Said Ganondorf." For tomorrow I will attend the tournament."

"Do you think that best father?" asked Ermac turning to him." Giving your age getting around must be difficult for you."

"Ha." Laughed Ganondorf." I never felt younger."

"If you say so." Said Ermac." You know best."

"Yes." Said Ganondorf turning to him." I hope for a good fight tomorrow between you and your rival. But for now I will retire for the night, Good Night."

"Good Night Father." Said Ermac. Then Ganondorf turned and walked off.

Ermac then turned back and leaned himself against the ledge. At that same time Naruto sat down on a rock and Fox on his bed. All three of the under the same sky. Each sat forward resting their chin on their fist, their figure's against the moonlight which shined upon them.

But little did any of them know tomorrow would go how none of them planned.


	21. All Hell Breaks lose

**Chapter 21: All Hell breaks lose**

The night passed over and the sun rose signaling the sign of a new day.

At that moment Ganondorf stood in his chambers looking himself over in the mirror. He fashioned his collar and straightened it out.

"Father are you coming?" asked Reptile as he waited in the doorway with Sub-Zero and Ermac.

"I'll be along soon enough my lads." Said Ganondorf." I will be there to signal the fighting for today."

With that the three brothers nodded and head out. Then they turned and began walking to the stadium together.

"He seems in a cheerful mood today." Commented Reptile.

"I think he plans on fighting." Said Ermac.

"Whatever suits him." Said Reptile." Where are Noob and Scorpion?" he asked looking around.

"They headed off in their own directions not more than an hour ago." Told Sub-Zero." Scorpion took that girl with him."

"Perhaps he's letting her go." Commented Reptile.

"I seriously doubt that." Said Ermac." He has something else up his sleeves." Then the three continued along, but little did they know they were being watched.

Shang Tsung and his men watched from the shadows. Then they looked up to Ganondorf's room.

At that moment Scorpion was traveling across the beach close behind him was Tenten whom he wrapped in chains and he pushed her along. Then finally pushed her onto the ground.

"This is far enough." He said. Then he took a seat." We will wait here and your Neji will come."

Meanwhile the heroes exited their rooms.

Naruto walked out of his room and noticed the rest of his group waiting for him.

"Kiba or Neji ever return?" was the first thing he asked.

"Nobody's seen them." Replied Shikamaru." But there's some big get together going on at the stadium."

"Then I guess we'd best get over there." Said Naruto." Perhaps we'll see them there as well." Then the group headed off. But before they left Hinata stopped Naruto." What is it?" he asked her.

"N-Naruto." She said." I want to go look for Kiba." He looked down on her strangely." It was I who made him mad and scarred him off, so I think I should go find him." And this was the truth, and it hurt her deep down knowing it. She had been listening to what everyone else said she should do, but over the night she stopped and considered what she wanted.

Naruto knew there was no good arguing with her." Very well." He said." But let Choji go with you and-"

"No." Hinata interrupted him which shocked Naruto." I have to go and do this alone."

"Very well." Said Naruto with a sigh." But be careful."

"Thank you." She said. Then she turned and ran off.

At that time Knuckles, Sonic, and the Choatix gathered at the stadium. There was a large crowd in attendance the Akatski were there, Cyrax and Sektor but no Eggman, along with a number of Tarkatans and other nasty looking creatures. James was in attendance as well although he kept to himself along the side of the platform.

"Alright." Said Mighty as they stood there." We're here, now what."

At that moment Ermac, Reptile, and Sub-Zero gathered on the stage. Everyone looked to them but when it became apparent they would make no announcement they turned away. Ermac and the others kept looking over to the empty chair where Ganodnorf would sit. Then they flashed their vision back up to the castle tower.

At that moment Ganondorf waved his hand and a sword appeared in his hands from black flames. He gazed at the blade in his hands and then sheathed it on his belt.

Just outside his door Shang Tsung and his men stirred. Baraka and Kano stood on one side of the door with Shao Khan on the other.

Shang Tsung came from the front with Scourge right behind him.

"Keep close to me my boy." He said turning to the green hedgehog." We don't know what might happen." Shang Tsung crept forward while Scourge looked around. But then as he looked around his gaze happened to look out the window and he saw something strange.

He saw Sonic, a blue hedgehog looking almost exactly like him. Scourge turned and looked out the window. He had a sudden urge to meet this hedgehog, unlike Shang Tsung who claimed to be his 'father' perhaps this blue hedgehog was. And Scourge was very lost in this world he suddenly he found himself in.

Then Scourge jumped out the window and slid down the mountain to the stadium below.

Ermac looked back to Reptile and Sub-Zero and noticed the crowd was becoming restless as they had the idea nothing would go on.

At that moment Naruto and his ninja arrived. Ermac spotted him from across the way and immediately locked eyes with him. However he would wait to fight him until his father was present. Then Reptile approached him breaking Ermac's concentration.

"Perhaps we should begin the competition for today." Said Reptile to Ermac." You should start." Ermac looked to him with a look of dissatisfaction." It's your duty to start it."

"Very well." Said Ermac. Then he walked over and took a seat in the throne." Competitors!" he announced in a commanding voice getting their attention." The Fighting for today is to begin here in the stadium, right before me. Let it begin."

"Well it's about time." Grunted Vector.

"Alright Knuckles." Said Julie-Su turning to him. "This is it."

"This is what?" he asked.

"Your final test." She told." Your final trial to win my love back."

"Whoopie." Groaned Vector sarcastically.

"All you have to do." Said Julie-Su grabbing Knuckles and pointing." Is beat him." And her finger pointed to James McCloud.

"McCloud?" asked Knuckles thinking it to be Fox." I cannot do that he is a friend of mine."

"It's either him or me." Said Julie-Su with her arms up. Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Go on Knuckles." Said Espio." This is the whole reason you came here remember."

"Yea go get 'em." Said Vector." Fox is a good man, he'll understand."

"Alright." Said Knuckles as he walked off." McCloud!" he called attracting James' attention." I challenge you!" he called out as she stood in the center of the arena."

"A challenge has been made." Called out Ermac. James walked up slowly and stood across from the red echidna.

"You'll regret this boy." Said James as he prepared to square off with Knuckles.

"Save it." Said Knuckles. Then the guardian lunged forward.

Meanwhile at that moment on the other side of the island was Scorpion and Tenten. She lay in the sand bound by his chain while he sat on a rock sharpening his blades. The only sounds that were made were the sounds of the scrapping along his blades.

Tenten watched him the whole time and noticed that his body was very tense, he sat upright in a tight fashion and his eyes glowed of fire.

"Your very tense." She spoke up.

"Don't talk." Ordered Scorpion not bothering to look at her.

"Are you prepping yourself for the battle to come?"

He did not answered her, but his silence was all the answer she needed.

"You know you and Neji aren't so different." Said Tenten. This comment caused Scorpion to stop what he was doing and he stood up and turned to her.

"I am nothing like him." Said Scorpion pointing his blades at her for frightening emphasis.

"You are." Said Tenten." Your both very prideful and it overtakes you." Scorpion looked away from her and sat down." Am I wrong?" she asked.

"My pride is all that keeps me going." Said Scorpion. He sat there and began scrapping his blades against each other, but his face seemed more mellow and his eyes burned with the sorrow of a time long ago and a pain unforgiving Tenten would have pried more into his story but a sound caught her attention. The two heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Scorpion and Tenten turned to see Neji approaching them, his sandals crunching against the sand.

Scorpion rose to his feet." I searched all night." Said Neji." But it soon became apparent that my cause was lost, so I sought to wait until morning and the problem would reveal itself."

"Neji!" called out Tenten.

"Your woman is fine." Said Scorpion." I have done her no wrong." Then he reached for his swords pointing to Neji." But this is about you and me." He added pointing to himself.

"Then leave it between us." Said Neji." And let her go."

"No." replied Scorpion." I told you I want her to watch you die."

"And what will you do to her afterwards?" asked Neji.

"Let her go most likely." Told Scorpion.

"I don't believe you." Said Neji.

"I do." Said Tenten cutting in. Both Neji and Scorpion turned to her." I think he'll do it."

"And there you have it boy." Said Scorpion turning back to Neji and the matter at hand." Shall we continue where we left off?"

"So be it." Said Neji as he assumed his fighting pose.

Meanwhile with Knuckles vs. James.

Knuckles ran forward and swung threw a punch which James dodged. Knuckles leaned forward and threw another but James dodged once more. Then Knuckles lunged forward and came down with another punch. But James dodged and Knuckles slammed his fist into the ground creating a large dent.

"He's good." Commented Tobi from the sidelines. At that moment Knuckles looked up at James.

"Why don't you stand still and fight me like a man McCloud." Said Knuckles with irritation in his voice.

"As you wish." Said James. Then Knuckles ran up and swung his fist at James but he dodged. Then James punched Knuckles in the side of the head. Knuckles was swayed but then threw another punch which James ducked under, then he came up and kicked Knuckles in the chest.

Knuckles rolled back onto the ground and stayed there for a few moments as he collected himself.

"C'mon Knuckles." Called Vector." Get up." Knuckles took a few deep breaths and then got back up on his feet, then he flung himself at James once more.

Knuckles jumped up and came down swinging with his fist. But then when he came down James dodged once more, then he lunged forward and kicked Knuckles in the ribs and then punched him in the face. Knuckles stumbled off blood spat from his mouth, but turned to fight once more.

Knuckled lunged forward and threw a punch but James grabbed onto his arm, twirled and lifted Knuckles over his shoulder and slammed him onto the ground. Then James swung down his elbow but Knuckles brought up his other arm and blocked. Then Knuckled pressed his feet against James' body and kicked him off. As James stumbled back Knuckles rose to his feet.

At that moment Hinata patrolled the island all by herself. She looked far and wide for Kiba but could find no trace of him. Wherever he was he didn't want to be found.

Hinata hung her head in slight disappointment. But then a dark shadow cast over her and she darted back up to see Noob standing there.

"Hello little girl." He said." Are you lost?" Hinata back up in fear but then when she did she bumped into him again.

"Don't be afraid." He said leaning down next to her." We won't hurt you." Then this Noob vanished into goo all over the ground. This only frightened Hianta more and she ran back into the first Noob.

"Where's your friend Inuzuka?" he asked bending down next to her.

"I-I-I don't know." She replied taking a step back." I was seeking h-him."

"What a coincidence." Replied Noob." So am I. Perhaps we should form a partnership." He said taking a step forward to which Hinata took a step back.

"Although." Said the clone as he appeared by Noob's side." I have a better idea." Then the clone leaned in and whispered in Noob's ear. Noob all the while gave obnoxious remarks and over-exaggerated head nods.

"Oh you dog." He said to the clone." I like that idea. Then he turned back to Hinata a malicious stare in his eyes.

Meanwhile with James vs. Knuckles.

Knuckles lunged at him once more swinging his fist wildly, but James kept dodging. But then with one hand he caught Knuckles fist and then with the other punched him in the face. Knuckles stumbled back once more bleeding from his face, and then James ran up and punched him again. Then James ran up and swung his leg but then Knuckles grabbed it and then swung James around and into the ground.

James did a flip and landed on his feet just in time to see Knuckles come at him. Knuckles ran up and threw a punch, but when he did James ducked and then reached up and punched Knuckles in the throat.

Everyone else watched on in shock. Knuckles stood there frozen for a moment before he fell to his knees and began wheezing for air. James rose to his feet and looked at Ermac, while Knuckles spat up blood.

"I don't like this." Said Vector.

"Guys we've got to do something." said Mighty. Just that at that moment Fox, Krystal, Falco, and Banjo came up from behind them.

"Hey guys." Said Falco to them." What are we looking at?" He squeezed his way up next to them. The Chaotix turned around and saw Fox there and all looked confused.

"Fox." Said Espio." What are you doing?"

"I came to see what all of this is about." Replied Fox. The Choatix looked from Fox to Knuckles' opponent.

"But if you here." Said Julie-Su." Then who is that." She pointed to James. Fox looked over and saw his father standing over a beaten Knuckles.

James looked over at Ermac." This fight is done." He said. Knuckles continued to wheeze for air at his feet. Knuckles doubled over and gasped for air on the ground.

"Finish him." Ordered Ermac. James nodded and leaned down to grab Knuckles. The red echidna was too weak to fight back. Then James lifted him up and prepared to finish Knuckles.

"Oh no." said Vector.

"What are we gonna do." Said Mighty." We have to do something."

Then James lifted up his hand and prepared to strike. Then when he swung down something happened, his fist never made contact.

James turned over to see Fox his son standing next to him holding his fist. Everyone else watched on in amazement.

Meanwhile with Noob and Hinata.

Noob swung his fist and punched her in the face. Hinata fell back onto the ground bleeding form her face. Her body was extremely beaten up from Noob's attacks.

Then Noob walked over and put his mighty foot down on her head causing her to groan in pain.

"That can't be all." He said with a dark chuckle." C'mon scream for me." Then he put more pressure down on his foot and Hinata let out a loud scream that traveled for miles around." So what do you think?" asked Noob." Do you think your precious Inuzuka will come for you? No I don't think he will, but at least this wasn't a total waste of my time." He removed his foot from her face and looked down at her beaten body." You look tired, don't tell me what's wrong I know what'll help." He held out his hand and his great battle ax appeared in it." A trip to the afterlife, one way of course." Then he raised his battle ax up. Hinata looked up at him and regret filled her body as she knew she'd never see Kiba again and they would never resolve their problems, a lone tear fell down her face.

Then Noob swung down his ax but then someone jumped out and punched Noob in the face sending him flying back.

Hinata looked up and there stood Kiba over her. Noob got back to his feet and looked up to see him there, Akamaru at his side.

"Kiba." Groaned Hianta. Kiba said nothing and only looked over at Noob.

"Well now." Said Noob with a chuckle as he ran his hand across his face." Look what we have here, so you finally decided to show up boy." But then to his annoyance Kiba turned away from him and over to Hinata." Hey boy, I'm talking to you!"

Kiba turned around and bent down next to her.

"Are you alright Hinata?" he asked.

"Kiba." She moaned." I-I,"

"Don't strain yourself." Said Kiba as he took off his jacket and laid it over here." Just rest for now and I'll deal with him."

Then Kiba stood up and faced Noob with Akamaru growling at him.

"What do you say boy?" asked Noob." You ready for round two?"

"Give it your best shot." Said Kiba. Akamaru barked. Then Noob raised his hand and his battle ax flew into it. Then Noob ran up and charged Kiba.

Meanwhile James stood there about to finish off Knuckles but Fox was holding him back. James struggled against him but Fox wouldn't let go.

"I think he's had enough." Said Fox.

"Sit down boy." Replied James." Cause Daddy's gotta do something."

"He can't even defend himself." Said Fox still holding on, not giving into what his father said." There's no honor in that." Then Fox released James and at the same time James dropped Knuckles.

Then Fox leaned over Knuckles." You alright?" he asked.

"There are two of you?" he grumbled. Then Fox picked Knuckles up and put him over his shoulder.

"It doesn't end like this!" said James." Stop now boy, listen to your father." At that Fox turned around and faced James.

"If you were planning on doing what I think you were." Said Fox." You're no father of mine."

James stood back up with a shocked look on his face, and everyone else did as well.

"So he did met his father." Said Naruto. But Fox turned and walked off carrying Knuckles.

"I'm not your father." Grumbled James to himself as he clenched his fist." FINE THEN!" Then James jumped forward and lunged at Fox. Fox was unable to defend himself as he held Knuckles but then someone else offered at hand.

Naruto jumped up and punched James in the face sending him flying into the platform Ermac, Reptile, and Sub-Zero were on.

Then Naruto turned to Fox.

"Thank you." Said Fox. "I guess we're even now."

"I owed you for saving my life." Replied Naruto.

Just then Ermac jumped to his feet." The rules of Mortal Kombat of been ignored." He said." Kill them ALL!" Then all his minions around him James, the Akatski, and the tarkatans lunged at the heroes.

Meanwhile Noob lunged at Kiba and swung his ax but Kiba jumped in the air and dodged. Just then Akamaru ran up and bit Noob's arm. Noob struggled against the K-9 but couldn't shake him. But then Kiba jumped down from the sky and kicked Noob in the chest sending him flying back into the ground.

Kiba stood there triumphant but it didn't last for long because Noob's clone appeared from behind and grabbed Kiba, then he lifted him up and slammed him on the ground. When Kiba looked up the real Noob stood over him and swung his ax down at him.

Kiba lifted up his arms and caught the ax and then struggled against Noob who kept pushing down on him. Kiba eventually managed to stand up and pushed against Noob. All the while Kiba's frustration kept growing and his eyes turned red.

"Kiba." Said Hinata as she noticed this." You're not an animal."

"Oh yes you are." Said Noob." You're like me. More like me than you know." Then Noob's eyes flashed yellow for a spilt second which confused Kiba. Then Noob's energy grew and he forced Kiba back with a mighty scream." Here's my true power!"

Meanwhile with Scorpion vs. Neji.

Scorpion swung both his swords down at Neji but he caught both Scorpion's hands. Then Neji reached up and kicked Scorpion in the stomach sending him sliding back. When Scorpion looked up again Neji swung his fist at him but Scorpion ducked and then kicked Neji into the air.

Once he was airborne Scorpion pointed up his hands and shot a fireball at Neji. The fireball shot up and Neji had little time to dodge.

"Neji!" Tenten screamed thinking the fire made contact. But then Neji fell down to the ground close by his cloths slightly burned.

Meanwhile all hell broke loose at the stadium.

Everyone was standing fighting everyone off.

Sektor flew forward at Naruto and Fox. Then two dived out of the way and onto the floor. Sektor stood tall and scanned the area but when he was about to attack again someone grabbed him. Banjo grabbed the robot by the head and the tossed him aside.

As Fox lay on the ground Vector ran over to him. "Give him to me." He said referring to Knuckles. Fox stood up and handed Knuckles off to Vector.

At that moment Fox looked over to see Naruto punching aside several Tarkatans but one was coming from behind and he didn't notice. So then Fox ran over and kicked the tarkatan in the face.

Naruto turned around to see Fox there and he nodded when he saw him.

At that moment Deidara released a handful of clay bombs into the air and set them off. Everyone quickly dived down when the explosives went off.

Sonic jumped back and his face landed in the ground. When he picked his face up he saw a green hedgehog standing before him, he looked exactly like Sonic only green.

"What are you?" he said as he got to his feet.

"Do you know what I am?" asked Scourge.

"No." said Sonic. "I have never met you."

"But I know you." Said Scourge taking a step forward." I'm a part of you, father."

"Father?!" said Sonic surprised." But I-I."

"I was created from the cells of the best warriors in the universe." Said Scourge." To be the Ultimate Killing machine."

"Well it's not surprising that they'd want cells from the fastest being in the universe." Replied Sonic with a snicker.

"Fastest in the universe?" asked Scourge." Why don't we test that theory?"

"Bring it on." Said Sonic. Then the blue hedgehog darted off. But as he ran off he was surprised to see Scourge running right by his side.

At that moment in Ganondorf's room he finished sheathing his sword and then turned to his desk. He pulled out a sheet of paper he had previously been writing on, a musing or a letter to his brother perhaps.

Just then the door opened and Shang Tsung walked in. Ganondorf raised his head and looked up at him." Good morning." He said turning from him and back to his paper.

Shang Tsung entered into the room with a return 'Good Morning' as his men followed him in.

"Where's Scourge?" asked Kano in a whisper as they walked in.

"Something on your mind?" asked Ganondorf as they continued to walk in.

"Yes." Said Shang Tsung as he walked up and leaned forward slighting." Just a question of curiosity."

"Very well what is it?" asked Ganondorf.

"Who will take over after you're gone?" he asked. Ganondorf finally raised his head and looked up at him.

"Ermac." He told." Will be my successor."

"Very well." Said Shang Tsung as he ran his hand across his beard. At that moment Kano armed himself with his knife and Baraka prepared his blades." But what if that was to change?"

"I wouldn't bet on it." Replied Ganondorf.

"I would." Said Shang Tsung with a smile. Then Kano and Baraka flung themselves at Ganondorf.

Now despite his age and how he looked Ganondorf was still incredibly strong.

Ganondorf quickly sprung up and pulled out his sword. He swung his sword up and blocked Baraka's blades and then shot an energy blast at Kano sending him into the wall. Then he turned and pushed Baraka aside nearly sending him into the wall.

Then Shao Khan jumped at him from behind swinging down his hammer, but Ganondorf casually turned his sword around and blocked him with ease. Then with the twitched of his finger there was a flash of light from the tip of the sword and Shao Khan flew into the wall.

Then Ganondorf turned to face Shang Tsung. But when he did the sorcerer was right in front of him, his hands on Ganondorf's chest. Then green energy flowed around him as Shang Tsung began to steal Ganodnorf's life force away.

Ganondorf dropped his sword to the ground as he felt weak and then collapsed moments after, Shang Tsung standing over him triumphant.

At this moment his five sons became aware of their father's plight, sensing his fading energy and they all looked towards the castle.

"What?" said Reptile." What's going on?" Ermac turned to the castle and then headed off without a second thought.

"Let's go." He said. Then Reptile and Sub-Zero followed soon after.

Scorpion too was aware. He stood with his swords lowered looking at the castle, but then he looked back to Neji the object of his hate. But in the end he gave in.

"This time I'll let you go." He said pointing to Neji." But the next time we meet you won't be so lucky." Then he bolted off leaving Neji with Tenten.

He turned to her and unbound her chains." C'mon he said." As he did so." I'm getting you out of here."

Noob had stopped his battle with Kiba when he learned of it and his eyes looked at the castle.

"Hey." Said Kiba. "What's wrong? Aren't you going to show me your perfect power?"

"Next time." Grunted Noob. Then he opened a portal before his feet and then jumped in.

In the aftermath Kiba quickly ran over to Hinata. He lifted her up and whistled for Akamaru. The big dog came over and he laid her down on him and then sat atop him.

"Run Akamaru." He said." Show us the meaning of haste." Then with a bark the dog ran.

Meanwhile at the stadium, with all the different enemies around the heroes were surrounded.

"We must get out of here." Said Fox to Naruto as the two continued to battle on.

"But how we're stuck here." Replied Naruto.

"We'll worry about that after." Said Fox." For now let's just get out of this stadium." Then Fox pulled out his pistol and shot three tarkatans that stood in his way. Then Fox ran off with Naruto close behind.

Everyone else looked and went by their example everyone making their own escape.

Choji turned into the human boulder and crushed any enemy that stood in his way, creating an exist for everyone.

Falco was completely surrounded at one point but then Rouge swooped down and picked him up.

Fox and Naruto ran out to the beach.

"Alright." Said Naruto. "We lost them now what."

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking." Said Fox.

"Over here." Called a voice. The two turned over to see Eggman waving at them.

"It's worth a shot." Said Fox and then he ran over with Naruto close behind." Eggman." He said as he approached." What are you doing?"

"Getting us home." Replied Eggman. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a metal ball, then he slammed it to the ground.

A portal opened up before them." Jump in Fox." Told Eggman." This will lead you home."

"I must wait for the others." Said Fox.

"There's no time." persisted Eggman. But then as they looked around everyone else gathered to them." There's no time to delay, everyone inside."

"What about us?" asked Sakura." Will this take us home?"

"There's no time for all that just jump in!" said Eggman. And with that he jumped in.

"Everyone go." Said Fox.

"But what are you-" began Krystal.

"I'll make sure you all get in." said Fox." Now go, Ladies first."

Then he guided Krystal into the portal. Following her was Julie-Su, then Rouge carrying Falco, then Banjo and the Choatix(Knuckles still being carried by Vector).

Then Fox looked over to see the left ninja not moving." What are you waiting for?" he asked." Move!"

"Fox we got company." Said Naruto. Fox looked over and saw a horde of enemies approaching.

"We are so screwed." Said Shikamaru.

"Everyone in the portal." Said Fox. Then he pulled out his gun and began firing off. He shot one tarkatan in the chest and another in the knee, sending him to the ground.

Naruto summoned a clone a created the rasengan shirikun in his hand. Then Naruto flung it forward.

Fox looked on in awe at it." You've got to teach me how to do that." He said to Naruto afterwards.

"C'mon." said Choji to the rest of his ninja." We've got to move."

"But what about Hinata and Tenten?" asked Ino." We can't just leave them here." She then turned to Shikamaru." What should we do?"

"I have no idea." Said Shikamaru as he ran his hands threw his hair frantically.

"Guys get in the portal now!" Shouted Naruto as he threw another rasengan shuriken. At this point their attackers were getting closer. But the group would not move.

"Naruto." Said Choji." We won't leave you."

"This is an order Choji." Said Naruto."Run!" he ordered."RUN! I'll catch up to you if I can." Choji moved forward to protest further but then Shikamaru but his hand on the big man's shoulder. Choji looked back at him and Shikamaru nodded at him. Choji sighed and nodded back.

Then Shikamaru turned, grabbed Ino and jumped through the portal.

Sakura looked back to see as Kisame came down at Naruto bearing his sword. Naruto jumped out of the swords way just in time for Fox to jump over and kick Kisame in the head.

"Naruto." Said Sakura running back." I won't leave you!"

Just then Choji appeared before her and lifted her over his shoulder." NO!." she protested as Choji ran off. Then Choji jumped through the portal with her.

"Well here we are." Said Fox as he reloaded his pistol, their attackers still coming at them in waves." Are all your friends safe?"

"The ones who were here." Said Naruto." There are four others but I don't know where they are."

"I didn't see Sonic either." Said Fox.

Just then Sektor shot an electric net at the two which they both dodged by jumping out of the way. Fox slid off the ground firing off his pistol and hitting several tarktans in the chest.

At that moment Cyrax jumped at Naruto shooting fire from his hands. Naruto jumped back to dodged but then a gust of wind blew past them putting out the flames.

Sonic and Scourge had just run by. Sonic looked behind him to see Fox and Naruto following so he quickly gave up his race with Scourge to go and help. Scourge quickly stopped and looked back at him, feeling they weren't finished he chased after Sonic.

At that moment Kisame swung his sword at Fox who jumped back dodging it. Then when Kisame tried to swing again Sonic appeared and kicked him in the face sending him flying to the ground.

"Looks like you could use a hand." Said Sonic to Fox. Just then Scourge appeared and clotheslined Sonic to the ground.

"We aren't done yet." He said. Just then Fox sprung himself at Scourge. He ran up and threw a punch which Scourge blocked. Then he threw another only to be blocked again.

At that moment Naruto kicked Cyrax in the face sending him back. But then he turned around to see a dozen tarkatans coming at him.

But then a storm of weapons flew down from the sky and impaled them. Then Tenten fell down next to Naruto.

"Tenten." Said Naruto." Where's-"

"Right here." Said Neji. Naruto looked over to see Neji standing right next to him.

"Good to see you guys are ok." Said Naruto." Now all that leaves is-"

Then as he spoke Akamaru bounded over them and joined the fray with Kiba and Hinata riding him. Whenever and enemy would get took close Kiba would quickly strike them down.

"Alright." Said Naruto. Then he turned over to Fox while his companions fought around him." Fox!" He called out.

Fox threw another punch at Scourge only to be blocked but then he swung up his leg and Scourge jumped back. Then he turned as he heard the sound of his name being called.

"Fox." Said Naruto." We're all here, now let's go."

"Great." Said Fox. Then he turned and ran off, Sonic following his example went after him.

Fox and Naruto ran up to the portal.

"Get in." said Naruto. Sonic jumped in no questions asked but the others needed some convincing.

"Naruto." Said Tenten. "What is that?"

"No time." Said Naruto. "Just go."

"But we don't know what it-" but then Neji picked up Tenten and the two jumped in. Then Kiba followed after on Akamaru.

"Good to see you two again." Said Naruto as they jumped through the portal.

Then lastly there was Fox and Naruto as their enemies surrounded them.

"That's everyone." Said Fox. Then the two turned and jumped in together, the portal closing right behind them.

Meanwhile back in Ganondorf's castle.

"Yes." Shang Tsung hissed." Now it's over." Ganondorf groaned weakly before him while Baraka, Kano, and Shao Khan came to his side." Now it's my time." Then Shang Tsung raised his arms and changed his form into Ganondorf." And when your sons come they won't know that difference, not until it's too late."

"No." groaned Ganondorf.

Just then the door burst open and there stood Darkseid. He scanned the area and noticed Ganondnorf on the ground and everyone else over him.

"An onlooker." Said Baraka.

"Deal with him." Ordered Shang Tsung. Shao Khan quickly turned and ran towards Darkseid wielding his hammer. Then he swung down but Darkseid caught it. Then Darkseid shot an omega beam at Shao Khan and hit him into the wall, then Darkseid appeared before him and grabbed him by the throat.

Then suddenly the room was abundant with people, for everyone was there now.

Reptile appeared and grabbed Kano by his shoulders and hoisted him up. Sub-Zero held Baraka to the ground.

It was at this point that Ermac looked over and saw two Ganondorf's, one on the ground the other standing.

"My son." Said the standing one." The Sorcerer has taken on my form but here he lies." He said pointing to the Ganondorf on the floor. Ermac walked over and looked at the two.

Then after several moments he reared back his fist and punched the standing one into the wall, the moment he did it turned out to be Shang Tsung. Before he could do anything Scorpion and Noob held him against the wall.

Everything became silent as Ermac knelt down beside his father, breath wheezing in and out of him. Ermac wrapped his arms around him and held him tight feeling that his father was not long for this world as he could feel the old man's heartbeat in his hands.

Ganondorf looked up at Ermac. Then with his hand trembling he reached up and poked Ermac's head and then his chest. Then after a few more breaths, his heartbeat went silent and his body went limp in Ermac's arms.

Ermac ducked his head down and nestled against his father while everyone else looked at him.

"Ermac." Said Sub-Zero as he sat on top of Baraka." What do we do with them?"

Ermac rose to his feet." Kill them." He said.

Then on cue Darksied squeezed his grip on Shao Khan's neck until there was the crack to his neck, then Darkseid dropped him to the floor. Sub-Zero grabbed Baraka's head and then snapped it. Reptile flung Kano to the ground, then he swung his fist down and punched him threw his chest. Noob and Scorpion held Shang Tsung against the wall.

"Wait." Said Ermac stopping them. The two turned over as Ermac bent down and took up his father's sword. Then he walked over to Shang Tsung while Noob and Scorpion held him in place.

Then Ermac raised the Sorcerer's head up and put the sword on his neck. Then Ermac ran the sword across his neck and slit his throat. Blood began to pour out as Shang Tsung quivered before him and fell to the ground. Then Ermac walked over to Ganondorf's body and picked him up, then he carried him off. His brothers slowly gathered themselves up and followed.

Ermac walked up to the top of the castle, where there was an open spot.

Then Ermac stood there as his brothers came beside him. Reptile walked over and parted the earth with his hands. Then Ermac laid Ganondorf down and the rest covered him with dirt. Then lastly Ermac put the sword down into the earth as a tombstone to mark the grave. The five became silent as they stood there over the grave.

Then Reptile walked up and put his hand on Ermac's shoulder.

"With him gone." He said with a slight frog in his throat." It's your time." Ermac hung his head slightly as his brothers looked to him.

Then he turned and faced the four of them.

"Long live the king." They said together in weak voices. Then Ermac turned and walked away from them. As he descended he found the rest of the followers gathering around. James, The Akatski, Cyrax, Sektor, Scourge all were present.

"So what now?" asked James when Ermac walked by.

"My father promised you many things." Ermac finally spoke up after several moments of fighting against it." And I plan to repay you as well when the time comes, to continue his legacy."

The followers said nothing but nodded their heads and walked away.

**Note:**** And that ends part 2 The Mortal Kombat Tournament. The next chapter begins the final saga The Final Battle.**


	22. Return Home

**Chapter 22: The Return Home**

Meanwhile Naruto and Fox had jumped through the portal escaping the hordes of Ganondorf that assailed them.

Then two fell out on the other side, landing on the hard ground their faces in the dirt. The two slowly lifted their heads up with a groan and looked at each other. It took several moments for all of it to sink in but then looking at the other's dirt covered faces and realizing what they've just done the two burst out laughing. Then they leaned forward and hugged each other.

But then they stopped and looked around to see everyone else looking at them. Naruto and Fox collected themselves quickly and rose to their feet.

"Everyone here?" asked Fox as he stood up.

"Anyone who matters." Said Falco.

"Good, good." Said Fox with a clap of his hands." But now we come to another important matter." He said turning back to Naruto." We have to get you home."

"And how would you propose we do that?" asked Kiba from atop his hound." Cause I'm not too big on that dimension traveling."

"No matter." Spoke up Banjo." We've got an expert scientist with us." Everyone then turned and looked over at Dr. Eggman who was looking the other way.

"What are you all looking at?" he asked as he noticed everyone staring.

"What do you say doc?" asked Sonic as he took a step forward and patted his rival on the shoulder." Would you mind helping our friends find their way home?"

Eggman's first answer would most defiantly 'NO' but the looks everyone had on their faces made him say otherwise.

"Fine." He said as he raised his hands up." I've already saved you all, what's the harm in doing it again." Then he turned and walked off." Everyone to my laboratory." Everyone followed after him.

Meanwhile back on Ganondorf's island.

With his passing leaning hard on everyone' minds it was very quiet. His five sons placed themselves throughout the island to be by themselves and say goodbye in their own way.

Ermac took it upon himself to look over his father's throne room. His death had of course hit him hardest for now it was his time to step up and embrace his destiny whether he was ready or not. He went around the room silently as he ran his hands across the chair. But then his eyes were drawn to something, a scrap of paper. As it turned out it was whatever his father was writing before he was attacked. He picked up and held it in his hands but stopped when he heard the door open behind him.

He put the paper in his pocket and gave a sideways glance to see who it was, it was Sasuke. At the sight of him Ermac turned in the other direction, not facing him.

"Can I speak with you?" asked Sasuke. Ermac made no reply but Sasuke continued forward." I have a request." Ermac still did not stir." Can I go home? I have done your task, now all I ask in turn is that you send me home." Sasuke was truly afraid, whenever he was in the presence of Ermac or his brothers he was afraid for the massive amounts of energy they imposed put his own to shame.

Ermac stood up to his full height and Sasuke shrunk down imaging he was about to be struck down.

But with a slight wave of his hand Ermac opened a portal next to Sasuke.

"That will take you home." He said in a soft voice. Sasuke looked at the portal and then back to Ermac.

"Thank you." He said. Ermac gave another slight wave in acknowledgment, then Sasuke jumped through the portal and was gone. Ermac stood there in silence for some time until he remembered his initial finding.

He pulled out the piece of paper in his pocket and began reading it.

Meanwhile everyone had gone to Eggman's lab.

He led everyone into a back room where there was a large mechanical circular object.

"What is that?" asked Neji as they approached.

"This will be what's getting you home." Spoke up Eggman. "This is a portal to other dimensions I've created." Told Eggman as he stood before the machine." I've often wondered about traveling to other universes but have just never had the time to do so."

"So you've had this the whole time?" asked Knuckles, who had finally come around after being unconscious." Are you the one that unleashed those creatures on us?"

"Sadly no." said Eggman." This portal isn't nearly complete, I've no idea if it works properly."

"So there isn't even a full possibility you could send us home?" asked Hinata.

"Yes." Said Eggman. Then he turned back at the machine." The devise I made on the island that brought us here was made to bring us through this portal, but it appears that didn't go so well."

"So how does this thing work?" asked Tenten." And how do you intend to get us home with it?" Eggman walked over to the control and fiddled with it. Then there was a flash of light and the portal opened to reveal a large orange light.

"Once you go through here." Said Eggman." You should arrive home."

"How can we be so sure?" asked Kiba.

"You can't." said Eggman." Unless someone wants to be a test dummy, any volunteers?" Silence passed over for a few moments as the ninjas looked each other over.

But then Shikamaru stepped up." I'll go." He said. Eggman quickly turned away while the other ninja confronted Shikamaru.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Choji stepping up." You don't know what's over there."

"I'm not too worried." Said Shikamaru." Besides it could be the only way of getting us home." He turned and his fellow male ninjas tapped him on the back.

"Be careful there kid." Said Falco as he offered a friendly pat on the back.

"Don't worry yourself to much." Said Shikamaru with a smile and a return gesture. Then he turned and Ino was there, she jumped up and kissed him.

"Ahem." Broke in . They turned over to see him standing there with a rope." Put this around you." He ordered. Then he handed it to Shikamaru and he began tying it over himself. "Once you get to the other side tug twice if you recognize the place, tug once to get out."

"Ok." Said Shikamaru as he walked forward. Eggman turned and tossed the rope to the others.

"You might want to hold on." He said." Unless you want to lose your friend."

Looking over everyone saw Shikamaru step before the portal. The light was so blinding he had to shield his eyes. Then he slowly stepped forward putting one hand in cautiously, then his foot and then he jumped threw.

Then suddenly the rope began to tighten and everyone held onto it. Several seconds passed which felt like an eternity. But then it finally came one tug, then shortly after a second.

"Yes!" cheered the leaf ninja.

"It's safe to go." Said Eggman." Once you go through there you'll be home."

"Thank you." Said Naruto turning to him." For your service, we are forever in your debt."

"Spare me." Said Eggman. "Just go before I change my mind."

"They are right thought Eggman." Said Sonic walking up next to him. "You've never looked more heroic." Eggman stood up tall for a moment.

"A momentary lapse I assure you." He said.

Then the leaf ninja turned and said goodbye to their friends.

Knuckles stormed past everyone and walked up to Kiba.

"I want to shake your hand." He said so as he walked up and grabbed Kiba's hand shaking it roughly." You're a piece of shit and I hope I never see you again." He said with a smile on his face, for he had grown fond of Kiba and was only saying this in a manner he was accustomed to.

"Mind yourself." Barked back Kiba, who understood Knuckles meaning and squeezed hard on the echidna's hand. Then Julie-Su approached Hianta.

"Take care of yourself ok." She said to her.

"Yes you two." Replied Hinata with a smile. Then Julie-Su looked up at Kiba.

"You watch over her now." She said." Don't let her get hurt."

"I won't." Kiba replied.

Krystal walked up to Sakura.

"You take care now." Said Krystal." Look after yourself and your man." Then she looked over as Naruto approached Fox." He's a good man I'm sure, he reminds me a lot like Fox."

Lastly Naruto turned back and looked at Fox.

"It's been a pleasure ." he said as he held out his hand.

"The pleasure was all mine." Said Fox."Goodbye Naruto Uzumaki .I hope one day we can see each other again."

"As do I." said Naruto. Then he put out his hand and they shook.

"Can we get this going." Said Eggman hurrying them.

"Let's go." Said Kiba. Then he kicked down on Akamaru and he and Hinata rode off into the portal. Choji and Neji followed with Ino and Tenten soon after.

Then Sakura grabbed Naruto by his hand." C'mon." she said."Let's go home." Then she ran forward dragging him with her.

Naruto cocked his head back to see the other group fading into the distance, he extended a wave but before he could see it returned they were gone and he and his group were in the middle of the forest. Then he looked around to see his group all with him.

"Well it took you all long enough." Said Shikamaru as he approached them." Are we all here?"

"It would seem so." Said Choji.

"Well then." Said Ino." What are we waiting for, let's go home." The group slowly began to head off, Naruto struggled to move at first but Sakura forced him forward. But there was a foul feeling in the air, and soon they would find out that all was not well at home.

Meanwhile back with Fox and the others.

"And that's that." Said Eggman as he shut down the portal." Now if you all wouldn't mind." He said turning to the rest of them." Get the hell out of my laboratory."

With confused faces the group turned and began to walk off, leaving Eggman in the silence of his laboratory.

"Hold on a minute." Said Sonic as he left the departing group and approached Eggman.

"What do you want?" asked Eggman.

"I want to talk to you."

"Make it quick." Said Eggman as he pulled his pocket-watch out and examined it." I've had a long day and need a goodnight sleep."

"There was a creature on the island, a hedgehog." Told Sonic." Said he was the product of some DNA creation-"

"DNA splicing." Corrected Eggman.

"So you know what it is?" asked Sonic.

"Yes I created it." Said Eggman." Using some of the DNA from your friends who just left actually, and yourself."

"Why?" asked Sonic." What is his purpose?"

"He was created to be the ultimate warrior, with incredible speed strength and smarts." Told Eggman." Did you meet him?"

"Yes." Said Sonic." He called himself Scourge."

"Not very original." Muttered Eggman.

"He was nearly as fast as me, maybe even faster."

"It is possible." Said Eggman." Are you going anywhere with this or are you just wasting my time."

"How do I beat him?" Eggman was silent for several moments then turned and walked away.

"You can't." he said before exiting the doors.

Meanwhile with the leaf ninja.

The group continued on towards their way home.

"You know the first thing I'm going to do when we get home?" asked Choji.

"What?" asked Ino.

"Eat a whole bushel of apples." Replied Choji.

"I think I'm just going to go to sleep." Said Tenten." I think I've deserved it."

"We all deserve some time off." Said Neji. Kiba however the whole time was quiet, not saying a word or making eye contact with anyone.

Hinata clearly noticed and gave Choji a nudge about it. He turned to her and she titled her head over to Kiba. Choji looked to Kiba and then nodded to Hinata.

"Hey Kiba." He spoke up." You alright you're awfully quiet." Kiba said nothing but looked up at Choji for a second. This action was noticed by everyone.

"Do you have something on your mind?" asked Shikamaru to Kiba." If you have something to say say it, it's too troublesome to have us guess at it."

Kiba stopped for a moment causing the group to do the same.

"Everyone I'd like to apologize." He began." I've been behaving like a damn fool. I-"

"Stop." Said Neji as he stood causing all eyes onto him. He understood the stress on Kiba's mind. Kiba had always felt somewhat odd about his relationship with Hinata, the two being so opposite. Kiba claiming that Hinata looked at him and didn't see the beast within." There are no apologizes needed. You are what you are and nobody can ever change that."

Then Naruto came up and stood next to Kiba." There is nothing to forgive." He said as he put a hand on Kiba's shoulder. Then Kiba looked up at Naruto who smiled at him and Kiba did the same.

"Hey C'mon." said Ino ahead of the group." Home's just beyond this hill." Then the group continued on forward their bonds healed. As they moved along Hinata came up next to Kiba.

"Once we get home." Said Kiba."I'm gonna drink till I can't piss straight."

"You do that every night." Said Shikamaru.

"I never could piss straight." Said Kiba." Too much of myself to handle, down there." He noticed now that everyone darted their heads away from him." It's a problem, no really it is. It's like a baby's arm-"

"Holding an apple." Completed Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, and Naruto.

"Look." Said Sakura as she walked ahead. In the distance the group could see a city, with a mountain with five faces on it." Home."

The group quickened their pace believing their journey had come to an end but they came to a frightening sight.

The sky suddenly grew darker as they approached and when they did they saw all was not well.

The Leaf village was under attack.


	23. What Now?

**Chapter 23: What Now?**

Looking down from where they were it was quite a gruesome sight that they all couldn't believe at fist. But there was no lie in what they saw their home was truly under attack.

There was a large army of tarktans laying siege to the place. Their hordes surrounded the main gates and rammed a mighty battering ram to it. Others tried to scale the walls, only to be stopped by the ninja atop the walls.

But most notable amongst the army was the large snake, and atop it Orochimaru. He had been sent here with the army to take over the leaf village while their strongest fighters were on the island, and had been laying siege to it ever since. After multiple tries it seemed this time he would have his victory.

"This can't be possible." Said Choji as the group observed it from the hilltop.

"It wasn't like this." Said Sakura." This is impossible."

"It seems impossible had become reality." Spoke up Neji. Then he turned to Naruto." What should we do?" he asked.

Naruto suddenly coming out of his funk as he saw his old home under siege came to.

"We must help them." He replied.

"How?" asked Ino." There's only nine of us." Naruto stepped back and thought over the situation while everyone else waited on him.

"The snake." Said Naruto pointing to it." We go for the snake."

"How are we supposed to kill that thing?" asked Sakura.

"Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies." Said Neji.

"Well you leave that to us." Said Kiba as he stood next to Choji. Then he lifted Hinata off Akamaru and to the ground softly." Things are about to get messy." He said to her, then he turned back to Choji.

"Let's role." Said Choji, then the two ran off.

"Alright." Said Shikamaru." They've got the snake. What about us."

"Let's just get the rest of them off the walls." Said Naurto." Let's go!" Then he led the charge and the others followed.

Choji and Kiba were obviously the first ones down there. They were unnoticed at first until Choji did the human bolder and Kiba the fang over fang then they drilled threw the waves of enemies.

Orcohimaru atop his snake turned over to the new attackers. Now the others had joined the fray.

Neji blasting tarktans to the sky with his air blasts. Ino with her vine whip lashing at them.

Then when they all looked up they saw the great snake over them.

"I got this." Said Kiba. Then Akamaru jumped on Kiba's back, then in a cloud of smoke the two turned into the two headed wolf and starred off with the snake.

Then the two darted at each other. The snake lashed out and bit the two headed wolf in the shoulder. In return Kiba reached up his claws and scratched the snake along it's underbelly.

At that moment a Tarkatan swung its blades at Sakura but she ducked under it and then uppercut him in the chin sending him into the air.

Tenten with a bow and arrow hit one tarkatan in the chest and then another in the stomach.

Shikamaru with his knuckle blades drawn blocked a tarkatans blades. Then swiftly swung by him slashing the creature along his side and then stabbing him in the back.

Then Shikamaru looked up as the Snake and Kiba struggled against each other. Kiba had held him at bay smacking him with his paws but then the Snake in the blink of an eye lashed out once more and bit him. This time Kiba pulled free but then feel back onto the ground.

"Watch out!" called Shikamaru as he dived into the ground. Everyone else jumped out of the way while Kiba crushed several tarkatans.

"Enough of this." Groaned Neji as he got up." Choji do your thing." Choji then nodded and in the blink of an eye was a hundred feet tall, eye to eye with the snake.

Orochimaru looked eye to eye with the giant before beckoning his snake forward. The snake lunged forward at Choji but using his hands Choji caught onto the snake's jaws and held him at bay.

The struggled continued for several moments until suddenly there was a flash of light, then all eyes turned to Orochimaru.

A white flash appeared and suddenly a sword was driven into his heart. He turned around to see Sasuke standing there. Then his former pupil withdrew his sword and kicked Orochimaru's body down onto the ground, several seconds later the snake disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Stricken with fear that their war leader had been killed the remaining tarktans retreated and fled to the hills.

In the aftermath of their retreat the group reunited and turned to Sasuke. Choji shrunk to his normal height and stood amongst them.

"Thank you." Said Naruto speaking for the group, for the group did have mixed feelings for Sasuke. Most of them most likely hated and resented him for their own reasons, Naruto was probably the only one who was neutral." For your help."

"You deem the act more important than I do." Replied Sasuke as he wiped his sword off.

"All the same." Said Naruto.

"So what now?" asked Tenten stepping up." You going to turn and run again." Sasuke did not make eye contact or answer at first.

"No." he managed to say." I'm not running."

"So what will you do?" asked Hinata.

"Leave." Said Sasuke.

"Why leave again." Said Naruto causing Sasuke and everyone else to look for him." Why not stay and come home, join us." He said.

"No." said Sasuke." I've got plans of my own."

"Then your beyond my help." Said Naruto as he turned his back to him.

Sasuke stopped and then turned back to see Naruto walking off." Wait." He said stopping him. Naruto turned and faced him." What are you going to do now?"

"We've got to return to the village." Told Naruto." And see what's transpired while we were away."

"Do you intend to go back to the island?" asked Sasuke." Your enemies are still there, as you most likely know." Naruto let out a grunt of acknowledgment, it's true in their escape they hadn't really stopped their enemies. Deep down Naruto knew it was a matter of time before they saw them again.

"If our enemies survive." Said Neji." We'll know soon enough." Sasuke ignored Neji and looked only at Naruto.

"That's right." Was what Naruto said.

"Then I'll tell you this Naruto Uzumaki." Said Sasuke." Look out for the sons of your chief enemy. There are five Ermac-"

"Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Noob, and Reptile." Said Tenten." We know."

"Then you've met them already?"

"Yes, met, fought and defeated." Said Shikamaru.

"I'd advise you not to let that go to your head." Said Sasuke, once again concentrating on Naruto." Each one of them poses massive energy, greater than anything I've ever seen. If you ever have the choice to fight in a group, I'd advise it strongly. Especially against Ermac, for he is the strongest of the five."

"Just as we thought." Said Neji to his comrades.

"Your information helps us greatly Sasuke." Said Naruto." Go now in peace." Sasuke nodded his head, turned, and left.

"Naruto." Said Kiba getting Naruto's attention by turning him." Are we really just going to let him leave, after all that he's done."

"He's acts are not to be judged by me." Said Naruto.

"Then we'll judge him." Said Shikamaru." After all we've got a score to settle."

"Don't you guys get it." Said Sakura stepping up." There's good and evil in all of us. Maybe with what we've done for him he might find a better way." Naruto turned to her and smiled, so he wasn't the only one who was neutral after all.

"Alright." Said Shikamaru scratching his head.

"Besides." Spoke up Ino." None of this matters, it's all behind us we're home now. That's all that matters."

Then at that moment a party of leaf ninja appeared on the scene, sporting some familiar faces.

"Neji, Tenten." Said Rock Lee as he made his presence made and walked towards the two. He walked up looking as if he'd seen a ghost much to the discomfort of his teammates." I cannot believe it's you." He said as he reached forward and grabbed Neji.

"What's wrong with you." Said Neji as he pushed Lee off of him.

"Make some sense Lee." Said Tenten." You look like you've seen a ghost." Right now the other leaf ninja surrounded them and looked at them the same way Lee looked at them. Among them were Shino, Kureani and other familiar faces.

"Well yes." Said Lee." We had all believed you to be dead."

"What would make you think something like that?" asked Kiba." We've only been gone a day."

"A day?" said Shino." Two months have passed since you all left."

"No." said Kiba." We were gone only a day."

"He's right Shino." Added Hinata." Only a single day had passed on the island we went to."

"It appears we entered some kind of time paradox." Said Shikamaru.

"A what?" said Choji as everyone else looked as confused.

"When one day passes on that island." Said Shikamaru turning to them." Two months must pass out here."

"That would explain things." Said Neji.

"But what happened on the island?" asked Lee." Did you win? What was it like?"

"We'd best explain that to the Hokage." Said Naruto." Where's lady Tsunade?"

"Lady Tsunade." Said Shino." She died not too long after you left, during their first siege defending the village." The ninja who had been gone suddenly looked grave. Ino couldn't conceal a tear while Sakura burst with them, knowing their teacher was dead while they were gone.

Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba turned to Naruto. Before leaving he'd promised once he returned home he would fight for the Hokage's title, but now circumstances were much different than what they expected when they returned. So what would Naruto do?

"Then w-whose Hokage?" asked Hinata." Who took command?"

"Kakashi took charge sometime after that." Told Lee." He's up in the Hokage's mansion now." Naruto's head darted up slowly.

"Take us to him." He said as he stepped up and stood before Lee.

Lee then turned and lead them off Naruto right behind him, his band of follower behind. Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, and Choji at his side.

But as they walked around they noticed the leaf village to be much different. Buildings were destroyed, run-down, or abandoned. And the people were much worse off malnourished and broken.

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard." Commented Ino.

But after a time they came to the Hokage's mansion. The group busted into a large hall where they found Kakashi sitting in a large throne, Anko close by his side who he had taken as his wife.

At first sight of them Kakashi rose his feet.

"So." He said addressing them." You've finally decided to return."

"What exactly happened here?" asked Neji stepping up.

"Happened here?" asked Kakashi." We've survived, that's what happened here. After you all left us." Then he bounded down and stood before Naruto at the head of the group." Without you we were on match for them."

"I didn't know." Said Naruto." We were doing our part on the island."

"And we destroyed the army that attacked the village." Told Choji.

"Well then is it over?" asked Kakashi. "Are we finally free of them?"

"I wouldn't count on that." Said Neji." We still have many enemies on that island." Everyone turned to him." Most likely they'll return and in greater numbers."

"So it's lost then." Said Kakashi with his head turned." There is no hope."

"There is always hope." Said Sakura stepping up." We're back now we can help."

"What have you done to help the village in our absence?" asked Shikamaru.

"SILENCE!" bellowed Kakashi with a wave of his arms." I will not be talked down to by children, I have endured these past months. Every day the sieges got worse, more people dying every day." A sense of loss dripped in his voice." And I have done all I can."

"You could always do better." Said Kiba.

"You think you could do better?" asked Kakashi looking to Kiba.

"No." replied Kiba." But he could." He said turning and pointing at Naruto. Naruto stood silent as all eyes in the room turned to him.

"Naruto." Said Kakashi with a slight chuckle." Do you think this true?"

"I do." Said Naruto in a powerful voice.

"I'd rather not fight you." Said Kakashi." Given the situation-"

"I gave my word." Said Naruto." That upon returning home I would fight for the right to be Hokage." He walked several more paces as his friends' eyes followed him." But upon my returning home I realized that it is in much greater peril than when I left it. Under other circumstances I would have challenged you. But now I realize there are greater things at work here than a quarrel between you and I." Then Naruto let out a sigh as his friends looked to him confused." So we are under your orders as long as you remain Hokage."

"Very well." Said Kakashi as he took a seat. Naruto bowed his head and then turned and began walking out of the room.

At he exited Choji went up to try and talk to him but Naruto kept walking by him with his head bowed down.

Then Naruto exited and walked outside. Then he looked up at the sky and thought over his situation. Then looking across the land he was his home now barren and nearly destroyed. Naruto hung his head and put his face in his hands.

Little did he know standing behind him was Sakura.

She slowly walked up and stood next to him, although he didn't acknowledge her he just continued to look out into the distance.

"Naruto." She said." Are you going to be okay?"

"No." he replied. Sakura said nothing else and just stood next to him in the silence.


	24. A Call for Help

**Chapter 24: A Call For Help**

Meanwhile at that time in Fox's universe.

The group had returned home and had now gone their separate ways home. They'd been home about a day and were adjusting to life back home after their tarmac events. Unlike Naruto's home there's was just as they left it with.

Since their return home Fox had said little if anything at all for there was a lot on his mind, and no matter how much he thought about it he knew not how to translate his thoughts into words.

At that moment he and Falco sat at the kitchen table while Krystal made tea.

Falco sat back strumming his fingers along the table while he looked Fox over. Fox sat back in his chair his head bowed down as if he was in deep thought. Falco looked him over until Krystal turned over to them wielding three cups of tea.

"Here you go." She said as she handed them out. Falco took his but Fox did not as his head was bowed low so Krystal placed it before him.

Krystal now sat down noticing Fox's stature.

Falco blew on his tea and then took a sip." Could use some sugar." He said setting it down." Fox would you like some?" he said turning over to him. Fox did not reply and Falco naturally took it as a yes.

So Falco leaned over and picked up some sugar." Say when." He said. Then he began placing the sugar into Fox's tea although he didn't seem to take notice.

"Fox." Said Krystal getting his attention and causing him to look up at her." Is something wrong?"

Fox breathed a deep sigh." My mind has been troubled lately." He said in a low gruff voice. Falco continued to put sugar in his tea because Fox did not say otherwise.

"Is it about your father?" asked Krystal.

"Your father." Said Peppy as he suddenly came into the room." You met your father?" he asked walking closer to Fox.

"I did." Said Fox as he looked up at Peppy who stood over him. Falco kept putting sugar in his tea and now it began to overflow onto the table, but Falco was too concentrated on the conversation at hand to notice otherwise. " And I-" suddenly Fox let out a cry and jumped to his feet as the hot tea poured onto his lap.

He immediately looked to Falco who looked back to him sheepishly.

"Sorry." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. Then Fox turned back to Peppy.

"I met my father." He said." But he wasn't at all like I expected."

"How's that?" asked Peppy.

"I always thought my father to be a man of great justice." Said Fox turning away slightly." So I have always tried to act as I thought he would have, but he wasn't like that at all."

"He could have been corrupted along the way." Said Peppy." Men can lose heart when faced with distress."

"But then it came to me." Said Fox standing up straight." When I first met him I thought him to be my father, but the second time I knew for sure he wasn't."

"Fox." Said Peppy." You don't know what you say-"

"You." Said Fox turning over and putting his hands on the hare's shoulders." You are my father." He said." You raised me and taught me everything I know, everything I am is because of you."

"So if you've come to this conclusion." Said Peppy with a chuckle in his voice and a slight tear in his eyes." What frustrates you so?"

"I know what I have to do." Said Fox as his happy expression melted away back to his stern look." But I'm afraid of doing it."

"And what is that?" asked Krystal.

"I have to go back." Said Fox. Then he looked back up at them.

"Go back." Said Krystal." Go back where , to the island?"

"You can't be serious." Said Falco." We barely escaped last time."

"I don't ask anyone to come with me." Said Fox as he turned away." But my mind is made up."

"Fox wait." Said Krystal stopping him." How do you even plan to get there?"

"Eggman got us out, he could surely get us back." Said Fox.

"Wait boy." Said Peppy standing before him." You can't just go there one man and plan to change everything."

"I have to go." Said Fox." I can't fully explain why but I have to."

"Well you're not going alone." Said Krystal." I know I can't change your mind once your set on something. But if your set on this then I'll support you all the way."

"And me as well." Added Falco stepping up.

"And count me in." said Peppy.

"Not you." Said Fox." I could not trouble your old heart with the journey. You should wait here for our return."

"But your only three." Said Peppy." What can the three of you do?"

"Don't worry about it." Said Fox." We've got friends in high places."

Meanwhile back in Naruto's world.

After his soul-shattering ordeal Naruto eventually gathered enough strength to pick himself up.

"Naruto are you ok?" asked Sakura as she watched him get up.

Naruto did not answer at first but merely looked around at the destruction of his home.

"Clearly someone doesn't think it's my time to be Hokage." He took a quick glance up at the sky." But that's fine." He said rising to his full height, now he was willing to let his pride go." Someday maybe, but not now." Then he turned and picked her up off the ground." But for now the village needs our help."

Then the two turned and walked off to go met with the others.

Meanwhile back in Fox's world.

He, Krystal, and Falco had gone around and gathered everyone with whom they went on the island with. Peppy had come along once again to see them off.

Now the group was waiting in Eggman's lab. The doctor was of course skeptical about helping them again, but the way Fox put it either he helps them and they die or they help him be rid of an even greater enemy, Eggman of course had no arguments there.

"Alright." Said Mighty as he approached Fox with his group." So what's the plan, we walk in there and start breaking shit."

"We're not going back yet." Said Fox.

"Come again?" asked Rouge.

"Yes." Called Eggman who had already started to get the coordinates of the island into his machine." What was that?"

"There are too little of us here to do anything." Said Fox." We need some more firepower to do some real damage."

"And what do you have in mind?" asked Knuckles. Fox looked down at him with an obvious look." Oh No." groaned Knuckles as he ran his hand across his face.

"Oh great." Said Falco." We're gonna go get the ninja."

"Great fucking great." Grunted Knuckles.

"They were nice kids." Said Espio.

"So." Said Rouge." We're all just gonna set out to get them."

"Not all of us." Said Fox." Some should stay here in case there's an attack. Only those of us who made contact with them should go." Then he turned to Knuckles." Preferably positive contact."

"So that leaves me and you Fox." Said Falco.

"We made good contact." Said Julie-Su pushing Knuckles forward.

"Oh yea." Said Vector." If punching them in the face counts as positive."

"Then I guess we're going." Said Fox. Then Krystal walked up and hugged him.

"Be safe okay." She said.

"Okay." Said Fox.

Just then Rouge approached Falco.

"You sure you wanna go?" she asked.

"Yea." Replied Falco." I have to. Fox is out saving the world so I gotta be there for him." Then he turned over and saw Fox hugging Krystal, then he turned back to Rouge.

"In your dreams." She chuckled. Falco smiled and then ran over to Fox.

"Krystal." Said Fox looking down at her." When this is all over I'd like to ask you-"

"Don't worry." Said Falco as he popped up between them." I'll be sure he gets home before bedtime." Then he took Fox and pushed him off." And we won't talk to anyone we don't know." Then the two jumped into the portal.

"Travel safely." Said Espio as he waved Julie-Su and Knuckles off.

"Hope you get back soon." Said Mighty." Cause if you don't we're all fucked!" But then Vector slapped him on the side of the head." Ow." He groaned looking to the croc." Well it's true." Then Julie-Su and Knuckles followed after Fox and Falco and jumped into the portal.

Once they did they ended up in a forest.

"Ok." Said Julie-Su." Now what?"

"Naruto said they were from the leaf village." Said Fox." We've gotta find it."

"And how will we know when we find this leaf village?" asked Knuckles.

"The head bands." Said Fox." The symbol on it."

Meanwhile at the moment Naruto and Sakura made their way into the Hokage's mansion.

There they found everyone running around preparing for another attack. There they found Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji along with other jounins like Asuma, Mighty Guy, and Anko in the war room with Kakashi.

A display of the village was laid out before them and they discussed battle plans.

"Naruto!" said Choji shocked as he looked up to see his friend stumbling in with Sakura. Everyone turned over and faced them as they walked in.

"Are you-" began Shikamaru.

"Nothing else matters right now." Said Naruto cutting him off." We have our home to rebuild and protect, that's all that matters."

"Well said Naruto." Said Kakashi." Come and join us." Naruto did as he was told and he and Sakura walked up and joined the others.

Meanwhile Fox, Falco, Knuckles and Julie-Su continued to walk through the woods with Fox leading the way.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" asked Julie-Su.

"Yes I'm sure." Replied Fox. At that point Falco and Knuckles looked to each other, then together the two ran up and stood on both sides of Fox.

"Are you?" asked Falco as he leaned over and looked at Fox. Fox turned over and looked at the critical looks on both their faces.

"No." he eventually replied.

"Then where the hell are you leading us?" asked Knuckles." We could be lost for all you know."

"Perhaps." Said Fox." But we should bump into someone sooner or later."

Fox apparently spoke too soon for at that moment there was a rustling in the bushes that attracted their attention.

Julie-Su slowly reached down at her belt for her gun. But then the four were quickly set upon. In the blink of an eye they were surrounded by several dozens of people.

The four quickly stood close to each other, forming a square.

"Is this what you had in mind when you said we'd bump into someone?" asked Julie-Su over her shoulder to Fox.

"Not exactly." Fox replied. Those who were surrounding them now began to step closer.

At that moment Falco noticed something. Some of those before them had headbands displayed over their foreheads, and upon looking at them he could identify them as the leaf village headbands he'd seen Shikamaru, Naruto and all the others wore.

"Hey." Said Falco turning his head to his comrades." This is them, these are the leaf ninja." The three with him all looked around and confirmed his theory noticing the headbands across foreheads or sewed into other parts of their clothing.

"Well good." Said Knuckles." Now what?" he asked tilting his head up to Fox.

With that said Fox took a step forward, frightening the ninja he moved towards." It's alright." He said." I'm not going to hurt you."

At that moment Kurenai stepped up." Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Fox McCloud." Began Fox." This is Falco Lombardi, Knuckles and Julie-Su." He added turning around and pointing to his friends." We met some of your leaf ninja on the island." And we have come to find them."

A murmur rose up amongst the leaf ninja. Falco darted his eyes around and looked them over as they talked.

"The island." They said."Where the invaders came from."

"Then perhaps they've sent another party to invade us." Said Shino." And this is who they've sent." The leaf ninja began to murmur in agreement to Shino's comment.

It now dawned on Fox that this just took a turn for the worst. Then the leaf ninja began coming closer and closer towards them.

Fox, Falco, Knuckles, and Julie-Su prepared themselves for the worst as the leaf ninja closed in on them,

"Wait!" called up a voice from the back of the crowd. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked for the source of the voice.

Then everyone turned to a group of leaf ninja that were being pushed aside. And then to everyone's surprise Hinata, Tenten, and Ino appeared at the front of the crowd.

Fox and his companions breathed easier now.

Then Hinata ran up to Julie-Su.

"Julie-Su." She said as she ran up and hugged her." What are you doing here?"

"Well we came here looking for all of you." Replied Julie-Su.

"Why?" asked Tenten stepping up." What's happened?"

"It's a long story." Said Fox stepping up." Where's Naruto, I'll discuss it with him."

"Back at the village." Told Ino pointing in that direction.

"Take us to him please." Said Fox." There's something important I have to ask him."

"This way." Said Ino as she led the way.

"Wait." Said Kurenai as she stepped forward." Do you all know you can trust these people?"

"It's no problem." Said Tenten." Their friends." Then she moved past Kurenai and the group continued on their way back to the leaf village.

In the Hokage's mansion the group continued to go about their business of creating a battle plan.

"The outer walls are weak." Said Kakashi pointing to the perimeter on the map." If there is another siege we won't last much long."

"Where is the next station?" asked Shikamaru. Kakashi rolled his hand past the walls and inwards the village.

"If their able to make it past the walls, and past the defensive after that we'll be overrun in a matter of hours."

Everyone hung their heads.

"So much death." Commented Neji. Naruto hung his head and looked over the map.

Just then the doors flung opened and everyone turned around to see what the sudden commotion was about.

Then a whole group of people filled the room, and everyone was shocked to see who was among them.

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata led the group in with Falco, Knuckles, Julie-Su, and Fox right behind them.

"Well this is a surprise." Commented Choji as he saw the group. Kiba and Knuckles quickly went up and sized each toher up.

"Oh so you've come back for more huh?" asked Kiba playfully as he looked down at Knuckles.

"Come at me bro, I'll whoop you like I did last time." Retorted Knuckles in the same manner. Before the two could turn the room upside down Julie-Su reached out and grabbed Knuckles while Hinata held back Kiba.

Then Falco approached Shikamaru.

"Hey." He chuckled." Didn't think I was ever gonna see you boys again."

"Likewise." Said Shikamaru with a smile. Then Falco reached into his pocket and pulled out his cigarettes.

"What do you say." He said as she waved in in front of Shikamaru's face." Let's smoke some peace pipe."

"Why so gloomy in here?" asked Julie-Su turning to the girls." Has escape really dampened your spirits?"

Then Fox stepped forward towards Naruto.

"It's good to see you again." Said Fox with a smile.

"Yea." Replied Naruto with his head slightly bowed." You too." Fox took this quick moment to look Naruto over.

"Hey." Said Kakashi stepping up." Just who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Fox McCloud." He told looking at Kakashi." And I have business here with Naruto." Then turned back to Naruto. Then Fox looked at Naruto." Naruto I've got something important to ask you." He stopped and didn't continue until Naruto had looked up and made eye contact with him." I'm planning on going back to the island." Fox continued. A cold silence filled the room as the leaf ninja all became shocked at his question." And it would be an honor to have you and your friends come along with us." Fox waited for Naruto's reply.

"Hold on." Said Kakashi stepping up and standing between Fox and Naruto." You can't just come in here and take away my best fighters."

"Sir I have no business here with you." Said Fox very politely to him. Then he looked past Kakashi to Naruto." Well Naruto what do you say?"

Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, and all the other ninja's eyes turned to Naruto. Naruto looked up as everyone continued to look at him, awaiting his answer.

It took several seconds but he eventually took in a deep breath and prepared to answer.

"You'll have to ask the Hokage." He said titling his head towards Kakashi." He'll decide what we do."

Fox's ears shrunk down as he turned from Naruto to Kakashi.

"And I say they don't go." Said Kakashi." They will stay here, and help fight off the invaders when they come again."

Falco looked over Shikamaru and saw the battle plans they had on the table.

"It seems like you've been preparing for some kind of showdown." He spoke up." You seem to think that no matter where you turn you'll all end up dead." Kakashi turned and faced him." So why not make an end worthwhile and join us in a stand against our enemies?"

"You have only a choice of evils." Added Knuckles.

"And the choice is mine to decide." Said Kakashi."We will stand and fight them here." At this point Fox turned and looked at Naruto once more. His face was that of sorrow and pain.

"Naruto." Said Fox addressing him." If you and I are truly similar, if we are truly friends give me your honest answer. Do not tell me what he thinks." He said pointing to Kakashi." Tell me what you think, and what you believe." He added and then poked Naruto over his heart. Naruto raised his head up fully for the first time and looked Fox in the eyes." The choice is yours." Continued Fox." Your life is in your hands alone." Silence overtook them once more.

"I have given you my answer." Said Naruto." And I stand by it." There would be no help from the leaf ninja in a final siege on Ganodorf's island. Everyone looked at Naruto with shocked expressions.

Fox solemnly nodded his head." If that is your decision." He said. Then he put his hand forward. Naruto looked down and his hand but did not shake it, for his heart and his spirit was broken by this.

After a few moments when Naruto did not shake Fox retracted his hand." Goodbye Naruto." He said knowing this may be the last time they saw each other, and then he turned and left. Falco, Knuckles, and Julie-Su followed after him giving silent farewells to Shikamaru, Kiba, and Hinata.

Those who knew Naruto best and their heads facing the ground but would look up and see the disappointment on Naruto's face.

Naruto himself turned and rested his hands on the nearby table.

But then Fox quickly walked back into the room. He said nothing at first but then looked up at the clock hanging on the wall, it read '6:00'. Fox reached down and fiddled with his watch. Naruto glanced over his shoulder and looked at him.

"We will wait one hour at your village gates." He said." Should you change your mind." Then with that said he turned and left.

"It will do them no good waiting." Said Kakashi as he sat back in his chair." No help will come for them." Naruto sniffled and then stormed out of the room.

Sakura watched him go and rested her hand on her chest. Neji, Choji, Kiba and Shikamaru looked to each other concerned.


	25. The Choice

**Chapter 25: The Choice**

So Fox led his group to the village gates where they would wait for Naruto and his friends, should they change their minds. The four sat themselves down and prepared to wait the hour.

"Are you sure they'll come?" asked Knuckles as he sat down." They seemed pretty set on their answer."

"I thought they seemed like they didn't like the answer." Said Falco.

"Have some faith." Said Julie-Su." Their good people, they won't leave us like this." Fox however remained silent and continued to watch the village expecting the leaf ninja to appear and answer his call.

Meanwhile Naruto had stormed out of the room, and made his way outside. He continued to walk on in his angered daze. He walked along grunting as he went, fighting back the tears that tore him apart.

He had wanted to help Fox in his guest, and would have gladly said 'Yes'. But he had made an oath to protect the village, and during the time he was gone he had failed in saving his home which was nearly now in ruins. His dream of becoming Hokage was shattered soon after that, for he realized that there was something more important going on than his personal goals. So Naruto put his pride down and succumbed to Kakashi's rule and Kakashi ordered them to stay in the village.

So Naruto walked on in his angered daze until he came to the training grounds. When he was there he just sat down and rested his chin against his hand.

He was alone for some time and sat in his solitude, but then someone came along. He heard the sounds of footsteps against the earth getting louder and louder as it came closer to him.

Meanwhile with the rest of the leaf ninja.

"I don't like it." Said Tenten." Why should we stay here, nothing good can come of it." Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru all hung their heads in disappointment not wanting to face her.

"There's nothing we can do." Spoke up Choji." We can't leave the Hokage has forbidden it."

"The Hokage's just waiting for the final attack." Said Tenten." He has no real plan of saving anyone."

"That's why he's keeping us here." Said Shikamaru." He can't afford to send us out again, he can't spare the manpower." Tenten scoffed slightly at his remark but then Sakura stepped up.

"No." she said as she walked up." He can spare us." She said pointing to Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and herself." But he can't spare you five." She added pointing to the boys before here." He knows, just as Tsunade did that you guys have a power greater than any other ninja in history. You beat the Sound Five all those years ago, you've nearly single-handedly destroyed the Akatski, and now you've fought these other elite ninja." As she spoke she walked before the four boys." If you five go there is hope for us."

"There's nothing we can do." Said Neji." Kakashi has ordered us to stay here, and Naruto is obeying him."

"There's no hope now." Said Shikamaru."Without Naruto leading the way there is no hope. All we can do is wait for the inevitable."

"That's what everyone keeps making it out as." Continued Sakura." But think of what your friend said Shikamaru." Shikamaru turned and looked at her. Then Sakura quoted Falco and said "Why not make and end worthwhile and join us in our stand?" Shikamaru did not answer and turned away from her.

"And Kiba what about you?" asked Tenten looking to him.

"What about me?" he replied.

"Didn't you want to fight that guy Noob again?" Kiba grunted in response.

"Yea."said Ino speaking up." Don't you remember how he beat up poor little Hinata over here." Hinata went red in the face as Ino put her arm around the little woman. Kiba in response growled and squeezed his hands into fists.

Although the group was angry there was nothing they could do. They would only truly listen to Naruto in this case. So Sakura took it upon herself to try and change Naruto's mind.

Then she quickly turned around and walked off. Everyone else watched her go, but no one stopped her. It was a sad time in the leaf village.

Naruto was off by himself on the training grounds, looking up at the dark, starry sky above. He thought his situation over, but no matter of thinking would help the pain in his heart. But it wasn't long before his solitude was broken. Naruto turned his head and glanced back to see Sakura walking towards him. He glanced back and saw her then he turned away.

Sakura walked over and sat down next to him. They sat there in silence for a few moments before Sakura looked up at Naruto, but he didn't look at her.

"Is this what you've chosen for yourself?" she asked." To sit here alone surrounded by your own pity?" Naruto faltered slightly by her words but could not muster the strength to look at her." What are you doing?" she asked next in a softer voice." Is this what you were taught to do?"

"I was taught nothing." Replied Naruto." None of my teachings could have prepared me for this heart ship."

"What would Jirayia think that his star pupil is running away from danger?" asked Sakura. Naurto now stood up and looked down at her.

"I am an imperfect man in an imperfect time." Said Naruto.

"Wrong." said Sakura." You have tried and tried yourself, gone above and beyond to protect everyone. You are a better man that you give credit.

" And for all I try, for all I've wanted the world I cannot do. I am to wait here and wait for the inevitable doom that I could not prevent." He turned over and his shoulders sagged with a great sigh." I'm not worthy of Leadership, I am not worthy of being Hokage."

"The world is a cruel place Naruto." Said Sakura as she reached up her hand and turned his head to look down at her's." But it is what we make of it. This is what you can make of it." Naruto bent down and leaned his head close to Sakura's. He put on hand behind her head and moved her closer to his. Sakura put her arms around Naruto and prepared herself. The two shut their eyes and moved their lips close to the others.

But before they could embrace each other they were interrupted by the sound of a cough. The two stopped and looked up to see everyone else several feet behind them.

Naruto turned and faced his friends who all looked at him with smiling faces. Then Sakura leaned herself up and whispered in Naruto's ear.

"The Hokage should listen to the will of his people." She said. Naruto turned from her and looked and everyone else.

"What would you have your Hokage do?" he asked as he stood to his full height before them. His friends did no say there answer aloud for it was obvious what they would say. Instead of talking they all looked to each other with smiles.

"Well I never did like running." Said Kiba when Naruto looked at him." And these guys are so close to us, my ass is hurting."

"Never did like looking over my shoulder anyway." Said Shikamaru when Naruto looked at him.

"It would be an honor to follow you into battle, one last time." Said Choji when Naruto looked to him. Then Naruto turned and looked at Sakura next to him.

She reached her hand over and took Naruto's hand in her's." Here and Now." She said with a smile. With everyone's sudden outburst Naruto couldn't help but smile in response as he looked up at them. He cocked his head from side to side as he looked at them all, only inspiring him to do more.

Meanwhile at the village gates.

"Fox." Said Knuckles as he stood up." It's been an hour, let's get going." Fox did not look at Knuckles but instead looked down at his watch which read '7:02'. Fox looked back out into the leaf village in disbelief.

Just then Falco came up behind Fox and put his hand on his shoulder." Come on Fox." He said." They're not coming." Fox let out a sigh as his ears turned down, and then turned away with Falco preparing to leave.

Just then he heard something that made his ears stand up again. Then Fox slowly turned around as he heard the sounds of footsteps becoming louder. Falco turned around as well, Julie-Su and Knuckles walked up and stood by the two.

Then coming towards them was Naruto and following after him were all his friends, with Sakura standing right beside him. A smile creped over Fox's face as he saw them approach.

Then Naruto walked up and stood before him, his followers right behind him.

"I'm glad you changed your mind." Said Fox." You ready to hit the road?"

"You know it." Replied Naruto.

Then right on cue a portal opened behind them, the portal that would lead them to Corneria. Fox turned from the portal to Naurto.

"There's no going back after this." Said Fox as he turned back to Naruto. But there was no doubt in Naruto's eyes this time, he had made his choice and was ready for whatever it entailed.

So then the group walked through the portal. Then they came out on the other side in Eggman's lab, with their crowd of friends waiting on them.

"Well it's about time you got back." Said Vector as they began to crowd before them." And you've brought friends." He added by looking past them and noticing the leaf ninja.

"Well it looks like this venture went better than expected." Said Banjo.

Just then Krystal ran up and hugged Fox.

"I'm so glad your back." She said as she did so." And I'm glad you're not alone." Fox looked over his shoulder and saw Naruto standing there." Naruto." He said calling the boy forward. Naruto stepped forward." This is my girl Krystal." Told Fox.

"Pleasure." Said Krystal.

"The pleasure is all mine." Said Naruto." So Fox is this the girl you intend to ma-" But before he could say anymore he looked to Fox to see him running his finger across his throat, indicating for it not to be spoken of. Naruto covered it up instead with a cough.

But then Peppy stepped up and Fox turned to him." And this." He said to Naruto pushing him forward." Is my father Peppy."

"Nice to meet you sir." Said Naruto as he put out his hand which Peppy shook." Fox has told me a lot about you."

"Has he now?" asked Peppy with a chuckle as he turned to Fox.

"I hate to interrupt." Said Eggman stepping up." But if we could all move this along, I've got a lot I need to do."

So the group wasted on time in gathering and preparing a battle plan.

On Eggman's table they made a layout of the island using old empty boxes. A single light shined down on the table, everyone gathered around the table.

"Alright." Said Fox stepping up." Thanks to the good Docotr." He stopped and pointed to Eggman, who was far off in the corner not willing to take part in this plan since he wasn't going to battle." We know the layout of the land. Here it is , the Island is exactly 500 feet long. The beaches surround the island, and it's covered in a dense for forest and perilous mountains."

"And a number of enemies we cannot count." Said Neji as he stepped up." Thinking logically we're outmanned."

"The key to this whole operation is the castle." Said Shikamaru as he stepped up and pointed at the castle." Their forces will be based out of it, if we can destroy it, it will scatter the enemy."

"We can all just muscle our way there from the beach to the castle." Said Kiba.

"He's right." Said Knuckles." Let the hordes of the enemy come at us, I'll swat them all down."

"Perhaps we'd be better of splitting up." Said Ino." To cover more ground."

"We'd cover more ground." Said Fox." But we'd be much easier to pick off."

"But should one group fall." Said Naruto." They'll have bought some time for the other to complete the mission."

"That would be the best idea." Said Peppy." You should spilt yourselves into two groups. One group as a diversion and the other as the primary task force." Then Peppy laid his hands out on the diagram for symbolism." Group A." he said and laid out hand along the beach area of the diagram." Should be used to distract the enemy and bring out all their fighters, so that the castle is empty." He stopped and looked at those around him." It's the most dangerous but most important job. They fight so Group B." he said by putting his other hand of the opposite side of the map." Can rush in and destroy the castle, thus scattering the enemy." He stood up and cross his arms." Now the only question is who will be one Group A, and who will be in Group B?"

Everyone stopped and looked around at each other.

"Since this was my plan." Said Fox stepping up." I will lead Group B. All who wish to come along may." A murmur broke out amongst the group, as they decided what to do next.

"If you're going." Said Krystal to Fox." Then I'm going with you.

"As am I." said Falco." Somebodies got to look after you." He said as he rubbed his hand along Fox's head.

"And someone has to watch you." Said Rouge as she came up next to Falco. Then he looked down and smiled at her. Peppy looked around at the rest of the group wondering who should go. He knew little of the leaf ninja and decided their leader should pick who would go, so then he looked to his own group. Knuckles and the Chatoix were the better pick for the fighting, as well as Banjo, and then there was Sonic.

"Sonic." He spoke up." Your speed will be useful, you should go as well."

Sonic was silent for a moment but then spoke up." Alright." He said with a cocky smirk.

"I will go with you." Said Naruto." And I will take Kiba, Choji, and Sakura-"

"No." she spoke up. Naruto turned and looked at her." I'll be part of the first group. My skills will be more useful when fighting." Naruto nodded acknowledging it. Then he turned over and looked to Fox.

"It'd decided then." Said Fox.

"But Fox." Said Choji stepping up." How are we going to topple that castle?"

"We've got something for that." Said Falco with a chuckle as he dug into his pocket. Then he pulled out a handful of C4. The sight of it caused everyone but the leaf ninja to jump back, for they were naïve in the ways of technology." This is a small explosive." Falco told." We'll each carry some and plant them all around the castle. And when the time comes BOOM!"

"Seems legit." Said Kiba.

"And you just carry around a handful of C4 at any time?" asked Rouge looking up at Falco skeptically.

"You never know when the time calls for it." Said Falco putting the C4 back into his pocket.

"Well it seems like we've sorted everything out." Said Naruto to Fox.

"It would seem so." Said Fox. Then the two took a deep breath together." This may be our last night on earth." Fox whispered to him, to which Naruto nodded.

"Everyone." He said turning to his leaf ninja." Take the night off, gather your hearts and minds we don't know what tomorrow has in store for us."

"What he said." Said Fox turning to his friends while pointing to Naruto.


	26. Final Goodbyes

**Chapter 26: The Final Goodbyes**

Then with that the group went their separate ways. Going off by themselves or with others, their minds set on the task before them and wondering what would be their fate.

The Choatix had gone off by themselves. Mighty had gotten into the idea of 'Last Hours on Earth' so he planned on using them wisely.

He walked off into the kitchen and began raiding the fridge and cabinets for anything he could munch on.

Espio came in about half-way into his search. When they walked in they saw dishes, utensils, plates all scattered on the floor. Some Cabinet doors had been broken apart or hung loosely on their hinges. Mighty himself stood on the counter, his body half-way into it.

"What are you doing?" asked Vector after he and Espio had observed the destruction and then turned to the cause of it. Mighty have them a sideways glanced before going back to his search.

"If this is going to be my last night on earth." He said. Then he turned around with a handful of food in his hands." I'm going to have my last meal." In his hands were six boxes of sugary cereals, four boxes of pop tarts, and two letter bottles of soda. Mighty had a strong craving for sugar, and he would have all of it.

Mighty jumped down from the counter and prepared a small spot for himself at the table.

"You've spared no expense." Commented Espio as Mighty walked past him. Mighty sat down and began pouring the cereal into a bowl.

It was at this moment that Hinata, Julie-Su, Knuckles, and Kiba.

"What are you morons doing now?" asked Julie-Su as she walked in and saw the three. Mighty replied but his mouth was full so all he managed to was spit his food onto Espio and Vector." What did he say?" asked Julie-Su after she looked Mighty over in disgust.

"He's having his last meal." Said Espio as he wiped Mighty's food off him.

"This is Vector, Espio, and Mighty." Said Knuckles as he pointed his crew out to Kiba and Hinata.

"N-Nice to meet you." Said Hinata with a smile.

"How ya doin?" asked Vector.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance." Added Espio. Mighty gave a nod as his mouth was still full. But their eyes shifted over to Kiba.

"Is this the guy?" Vector asked to Knuckles.

"Yep." Answered Knuckles as he walked around Vector and to the counter. Vector, Mighty, and Espio turned back and looked up at Kiba.

Knuckles opened up one of the boxes of pop tarts and helped himself to it. Mighty continued to fill himself up.

"This is what I have you deal with." Said Julie-Su to Hinata who chuckled in reply. At that moment Kiba pulled up a chair and put it behind Hinata, which she then sat in. Then he reached over for a pop tart. But when he put his hand in the box Knuckles reached out his hand and grabbed him.

"That ain't for you boy." He said making his voice extremely deep and hoarse. Kiba looked down at Knuckles with a smile.

Then in a blink of an eye Knuckles jumped up and latched himself onto Kiba and the two rolled onto the floor and began brawling.

"You know this idea of a last meal isn't really a bad one." Said Vector as he reached over for one of the bottles of soda.

"Why's that?" asked Hinata. Vector titled his head back and drank from the soda bottle.

"There's a good chance we could all die tomorrow." Said Vector as he handed the bottle over to Mighty to had signaled for it." So what better way than to stuff yourself tonight."

Hinata shrunk back and began to shudder at the idea of dying.

"STOP IT!" said Julie-SU as she reached over and punched Vector in the ribs, causing him to spit his drink all over Espio's face. But surprisingly the ninja took It well." Your scaring here." Vector rubbed the spot she hit while Julie-Su turned to Hinata." Don't mind him he's just a bit melodramatic." Then she casted Vector and angry sideways glance." Nothing bad's gonna happen tomorrow." Hinata began to stutter a reply but then she spoke again." Don't worry I'll be there with you. And any bad guys will have to go threw him first." She added pointed to Kiba who wrestled with Knuckles across the floor.

"And us too." Added Espio. His speaking might have seen out of place but he meant it. Knuckles and Kiba had a strange bond of friendship, and since Kiba was very protective of Hinata the Choatix would look after her in tomorrow's events.

"WHAT IS THIS!" yelled a voice that caused everyone to shudder. They all looked over to see Eggman standing there with a shocked look on his face." WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY KITCHEN?!" Then before he could find the culprit everyone quickly ran.

Mighty ran off, followed by Vector and Espio. Kiba jumped over the counter and ran off with Knuckles and Julie-Su.

It all happened too fast that Hinata didn't know what to do, so she was left all alone after everyone else ran. She stood there her face blushing as she let out a nervous chuckle as Eggman looked her over.

Meanwhile Sonic sat with himself thinking everything over.

He'd been picked to go on the second squad tomorrow, the one that would plant the bombs and destroy the foundations of the island.

Not that it wasn't a good cause in his mind but Sonic had always enjoyed the thrill of adventure and he didn't like the idea of sneaking in while everyone else did all the fighting on the other end.

He could go and protest to Fox about this and Fox would most likely give in. If this was going to be Sonic's last adventure he'd rather go out his own way, but then there was everyone else to think about.

Sonic let out a deep breath as the idea came over him. This time he would have to be a team player.

Meanwhile Shikamaru had sunk outside for a cigarette.

He put one into his mouth and proceeded to light it. He held the lighter in his hand as he blew smoke into the air.

"Got a light?" asked a voice next to him. Shikamaru looked over and saw Falco standing there with a cigarette in his hand.

Shikamaru smiled and opened up his lighter igniting the flame. Falco put the cigarette into his mouth and breathed it in as he pressed it against the fire.

Then he stood up and blew the smoke into the air. Then the two stood there casually smoking.

"HEY!" shouted a female voice." What are you two doing?" The two looked over to see Ino and Rouge walking towards them.

"Oh no." Coughed Shikamaru as he shot a cloud of smoke from his mouth. Then he tossed his cigarette to the ground and continued to cough while Ino and Rouge approached.

"There you are." Said Ino." I've been looking all over for you." Shikamaru stood up to his full height before here his face red, hair muffled and is breath wheezing.

"You look terrible." Commented Ino." How are you expecting to fight tomorrow when your coughing your lungs out tonight?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes over to Falco who chuckled still holding his own cigarette in his hand.

"Do you think something is funny?" asked Rouge to him. Falco turned over to Rouge but found not only her eyes on him but Ino's as well.

"That's a look I know all too well." Said Falco pointing to Ino causing her to stand back confused." Shikamaru." He said grabbing him and pointing for him." Don't they look the same?" Shikamaru looked and found the scowl on Ino and Rouge's face to be similar.

But Shikamaru knew Ino had a temper buried under all her beauty and choose not to acknowledge it." No." he replied with a shake of his head." I don't know what you mean."

"Well can't you tell Shikamaru." Said Ino." He's clearly commenting on my beauty, and how it goes unsurpassable."

"Your beauty." Spoke up Rouge causing Ino to turn and look down at her." Honey wait in line."

"Oh now you've done it." Said Shikamaru to Falco as the two stood back.

"You cheeky bitch." Said Ino, but then a smile grew on her face." I think I like you."

Meanwhile Espio had run off in an attempt to save himself from Eggman's rage. But as he rounded a corner he didn't know that Neji and Tenten were there.

"Neji all I'm saying Is that you and that guy aren't so different." Told Tenten.

"There is no way he and I are alike." Replied Neji.

"He said the same thing." Replied Tenten with a smile. Neji just grunted at her response.

But then as the two turned the corner Espio came flying down and bumped into Neji. He faltered for a moment but stood up and looked at Neji.

"Oh excuse us." Said Tenten politely to Espio. But the Chameleon didn't reply because he had locked eyes with Neji. The two looking at the other with a cold look in their eyes. Tenten then walked past the two as they stood back and starred each other down." Neji." She said turning back after realizing he wasn't walking with her." Come on."

Neji took his gaze from Espio for the first time and then looked to Tenten who was waiting for him. Then he looked back to Espio.

The Chameleon nodded to the ninja who nodded in reply. Then the two stepped out of each other's way and continued moving on.

Meanwhile Naruto had found his way into the meeting room. He turned on the light and looked over the battle plans once again.

He observed the layout of the island they had and placed his hands were he the two teams would land the following day.

"Can't sleep?" asked a voice form behind him getting his attention. Naruto turned around and then Fox walked into his sights.

"No." said Naruto turning away from him and back to the model they'd made." I haven't tried."

"You should." Said Fox." It'll help you calm down." Then he came over to Naruto's side and looked over the battle plans with him. Then he looked over and noticed the strained look on Naruto's face." You afraid?" he asked.

"Yes." Said Naruto turning and looking Fox in the eye." I am."

"Everyman is afraid to rise to the occasion when it calls him too." Said Fox as he walked around the table until he stood opposite from Naruto on the other side." But we can choose or we cannot choose."

"It is not myself I fear for." Said Naruto." I fear for my men and those who follow me."

"Hm." Was all that Fox said in reply.

"Shikamaru is the smartest of our group, no doubt." Naruto continued." But physically he's the weakest. Kiba is very strong but his anger and short temper get the better of him. Choji is too soft and kind. And although Neji is strong, he is also uncommonly proud. And Sakura-" his voice trailed off.

"They sound like some people I know." Said Fox with a nod of his head." But my friends choose to follow me into this just as yours have chosen the same." Then he walked back and stood next to Naruto. Then he reached up and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder." Have faith in your friends and they'll have faith in you." Naruto turned and looked Fox in the eyes." I already do. Tomorrow this ends one way or another." Then Fox patted Naruto on the shoulder and then left.

The morning arrived all too soon, and one by one everyone gathered before the portal.

Fox and Naruto arrived first and saw Eggman at the controls with Peppy.

"Doctor." Said Fox." What's the word?"

"I'll be able to send you back to the island." Said Eggman." Then a few moments later I will send you." He added pointing to Fox and Naruto." To the other side, where you can go on your little journey."

"And what about a way back?" asked Naruto.

"This is a one way trip." Said Eggman. But then Peppy reached out and gave Eggman a nudged. The Doctor groaned but then looked up at them. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small tracking device." Press the button." He told handing it to Fox." Then I'll get you back."

Now everyone else started to appear.

Vector, Mighty and Espio were all dressed up for battle. Vector had two large vests of bullets along his body, two pistols at his side, and a heavy machine gun in his hands. Espio had the small only with knives, each bigger and sharper than the last. Mighty wore a red bandanna on his head along with some green paint on his face. Along his chest were shotgun bullets which he held in his hands, and machine gun bullets which was on his back.

"Alright everyone." Said Eggman with a clap of his hands as he stood behind the controls." Let's get this show on the road."Everyone moved in position." Team A, you're up first."

Sakura went up to Naruto before going to the portal.

"Naruto." She said." Be careful."

"And you as well." He said. A moment of silence passed over the two before Sakura jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately which he returned. Fox and the others watched on with smiles.

"C'mon Sakura." Called Ino. Sakura slowly released herself from Naruto, the two looked deeply into each other's eyes and then she ran off next to Ino. As she left her hand slowly slid from Naruto's and he was left there with a dumb smirk on his face. He turned to everyone else who was smiling at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Sakura ran up and stood next to Ino. The two looked over and saw Vector, Mighty, and Espio with their weapons.

"Are you going to need all that?" asked Ino as she looked over at the trio.

"I've spared no expense." Said Mighty as he stood there locked and loaded.

"Ready." Said Eggman as the portal opened up.

"Remember." Called Falco." Dying's the best day to live for!"

"Good Luck." Said Naruto.

"Go." Said Eggman. Then everyone in group A ran forward and jumped into the portal.

And just like that in a flash they were gone.

Meanwhile on the island.

Ermac stood on the peak of his castle, the small area behind him where his father's sword was driven into the ground to mark his final resting place.

He stood up there his arms crossed behind his back, he'd been alone for some time with his thoughts, the wind blowing around him.

His thoughts however became distracted as he heard the sound of multiple footsteps coming towards him. He didn't need to second guess who it was, he turned his head around to see his brothers standing behind him.

The four looked to each other for a moment silently, deciding who would speak.

"Ermac." Spoke up Reptile getting his attention." What do we do now?"

"Do you know why our father did everything he did?" asked Ermac as he turned around and faced them fully. They did not know the answer so they did not reply." For us." He continued pressing his hand against his chest." For us." He stepped down closer to them."He did everything in his life to make sure after he was gone that we were provided for. All our strength, all our power, everything we have we owe to our father." He stopped and stood before them." Brothers!" he said as he threw his arms open wide." Put aside what petty differences set us aside, and let us join together on what brings us together! We will stand together, we will stand united, and we will finish our father's legacy." The five brothers all looked at each other in agreed unison.

Ermac turned and glanced up at the skies and they began to darken as his mood changed. He took a glanced back and looked at his brothers.

"Let us end this." He said. His brothers nodded and with that they were off.

Scorpion went to his armory and began disrobing himself of all his cloth. Then tarkatans came around him and began suiting him with his steel armor. They fastened the metal gloves onto his hands, and the helmet over his head bearing the animal for which he was named over his mouth. Then lastly his two swords were put in their sheaths along his back.

Sub-Zero was off on his own and went to the highest point on the mountain, where the air was coldest. He wore more clothing now with great padding, a new helmet with a trident symbol in the center.

Once at the top he placed his hand before him and shot out a block of ice to the ground. When he did a great cube of ice rose from the ground before him. Then is quickly shattered and there stood a spear floating before him. This was Sub-Zero's weapon, forged from the ice of his fallen love.

As with Scorpion Reptile too traded in his regular clothing for battle armor, More than a piece of cloth now covered his face, and great shoulder boards jolted from his mighty shoulders.

Noob changed no clothing but his battle ac was sharpened and was now bigger than before.

They four returned sometime later to Ermac who had not moved since they left. Then his brothers came to his side and they all overlooked the island together. In their new battle arm, Sub-Zero resting against his spear, Noob's axe hung over his shoulder and Ermac standing in the middle of the group.

Down below them The Akatski, Cyrax, Sektor, Scourge and all the tarkatan hordes waited.

James was around as well although he choose not to join either group and would lie in wait.

Ermac and his brothers awaited on the castle top. A small light flashed before them on the beach.

"They are here." Said Ermac.

The Final Battle was About to Begin.


	27. Battle on the Beach

**Chapter 27: Battle on the Beach**

And with that the first team had landed on the beach. They ran out at first choosing to space themselves out. But as they pressed further onto the beach they found that nobody was around to stop them. Not Ganondorf, his sons, a guard or anything.

The group stood around and looked over their surroundings, seeing that they were completely alone. So then they decided to pull together and access the situation.

"Alright we're here." Said Knuckles. "But where is everyone else?"

"Maybe they're not here." Suggested Ino.

"Don't be foolish." Said Neji sternly to her." They wouldn't abandon their base of operations. Something else is up here."

"So what'll we do?" asked Banjo.

"We should make a perimeter." Said Shikamaru as he walked around observing the surroundings." Those of you better in hand-to-hand combat should create a wall, while those us better from a distance should stand back and provide support." It seemed like a fine plan and the group agreed, so they spilt up.

Mighty, Espio, and Vector took the left flank. Banjo, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Julie-Su took the front. Knuckles and Neji took the right flank while Shikamaru and Tenten stood in the center to provide support. The formation was set up several dozens of feet from each other but now the only question was if they could hold the lines, if for whatever reason they were broken into or had to retreat they were backed against the water there would be nowhere for them to run.

Atop the castle Ermac could see them getting into position.

"I see them." Commented Reptile.

"The let's go." Said Scorpion.

"Wait." Said Ermac putting his arm up. Then he looked down at the mass group below him, consisting of tarkatans, Cyrax, Sektor, and the remainder of the Akatski. Then Ermac nodded and pointed for them to go forward.

The group did as they were told and began marching off.

From the beach everything was silent; the only sound was that of the wind blowing. But then the echoing sound of marching filled the air.

Looking out forward they could all see the army approaching them.

"Here we go." Commented Banjo." Get ready ladies." Then the women around him prepared to fight.

Mighty gripped his gun as he heard the marching getting louder and louder. Then looking off to his left was the forest.

Espio looked over and saw movement." Look alive." He warned his friends who quickly gripped their weapons. They looked over and saw several dozens of tarkatans amongst the trees. Then they rallied together and charged at them.

The tarkatans ran up at them with their blades drawn.

"YES!" howled Mighty then he aimed his shotgun and fired it. He hit one tarkatan in the chest, sending him to the ground. He fired a second time hitting another in stomach.

Vector ran around spraying machine gun fire all over the place. Many tarktans fell their blood and body parts all over, some ripped in half by his machine gun.

Knuckles and Neji were also engaged. They were being surrounded by tarkatans on all sides but it was nothing Knuckles brute strength and Neji's gentle fist couldn't handle.

Knuckles jumped up and punched on tarkatan in the face while Neji air blasted one away. Then Knuckles turned and uppercut another while Neji kicked one across the face.

Neji landed back on the ground only to see an arrow fly past his head. It flew past him and hit a tarkatan in the forehead with it. He turned from the dead creature and then to where the arrow came from where he saw Tenten holding a bow.

Then she quickly turned around and shot her arrows forward. They arrows flew through the air and impaled several taraktans.

Julie-Su held out her gun and fired off as the tarkatans ran past her. Close by was Hinata who would strike them with her gentle fist attacks.

Sakura jumped forward and punched one tarkatan sending it flying back.

Banjo picked up one tarkatans and tossed him through the air, then he grabbed another and slammed him onto the ground.

Espio drew a knife into each hand as they came close. One ran up and swung it's blades down at him. But Espio blocked with his right hand and then stabbed it in the ribs with his left. But then another came and swung at him. Espio ducked down avoiding the blades then came up and stabbed that tarkatan in the chest with both knives. Then he retracted his blades and walked on. He noticed a tarkatan was coming up behind Mighty. So Espio turned the knife in his left and and threw it.

The knife flew in the air and hit the tarkatan in the side of the head sending him to the ground. At that point they were swarming around Mighty but his shotgun was useful here.

They charged at him but one by one fell to his shotgun. But then after he had shot three dead to the ground the forth continued to come at him. Mighty aimed down his sights but when he pulled the trigger the hammer only clicked, he was out of bullets. Mighty looked to his gun and reached for the bullets on his chest and tried to load the gun. But then when he looked up he saw that the tarkatan was right above him.

It raised his blades and prepared to strike him. With the shotgun not loaded it was useless to fire, so Mighty did the next best thing. He turned the gun around and bashed the tarkatan across the face with it.

Blood spat from its mouth when it made contact and fell over. Then Mighty stood over his down enemy and bashed his enemy in the head once more, causing it's blood to splatter all over him. Then Mighty stood and looked up.

One tarkatan wrestled with Vector for his gun. But then Vector lashed out with his gun and struck the tarkatan in the arm with it causing it to drop its grip. Then Vector turned his machine gun on him and pumped him full of bullets as the tarkatan fell back onto the ground. Vector turned and continued to fire as he saw others coming at him. They body count increased as Vector kept firing.

"Peekaboo." Said Vector as he aimed down his sights and shot one's head clean off." HEADSHOT, WHOO!" Then when he looked around he saw that the tarkatans had appeared to be defeated. He looked over and saw Mighty and Espio standing around the dead and bloody bodies of their enemies.

Then the three began to walk back to each other.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Said Espio as he held two bloody knives in his hands.

"Yea." Said Mighty as he leaned his shotgun on his shoulder." You think this island would have more to offer."

"But it's not done yet." Said a voice. Vector, Mighty, and Espio turned around to see Kisame, Kakazu, and Deidara standing several feet away.

"Because now." Said Kisame as he lowered his sword off his back and pointed it at them." You have us to deal with." Vector, Mighty and Espio turned to each other with raised brows. Then they raised up their guns and open fired on the Akatski trio.

But as the bullets flew through the air Kakazu put his hands together and then a large rock shot up from the earth and created a wall shielding him and his comrades.

After several moments Vector and Mighty stopped firing. They looked up to see they had blasted several chunks out of the rock but hadn't destroyed in completely. Then as the rock disappeared back into the earth it was shown that the Akatski trio still stood before them.

"Hmph." Said Vector as he looked to Mighty." And you thought it was going to be easy." Then the three Chaotix looked across the sand and saw the three Akatski there.

On the front a new wave of tarkatans were coming towards them. Julie-Su emptied her magazine and reloaded. "Get down!" shouted Ino. The group no objections did as she said.

Then Ino lashed out her whip out and over her comrades, the rose whip went out and Ino tugged it and when she did it ripped across the tarkatans sending them in mangled pieces to the ground.

"And that's how we do it." Said Ino as her whip returned to her and she wrapped it up.

"Well I think we've seen enough." Said Ermac from his high perch. He looked to his brothers and nodded his head to them. Then with that they were off.

Reptile jumped down and began running down the side of the mountains, safely landing on the ground.

A dark portal opened up before Noob and he jumped into it.

Scorpion disappeared into a ball of fire.

And Sub-Zero choose to walk down. But not before turning to Ermac and asking "What about you?"

"I will wait here." Said Ermac." For Naruto." Then he held put his hand and a small light appeared from it.

At that moment Knuckles send another tarkatan to the ground then walked over and punched him in the face once more, sealing the kill.

Around him and Neji were many dead bodies of their fallen enemies, as was it everywhere else.

Shikamaru looked across the sand and saw his comrades standing triumphant." That can't be it." He said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tenten. "They've wasted anyone who's shown up, those left are retreating now." Then he looked over to see the Akatski before the Choatix.

"Oh No." he said as he noticed that.

Just then up at the front a blaze of fire shot out from the ground and at the group.

"Watch out!" said Banjo as he jumped over, grabbing Ino and Sakura and getting them to safety. Julie-Su and Hinata jumped in the opposite direction. When they looked back they saw they were separated from their team by a wall of fire.

Then Julie-Su and Hinata turned and looked up. There they saw the robot Cyrax.

"Combat mode engaged." He said as he stood before the two.

"You ready?" asked Julie-Su turning to Hinata. Hinata nodded her head gave a soft 'Uh-huh' in reply. Then the two got to their feet.

"HINATA!" called out Ino.

"Ladies." Said Banjo getting Ino and Sakura's attention. They looked over to see Reptile walking towards them.

Neji and Knuckles stood together, but then they were set upon.

At that moment Tobi jumped out between the two. He got their attention and they reacted Neji swinging down his leg and Knuckles throwing another punch.

But Tobi quickly moved out of the way causing the two to hit sand. It shot up into the air and blinded the two from what was around them.

In their confusion Tobi would have struck them now but was stopped as a strong firm grip held him on the shoulder.

The sand began to clear now and then Neji and Knuckles looked over to see Tobi standing across from them and Scorpion standing over him, new armor, swords drawn, ready for battle.

The two stood and prepared for battle. Scorpion looked down at Tobi in the sand. Then he casually nodded his head at Neji and Knuckles.

Tobi quickly jumped to his feet and dusted himself off.

"You there." He said when he was done pointing to Knuckles, getting his attention." Let us take our battle somewhere else."

"Why should I do that?" asked Knuckles." I'll whoop your ass up and down this part of the island."

"Be off!" commanded Scorpion with a great voice and a wave of his arm. Then Tobi began to run off expecting Knuckles to follow however he stayed where he was." You go with him." He said next pointing his sword at Knuckles." This battle does not concern you." Knuckles stepped but to retort but was stopped by Neji.

"It's alright." Said Neji to him." I can handle things from here."

"You sure?" asked Knuckles. Neji gave a nod to reply." Very well I'll be off." He said turning to go over Tobi." But save some for me, I'll have the entrée now." He said pointing to Tobi." And the main course later." He added pointing to Scorpion with a chuckle.

"Humph." Was all Neji replied, Knuckles resemblance to his own friend was astounding. Then Knuckles turned and ran off after Tobi.

"Your friend will have it easier." Said Scorpion getting Neji's attention." But this is the way it was meant to be, YOU and ME one on one man to man."

"Give it your best shot." Said Neji. Then he took his fighting stance across from Scorpion.

Scorpion ran his blades together making sparks fly onto the ground. Neji let out a deep breath as he and Scorpion locked eyes. Then they kicked off the ground and at each other.

"I had a feeling it would happen like this." Said Shikamaru as he looked around and noticed all of the individual battles that would now take place." We can only hope that we can hold out long enough for Naruto and Fox to get their job done."

Meanwhile on the other side of the island another portal opened up.

Coming out of it was the second team of Naruto, Fox, Krystal, Falco, Kiba, Choji, Rouge and Sonic. They stood and looked up at the height of the fortress before them.

"Let's do this." Said Fox. And then he led the group forward to continue their mission.


	28. Choatix vs Akatski

**Chapter 28: The Choatix vs. The Akatski**

The winds were moaning, the breeze blowing in the air rustling the trees.

The wind came and blew across the battleground of the Akataski vs. The Choatix who still stood off with each other. The Akatski robes blowing in the wind while the Choatix just looked them over.

"Well." Said Mighty with a click of his tongue as he looked his shotgun over in his hand." I can see this won't really be that useful." Then he tossed it to the ground before him, after seeing Kakazu's ability his big gun didn't appear all that frightening anymore. Vector followed his act and gave up his own gun to the ground. Then Espio turned his vision from his friends to their enemies.

"You might want to keep those." Said Kisame as he balanced his sword on his shoulder." Thought they'll do you no good." Mighty scoffed.

"We'll see about that." He said.

"There are three of them. "whispered Espio to Vector and Mighty. " We should attack as a group, look for a weakness and strike it, we'll be able to take them one at a time then."

"I know that." Vector whispered violently." But we should take them one on one." Then he went to move forward.

"Don't be hasty." Said Espio." We don't know what they can do."

"I've had enough of this waiting." Said Deidara as he put clay in his hands." JUST DIE!" Then he tossed the clay at the three animals and detonated it.

The detonation created a cloud of smoke and sand but did not hurt the Choatix members. So while in this state they decided to strike.

The Akatski watched the smoke from the other side. But then they were surprised when three knives shot out of the smoke and at them. The three quickly jumped out of the way and into the air. But they found themselves to be suddenly clouded by a shadow. When they looked up they found that they played right into the Choatix's trap.

Vector was in the air with a large bubble of gum hanging from his mouth, Mighty hanging onto him. Vector quickly popped the bubble then and there and he and Mighty plummeted to the ground.

Mighty fell down and grabbed onto Deidara and gave him a strong head-butt while he kicked his legs out at Kakazu who blocked. Deidara would fall onto the ground but Kakazu would then grab Mighty's legs and swing him round. But as they fell Mighty was able to break free of his hold just in time as the two hit the ground.

Vector in the meantime had grabbed onto Kisame. He'd tried to swing his sword but it didn't take a genius to realize where Kisame's strength was so Vector quickly held his wrist in place before he could swing. Then Vector grabbed Kisame into a bear hug with his other arm and the two fell onto the ground with Kisame absorbing the brunt of the fall.

Once the crash from the sky was absorbed Vector stood atop Kisame and punched him across the face, then a second time, and then a third.

Deidara picked himself up from the ground and noticed the fighting going on around him. He reached his right hand into its pocket and grabbed a handful of clay, but when he went to pull it out he felt it held down by some force.

Deidara turned and came eye to eye with Espio standing next to him, the chameleon's hand over his own trapping it in its pocket. Dedidara struggled against him but Espio held him there.

Then Espio raised his other hand showing it held a knife. Then he quickly swung it forward aiming for Deidara's chest. But Deidara quickly reached out and caught Espio by the wrist. The two were caught in a clash as they wrestled against each other. Espio struggled and pushed trying to get his blade closer and closer to Deidara's heart but Deidara fought back.

Mighty and Kakazu were several feet away from each other. Mighty groaned and coughed up sand as he slowly balanced himself on the ground and then got onto his knees. But when he got there he was suddenly grabbed from behind and was suddenly lifted up from his neck.

Mighty looked over to Kakazu who violently held Mighty in his grip. But then Mighty shot out his arm and elbowed Kakazu in the stomach, faltering him for a moment. So then Mighty did it a second time. Now Kakazu's grip was weakened so then Mighty grabbed him by his wrists and flipped him over and onto his back in the sand. Mighty stood over him and prepared to come down on him with a punch but as he did Kakazu made a hand sign and suddenly a dome of stone appeared around him. Mighty continued his attack and although he wasn't able to break through the stone structure he did create a big dent in it, a dent that was several inches from Kakazu's face while he still lay on the ground.

Espio and Deidara still struggled against each other, but then Espio kicked out his leg and hit Deidara's leg sending him toppling over to the ground. Espio quickly came down and with the momentum pushed down towards Deidara's chest.

In his weakened state Deidara brought both hands up to struggled against Espio who now had the advantage. Deidara slowly worked his leg up and propped it against Espio's stomach, then with all the strength he had he kicked Espio off of him and send him on his back into the sand.

Espio fell back with a grunt and Deidara quickly capsized on his weakness and quickly dug his hand in his pockets. The Deidara jumped up and flung a handful down a handful down at Espio, detonating it covering the area he was in in fire and smoke.

Vector continued to punch Kisame in the face, his face covered in bruises and blood. Vector hovered over him panting and looked at his battered enemy. Then Vector turned to the sword Kisame limply held at his side. Vector leaned down and grabbed the sword, then held it before Kisame's face. The Akatski member let out a grunted breath as Vector held it over him. Then Vector gripped the sword with both hands and held it over Kisame preparing to finish this. But as he held the sword over his head Kisame smiled, blood staining his teeth.

Because the sword suddenly came alive and spikes shot out of its hilt. Vector realized the sword as the razor-like spikes ripped his hands. The sword fell to the ground as Vector stood there moaning over his hands being cut. Then Kisame grabbed Vector and then shot up head-butting him. Vector then rolled over on the ground as Kisame stood up grabbing his sword while he did so. Then Kisame stood over Vector and kicked him in his side. Vector groaned and fell back onto the ground. Kisame struck again and Vector fell back down. Then Kisame stood over Vector and raised his sword just above his head.

At that point the smoke before Deidara began to disappear and all he saw before him was a molting crater.

"Yes!" He boasted with his hands in the air." I killed him!" But before he could celebrate further he was suddenly grabbed from behind. Deidara cocked his head to the side but saw nothing yet a strong force had covered his mouth. The next thing Deidara felt was a cold piece of steel poking through his skin and stabbing him. Dediara's eyes began to rolled behind his head as he began to bleed form his mouth. Then he went limp and was then slowly lowered onto the ground. A moment later Espio turned visible down on one knee next to Deidara's corpse.

Kisame raised his sword above Vectors head and then he swung down. But then Vector got to his knees and caught Kisame's hand. The two struggled against each other for several seconds and it seemed Kisame had the advantage. But then Vector swung his tail through the sand. The sand shot up and blinded Kisame who stumbled back trying to clean out his eyes. Vector took his chance, jumped up and grabbed Kisame by his coat and swung him around then Vector slammed him to the ground. Kisame laid there dazed for several moments but then Vector quickly stood him up and grabbed him into a headlock from behind. Vector then began to squeeze Kisame's neck between his forearms. Kisame wheezed and tried to fight back, swinging his arms back and elbowing Vector in the stomach. But Vector would not falter and would only tighten his grip afterwards. Kisame eventually became so weak and dazed that he fell back and Vector fell with him, not loosening his grip. Vector only released his grip several seconds after he felt Kisame go limp in his body after he'd squeezed the last breath from him. Then Vector let go and Kisame's body fell to the ground beside his killer.

Vector and Espio turned their heads to see Mighty still battling. Mighty reached inside Kakazu's rock protection and grabbed him by his collar. Then Mighty pulled forward banging Kakazu's head against his own defense. But after his third strike something happened.

Mighty's hand was still in the rock dome but then it became suddenly hot. Mighty looked down and saw the inside of the prism was smoking. Then a second later a flame shot out from the hole at him. There was little time to react and the flame engulfed his right arm.

Might jumped back screaming in pain at his burning limp. At this time Vector and Espio came to his aid.

Kakazu at that point broke free from his rock prison and two creatures were around him.

Mighty jumped up and down on the beach. But then Vector grabbed onto him and put his burning limb in the sand and covered him with it. Mighty relaxed as the flames began to die leaving behind his burned arm.

The three stood together and then looked over at Kakazu and the two creatures with him. They were big and black with strange masks around their oddly shaped bodies.

Just then one of them opened its mouth and flames shot out of it. The three Choatix members jumped in different directions avoiding the fire. Then when they looked up the second monster opened its mouth and shot a lightning bolt at Espio. The Chameleon rolled out of the way and the bolt hit the area behind him. The first monster now began to shot fire at Mighty and Vector. The two quickly jumped out of the way.

Mighty jumped back and fire forming just in front of him. He looked across the flames and saw Kakazu standing beside his monsters. But then the two jumped away giving chase to Vector and Espio. Then with a loud warcry Mighty jumped through the fire and onto Kakazu pinning him to the ground.

Espio quickly went invisible and the lighting monster found it hard to keep track of him. But then it heard the crunching of feet against sand behind him. So then the monster turned around and shot a lightning bolt at the ground. It hit the ground creating smoke, but threw the smoke Espio could be seen slightly. So then Espio jumped up and threw the smoke wielding a large knife in his hands. He jumped up and stabbed it into the monsters forehead. Then he swung off to the side cutting the mask further. Espio landed on the ground and the monster evaporated into thin air behind him.

The other monster shot a fireball at Vector who jumped out of the way, covering the area behind him in flames. Vector looked up from the sand and saw the monster fire another at him. Vector scrambled to his feet and barely made it. The force of this blast propelled him several feet away and into the sand. Vector picked his head up from the sand to see his machine gun just in front of him. Then he turned his head around and saw the monster jump into the air and was coming down at him. Vector reached back and grabbed his gun, then he turned and began unloading every last bullet he had into the monster. The bullets shot through the monster and it fell limp in the air. Its body turned into a liquid substance and fell all over Vector. The crocodile now covered in the stuff coughed as he lay there.

At that time Mighty was on top of Kakazu and wrapped his hands around his throat, with his burned arm he couldn't let the fight drag out as his strength was fading. But then Kakazu lifted his hand and grabbed onto Mighty's face. The two struggled against each other with grunts as Kakazu began pushing Mighty off him. As he was forced up Mighty put his hand onver Kakazu's face. But then Mighty raked his hand along Kakazu's face. Kakazu then fell back screaming as Mighty had managed to scrap out his left eye. Kakazu continued to scream as Mighty stood up over him. Kakazu now turned onto his stomach and tried to crawl off. Mighty panted several breaths as he saw his enemy crawl off but then he stormed over and grabbed Kakazu by the back of his head. Then Mighty slammed him down into the sand and kept him there. Kakazu struggled but was too weak to fight it as Mighty pressed his face harder and harder into the sand, forcing him from breathing. The sand surrounded him and covered his mouth and filled his nose. Mighty stopped once he saw Kakazu's legs stop twitching. Then he stood over his enemy panting hard breaths.

Then Mighty looked over as Espio wielding a bloody knife and Vector with his machine gun over his shoulder walked over and stood over him. The three panted heavy breaths as they looked the others battle wounds over.


	29. Dynamic Duo's Duel

**Chapter 29: Dynamic Duos' Duel **

Hinata and Juie-Su were separated from the rest of their group by a large wall of fire. On the other side Banjo, Sakura, and Ino were engaged in combat with Reptile. But at that moment Hinata and Julie-Su had Cyrax to deal with it.

"Combat mode engaged." Said Cyrax as he prepared to attack.

"You ready?" asked Julie-Su as she rose to her feet. Hinata gave a quiet 'Uh-huh' as she got up off the group. The two stood side by side as they looked Cyrax over. Julie-Su slowly crept her hand to her holster preparing to grab her gun.

Then all in one swift motion Julie-Su grabbed her gun and aimed it forward, her action caused a reaction in Cyrax who jumped forward. Julie-Su aimed her gun but she ended up firing into the air as Cyrax stood before her and held her hand in the air. Cyrax then began to put pressure on Julie-Su's hand and forced her down to one knee.

But then Hinata jumped over and struck Cyrax across the face with her gentle fist. The robot quickly let go of Julie-Su and stumbled back, head rattling.

"Are you alright?" asked Hinata turning back to Julie-Su.

"Yea, I'm fine." Said Julie-Su as she shook her wrist. The two then looked over and saw Cyrax standing back with his head jumping from side to side. The two prepared to attack but then something happened.

As they jumped at Cyrax a wall of fire shot out of the air and stopped the two in their tracks. The two ladies stopped their attack just before they would have jumped into the flames. Then they looked over and saw the fire came from a red robot identical to Cyrax, it was Sektor.

"Oh Goodie." Said Julie-Su as she darted her eyes from one robot to the other." There are two of them." She then looked to Hinata who appeared to be shivering." Don't be nervous." Said Julie-Su as she put a hand on Hinata's shoulder to comfort her." Things could always be worse."

"Y-Yea." Replied Hinata." I-I guess your r-right."

Sektor then jumped forward and more flames out of his arms at the two. Hinata and Julie-Su quickly dispersed, jumping in opposite directions.

Once she did that Hinata looked behind her and saw Cyrax standing over her with a big saw for an arm. Cyrax then swung down but Hinata quickly turned and jumped out of the way causing Sektor to hit the sand.

Julie-Su jumped away and then saw a green portal open beneath her. Then out of it came Sektor swinging his fist at her. Julie-Su quickly put up her arms and blocked the robots punch. Sektor disappeared into his portal but then reappeared in another one behind Julie-Su. But the pink echidna quickly turned around and grabbed his fist. Then she punched Sektor in the face. The robot then fell back, his portal disappearing causing him to hit the ground. Then Julie-Su jumped down and tried to stomp on the machine but he quickly jumped into another portal, Julie-Su came down on the stop he was in right after the portal disappeared.

Cyrax jumped forward at Hinata bearing his chainsaw arm. He ran forward and swung it but Hinata jumped to the side and dodged it. But then Cyrax swung it in a vertical motion aiming for Hinata's head but she ducked down to the ground. Then from the ground Hinata jumped up and struck Cyrax in the chest with her gentle fist.

Cyrax's chest began to rumble and Hinata thought that her attack had worked because she didn't have much experience with fighting machines before.

But then Cyrax's chest opened and shot out a green net, trapping Hinata in it. She fell back on the sand trapped in the net and struggled to free herself.

"Hinata!" called Julie-Su as she struggled against Sektor. But she turned her head to watch Hinata and Sektor noticed this. So then the red robot twisted his wrist so that it was aimed at Julie-Su's head. Julie-Su turned back just in time for fire to shot form his arm. But Julie-Su quickly leaned her head back narrowly avoiding the flames as they burned just past her head. But then with her hands on Sektor's arms Julie-Su pulled his arms upwards, shooting fire into the air. Then Julie-Su swung her head forward and head-butted Sektor sending him back into the ground. Then Julie-Su ran over to help Hinata.

Hinata struggled in the net to free herself but found it futile. Cyrax then began to walk over to her wielding his saw arm. Then he stood over her and held it in the air.

But then bullets began to bounce off of Cyrax's armor. The robot turned unfazed by the bullets to see Julie-Su running over and firing at him. But looking over was a bad idea because one bullet flew in the air and hit him in the eye, one spot that was unarmored.

Cyrax faltered stumbling over as the bright spot that was once his eyes went dark. Julie-Su kept firing until her gun ran out of bullets, then she flung the gun forward and it bounced off Cyrax's head. Then Julie-Su jumped up and onto Cyrax's back.

But Cyrax easily shoved her off and onto the ground before him. Then he turned his attention to her.

At this moment Hinata used her byakugan and noticed the net she was in was made of energy. Then using her gentle fist she began cutting the net she was in, dismembering the strands of energy that held it in place. Then she jumped out of the net and back into the fight.

Cryax wielded his saw arm and held it over Julie-Su. But then when he swung down Hinata appeared between the two, her hands glowing blue with energy. In her hands she held the saw, stopping his rotation.

Hinata struggled against him while she held him, she wasn't as strong as Neji so her action had consequences. As she held the saw some of the blades did cut into her hand, although it wouldn't be a serious wounds.

Then the energy around Hinata's hands began to glow lighter. Then suddenly they took the form of two lions and roared. Cyrax detached his arm and lifted it up preparing to strike again.

But Hinata was quicker and lunged forward hitting Cyrax in the stomach with her Twin Lions attack. Cryax faltered for a moment and his body began to twitch and spark. Then she lunged forward again and struck him in the stomach again and again. With each new hit she forced him back even more.

Then she swung up and hit Cyrax in his chin. The blow was powerful enough to almost knock his head off, it didn't but his head shot straight up. Cyrax took a moment to raised his arms and readjust his head. When he did he looked down at Hinata standing before him. But then Hinata swung up once more and this time knocked Cyrax's head clean off. It shot through the air and landed on the ground.

His neck jolted and sparked as his body flung out in all different directions. When his last eye went dark the body of the machine stopped twitching and fell to the ground.

Hinata then turned around panting to see Julie-Su rising to her feet.

"Well that was something." said Julie-Su with a slight groan in her voice as she did so. Then she walked over and next to Hinata." Interesting trick." She added looking down and noticing the energy disappearing around Hinata's hands." Think you could teach me?" she asked in a whisper as she came closer. Hinata chuckled in response but then their attention was caught by something else.

Up in the sky was a thin metal object with a trail of thin smoke behind it. The two followed it as the object flew in the sky but then began to come towards them.

"What is that?" asked Hinata innocently as she observed the object. But it dawned quickly on Julie-Su what it was. With panic written all over her face she grabbed Hinata and then hurried off.

Just in time too because the missile came down and exploded right behind them. The force hurled the two forward and into the sand. They slowly began to pick themselves up but then Sektor jumped out of the smoke and at them.

He jumped down and landed on Julie-Su stomping her into the ground. She let out a cry as he did so. Hinata quickly got to her feet and engaged the machine.

She jumped up and kicked Sektor across the face sending him stumbling off Julie-Su. Then she ran up and once again tried her gentle fist. Hinata ran up and struck his chest, but then Sektor's chest opened and shot a missile out at her. Hinata's gentle fist made contact with the missile as it just exited Sektor's chest, causing it to explode. The force of the explosion affected the both of them and sent them flying back.

Hinata hit the ground as Sektor put down his arm, creating a trench in the sand as he slowed himself down. Then once he did stopped he stood up.

But then coming out of the smoke at him was Julie-Su. Sektor prepared himself but Julie-Su quickly jumped forward and punched him in the face and then a second time. Sektor stumbled back but the swung his leg around and tried to roundhouse Julie-Su. But she quickly ducked and when Sektor's leg flew over her she reached out and grabbed it. Then she tugged on the leg and ripped it out of its socket.

Sektor hoped for a moment but then fell over onto the ground. Julie-Su then walked over and swung the leg down on Sektor's back causing him to fidget. Then she swung down a second time getting the same result. Then Julie-Su aimed the leg over Sektor's head and then swung down with all the force she had. When contact was made Sektor's head was crushed and caved inside it itself. Julie-Su stood over the robot making sure he would not get up. Then she discarded the leg to the ground and went to check on Hinata.

Hinata groaned as she rolled around the ground as Julie-Su approached. Then the echidna reached down and helped her to her feet.

"You alright?" she asked as she lifted Hinata up and supported her.

"Y-Yea." Hinata groaned. "I'm alright." The two then looked over in the same direction at everything else going on.


	30. The Breaking

**Chapter 30: The Breaking **

Ermac stood atop the tower with his eyes shut. By doing that and using his powers he could see all the different battles being fought around the island. At that same time he was able to sense the group led by Naruto and Fox into the fortress.

Ermac opened his eyes as the group descended up a flight of stairs.

"Noob." He said getting the attention of his last brother with him before he could go off to fight. Noob faltered for a moment and then turned back to Ermac with a questioning look." Their inside the fortress." Continued Ermac." Eight in all." Noob turned his gaze from his eldest brother to the fortress below him." Engage them but leave Uzumkai and McCloud alive. Send Naruto my way and McCloud to his father."

"What of the rest?" asked Noob as he turned his head around and looked at Ermac.

"As you please." Said Ermac. Noob turned away with a chuckle. He could feel the different energies of those inside the castle and he could distinguish them, among them one he knew well. Noob then created a portal before himself, then he jumped into it.

The group continued on their way through the castle corridor but then something happened. The earth began to shake causing the group to lose their footing and grab onto the nearest thing for support.

"What the hell was that?" asked Sonic as the violent shaking stopped.

"It must be Reptile." Said Choji." Engaged in some fight."

"We cannot wait here to find out." Said Fox as he stood back up." We don't know how much time we've got, C'mon we've got to move." Naruto turned over and helped Krystal to her feet before the group continued on.

But then a dark hole appeared in the ceiling appeared and then Noob dropped down from it landing on one knee. Noob cocked his head up and looked across the hall at the group, stopping them in their tracks.

"I'm sorry." He said as he stood up." This is a dead end."

"Saibot!" exclaimed Kiba as he stepped up.

"Very observant of you." Said Noob with an obnoxious clap of his hands." Some of you have VIP passes, others don't."

"Go, now." Said Fox stepping up." Or we'll kill you."

"It's you how'll be killed!" replied Noob.

Just then the wall next to them opened and there was the Noob Saibot clone. He reached out and grabbed Choji by the throat, and although he put his arms on the clone's and struggled back he couldn't free himself. Then the clone dragged Choji into the portal, which came out on the other side of the wall, dangling over the side of the fortress.

The clone had a firm grip on the wall with one hand and had Choji in the other. But pulled Choji out and then threw him to the ground below.

Choji fell but not all the way to the ground below. He had managed to grab a branch half-way down and although it snapped it reduced his fall and he ended up landing on a small cliff jolting out the side of the mountains. Choji slowly picked his head up when a giant boot stomped down inches before his face. Following the boot up he saw Darkseid standing over him.

At that time Fox and Naruto charged Noob. Fox jumped up and threw a kick but Noob ducked back dodging it. Then when Naruto jumped up and swung his fist Noob grabbed him by his wrist and then tossed him off into the wall. Noob turned back as Rouge flew by his head, he reached out his hand to try and hit her but he flew out of her range. Then Akamaru jumped at him but Noob quickly grabbed the dog and threw him off.

Sonic prepared to enter the fight but was soon distracted. He felt something run right past him. When he turned around he came face to face with Scourge.

"Hello father." He said. Then he grabbed onto Sonic and pressed him against the wall. Sonic struggled but Scourge put his hands on Sonic's throat.

But then Krystal came and grabbed Scourge from behind, she pulled out her gun and pistol whipped him across the head. Scourge faltered and then turned to her taking his hands off Sonic in the process. So Sonic quickly jumped down off the wall and speared Scourge into the ground.

Noob then turned back as Fox, Falco, and Kiba had locked up on him. But even with all their strength they could not move Noob. With no extra effort on Noob's part he reached down and pushed the three back knocking them onto the ground.

The group prepared to get up and attack again, surrounding Noob.

But then with a swing of his great big arms Noob punched the wall he stood next to. A crack appeared and then turned into dozens as they spread all along the wall and onto the ceiling.

The group trapped in there could do nothing but try to escape although the ceiling was falling fast. When it came down to it they all had to cut into different directions.

Rouge grabbed onto Krystal and flew out. Falco was running with Fox, Kiba and Akamaru. But then a portal opened below them and a pair of arms reached out and pulled Kiba and his dog in. To escape the last bit of falling debris Falco and Fox jumped in different directions.

Fox ended up jumping through a hole and Falco had jumped back into the hallway they just came from.

Naruto had barely moved during the whole thing, he had been thrown behind Noob and was in no danger from the falling ceiling. He put his hand up and coughed from the dust created by the falling ceiling.

"The others." He coughed. When the dust had settled down he opened his eyes to noticed the large wall of rock before him. Naruto then went up and felt the wall, wondering how thick it was, where his comrades were if any of them were left, if Noob had survived or was trapped under his own attack. But then a sudden wind blew from behind the him, the gust of air caught his attention and he looked over to see a stairway before them. The stairs went up and were covered in a dense fog so he could not see what was at the top.

Naruto stood up and walked next over to the stairway feeling suddenly drawn to it, that he must go there.

"There's something strange about these stairs." Said Naruto in a voice softer than a whisper. " It calls to me." Naruto then slowly raised his foot and put it on the bottom step, once he did that the mist began to clear around his foot. Naruto then brought up his other foot to the next step getting the same result. Then Naruto continued on to the top of the stairs.

Sonic who was locked in his fight with Scourge during everyone's escape hardly moved. With just a few easy steps he was well out of harm's way around the corner.

Sonic poked his head around the corner to see nobody else around.

"Hello." Said Sonic as he stepped out into the hallway." Hello, anyone there."

"Right here." Said a voice coming from behind him. Sonic turned and there stood Scourge." In the flesh." Sonic grunted at seeing him." No it's just you and me." Sonic turned his vision from Scourge and to the rock pile behind him, which separated the group all over the place." Your little plan has failed." Continued Scourge." All you have left is to battle." Sonic now turned and looked back at him.

Then a smile grew on Sonic's face." Good." He said." Let's do it."

Falco had jumped from his spot and into the adjacent corridor, he put his arms over his head with a shriek as he slid across the ground and came to a stop. But then to his surprise nothing crushed for impaled him, all he heard was the stamping of a foot. Falco poked one eye from the cover of his arms to see Rouge and Krystal standing over him, hands on their hips Rouge tapping her foot.

"What are we going to do with you?" sighed Rouge as Falco lay there whimpering on the ground. Falco grumbled as Krystal leaned down and grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet.

"Are you hurt? "asked Krystal as she did so.

"No." replied Falco as he stood to his full height. Then he turned and looked at the wall behind him." But we've got other problems."

"Do you think Fox and the others are trapped behind that?" asked Krystal as she walked up next to the wall of debris.

"I'm sure they're fine." Said Rouge as she walked up next to Krystal." I'm sure we'll meet up with them later down the corridor."

"What do we do then?" asked Krystal.

"Fox would want us to finish the mission. "said Falco." With or without him." A look of shock hit Krystal as the realization hit her Fox might be dead." C'mon." said Falco with a wave of his arm as he turned around." Let's make him happy and do that." Then he turned and ran off. Krystal and Rouge watched him go and then followed after him.

Fox had meanwhile jumped through a hole, and then he began falling down the many different levels of the castle. He kept falling grunting as his back kept hitting the stone structure.

But then finally his falling stopped and he landed flat on his face. He stayed there for several seconds before he picked himself up. He propped himself up on his arms and looked around.

The room he'd ended up in was completely dark, say for a lone door heading off into the balcony nearby. Fox pulled himself to his feet and stood up. But then the sound of clapping echoed in the room and the all the lights went on.

The lights were a surprise to Fox at first and he shielded his eyes with his arm. But once he brought it down he found himself in a small utility room. Then Fox's attention was brought to the sound of boots stomping behind him, Fox cocked his head turned to see who was coming.

Low and behold coming towards him was his father, James McCloud.

Naruto at that time transcended the stairs and came to the top. He found everything was covered in mist causing him to not see anything. But then another gust of wind blew out and the mist disappeared revealing a lone area, expect for a sword sticking out from the ground and the lone figure before him.

Naruto looked across the soon to be battlefield and came eye to eye with Ermac.


	31. Struggle of the Leaders

**Chapter 31: Struggles of Leaders**

At that moment Knuckles touched his foot down to the sand after following Tobi away from the Neji vs. Scorpion fight.

"This is far enough." Called out Knuckles. His voice flew out and Tobi stopped dead in his tracks, then slowly turned back to Knuckles.

"As you wish." He said as he stood to his full height. Then he lifted both his arms up and began curling his sleeves back." So then shall we begin?"

"Let's do it." Said Knuckles. Then Knuckles jumped into the air and came down at Tobi swinging his fist at him.

"_I've seen him fight before."_ Thought Tobi to himself as he recalled Knuckles fight with James McCloud._" He has great strength for someone so small, close combat is clearly his strong point so I'll just have to keep my distance."_ Then Tobi quickly jumped back avoiding the punch and causing Knuckles to punch the ground. But with all the strength Knuckles had the area around him that he punched enclosed on itself and the sand shot into the air._" Just as I thought." _He thought as he watched the impact of the attack from a safe distance. Tobi was not that much taller than Knuckles but it was clear Knuckles was the better brawler in this fight.

Knuckles then turned his attention from the area he punched to where Tobi was standing. Knuckles would have pressed his assault but his attention was called to the sound of battling not very far off. He looked over and saw his Choatix vs. Tobi's Akatski. Tobi noticed his distraction and then followed Knuckles trailed of vision to see his men fighting.

"Your men?" asked Tobi. Knuckles said nothing but nodded." How quaint." Scoffed Tobi. Knuckles then turned his vision back to Tobi." It is your men versus my men, and here you and I are, leaders of both groups." Knuckles said nothing but continued to glare down Tobi." It's very theatrical when you think about it."

"I'm not into theatrics and big words." Responded Knuckles in some-what of a grunt." Are we going to fight or not."

"Your very simple aren't you." Commented Tobi. Knuckles gritted his teeth and only glared at him harder." Fine if you're so keen to get down to fighting we'll fight, but you'll lose anyway."

"Don't be so sure." Said Knuckles as he arched his body into a stance.

"We will see. "said Tobi.

Then in Knuckles standards Tobi did something strange. Tobi flashed his hands creating hand signs and then arched his body back. Then out of the small hole in his mask could be heard the hissing of air. Knuckles watched on with a raised brow. Then Tobi shot his body forward and a giant fireball flew at Knuckles.

The echidna looked on in shock but quickly reacted. Knuckles quickly jumped out of the way of the fireball and it engulfed the ground he once stood in while he stood in a safe distance. Knuckles dropped onto one knee upon his escape but was quickly set upon.

Tobi came at him wielding a knife. He ran forward and swung it but Knuckles struck out his hand and caught Tobi's wrist. The two struggled against each other for a moment but then Knuckles with his free hand punched Tobi in the face. Then to even greater confusion on Knuckles part Tobi burst into a cloud of smoke. A thought had barely begun to go through his head before he felt the cold feeling of steel pressed into his back. Knuckles turned his head and saw Tobi standing behind him wielding a knife and pressing it into his back. Knuckles growled as blood began to pour out of his mouth, then he quickly swung back and elbowed Tobi in the face.

Knuckles turned around fully now to continue his assault only to be surprised as that Tobi had disappeared as well. Knuckles didn't know it but the real Tobi was a safe distance conducting his assault.

Knuckles stood his ground and reached back to pull the knife from his body. Once he did he quickly discarded it to the ground. Knuckles attention was called to the sound of rustling around him. He looked over to see two Tobi's charging towards him, also holding knives. Knuckles quickly turned and charged the two. They lashed out at him but he ducked under their attacks and then brought his arms up striking the two in the neck and sending them to the ground where they turned into smoke. As the smoke surrounded him Knuckles heard more rustling.

Just then a knife flew at him which he jumped back dodging. He jumped out of the smoke but then bumped into someone. Another Tobi was behind him and quickly wrapped his arms around Knuckles' neck. Knuckles struggled against him, when he looked forward he saw two more Tobi's coming at him from the smoke.

Knuckles quickly reached back his arms and grabbed the Tobi behind him. He grabbed onto him and lifted him over his shoulders and slammed him onto the ground, causing smoke to cloud him just as the two Tobi's came at him.

The two jumped out at him threw the smoke. Knuckles swung and punched the left one turning him to smoke, after the other one jumped on him. But Knuckles put his hands on Tobi's torso and then using his great strength turned and tossed him into the sky and saw him turned into a ball of smoke. Knuckles smiled proudly feeling that he could take on a whole army of Tobi's clones. But when he turned around he came to an unsatisfying sight, coming at him once again was a fireball one much larger than the last. It was nearly on top of him and he had little time to react. Knuckles quickly leaned down and slammed his fist onto the ground creating a wall of sand before the fireball.

On Tobi's end he saw the fireball flying down, seeing nothing more than a small wall of sand rise but before it spread across the ground. Then amongst the flames he saw Knuckles body lying face first in the sand. Tobi then jumped down from his safe spot and walked towards his fallen enemy. As he walked by the flames they died down and he began to pull his cane from his coat. He walked up and stood over Knuckles' body.

"And here you are." He said as he stood over him as if he expected Knuckles to reply." A fallen leader." Then he began to pull the tip of his cane and as he did he revealed it to be a sword. He held the blade in one hand and the sheath in the other." And soon after you your men will fall."

But then in the blink of an eye Knuckles jumped out with a loud war cry and punched Tobi in the face, cracking his mask. Then Knuckles followed up with another punch across the face, cracking the mask further. Then with one great swing from his arm Knuckles punched Tobi once more sending him flying back into the sand.

Tobi lay there moaning and groaning and Knuckles took that moment to observe his surroundings. His punched must have it home real hard because Tobi seemed in great pain. Looking over he saw Vector and Espio dominating in their battles. Looking over he saw Julie-Su and Hinata working together against Cyrax and Sektor.

Tobi continued to groan but now began to rise to his feet. Knuckles gave a sideways glance to him. Before him he saw Tobi's mask crumble into several pieces and fall to the sand.

"You've destroyed my mask." Tobi said in an angered voice." That is something you defiantly DIDN'T want to do." He showed his true face now, pale white with his sharigan eyes but deformed face. "For destroying my mask you shall pay." Tobi threatened.

"Yea." Replied Knuckles. "You looked better with it on."

"Fool!' barked Tobi." Do you not know who I am?! I am Obito Uchiha, and I have powers greater than you can imagine!"

"That name may mean something where you're from." Knuckles replied." But not too me."

Knuckles cocked his head full in another direction as he felt the rise of someone's energy. Looking off to his right he saw many feet away shooting into the sky a large gusts of energy swirling into the sky, it was the color red. It didn't take Knuckles long to realize who it was.

"Look at him." Said Knuckles as he shook his head." Look at him, hogging all the glory." Then he turned his head back at Tobi, or Obito as he had just revealed. He seemed very upset by the destroying of his mask and he mentioned having great power, and that peaked Knuckles interest and a smirk grew on his face." LET'S DO IT!" he yelled.

Then he and Obito lunged at each other. Obito ran up and swung his sword but Knuckles dodged. Obtio swung his sword trying to take off Knuckles head but the echidna ducked down. Then Knuckles shot up from the ground and tried to uppercut Obito. But Obito quickly stumbled back narrowly avoiding Knuckles attack. But then Knuckles quickly jumped forward and swung his fist again. Obito dodged and then swung his sword at Knuckles. Knuckles had little time to dodged and quickly jumped back although the blade did cut him across his right trapezoid.

Blood began to pour out as Knuckles retreated back, holding his other hand over his wound. Obito quickly took advantage of this opportunity and charged once more. He jumped into the air and came down swinging his sword.

The sword swung down and at Knuckles who dodged out of the way causing the sword to hit the ground. Then Knuckles quickly put his foot down pinning the sword to the ground. Knuckles kept his foot down and smirked at Tobi who tried to wiggled his sword out but to no avail.

Then Knuckles reached across and punched Obito in the face causing him to lose grip of his sword and stumble back. Then Knuckles lunged forward and punched him in the face once more. But when he went for a third strike Obito put up his arms and blocked causing Knuckles to instead strike his arms. Knuckles stood there for a moment and then he saw something strange.

Obito's arms were raised so they covered his face but his left eye was peeking out at him. It was a strange red color with several black marks in it. Then Obito reached his arms forward and held Knuckles in his place as the black parts of his eye began to change. Fearing the worst Knuckles lunged his head forehead and head-butted Obito, the blow was so hard it drew blood from Obito's head.

Obito feel back onto the ground while Knuckles stood over him with Obito's blood running down his face.

"I don't know what those eyes can do." He said." So I just won't let you use them." Obito propped himself up and prepared to retaliate but when he turned around Knuckles bent down and punched him across the face sending him back onto the ground.

Then once he was on the ground again Knuckles bent down and punched him again and again and again, sending his head deeper into the ground and causing his body to fidget.

Then Knuckles reached down and picked Obtio up by his head and then turned and threw him across their battlefield. Obito flew through the air and then hit his back against the ground. He put down his hands and went to get up but Knuckles was on him once more, grabbing him by his face and lifting him up.

Obito in a last ditch effort to fight back reached up and tried to shove Knuckles back, but he didn't nearly have enough physical strength to move him. Then Knuckles reached one hand back and then slammed it onto Obito's face, then with his other hand he did the same thing. Then with all his great strength Knuckles twisted his arms, doing so made him twist Obito's head, breaking his neck. Then Knuckles casually lifted up his hand and lightly poked Obito's body in the chest sending him to the ground.

In the aftermath of his final attack Obito did nothing and just lay there. Knuckles attention was then called to the bleeding he still had on his shoulder and back, not truly fatal wounds but they still hurt.

"Damn." Grunted Knuckles as he covered the wound on his shoulder.


	32. Angels and Demons

**Chapter 32: Angels & Demons**

Scorpion lunged forward and swung his right sword but Neji dodged to his left. Then Scorpion swung down with his left sword but Neji dodged once more. Then Scorpion raised his blades up and put them together, then in the blink of an eye he swung them down. Without his byakuygan Neji wouldn't have been able to see it.

Neji quickly surrounded his hands in his energy and used them as blades of his own to block Scorpions. The two struggled and grunted as the grinded their weapons against the other. But then Scorpion swung his blades down, dragging Neji's hands with him. Then Scorpion flung his body forward and hit Neji with his shoulder. The blow stuck but with a quick change of his footing Neji performed the rotation and sent Scorpion into the air.

Scorpion landed back on the ground with a groan but he quickly jumped back onto his feet. He looked over to see Neji had just finished his rotation.

Scorpion then raised up his two swords up and put them together. Then he scratched the two together in a swift motion which caused the two blades to set on fire. Then Scorpion kicked off the ground and went at Neji.

He lunged forward and jabbed with his right sword. Neji narrowly managed to dodge as the flaming blade was right next to his head, he could feel the heat of it next to him. Then Scorpion swung his other blade but Neji ducked. His hair followed after him but because he had so much Scorpion cut the braid he had that kept it in a ponytail, Neji's hair then fell down covering his face.

But then Scorpion kicked up his leg and tried to knee Neji in the face, but he quickly but both his hands up and blocked. Then he pushed forward sending Scorpion stumbling back. Then Neji stood up and with his hands surrounded by his energy he swung at Scorpion. But Scorpion put up his left sword and blocked then he swung at Neji's torso with the other.

Neji jumped back dodging but the fire from the swords caught onto his cloths. Neji quickly jumped back and ripped his burning cloths off himself and threw it onto the ground.

"Get over here!" shouted Scorpion then he swung his arm forward and a knife connected to a chain shot out at him. Neji used his gentle fist and hit the knife off in another direction, then ran towards Scorpion. But Scorpion gave a yank on the chain and the knife came shooting at Neji from behind. Neji noticing it and quickly ducked down to the ground, the knife passing overhead and back to its owner.

Scorpion caught the knife in one hand, he flipped it in his hand and held it by its blade. The knife began to steam and turn bright red as he transferred heat into it. Then with another great swing Scorpion swung his arm and shot to at Neji.

Neji saw the attack coming and quickly jumped back into the air, but the knife did cut across his left leg. Neji let out a grunt from the heat of the blade, then he fell back onto the ground, when he looked up he saw Scorpion standing across from him swinging his heated knife over his head. Then Scorpion swung forward once more and the knife shot at Neji.

Neji quickly jumped out of the way and the knife hit the ground once more. But Scorpion anticipated this and then with his other hand, wielding his sword he shot a fireball at Neji.

Neji now seeing the fireball coming at him midair shot an air blast at it, eliminating the fireball. But then after that threat was dealt with another appeared. Scorpion had swung his arm and the knife was coming at Neji once more, giving him little time to react. Neji managed to arch his body to avoid fatal injury but the knife did cut him across his chest.

His chest burned as the wound opened, and he fell to the ground his back turned to Scorpion. He then landed on the ground face in the dirt.

Scorpion retracted his knife as he saw Neji just lying there. Then he slowly began walking over. Neji let out groans as he tried to pick himself up, but then a large shadow suddenly stood over him.

"Is that all?" asked Scorpion as he stood over him. Neji lifted his arms up off the ground but Scorpion quickly kicked him in the back sending him back down." Is that all you have?" he asked as he began to circle around Neji. He began to pick himself up once more but Scorpion kicked him across the face, sending him back onto the ground bleeding from his mouth." But you cannot die yet. You can only die once you cry out for mercy at my hand." Scorpion walked around Neji and was now looking down at his back. Neji continued to groan as he attempted to pick himself up. Scorpion then pulled out one sword and then slashed Neji across his back. Neji let out another groan as he felt his skin open and the blood spill over his back. The cut was deep enough to hurt but not deep enough for a mortal wound. Scorpion then walked around and grabbed Neji by his hair and lifted him up." Had enough?" he asked as they looked into each other's eyes. Neji didn't reply but only glared back at Scorpion with unfazed eyes, and in that moment nothing had to be sad because they read each other completely well." Fine then!" bellowed Scorpion. Then he pointed his sword forward and prepared to strike Neji but then an arrow flew through the air and hit Scorpion in his shoulder.

Scorpion let out an angered grunt as he dropped Neji to the ground and then stumbled back observing the wound in his shoulder.

Scorpion looked over with anger in his eyes and saw that Tenten stood several feet away from him. She had left her position with Shikamaru to come and help.

"I've no quarrel with you woman!" Scorpion yelled to her, pointing his sword for emphasis." Be Gone!"

"Your fight is with Neji." She said." Then your fight is with me!" Then she armed her bow once more and shot another arrow at Scorpion, the arrow flew and turned into many. But Scorpion effortlessly swung his blade and created a wall of fire incinerating any arrows before him.

Then Scorpion jumped through the fire and shot another fireball at Tenten from his sword. Tenten quickly ducked down and opened a scroll as the fireball came at her. She opened the scroll and a large metal dome appeared around her.

It did her little good as the fireball incinerated any idea of protection she had. Then she was forced out of the metal dome with great force from the explosion that followed.

Tenten lay on the ground, slowly trying to get herself together. She put one hand up and tried to picker herself up, only to look over and see Scorpion standing over here.

"I told you too stay out of it." He said as he put his blade down and pressed it against her neck." Your arrogance will cost you greatly." Tenten shut her eyes as Scorpion prepared to run his blade along her throat, but it never happened. Looking up Tenten saw Neji bloody and beaten with his hand over Scorpion's stopping him from cutting her. The two had their faces only inches apart and glared at the other with hateful eyes.

Just then Neji swung up his hand and hit Scorpion in the chest with his gentle fist." Two palms!" he announced as he hit him causing Scorpion to stumble back." Four palms!" he yelled as he jumped forward and continued hitting Scorpion. Then he proceeded to eight, sixteen, thirty-two, and sixty-four as he bashed Scorpion all over his torso.

Then with his final strike Scorpion fell back onto the ground and Neji stood over him panting. Then Neji left his fighting stance and stood hunched over Scorpion.

"Neji." Said Tenten as she got up and ran over to him. He turned over to her slightly, his body shredded and bleeding." You did it."

"I suppose I did." He replied trying to sound as little in pain as possible. Tenten turned to Neji and looked him over head to toe, noticing how his eyes stared at Scorpion's body. She knew what he was thinking even though she knew he'd never say it.

"I can't help but feel sorry for him." Said Tenten with a sigh as she looked at Scorpion's body." He was just so angry and prideful he let it take over him." She looked over to Neji who seemed unfazed by her words." Maybe that's something you should keep in mind." She added with a chuckle as she nudged him with her elbow.

But Neji was unmoved by her shot at humor and looked at her as such, quickly putting a disappointed look on her face. He then turned his body and began walking away with a solemn look on his face. Tenten then turned and followed after him. She tried to offer her help to support him but he refused.

The two continued to walk on in silence as Neji fought against the pain and Tenten was right behind him in case he fell.

But then a large shot of fire crackled into the air causing the two to turn around. There they saw a wall of fire shooting into the air and Scorpion standing in the middle of it all. Neji turned and faced him with a scowl on his face.

"You thought it was over boy?" asked Scorpion." You thought wrong. I will show you a living Hell." Then he reached his hand up and undid his mask, showing his true form to be a flaming skull.

With taking off his mask the energy he had and the fire around him increased and shot off. The mask was most likely a barrier for his energy, taking it off unleashed it all. Tenten stood back and covered her face from its intensity but Neji stood his ground.

"Tenten you will want to get back." Neji's stern voice spoke up. She turned over and saw him standing up to his full height and facing down Scorpion." I will have to fight at full strength in order to fight here."

"Neji wait!" she said getting up." Let me help you, together we can take him."

"No." he replied to her." Stay back. You should not have interfered in this." Tenten stood back confused ready to retort to Neji's harsh criticism but he spoke again." This is me, this is OUR battle." Tenten stood back as she saw the two prepare to fight each other once more. She looked at the stern looks they had, neither willing to back down both ready to die to prove their point, who was the stronger. This fight would end with one of them dead and Tenten knew it, the question was whose pride would kill him?

Scorpion made the first move and jumped across the battlefield at Neji. His speed had increased and covered the feet between them in a few seconds.

Scorpion appeared before Neji taking him by surprise and then punched him in the stomach. The punch was so strong he punched a whole into Neji's stomach. Neji hunched over and shot blood from his mouth from the attack. He legs then went limp and he hunched over, leaning on Scorpion.

Tenten gasped as the scene unfolded before her. Neji'd head began to shake as his vision blurred. He looked to the ground and saw a pile of blood below him along his and Scorpion's feet.

But then Scorpion reached around and picked Neji's head up and made him look him eye to eye.

"You see now." He said. But then strangely enough Neji began to glow white. Then he grabbed onto Scorpion's hand with all his strength. Scorpion tried to free himself but could not, then he watched in shock as his enemy changed right before his very eyes.

His energy began to glow white, flashing like a star. His wound and cuts healed, his eyes turned completely white, and he grew two large dove like wings from his back.

At this point Scorpion kicked away, stumbling back. But he regained himself and then the two stood across from each other, glaring the other down once more.

Tenten stood watching the whole thing and looked over the contrast of the two. Neji covered in white with two large wings, Scorpion covered in fire and darkness.

Then the two engaged once more. Scorpion pulled out his swords and swung them, shooting another fireball at Neji.

But Neji quickly flapped his giant wings and flew off to his right avoiding the flames. But then Scorpion shot out his knife and chain.

Neji now with a heightened scene of awareness was able to avoid the attack. Then he reached out and grabbed onto the chain and pulled Scorpion towards him. The strength he used was much greater than Scorpion expected and he flew towards Neji.

Neji then put up his leg and kicked Scorpion in the face stopping him. Then he moved forward and struck him in the chest and then a second time. But then Scorpion swung his arm and punched Neji across the face. But when he went to swing a second time Neji grabbed onto his arm and then kicked out his legs sending him to the ground.

While Scorpion fell back Neji flapped his wings and took to the air. Scorpion quickly got up and armed himself with his knife and chain once more. Neji continued to fly into the sky while Scorpion swung his knife up at him. He swung it up and the knife hit its mark threw Neji's left shoulder.

Tenten gasped as she saw his flying falter.

"Die!" said Scorpion, then he wrapped his hands around the chain and pulled Neji down. The jerking was abrupt and caused Neji's lower body to jerk up even after he was pulled. But then he fell back and onto the ground.

He hit the ground with a massive crash as the area around him shook. He lay in his own crater in the aftermath, slowly picking himself up with Scorpion's loose chain hanging out from his shoulder. But Scorpion came walking up from behind him wielding a sword in his left hand. Then Scorpion stood over him and slashed Neji across his side, once again a wound not deep enough to kill. Neji faltered and fell to the ground, Scorpion raised his arm once more and slashed him across the back again. Then he raised his arm up for another strike and he swung. But this time Neji rolled around and caught Scorpion's wrist, stopping the sword right before his face. Then two struggled against each other, but then Neji hands began to glow white. Scorpion watched on in confusion but kept trying to press his blade into Neji.

But now his hand began to glow a blinding white and Scorpion squinted his eyes it was too bright.

Then Neji swung his arm forward and hit Scorpion in the chest. The blow was so strong it left his gasping for breath. So Scorpion stumbled back, dropping his sword to the ground." Eight trigrams, 128 palms." Said Neji. Then he ran forward and began hitting Scorpion again and again with his attack. The attack hit Scorpion harder and harder every time, leaving him weaker and weaker. But then Neji struck Scorpion with his final attack hitting him dead in his forehead.

A cold feeling tingled all around Scorpion's body and he suddenly felt his body go numb on him. He looked forward and saw Neji standing before him coming out of his fighting stance.

Scorpion's body went weak and he fell forward. But then Neji put out his arm and caught him by his shoulder. Scorpion picked up his head, a struggle it was and looked at Neji. Their eyes met once again, no words needed to be said but they thought the same thing. Despite their opposite forms, fighting styles, beliefs, and the way they carried themselves, they were more alike than anyone else. Two warriors fighting for their pride. But a proud man is always looking down on others and as long as you look down you can never see someone above you.

"I think at last." Neji said." We understand one another." Scorpion could only bob his head back and forth. But then his eyes rolled behind his head and his body followed after, until he crashed onto the ground below his hand letting go of his chain attached to the knife when he did.

Neji stood over his body, powering down to his normal self as Tenten came running over to his side.

"Farewell Fire Ninja." Neji said aloud. Then once again he turned and walked away ignoring his bleeding wounds as he walked away with his head held high with Tenten walking behind him.


	33. Coldness of the Shadows

**Chapter 33: Coldness of the Shadows**

Having finished their battle Vector, Mighty and Espio stood as the victors in its aftermath.

"Well that was one close call." Said Espio." We should count ourselves lucky."

"Don't know what you're talking about." Chuckled Vector." I had everything under control."

"Don't get carried away." Espio quickly retorted." Weather you'll admit it or not we've been weakened from this fight." He looked around at the bodies of the dead Akatski around them." In our next fight we should work as a team." Vector grumbled a response.

"Whatever. "groaned Mighty as he walked by them." Let's get moving, they may need our help somewhere else." He walked over to grab his shotgun which lay on the ground nearby. He bent over to pick it up but when he had his hand on it a boot came down and kept it against the ground.

Mighty looked up and saw Sub-Zero standing over him, wielding his spear in his right arm. Mighty prepared to jump him but Sub-Zero lifted his leg and kicked Mighty in the chin sending him on his back into the sand.

Espio quickly jumped forward and swung his knife but Sub-Zero quickly side-stepped around him. Then Sub-Zero reached out his arm and touched Espio's arm. A cold feeling shot through Espio's arm as ice began to cover it. Then Sub-Zero lifted his other arm and elbowed Espio in the back of the head, sending him to the ground.

But then Vector jumped over and grabbed at Sub-Zero who put up his spear as a barrier between them. The two struggled against each other. But then with a simple flick oh his wrist Sub-Zero twirled his spear around, lodging Vectors arms off them and then hit him in the face with the end of the spear.

Vector stumbled back now bleeding from his mouth but then turned his attention back to Sub-Zero. When he did Sub-Zero effortlessly reached out his spear to its greatest length and tapped Vector in the chest with its tip.

Vector felt a coldness run through all his body and it numbed him, his skin turning a paler color. Then Vector fell to the ground limp.

But then Mighty jumped up in the air and came down at Sub-Zero. With a twirl of his body Sub-Zero took a knee and jabbed Mighty with the spear forcing him to feel the same pain as Vector. The cold numbed his body and then he feel to the ground.

Sub-Zero then rose up as the three defeated lay around him. Then he cocked his head off to the side and saw Reptile engaged in his battle of three on one. Deciding he mighty need help Sub-Zero used his spear as a walking stick and made his way across the sand towards the battle.

Shikamaru was watching form his position and had seen everything.

"Neji!" called out Tenten. Shikamaru turned over to her and saw her run off to Neji's fight.

"Tenten wait!" he called trying to stop her, but she did not listen and kept going. Shikamaru turned his attention back to Sub-Zero who made his way silently across the battlefield.

Shikamaru had hoped if he'd fight one of the brothers again he'd have someone to fight with like before with Choji or this time it would have been Tenten, but fate had other plans.

So then Shikamaru rushed off from his spot and off to engage Sub-Zero. Who at that time was just casually walking along leaning on his spear, his cold breath seeping out of his mask. With every step he came closer to the battle Reptile was involved it.

But then as he took a step forward a black wall appeared before him and blocked his path. Sub-Zero stood casually before the black wall, looking it over silently. Then he casually turned his head to his right where he saw Shikamaru on one knee, his shadow starting the wall that stood before him.

"You're doing?" asked Sub-Zero keeping eye contact but pointing to the wall.

"That's right." Replied Shikamaru.

"And I assume I can't get to my destination without going past you?"

"That's the case."

"Fine." Said Sub-Zero as he turned from his destination and began walking over to Shikamaru, who disabled his shadow wall and now stood hunched over his hands on his knees." You look familiar, do I know you?" He said once the two were a considerable distance closer.

"I'm one of the leaf ninja you and your brothers fought when you last went to the leaf village."

"Oh that's right." Said Sub-Zero with a nod of his head." Yes you fought Reptile right?"

"That's right." Replied Shikamaru with a nod. The two continued to look each other over in silence." Well then, should we get down to it?" Sub-Zero said nothing but put one hand on the middle of his spear and the other on the end, preparing to fight. Shikamaru reached down to his waist and grabbed the two knuckles blades he had there, once putting them on he was ready.

"I am Sub-Zero." He introduced.

"Shikamaru Nara." Came the reply. The two fell into silence and starred each other down once more.'_He's got a spear, so he'll be more effective at far range.'_ Shikamaru thought to himself.

Sub-Zero struck first and the battle was on. He banged his spear against the ground and then shot it forward at Shikamaru, who put up his knuckles blades and blocked sending the spear shooting off to the right. Sub-Zero stepped back but then lunged forward with the spear once more. Shikamaru swung his arm and punched the spear off to the left. But then Sub-Zero swung his arms up and then brought the spear down. Shikamaru raised his arms and crossed his knuckles blades blocking the spear once they connected. Shikamaru fought back against the force impaling on him. The spear head was dangerously close to his head, and he could fell the cold air it let off. But then with all the strength he had Shikamaru let out a grunt and pushed the spear off him, then he stumbled back out of its range.

The spear shot off but Sub-Zero quickly regained control of it, then he used the momentum to twirl around and then aim the spear at Shikamaru.

'_He's keeping his distance._' Sub-Zero thought to himself._' He thinks if he stays out of my range he'll be fine. He'll soon learn otherwise._' Then with another thrust he sent a ball of ice at him.

'_So he can use the spear other than jabbing.'_ Shikamaru thought to himself.'_How perfect.' _He groaned.

Shikamaru saw the ball coming and quickly jumped out of the way. Once he was a safe distance away Shikamaru turned back to Sub-Zero who was coming at him.

Sub-Zero lunged his spear forward and was able to cut across Shikamaru's right shoulder, althoghut he cut only his cloths no skin. Shikamaru let out a groan as the spear shot off his body. Then when Sub-Zero lunged again Shikamaru swung out with his left arm and punched the spear away, then he stepped inside Sub-Zero's range and swung with his other arm aiming the blade at Sub-Zero's heart.

But then Sub-Zero brought up his arm and blocked Shikamaru at his wrist. Shikamaru pressed his attack further but then with his other hand Sub-Zero swung his spear back up and hit Shikamaru in the head with its shaft. Shikamaru was in a quick daze and while he was dazed Sub-Zero dropped his spear and grabbed Shikamaru, then he lifted him up and over himself and slammed him onto the ground.

Shikamaru landed with a grunt but when he looked up Sub-Zero was over him wielding his spear. Sub-Zero aimed it down and swung at Shikamaru. But Shikamaru quickly rolled out of the way as the spear came down where his head would have been.

Then Shikamaru rolled onto his feet. Sub-Zero quickly picked his spear up from the ground and turned to Shikamaru. The two would have continued to battle but their attention was caught by something, a rise of energy.

Both of them quickly cocked their heads up and looked at the mountains standing tall above everything. Both of them knew the combatants atop the mountains, and they obviously knew the destructive power they had.

"Yep." Said Shikamaru recognizing Naruto's energy.." That's Naruto all right." Sub-Zero heard him speak and cocked his head to his opponent.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"That's Naruto up there." Shikamaru pointed to the mountain.

"Who?" asked Sub-Zero.

"Someone I know is fighting up there."

"My brother is up there as well." Said Sub-Zero." Ermac. Your friend Naruto should tread wisely when fighting him."

"I wouldn't rule out Naruto." Said Shikamaru." You fought him and it was a draw, I'd imagine you'd understand his fighting skill." Sub-Zero was silent for a moment.

"My skill doesn't matter when compared to Ermac's. His power far surpasses my own or that of any of our brothers, he has never been beaten in battle." Silence fell over them as they looked each other over." But that has little relevance to us here and now."

"Indeed it does." Said Shikamaru assuming his fighting stance again." Sadly our fight continues on, to the bitter end."

"Sad but true."

"Aren't all things." Sub-Zero gave a slight nod and the attacked again.

Sub-Zero then lunged again at Shikamaru's head but he dodged. But then Sub-Zero swung his spear around and hit Shikamaru in the head once again with the end of his spear. Shikamaru stumbled off and then when he looked up again Sub-Zero jumped up and kicked him in the chest sending him back into the ground.

Shikamaru fell back onto the ground and when he rose to one knee he saw Sub-Zero coming at him once more. But then Shikamaru quickly summoned the shadow under him to go and attack. The Shadow shot out a hand and grabbed at Sub-Zero. But Sub-Zero stabbed his spear through the shadow. A hole was now in the shadow but the hand continued to shot out at him. Then Sub-Zero gripped the end of his spear and then twisted it, causing the spear to rip the shadow until it was in two pieces.

But more shadows only morphed out of that and then the shadows were razor tips and flung themselves at Sub-Zero. One shot at him but he quickly jumped to the left dodging it. Another one shot at him but he quickly hit it aside with his spear. The shadows continued to shot themselves at him and Sub-Zero would keep retreating swatting and stabbing them with his spear. But then one shot up and almost hit him. But Sub-Zero moved out of the way and the shadow only struck his right shoulder pad, stabbing a hole in it. Sub-Zero then kicked himself away from the shadow and landed on the ground. When he looked up he saw the shadows still coming at him. But at that moment something else happened.

The two looked up again at the mountain, the battle place of Ermac and Naruto. Coming down from the mountain was a large wave of water. The waves rushed down the side of the mountain and began racing towards them.

Shikamaru quickly jumped out of the way avoiding the waves as they came towards him. But Sub-Zero stood his ground as the waves came around and consumed him.

To Shikamaru, Sub-zero seemed lost in the waves but in reality he was not.

Sub-Zero stood and the waves roared around him. Then he turned and with his spear directed the control of the waves.

Shikamaru watched as the waves appeared to part and Sub-Zero stood there waving his spear.

"Of course." Shikamaru groaned." Water and Ice." Then Sub-Zero jabbed his spear forward and the waves rumbled and the shot at Shikamaru.

The Shadow ninja quickly jumped up and avoided the crashing waves below him. He looked over to see Sub-Zero raising towards him. With another jab of his spear he raised the water and turned it into ice in an instant. Then he jabbed his spear towards Shikamaru.

The ice shattered and formed little icicles. Shikamaru now flying in the air was a sitting duck.

"Oh no." groaned Shikamaru as the ice came at him. He moved out of the way managing to avoid most of them but one hit their mark. One icicle managed to fly over and hit Shikamaru in his thigh. He let out a cry as he fell over onto the ground. Sub-Zero stood up across the battlefield and saw his enemy fall.

Shikamaru lay on the ground groaning in pain as he pawed at the ice. He cocked his head up slightly to see Sub-Zero walking his way. Shikamaru bit his lips and grabbed the icicle in his leg, then fighting against the pain he ripped it out causing blood to leak out onto the sand. Shikamaru scrambled onto one knee as fast as he could, Sub-Zero only several feet away.

But as Sub-Zero prepared to lung with his spear Shikamaru ducked down and a black wolf jumped over him and at Sub-Zero.

The shadow wolf jumped out and bit at Sub-Zero's spear. Looking past the wolf Sub-Zero saw it connected to Shikamaru's shadow. Sub-Zero struggled against the wolf as it bit and pulled at the shaft of his spear.

But then Sub-Zero kicked out his leg and hit the wolf forcing it to release its grip. Then Sub-Zero turned the tip of the spear towards the wolf as it snarled and growled at him. Then the wolf jumped opening its jaws wide. But Sub-Zero bent down and jabbed his spear threw the wolf's chest. The wolf let out a cry and then disappeared into nothing before it hit the ground.

Sub-Zero then quickly turned to Shikamaru. He stood now but just barely, his leg bleeding out. Sub-Zero wasted now time and jumped at him. Shikamaru gripped his knuckles blades as Sub-Zero approached.

Sub-Zero jumped up and lunged his spear but Shikamaru duked down avoiding it. Then Sub-Zero hit the ground and Shikamaru stood up. Then once again Sub-Zero lunged his spear forward and Shikamaru blocked it with his blades. But then Shikamaru pushed the spear off and then closed the gap between them. He jumped forward and swung his blades at Sub-Zero's face Sub-Zero thought he dodged. But the blood running across his face made him think otherwise. Shikamaru's blades had some extra cutting strength running across it, due to his extra energy.

But then Sub-Zero swung his spear up and pushed Shikamaru's arm off, he twirled with it and elbowed Shikamaru in the back of the head. Then as he twirled around him once again he swung his spear up and hit Shikamaru in the face with the shaft.

Shikamaru stumbled back now bleeding from his nose as Sub-Zero stood before him. When Shikamaru turned his attention back to his enemy Sub-Zero lunged at him once more. But Shikamaru stepped back as a large spiky shadow shot out from the ground between them. Shikamaru had hoped it would skewer his enemy but it hadn't worked out as he'd hoped. Sub-Zero shot a blast of ice from the tip of his spear which froze the shadow, then he himself bashed it into pieces with one great kick.

Then Sub-Zero jumped through the shards of ice and gave his spear a strong lunge, the strongest his swung it thus far. Shikamaru had little time to react and the spear swung out at him and stabbed right through his chest.

The feeling didn't hit him at first; in fact he could feel nothing at all. It didn't occur to him until he tried to move and he felt his movement limited. When he looked down there was the shaft of the spear in his chest with the tip pointing out of his back. Sub-Zero was in the air at that time and when he came down on the ground Shikamaru fell to his knees. Shikamaru now felt a coldness come over him and he breathed a long cold breath. Sub-Zero now stood over him with both hands on his spear.

Shikamaru bobbed his head up and looked at Sub-Zero." Big mistake." He said in his panted breaths. Sub-Zero said nothing but gripped his spear and then pulled it out of Shikamaru's body. The leaf ninja gave a gasping grunt as the spear came out and he reached his hands to the hole in his body. Then his eyes darted up to Sub-Zero, and the Ice ninja wielding his spear next to him was the last thing Shikamaru saw as his eyes closed and he fell back onto the sand.

Sub-Zero said nothing but let out a soft breath as he turned his back to his defeated opponent. Death was a cold thing and he knew that, as oppose to his brother Noob who seemed to welcome it. Then he started walking and he kept on walking until something happened.

A sudden gust of energy shot up from behind him. Sub-Zero turned around to see Shikamaru's body glowing with a black aura around it. Sub-Zero put his hand on his helmet to keep it from blowing away.

Then suddenly the shadows from around Shikamaru began to rise up and grab him, pulling his lifeless body to his feet. His body was limp but then the shadows began to move around his body. Some started at his wound but they eventually spread throughout his body covering him in darkness. Sub-Zero looked on confused but was mesmerized.

But then suddenly out of the darkness came a booted foot, and then another. They made very little nose as the made connection with the earth. A shocked breath took over Sub-Zero as it became clearer what was before him.

Shikamaru or what had been Shikamaru now stood before him clad in a long black robe, a hood covering his face but two pale lamp like eyes peered out of the darkness at him. Then the creature raised its right arm and a boney finger pointed out at Sub-Zero from the black rope.

But Sub-Zero would not frighten so easily, no matter what demon stood before him. Then the Spector put its left arm out it its side and the winds whorled around it. Sub-Zero continued to look on as a weapon of metal and steel formed in its hands, and stopped when it created a Scythe.

Sub-Zero stood his ground and pointed his spear at his enemy while it just stood there leaning on its scythe like it was a crutch.

After some time of just standing there Sub-Zero could take it no longer, he ran forward and lunged with his spear. The Spector seemed unresponsive until Sub-Zero's weapon was only several inches away. Then with one great swing of its arm it lifted its scythe and swung down.

With one great swing it cut Sub-Zero's spear just by the tip, severing his weapon. And it had also severed Sub-Zero himself as he now had a deep slash running along his right shoulder to left thigh.

Sub-Zero was in shock at first looking out to see the wound on his body and then his weapon, one thing he treasured most of all in life snapped in two. He began to fall over his eyes darted up to the Spector before him, behind its cloaked face those two eyes continued to watch him. As he observed them he could see that they were Shikamaru's eyes.

Sub-Zero continued to fall to the ground exhaling his last breath before he hit the ground, his broken spear still clutched in his hand.

As he lay there the reaper before him began to subside. The darkness and cloak it wore began to melt away back into the shadows of the earth, leaving only its host behind. Shikamaru stood there standing over the body of Sub-Zero.

They were the quieter ones of their groups, not loud or bombastic, didn't push each other's buttons, they just fought on and silently made observations about the other. And when they spoke to one another, they spoke as if they had no quarrel at all.


	34. Last Man Standing

**Chapter 34: Last Man Standing**

Choji was ripped from the fortress and thrown off the side by Noob. He would have taken a long fall and met an untimely end had he not acted quick.

On his fall down there was a branch and Choji quickly reached out to grab it. He grabbed it and was able to change the course he was falling; he continued to fall only he had saved himself from certain death.

Instead of falling all the way to the ground he came to a small cliff just coming out of the side of the mountain. He hit the ground face first and lay there for several seconds trying to get over what had happened. But his short peace was interrupted when a large boot crashed down before his head. Choji looked up at the figure, from his boot to his leg, then to his torso to his head. Standing before him was Darkseid.

"Stand up." He bellowed." I will not hit you while your down." Darkseid then stepped back several feet as Choji slowly rose up.

Meanwhile Sonic had followed Scourge all around the castle and then the two came to the dining hall. It was a lavish area with stone walls, red curtains and long tables with candles and empty bowls on them.

"Fancy set up." Commented Sonic.

"Fancy indeed." Said Scourge turning to face him." And it will be the perfect spot for your demise."

"Don't be so sure fake hedgehog." Said Sonic.

"There can be only ONE!" yelled Scourge then he ran forward and tackled Sonic against the wall. Scourge pressed his hands against Sonic's shoulders and held him there. Sonic struggled back but then Scourge punched him in the face. But then Sonic moved forward and grabbed Scourge by his arms and pushed him back. But then Scourge shook him free, grabbed Sonic and then slammed him back into the wall. Scourge went in for another attack but when he did Sonic swung up his leg and kicked him in the chest. Scourge stumbled back and was knocked over on the other side of the table.

Sonic walked away from the wall as Scourge stood up again, the two looked each other over with only a table between them. Then at the same time they jumped up off the seats of the table and in the air at each other. They collided mid-air and slammed down on the table with Sonic on top.

Sonic grabbed Scourge by his collar and punched him in the face, then a second time. But then Scourge kicked his leg up and kneed Sonic in the back. Sonic faltered and leaned forward, then Scourge quickly grabbed onto him and tossed him off and to the ground.

Meanwhile Choji and Darkseid continued to square off. The two locked up and began shoving, there seemed no clear winning at first but then Darkseid used his superior size and strength. Then he forced Choji down onto one knee, then Darkseid broke the hold and punched Choji in the face, then a second time. Choji's body shifted left and right with each strike. Then Darkseid punched him again, sending Choji's body backwards. But then Darkseid reached out and grabbed him by his collar and brought him back to be punched in the face once more.

Choji then fell back onto the ground.

Meanwhile with Sonic and Scourge. Scourge had Sonic leaned against the table with his hands on Sonic's throat. The two struggled against each other. Sonic began to look around as Scourge pressed his grip on Sonic's throat. Nearby was an empty bowl, so Sonic reached out his hand and tried to grab it. Using his middle finger to slid it into his grasp, then he grabbed it and hit Scourge across the face with it.

Scourge was hit and stumbled back holding his head. Sonic then rose to his feet and looked the room over. It did look trashed from the battle they had, but fighting was never Sonic's true forte and if Scourge was his clone it wasn't his either.

"We'll never decide who's better by just brawling this out." Said Sonic causing Scourge to look up at him. He was holding the spot Sonic had just hit and the blood poured between the cracks of his fingers." Why not try something we're much better at. If we're really going to see who will win here!" said Sonic." Let's take this outside." Then in the blink of an eye Sonic was gone, leaving only a blue blur behind. Scourge grunted but then quickly gave chase.

Scourge quickly caught up with Sonic, the two running down the corridors of the fortress dodging left and right from columns. But eventually the two ran and made it outside.

Sonic and Scourge ran side by side all across the island several times over the course of their battle, exchanging blows as they went. They passed some of the other battles going on as well but to them they were just a quick gust of wind.

Sonic swung his fist at Scourge but he blocked using his arm. Then Scourge swung an uppercut but Sonic dodged.

Choji put his hand against the ground and then raised himself up. He looked up but the sun was shining in his eyes but it was quickly covered up by Darkseid who stepped before him and then punched him across the face. Choji was sent flying once more and now was hit against a wall of rock. He would have fallen forward but then Darkseid came over and put his hand around Choji's neck. Even with all his strength Choji was no match for Darkseid like this so Choji reached into his pocket and grabbed for his food pills. He was able to retrieve them from his pocket however Darkseid turned his head and shot an Omega beam at Choji's hand burning it. Choji let out a loud cry and Darkseid released him forcing him to fall onto the ground.

Darkseid turned his head from Choji and looked around." I'm sure you did not come alone, there were others with you no doubt." While he spoke Choji tried to make a grab at the food pills that were in his reach. But Darkseid turned his head and noticed this so then he casually placed his foot down on the foot pills and squashed them." So after I'm done here, I'll go take care of them."

"No." groaned Choji as he reached his arm up and grabbed onto Darkseid's leg." I won't let you." It was a pitiful attempt as he made not the strength, smarts, or energy to match up with Darkseid without his food pills.

Darkseid turned his head down and watched Choji as he was tied to his leg." It's not like you have a choice." He said. Then Darkseid reached down and grabbed Choji by his hair. Choji let out a small cry as Darkseid then began to drag him to the edge of the cliff. Then effortlessly Darkseid grabbed onto Choji's back and held him over his head.

Choji chocked his head slightly and saw he was being held over a long drop down into the ocean.

"Do not fret." Said Darkseid." They say drowning is a peaceful way to die." Choji turned his head back up and looked up at the sky, the clear blue sky and the bright yellow sun. Choji closed his eyes for a moment and everything flashed before him.

He recalled becoming a ninja, his brotherhood with Kiba, Neji. Shikamau, and Naruto. He could sense them all around him fighting their own difficult battles. Each one being pushed to their physical limit and beyond to fight on this day. It now dawned on Choji that he hadn't worked hard enough, he had fought hard enough just now and if his friends were giving it all he had so would he. If he was going to leave this world that day then he'd use the last of his strength to bring company.

Then Darkseid gripped him and began to lean forward, ready to drop Choji over the side. But in the blink of an eye as Darkseid and let go and he was falling Choji reached out and grabbed Darkseid around his waist.

With the momentum he had it was easy for Darkseid to fall, and despite his effort to shake Choji off he could not. The two fell down and then splashed into the water.

They fell deep into the water. Choji was in worse shape and when he fell into the water he had little hope of swimming back up. Darkseid was several inches away from him. Then upon them hitting the water he looked up to the surface. Darkseid then turned his attention completely from Choji and made a break for the surface. But he hadn't gotten far for the second he started to swim away, Choji reached out his hand and gripped Darkseid by his forearm. Then the two began sinking.

Darkseid tried to struggled free but it was a losing battle, despite all his strength he could not operate with the limited amount of air he had.

The two leviathans began sinking down to the cold bottom of the sea.


	35. Unleash the Beast

**Chapter 35: Unleash the Beast**

Kiba was pulled through a portal, his dog Akamaru right beside him. The two were pulled into a black abyss and it felt much like they were falling. They fell and they fell but then a light appeared at the end of the tunnel.

Kiba fell through that tunnel and Akamaru followed after. They fell and landed on the hard ground. Kiba let out a groan as he collided with it and then another as Akamaru had fallen on top of him. The dog quickly got off his master and he rose up resting his hands on his knees.

Kiba then looked up and saw that they were many miles away from the fortress they were just in. Kiba knew he'd have to make his way back and met up with the others but then something came up.

Akamaru's growling caught his attention and Kiba looked over to see Noob Saibot standing several feet away, his large battle ax imbedded into the ground.

"So glad you could make it." Noob said as he straightened up. Kiba leaned over and patted Akamaru on his head, the dog stopped growling but continued to watch Noob." Here we are again." Said Noob as he opened his arms wide." Only this time, it's just you and me." He said pointing to the two of them." No brothers, no friends, no girlfriends to get involved. Just you and me,your little dog." He stopped as he clone morphed behind him." And me again." He added with a chuckle.

"Is this what you wanted?" asked Kiba.

"No." replied Noob quickly, waiting several seconds to add to his sentence." It's what we both want." Kiba nodded his head and opened his mouth to show his fangs, Akamaru did the same growling once again.

"And now." Said Kiba taking his hand off Akamaru and readying himself.

"Now. "said Noob as he wiggled his hands above his battle ax.

"We end this." Said Kiba. Noob straightened his head out and looked at Kiba. His claws grew sharp and a low growl was in his throat.

"LET'S DO THIS!" shouted Noob as he quickly gripped his battle ax and charged, causing Kiba and Akamaru to charge him as well.

Noob ran up and swung his ax but Kiba quickly ducked. Then he came up and punched Noob in the face, then a second time. Kiba would have continued but Noob's clone jumped up from behind him and grabbed him. But then Akamaru jumped up and tried to bite Noob, only for him to use the shaft of his battle ax as a barrier and had Akamaru bite that. Then Noob lifted him off the ground and swung his ax sending Akamaru into the ground.

Kiba struggled Noob's clone. The clone reached down and punched him in the ribs, then a second time. But then Kiba jerked back his arm and elbowed the clone in the chest. With the grip around him loosened Kiba turned and kicked the clone in the stomach sending him to the ground and turning into a pile of goo. Then Kiba turned his attention over to the real Noob. He had just finished swinging his ax and had returned around to face Kiba fully arms wide open.

In this stance Kiba quickly ran up and charged into him. Noob was dazed from the attack and still stood tall but he had dropped his ax. But then he quickly wrapped his arms around Kiba and then lifted him into the air with ease. Then he slammed him onto the ground with Kiba's neck taking the force of the attack. Noob got back to his feet while Kiba squirmed for a little. Then Noob grabbed him violently by the shoulders and picked him up. Kiba stood slightly hunched over and Noob went in for another attack. He wrapped his arms around Kiba and got him into a bear hug. Then he began squeezing harder and harder, hearing some of Kiba's bones crack as he did which earned a groan from his enemy.

But then Kiba pressed his hand against Noob's face and began arching himself back. Then he swung forward and punched him in the face but Noob did not falter. So Kiba punched him again only for Noob to not move. But then Kiba moved in real close and sunk his fangs into Noob's face. Noob let out a loud cry as the blood ran from his cheek and along Kiba's face. Noob quickly let go and Kiba fell back on the ground. Then Kiba punched Noob in the face, then a second time. Then he lifted his leg and kicked him in the chest sending him stumbling back. With the distance between them closed Kiba attacked again.

"Let's go Akamaru." Kiba called. His dog barked nearby and the two jumped into the air. Then the two began spinning down towards Noob with the fang over fang. They hit Noob dead on and sent him back into the ground. The cyclone flew over him, but Kiba and Akamaru turned back to strike again.

Noob looked up and saw them coming but also saw close by his ax. Noob quickly moved and grabbed it as the two flew towards him.

Noob raised up his ax and swung it down right as the two were before him. But Kiba and Akamaru quickly kicked off away from the ax.

Kiba jumped several feet away avoiding serious injury but some damage was done. On Noob's ax was a trail of blood and along Kiba's back was a long slash from the ax.

Kiba stood there panting as Noob gripped his ax and held it over his shoulder.

"Not bad." He said." But, I want to see your full power." Kiba put on a confused face." When we fought the other day before I had to leave to attend to other business." He said the last part with some strain in his voice." You looked like a wild animal ready to go for the kill." He extended his arm and pointed at Kiba." And I'm betting that you have the ability to transform, am I right."

"You'd be right." Said Kiba with a chuckle.

"Well then." Said Noob as he grabbed onto his ax with teo hands." Let's see it."

Kiba shot his eyes back and saw Akamaru close by his side." If you insist!" he said. Then he and Akamaru took into the air." Man beast combo!" he announced as the two stood atop each other, then a cloud of smoke took them and Noob waited to see what was inside.

Then a large white paw appeared from the smoke, followed by another, and another, and another. Then two wolf's heads appeared. When the smoke cleared a giant two headed wolf stood before Noob.

"Impressive." Said Noob as he gripped his ax tighter. Then the two head wolf jumped into the air and turned into a cyclone only this one was much faster than the other. Then the cyclone flew down at Noob.

But he stood his ground and then jumped up and swung his ax at the spinning wolf. In the aftermath both fighters landed on the ground.

The two-headed wolf was fine but Noob was torn up along the right side of his body. Nothing serious but there were many bleeding cuts. But this damage didn't seem to annoy him that much he was more focused on his ax which had a bit of its blade missing, having been knocked off in the clash.

"Yes, most impressive." He said turning back to the wolf who now turned to him."I've never met an enemy who could dent by ax." He said showing his weapon up and the small chunk that it was missing." Yes, it is an interesting trick. But is that all?" The wolf let out a roar and then took to the air and began spinning again, and then shot itself at Noob.

But it still did not faze Noob and he quickly dropped his ax and jumped up to confront the wolf again. His reached forward with both hands and with each grabbed one of the wolf's head. Then he split it down the middle turning it back into Kiba and Akamaru. Then he tossed the two to the ground.

They landed ungracefully but Noob landed fine.

"So." He said next." Where's your real transformation?" He turned around and faced Kiba who was now back on his feet." Or do you not have another?"

"No." replied Kiba." I have another transformation, and its much more powerful than my previous one."

"Well. "said Noob with a clap of his hands and eagerness in his voice." Let's see it."

"The problem is." Continued Kiba." I don't know if I can turn back." Noob raised an eyebrow at this." I know I can transform into it but turning back is the problem. There's no guarantee I'll be able to."

"Quite the predicament. "said Noob with a nod of his head." Let me clue you in on something. I was able to guess before that you could transform because I too have that same ability." Kiba only smiled having guessed that himself." And I'm just dying to show you, so I'll give you two choices." He said showing two fingers." Either fight me at your full strength in your transformation, or be torn apart by me in mine. Choose but only one of them may save you." Kiba stood back as Noob began to realize his energy, the purple aura he had shooting up and around him.

Kiba weighted the options in his mind. He knew for a fact that by Noob's rising energy his only way of beating him was too transform. Around the island he sensed Neji and Shikamaru in the same position but they could change back. But Kiba knew the risks of coming back to the island, he knew what he had to do and he knew what was expected of him, he knew what Naruto would have asked of him.

"I'm sorry Hinata." He said softly to himself." But the beast doesn't like to be caged." Then Kiba stood back and began to build up his own energy. Then Akamaru jumped on his back and howled.

Kiba and Noob stood apart from each other screaming as their energies began to rise. Knuckles during his battle with Tobi saw Kiba's energy. And Hinata nearby with Julie-Su saw it as well.

Noob began to change now. The first thing to change was his eyes turning bright yellow. He then began to fidget and he leaned his arms down and began ripping off his cloths growling as he did. His body began to expand and grow larger. He knocked off his mask and a large snout began to form, with two saber-like canine teeth growing. His skin changed its normal color and grew white fur with black strips. A tail bobbed out and swayed back and forth. He then stood upright as a large white tiger that stood upright.

Kiba fell to the ground and began panting. Akamaru stood over him growling. Then slowly and painfully Akamaru seemed to be fusing with Kiba. His white fur covered his body, Kiba's hands turned into paws, his face became distorted and grw long turning into a wolf's with sharp teeth and piercing eyes.

The werewolf Kiba stood up and let out a howl.

"Kiba." Said Hinata from where she was as she could sense his transformation.

"What was that?" asked Julie-Su confused. But Hinata did not reply and quickly ran off in the direction of Kiba's battle." Hinata WAIT!" shouted Julie-Su. But Hinata did not wait but kept on running to Kiba.

At that moment the Werewolf Kiba and Tiger Noob starred the other down. They sniffed the air and growled at the other. Kiba let out a quick bark to which Noob replied with a roar. But then Kiba bent his head back and howled, the two roared and howled for several moments but then stopped abruptly and turned back to each other. They did nothing after that, only their loud rough panted breaths were heard as their tails slashed along the ground.

But then in the blink of an eye they were off and charged the other, using their animal limbs to gain great speed they raced at each other.

Then they jumped into the air and collided. They clashed in midair and fell to the ground Noob sinking his claws into Kiba's back and Kiba biting into Noob's shoulder.

They hit the ground and quickly reengaged in a pile of roaring and scratching. Noob retracted his claws but then swatted Kiba across the face sending him onto the ground. Then Noob jumped on him and scratched him along his torso with both paws. Kiba roared but kicked up his leg and scratched Noob along his body. Then Kiba leaned up and bit Noob on his chest only for Noob to pull back and swat Kiba across the face, causing him to tear a bit hole in his chest.

Noob fell back onto the ground but then got onto all fours. Kiba stood upright still bearing Noob's flesh in his mouth. The two began to circle the other, their bodies and teeth dripping with the blood of their enemy. Noob bowed his head low and let out a growl while Kiba spat the meat out of his mouth and snarled.

Then once again they charged the other and reengaged. Noob tackled Kiba and wrapped both paws around him and bit into the back of his neck. Kiba quickly shook him off and the two wrapped their arms around each other. They struggled, clawing at the other but then Noob forced Kiba onto his back and bit into his neck again. But Kiba pushed him off before any real damage could be done and swatted him in the face. Noob stumbled back and Kiba quickly got up and attacked.

The two now stood upright and lunged at each other. Kiba pushed Noob back down and hit him across the face. But then Noob came back up and scratched Kiba across his shoulder, a loud roar leaving Kiba's mouth. Noob pressed his paw against Kiba's chest pushing him back and then hit him across the face. But then Kiba raised up his paw and hit Noob across the face. But then Noob came back and hit Kiba across the face, and then a second time.

Then Noob jumped in real close and tried to bite Kiba's neck. But Kiba moved slightly only to have Noob bite into the side of his neck. Kiba stood there stunned as Noob held him in place. Noob pressed his long teeth deeper and deeper into Kiba's neck earning mournful cries from his weakening enemy as blood poured out over his body. He struggled weakly to free himself but could do nothing as Noob reached around and dug his claws deep into Kiba's back. Kiba then fell over as Noob sat over him, pressing his teeth deeper into Kiba's neck. Kiba squirmed but it got him nowhere.

The beast slowly began to subside as his body grew weaker and weaker on him. But then strange feeling came over him, a feeling any animal like that could not understand. Perhaps it was simply the animal sensing the end and wanting to go down fighting.

Kiba rolled his head over and faced his attacker who had a mouthful of his neck. Then Kiba reached up his paws and scratched Noob across the face, but the animal kept his grip and bit harder into Kiba stopping him for a moment.

But then Kiba let out a mighty roar as he pressed both paws against Noob and pushed him off. A bad mistake as when he flew off he took a chunk of Kiba's neck with him.

But the two beast were quickly up again and glared at each other. Noob let out a roar but then Kiba responded with a much mightier one as he rose to his full height. Noob then leaned back and pounced, only to be caught by Kiba midair.

Kiba caught him and pressed his teeth deep into Noob's neck. The feeling startled the large cat. In a quick instant Kiba ripped his mouth back and tore Noob's neck from his body.

Blood poured all over the wound and onto the cat's body. His yellow eyes flickered for a moment as he looked his snarling, blood covered mouth enemy over. Then his eyes closed and he fell back onto the sand.

It was at this time that Hinata came running in and saw the scene. She saw one great big animal laying on the sand covered in blood and saw another standing over its body just as equally bloody.

Her appearance was sense by the werewolf who turned and faced her. At the sight of her he made a move forward but his wounds were too much and he fell over on his side.

Hinata wasted no time in running over to the animal's side. The werewolf breathed heavy breaths disturbed as Hinata came down next to it.

Hinata put her hands behind its head and turned it towards her. The animal looked up at her, its eyes speaking to her.

"Kiba." She said as she knelt over him, looking into his eyes confirming who it was. The werewolf gave out a whimper." C'mon." she said as she put her arm under the animal to try and move him." I've got to get you out of here; to Sakura she can heal you." She made an attempt to move him but only caused him to cry out when she did. So she quickly stopped and then looked him over. Head to toe he was covered in blood." This is all my fault." She almost cried." If only I'd gotten here sooner." She looked into the Kiba's face as he looked at her, his face read that of pain." Don't worry." She pleaded to him." You'll be alright." Kiba let out a cough now." We're together now, everything's going to be fine you'll see." She didn't know if she was trying to convince Kiba or herself. Kiba then slowly lifted up his paw and ran it across her face. Hinata touched her hand to his and pressed it against her, but then stopped and looked at him as she felt his grip go limp. Kiba's eyes rolled behind his head and then he fell back onto the ground. Hinata covered her mouth but then moved close to him." No, No." she said as she did so." Please, please don't leave me." She began to cry. Then she put her head against Kiba's chest and cried into it." I love you." Then she rested there as Kiba's breathing stopped. She sat there for several minutes crying into his chest, but then something happened.

There was a rumbling sound and Hinata felt Kiba's body shaking. She removed herself from him and looked at his body to see it shaking. His body then slowly lifted itself up, his arms and legs expanded and then there was a flash of white light. Hinata looked on in wonder the whole time when the flash happened she covered her eyes.

Then Kiba's body lay there as a person his cloths ripped. The his body picked itself up and he stood upright and abruptly faced her.

"Kiba!" exclaimed Hinata." You're alright!" Then she ran up and hugged him, taking him by surprise and knocking him back to the ground, due to him being too weak after his transformation. The two fell back onto the ground Kiba in an even bigger state of confusion than ever before. But then Hinata leaned in a kissed him deeply on the lips.

It was at this point that Julie-Su came running into the scene. She saw Hinata with her arms around Kiba lying on the ground and a smile formed on her face.

"So what did I miss?" She asked as she walked up to the two. Hinata broke the kiss and turned to Julie-Su in embarrassment her cheeks reddening.

"Well I…um…we." She stammered.

"Long story." Said Kiba as he stood up, wobbling as he did so." But we're not done here yet."


	36. The Ground Shakes

**Chapter 36: The Ground Shakes**

Sakura and Ino were cut off from Hinata and Julie-Su by a wall of fire.

"HINATA!" shouted Ino as she and Sakura stood on their end and seeing Hinata and Julie-Su ready to fight against Cyrax and Sektor.

"Ladies." Announced Banjo to the two, causing the two to turn and look at him." We've got company." Then all three looked across the battlefield and saw Reptile making his way over to them.

He walked with a long stride, covering a foot or so with each step. His back was straight and his arms moved firmly by his side. Then he set his foot down and stopped several feet away from them. Then his eyes scanned the three.

"My first offer." He said." If you retreat now I will not peruse you."

"We're not backing down." Said Banjo stepping forward. Reptile gave a small nod, his eyes once again fell over to Ino and Sakura.

"My second offer is to the ladies." He said. The two perked up slightly as he spoke to them." Leave now and no harm will come to you." Despite his appearance Reptile was in every aspect a gentleman but he knew today he would have to excuse that habit because today was all business.

"We're not backing down." Said Sakura as she stepped up next to Banjo. Ino unraveled her whip laying it out along the ground.

"As you wish." Said Reptile. Then he slowly brought up his hands and entered his fighting stance.

"If anything." Spoke up Ino with a confident smirk." You should be giving up." She added pointing to him." Your outnumbered three to one, it's a losing battle for you."

"You think so?" asked Reptile very casually. Ino nodded still confident.

But then Reptile slid his leg along and ground and towards them. The earth before him began to shake, and then a large wall of rock columns shot up at them.

The three quickly jumped out of the way and in different directions to avoid the columns. Banjo and Sakura jumped one way and Ino jumped the other way.

Reptile then leaned back and then shot off towards his enemies. In no great effort on his part he covered the terrain in seconds.

Reptile charged up and tackled Banjo to the ground. The two rolled but Reptile grabbed onto Banjo and lifted him up over his head then he tossed him off to the ground.

But then Sakura ran up and swung a punch at Reptile but he jumped back dodging it. So she jumped forward and swung again only for him to dodge her once more. When she swung a third time he caught her fist in his hand, he closed his hand around her's covering her hand and some of her forearm. His arm shook as he took the force of Sakura's monstrous strength from her attack, but it had little effect on him. Then he grabbed onto her with his other arm, swung her over his back and then threw her into the column of rock he'd made.

But then Reptile's attention was called to the shrieking above him. He cocked his head up and saw Ino had jumped over the rock wall and was now falling towards him. She held her whip in her hand and she swung it at him. But Reptile quickly jumped back forcing her to slash across the ground he was once in.

Ino landed on the ground and then lashed her whip out again. Reptile ducked this time and the whip flew over his head. Ino's rose whip continued on and slashed across the columns of rock. Sakura was just rising to her feet, but as the whip flew over her head rocks began to fall down upon her. Sakura quickly covered herself as the rocks landed around her.

"Watch where you swing that thing Ino!" she called out angrily as she looked over at Ino.

"Maybe you shouldn't get in my way." Ino retorted as her whip came back to her.

Reptile's attention was then called to the sound of stomping feet behind him. He cocked his head slightly to see Banjo running at him. With a simple raise of his index finger two rocks flew out of the rock wall and then at Banjo.

The rocks flew out and hit Banjo, one in his torso sending him to one knee and the second hit him in the head making him hunch over more.

Reptile then turned over and saw Sakura coming at him. She ran forward and tried to punch him only for him to dodge. But then she jumped up and tried to kick him but he put his arms up and blocked. Then Reptile swung his arms down and grabbed onto Sakura's leg. Then he swung her around and let go, throwing her into Ino. The two female ninjas lay on top of each other groaning.

Reptile stood up to his full height but then his attention was called to the roaring behind him. He turned around to see Banjo now standing up and glaring him down.

Reptile turned and faced him, noticing that Banjo was one of the few people bigger than himself. The two starred the other over, Banjo growling threw gritted teeth. But then they charged.

Banjo ran up and threw a punch but Reptile dodged to the right. Then he punched Banjo in the ribs, then a second time. But then Banjo swung his arm around and grabbed Reptile by his head, then he wrapped his arm around and trapped Reptile in a headlock. Reptile pushed and struggled but Banjo just held on tighter. So then Reptile opened his mouth wide and then bit down into Banjo's forearm,

Banjo let out a roar as he released his hold of Reptile, his forearm bleeding. Then Reptile turned over and kicked Banjo in the stomach sending him back and into the ground. Reptile stood up once more and ran his hand across his mouth, removing any blood.

"Oh." Groaned Ino as she pushed Sakura off her and then moved her hand to her head." It'll take forever to get this dirt out of my hair."

"I think we have more important things going on." Said Sakura. She turned over and looked at Reptile ignoring Ino's whines.

"Perfect isn't easy." Ino said." You'd know if you took more pride in your appearance."

"Like I said." Said Sakura turning back to her with a harsh tone." Not so important right now."

"I wish Shikamaru was here." Said Ino sitting up." He fought this guy before he could make short work of him."

"But he's not here, and this guy is stronger than all three of us." She said nodding her head to Reptile." We need a new strategy."

"I'm open to suggestions." Replied Ino.

"Follow my lead." Said Sakura as she stood up.

Reptile had just dealt with Banjo and now await what to do next. He turned around and saw Sakura coming down from the sky.

She swooped down and swung her fist at him but he put up his hand and blocked. Sakura came down to the ground but then right behind her came Ino's whip. Reptile had been so distracted by Sakura he hadn't noticed it. The whip flew in the air and was coming towards his face, Reptile quickly realized Sakura and doubled back avoiding the whip.

"Damn it." Muttered Sakura." We were so close." She had her eyes on Reptile as he stood several feet away from her but then her attention was called to the moaning behind her. She turned around and saw Banjo squirming around in pain." Banjo!" she exclaimed and then ran over to him.

"Sakura wait!" called out Ino, but she did not stop." What about the plan?!" She turned back and then saw Reptile right several feet away from her. Ino gripped her whip and then swung it at him but Reptile jumped back and the whip flew under him. Once he landed back on the ground Ino swung her whip only for him to casually lift up his hand a catch it.

The whip became tense and Ino jerked and tugged on her end but to no avail as Reptile did not budge. Then Reptile opened up his mouth and shot his long tongue out, wrapping it around Ino's forearm.

"Ew." She moaning. Then Reptile jerked his head and Ino flew into the air.

Sakura at that time had run up to Banjo who was squirming on the ground.

"Banjo." She said as she knelt down next to him." What's wrong?" Banjo did not reply but continued to groan. Sakura looked him over and noticed he was holding his right forearm, where he had been bitten. Sakura slowly moved his arm into her line of vision and came to a terrible sight, Banjo's forearm was being rotted from the inside out, sizzling with some kind of acid over it." Oh, God!" Sakura exclaimed as she saw it." It's okay Banjo." She reassured him by putting her hand on his shoulder." I've dealt with burns and poisons before, I'll handle this. Just stay calm okay." Banjo still said nothing but compiled with her as he stopped squirming and Sakura went to work on healing his arm. She put her hands over his wound and used her healing techniques to block out the poison. Reptile stood nearby and watched on with great interest. In no time at all Sakura had managed to expel the poison from Banjo's body and was now repairing the hole in his arm." There." Said Sakura with a pant after completing the process. "All better." Banjo then sat up and began wiggling his fingers, looking over where the wound had just been.

"Thank you very much Sakura." He said turning to her.

"Don't mention it." Just then Ino flew down from the sky and landed before the two.

"I see." Said Reptile's voice causing them to turn to him." So you have the ability to heal even my most deadly poison." He said looking to Sakura." And to be on the safe side I'll imagine she's the same." He added his eyes rolling over to Ino.

Just then the three of them were distracted by a sudden rise in energy. It was far greater than any of theirs, together all four of them turned and looked up to the top of the mountain.

"That's-That's Naruto." Said Sakura as she recognized it.

"Ermac." Commented Reptile." Has finally joined the fight." Then he turned back to his opponents."" Very well then." Then he raised his right hand up and pushed it through the mask around his face." If he is going to go all out there's no reason I shouldn't do the same." Then he flicked his finger forward and it fell to the ground. When the mask was removed and Reptile's real face revealed as that of a lizard like creature his energy shot up denting the ground he stood on. Like Scorpion his mask was a seal for all his great power, when removed his massive energy was released.

"Unbelievable." Commented Sakura on his energy.

"He's so ugly." Added Ino.

"Just for that." Said Reptile. Then he jumped forward, the ground behind him breaking open from where he pounced from. Then he appeared before Ino." I'll start with you." Ino gripped her whip as Reptile raised her hand. But then Reptile slashed his claws sown and cut her across her torso. Ino fell back onto the sand bleeding. Then in the blink of an eye Reptile turned over and kicked Sakura in her face sending her sliding back in the sand.

But then Banjo ran up and punched Reptile in the face, then a second time. But when he went for a third Reptile grabbed onto his wrists. Despite his strength Banjo's attacked seemed to have done little to Reptile.

So then Reptile grabbed Banjo tightly and then flipped into the air kicked Banjo as he did so. Banjo fell onto the sand face first. But when he tried to get up Reptile jumped down and landed on his back forcing Banjo to scream. Then Reptile swung his tongue down and wrapped it around Banjo's neck. Then he leaned himself back and began tugging, in an attempt to snap Banjos' neck.

But Sakura rose up from her spot on the ground and jumped at Reptile again, throwing a punch. But Reptile quickly took his tongue from Banjo and jumped back avoiding Sakura's punch. But then Sakura turned and swing another punch. Reptile side-stepped her and then kneed her in the stomach, then with both hands together he hit her on her back and sent her down into the ground. Then Reptile stomped his foot down onto the back of her head pushing her deeper into the ground.

But as he stood there he didn't notice the other figure coming up from his left. Knuckles flew out and grabbed Reptile by his torso and he continued flying while holding him, Reptile's feet dragging against the sand.

"Another one." Said Reptile as Knuckles had him. But then Reptile leaned down and grabbed Knuckles, then with little effort he tore him off himself and threw him to the ground.

Knuckles was back on his feet and began growing his energy as much as he could make it. Reptile replied by showing his own which easily dwarfed Knuckles. But Knuckles didn't care he still charged Reptile, bearing his fists.

Reptile then put his hands into the ground and rocks began to form around them, making him a pair of giant rock fists. Then Knuckles was before him and threw a punch to which Reptile replied by throwing his own punch with his rock fist. The punches collided with neither really gaining an edge so they both swung again with their other hands getting the same result. Then they continued to throw punch after punch to each other, same chunks of rock breaking off with each one.

But then with one break punch from Knuckles Reptile's rock fist was destroyed, and Reptile stumbled back holding his now naked hand. Knuckles moved forward for another attack but with a wave of his hand a large stalactite formed under Knuckles. It shot up and cut Knuckles along his torso, faltering his attack making him stumble off. But he stumbled into Reptile who grabbed him by his arms and legs and threw him off into the stalactite, breaking it as Knuckles fell onto the ground.

Reptile turned over to see Sakura and Banjo getting up to still fight him.

"A foolish effort." He said turning to them." Can't you see I'm stronger than any of you."

"But not stronger than all of us." Said a stern voice. Then suddenly Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba fresh from their previous battles all appeared around Reptile and grabbed him. But in their weakened states they were little match for him. Reptile effortlessly shrugged them off and retaliated.

He turned and elbowed Shikamaru in the chest, punched Neji across the face, and kicked Kiba in the torso. Kiba stumbled back while Reptile grabbed Shikamaru by his face and then threw him into Neji.

Reptile would have continued his assault had someone not jumped onto his back and began punching him. He cocked his head back to see Julie-Su there. He tried to reach his arms around and grabbed her but she was just out of his reach.

While he was distracted with Julie-Su he didn't notice Hinata run up with her Lions fist and hit him directly in his chest. Reptile let out a loud roar as blood shot from his mouth. Then Hinata struck Reptile again with her other hand. Reptile gritted his teeth from the pain.

But then he reached around and grabbed onto Julie-Su. Then he swung down and hit her into Hinata. Reptile then looked around at the nine opponents around him. Most of them were pretty bad off but he could not take any chances.

With all of them lying in the sand he waved his hand and the sand reached out and grabbed each of them. Then it began pulling them into the sand, like quicksand. Most of them were too weak to fight back and were dragged in easily. Now their heads were the last thing poking out.

But then an arrow flew through the air and hit Reptile in his back. He shot up and let out a roar, this distraction had stopped his attack and had given everyone enough time to crawl back to the surface.

Reptile turned back and saw Tenten with her bow and arrow. Reptile then kicked his leg across the ground and a column of rock flew at her. It flew up and hit her body sending her flying back onto the ground with a loud thud. But then Reptile turned back and saw all his enemies standing before him.

"Get him!" shouted Banjo. Reptile braced himself as the nine opponents crowded and surrounded him. They each grabbed onto him but he easily shook them off.

Reptile tapped his foot on the ground, causing a rock pillar to rise from the earth and shoot Knuckles and Shikamaru into the air. When Julie-Su jumped on his shoulder he swung his arm back and elbowed her in her stomach. Then he reached back and grabbed her leg, pulled her forward and threw her into Neji. When Hinata and Sakura ran forward and tried to punch him he jumped up avoiding their swings. When he jumped up he kicked out his legs and the two slammed their faces right into them.

But then Banjo came from behind and wrapped his arms around Reptile." Gottcha!" he proclaimed. Then Tenten came running up wielding a sword. When she got close enough and swung Reptile quickly moved his body slightly, turning Banjo into her blade. The sword ran along the bear's back and he released Reptile as he fell to the ground. Then Reptile swung around and kicked Tenten across the face and into the ground.

But then as he turned around Julie-Su jumped onto his head and covered hid eyes. He struggled and moved about but then everyone came around him and kept him in his place.

Ino stood up at this point, gripping her whip weakly at her side to see everyone fighting him. She dropped her whip and then reached into her pocket and pulled out a rose. But this was no ordinary rose, the tip of its stem was as sharp as any knife. She stood in the background while everyone fought on.

Everyone continued to grab and strike Reptile. But with a quick swing of his arms he sent those who had not moved onto their backs. He then began to swing and jerk his body wildly as Julie-Su continued to cover his eyes. He jerked his head side to side but then jerked it back hitting Julie-Su off him and onto the ground.

Ino saw this as her chance as threw her rose forward. It flew through the air and hit Reptile directly in his neck.

Reptile let out a groan as he shoulders slouched."Uhhh." he groaned as he touched a finger to his bleeding lip. Everyone began to step back. Then Reptile raised out his arms in a blind attempt to touch something. He continued to groan as he stumbled forward, upon taking his first step he lost his footing and fell over onto the ground.

Everyone stood around his body in the aftermath. The rose pedals jolting out of his neck with the blood pouring around it.


	37. Father and Son

**Chapter 37: Father and Son**

Fox stayed his ground in the middle of the room as James slowly made his way over to him, his boots stomping against the ground was the only sound made as his legs moved back and forth kicking out his long trench coat.

James stopped once he was several feet away from Fox and then turned on his heel to face him, his eyes covered by his dark sunglasses. Fox said nothing but continued to look his biological father over.

James was the first to speak." You found me." He said raising his arms up." Isn't that what you always wanted?"

"I'm not here to discuss that anymore." Fox replied." I'm not here to fight you."

"That's what I'm here to discuss." Said James as he clapped his hands together creating a '**CLAP**' sound that echoed around the room." So tell me son." He said placing emphasis on the word." Wha-"

"I'm not your son." Fox quickly spoke up.

"Yes you are." Said James extending his hand and pointing at Fox." The resemblance is unmistakable. You are my son."

"No." Fox said again." I'm not your son and you are not my father."

"Are you upset because I busted up your little friend?" asked James casually." It's no big deal, he just needs some ice is all."

"And you think its okay?" asked Fox." To act that way?" Fox was taught by Peppy to believe in others whether good or bad, and to never consider himself someone's better. Fox knew the definition of Good and Evil and he lived his life on the fine line of protecting the principals he held so dear. He had always considered himself an honest, good man yet here his father stood before him the exact opposite. A man who deserted his own family.

"I fight to survive." Retorted James." I am no stranger to pain. I've survived all my life through hardships you couldn't imagine. This." He said as he put his arms up motioning to the place around them." This not the end of the world."

James' life had been different from his sons, he had no direction in life and when his wife was pregnant with his son he had to provide for them somehow. So he squared the lylat system looking for and job that would pay, then he met Ganondorf and his life changed forever. He changed into a new man, the hollow form of his old self dead inside the shell of a new person. Since then he became a colder person and he did a lot of things his son found revolting.

Silence overtook them and James stood back silently triumphant hoping his words reached his sons ears.

"Let me ask you something." said James pointing to Fox." Wouldn't you do anything for your family?" Fox cocked his head and looked at James. But he made no reply and just stared at him." To see them survive prosper, carry on, what would you do?"

"Everything that I am." Fox replied." I owe nothing to you."

Just then James jumped across the area between them and threw a punch. But Fox quickly countered and grabbed onto James' fist and then dodged around him, causing James to fall to the ground.

"I already told you." Said Fox." I don't want to fight." But then James quickly kicked up his legs in an attempt to knock Fox to the ground, but Fox jumped up dodging him. Then James jumped back on his feet.

Then he swung his fist around only for Fox to put up his arm and block. James swung again, only to be blocked once more. But then next time he swung he connected hitting Fox with an uppercut to the chin. Fox was stunned and James quickly jumped up and kicked him in the chest, sending Fox onto the ground on his back.

"Come on." Said James as he stood before Fox. He lay there on the ground whipping the blood from his mouth away." Don't tell me Peppy didn't teach you how to fight." Fox stood back, not letting the trash talk get to him. James then pressed his attack and jumped at Fox once more.

He jumped forward and threw a punch. But Fox put up both his arms and blocked as James began to hammer punch after punch at Fox. But then when James threw one punch Fox reached out and caught his fist. Then Fox gripped James' arm and quickly side-stepped him. Still gripping him Fox swung him forward and across the room.

James fell over and rolled on the ground but quickly regained himself, shooting himself onto one knee resting on the ground.

"I have to say I'm disappointed." Said James as he stood back up.

"I didn't come here to fight you." Said Fox again.

"I thought will all your talk of fighting for good you'd put up more of a fight." Continued James." Let me tell you something else, something Peppy didn't teach you. There is no good and evil, there are only bastards. You, me, everyone we're all bastards."

Meanwhile Falco, Krystal and Rouge were making their way around the fortress. At this moment they found themselves going along a long corridor.

"You think this is a good enough place to start planting?" asked Rouge. The group stopped and began looking around.

"There." Said Krystal pointing to the pillars. "We can put them along there."

"Let's no waste anytime then." Said Falco as he dug into his pockets and began pulled out some C4 and handed it out. Then he ran over and planted it onto one of the pillars, then ran over and planed more on a second. Rouge flew along the ceiling and slipped some C4 in some more tight spaces.

"Why don't you tell me something." continued James as he moved forward towards Fox who stood his ground, stiff as a rock." What will you do after this is all over? What do you plan to do?"

"That's none of your concern." Fox calmly replied.

"You told me you wanted to marry this girl of yours." Fox immidetly shot up, now they were treading on personal ground. James knew how his son thought because he himself thought like that once, so he knew all the right things to say. " That bitch, what was her name-" Fox took immediate offense, not taking kindly to the love of his life spoken of in such manner. His brow thickened and he narrowed his eyes on James.

" What this?" said James acknowledging the change in his son's eyes." You mad about something son?" Then looked him over and noticed the scowl on his face.

Now Fox always considered himself a practical and peaceful man by nature, but ever man has their limits.

"You wanted a fight." Said Fox." You've got it." A smirk formed on James' face.

Then in the blink of an eye Fox charged forward and James did the same.

They clashed, as Fox grabbed James by the torso and then lifted him up and slamming him on the ground. Then Fox sat over him and punched him in the face, then a second time. But James wiggled his leg under Fox and then managed to kick him off.

Fox fell back onto the ground as James got to his feet. Fox looked up and then noticed James standing over him and then swinging his foot down at him. But luckily Fox rolled out of the way and back on his feet.

Then Fox jumped up and kicked James in the back. The older man faltered but did not fall. Fox hit the ground and crouched. Then he lunged forward and tackled James into the wall.

The two slammed into the wall. Fox held onto James despite his struggling. But then James elbowed Fox in the back, but Fox did not release his grip. So then James put both hands together and then slammed down on Fox's back forcing him to fall to his knees.

Then James grabbed Fox by the top of his head and then kneed him in the face. But before Fox could fall back James grabbed him by his shoulder, hoisted him up and slammed him into the wall.

Fox stood there and then James threw a punch at Fox's stomach. But Fox reached out his arm and blocked. Then with his other arm Fox swung up and punched James in the face sending him stumbling back.

Fox distanced himself from the wall and then squared off with James once more. James lunged forward and threw a punch but Fox blocked. Then Fox shot forward with a jab and hit James in the nose.

But then James swung back and punched Fox in the face. Then he punched him again and again in the stomach. But when he went for a third Fox reached down and grabbed his hand. Then Fox shot his head forward and Head-butted James.

The Father stumbled back as the son came forward. Then James swung another punch but Fox ducked under his arm and dodged.

Then he swung around behind James and kicked him in the back of his knee. James quickly fell to one knee with a groan. Then Fox kicked him again in the back causing him to fall over.

Fox then ran over and grabbed James by his collar and stood him up. But then in a quick instance James reached up and grabbed Fox's shoulders and then head-butted Fox.

Fox shuddered from the hit and then James head-butted him again causing him to stumble back.

Then James ran forward, jumped up and then kicked Fox across the face. Fox flew across their battleground and landed on his stomach.

He groaned as he propped himself up on his elbows trying to get up. But then James jumped down on top of him, slamming Fox's body against the ground. Fox gritted his teeth but did not yell as James pressed his knee into Fox's back.

"It seems your no stranger to pain either." James commented.

"I've been in worse scraps than this." Fox replied." Luck's always been on my side." His eyes rolled down at his small necklace.

"We'll see." Replied James. Then he grabbed the back of Fox's head and pulled him up. Then he slammed Fox's face down on the ground. Then James slammed his face against the ground again and again. Fox's hand would twitch with ever hit.

Then James slammed Fox's head against the ground once more, this time with the greatest amount of force. This time Fox's hand didn't twitch and instead just went limp.

James sat over his son's body and noticed he wasn't moving. Then he slowly got off Fox's body and observed his lifeless body lying there.

James turned on his heel and began walking away. He kept walking until he heard something, then he gave a sideways glance behind him.

There he saw Fox standing there despite the odds. He was now bleeding from his nose, mouth, and a cut above his left eye. The blood ran into his eye blinding him.

"It seems you do know pain." James commented as he faced Fox fully. But Fox said nothing his face covered in blood and bruises.

Then in a quick dahs Fox ran forward and tackled James. He tackled him threw the thin wall and the two began falling down a small slide until they landed on the small balcony.

Meanwhile with Falco, Krystal, and Rouge.

The three had made their exit from the inside of the castle and were now standing on one of its balcony's.

"Well." Said Rouge." We've planted the explosives. Now what?" she and Krystal looked over to Falco.

"Now we blow this place to Kingdom come." Said Falco pulling out the detonator and holding it in his hand.

"From a safe distance." Said Rouge placing her hand on Falco's, stopping him from doing anything rash and killing everyone.

"Then I'd recommend you fly us to a safe distance." Falco retorted looking down at her with sneer.

"But what about Fox?" asked Krystal." And Naruto and the others?" Falco and Rouge turned and looked at her. But before they could answer they heard a noise.

Coming down the corridor towards them was a small band of tarkatans.

"Oh shit." Groaned Falco. He quickly shoved the detonator into Krystal's hands and reached for his pistol.

He quickly pulled it out and began firing. His aiming wasn't bad, dropping one tarkatan from a shot to the chest and another from a bullet to the stomach. But before he could fire more the tarkatans had gotten very close and were now upon them.

One ran forward and grabbed Falco by his hand and forced his hand up, shooting his bullets in the air. Then the tarkatan pushed Falco back and pressed him against the balcony.

One tarkatan ran up to Krystal and swung it's blades but Krystal dodged and then kicked the tarkatan in the face, sending it stumbling off.

One ran up to Rouge and wrapped it's hands around her throat. She was easily overcome by the larger foe, but she managed to get her foot pressed against the tarkatan's body. Then she kicked him up and over her head, causing him to fall off the balcony and to the ground below.

Falco head-butted the tarkatan holding him back. The tarkatan released him and Falco pointed his gun at him and prepared to fire. But when he squeezed the trigger nothing happened, he was out of bullets. Then suddenly two tarkatans jumped on him but he managed to hold them back.

"YOU TWO!" he yelled pointing to Rouge and Krystal." GET OUT OF HERE!" Now more tarkatans began to jump on him. They couldn't get to the two women because Falco held them back. Falco pushed one and then punched another.

"But what about you?!" asked Rouge.

"Don't worry about me!" Falco replied." Get into the air and then blow this place." Both Krystal and Rouge moved to protest but Falco stopped them." DO IT!" he yelled." We all came here knowing the risks! GO, GO NOW!"

The two women did not argue. Rouge grabbed onto Krystal and then the two took off into the sky, leaving Falco behind with the raging tarkatans.

Meanwhile with Fox and James. The had fallen a small distance from their initial battleground and now on a balcony. But slowly the two began to come to life. Grunting and groaning as they held their sides, rising to their feet.

They stood as best they could, hunched over holding themselves in place.

Fox looked across several feet and saw a beaten-up old Fox would looked much like himself. Whatever he had done had formed him into this, he made himself much as Fox had to make himself. And whatever evil made James what he was Fox had to make sure he never became that.

Fox then managed to stand to his full height, ignoring the pain. James was still bent over addressing his wounds.

"You asked me before what I'd do for my family." Said Fox.

"What?" replied James in a cough, spitting some blood out.

"You asked me what I'd do for my family." Said Fox." I never answered. My answer is 'Everything'. I would do anything for them. For my friends who I have made plenty of who have followed me to this island no matter what, For Falco my brother, For Peppy my father, and for Krystal my love. They'd give everything for me so I give everything for them." James' sunglasses fell over his nose and his eyes looked over and observed Fox.

Meanwhile Krystal and Rouge flew along. Krystal holding the detonator in her hands. Falco was gone, their force was scattered and divided. And Krystal wondered who else had given their lives here today, she wondered where Fox was. She turned her head up and looked at Rouge.

"Do it." She said. Krystal nodded her head and then turned her attention to the detonator in her hands.

A massive explosion followed after that, that shook the whole island. The fortress fell by pieces, some large chunks of rocks flying into the air.

But then Krystal's eyes locked onto something else. She looked over and saw a balcony sticking out of the side of the mountain.

She could recognize one of them easily, it was Fox.

"DOWN THERE!" Krystal yelled pointing down at where he was." Rogue down there quick!"

"Be careful!" exclaimed Rouge as she tried to focus on flying despite Krystal's movements." I can't concentrate." But then a small rock flew down from the sky and hit Rouge.

She was stunned and let go of Krystal while she flew out of control.

Krystal now began falling from the sky and towards the ground. But she was close enough to the balcony Fox was on for him to notice her.

Fox heard her screams and turned around to see Krystal falling. Fox quickly jumped out to try and grab her as she flew past him. Krystal saw him and reached out her hand to try and grab his.

Fox lunged forward his arm extended; Krystal fell with her hand reached out. The two reached for the other with only a brief moment to grab the other's hand or it would result in Krystal's death.

But Fox was only off by a few centimeters, he felt Krystal's fingers graze his and then she fell down from his sight to the ground below.

Fox continued to lunge forward until he came to the side of the balcony. He expected to see Krystal fall but he saw something different entirely.

There saw Falco hanging onto the side of the shaking mountain, one arm to support himself and with his other arm he held Krystal.

Falco then pulled Krystal up and next to him on the mountain.

"Good." Sighed Fox." Your both safe." The two looked up at him.

They looked up and saw the roof above the balcony beginning to crumble above him. Some pieces began to fall off and fall towards him.

"FOX LOOK OUT!" yelled Krystal. Fox turned his head around and saw some large rocks falling towards him. But then before they hit someone jumped in his way and blocked it, Fox was surprised when he looked up and saw who was there.

There was James McCloud standing above Fox, using himself as a shield, holding up the mountain while it crumbled around him.

Fox looked up in shock while James looked back casually while in mild pain. Fox was at a true loss for words.

"Don't worry about me." Grunted James while he held the roof up." Save your friends."

Fox wasted none of the little time he had and swung back around to Krystal and Falco. He used one arm for Falco and one for Krystal, then he tried to pull the two up only with little luck. James stood there and grunted while the mountain continued to fall.

Fox tried to muster all his strength and pull his loved ones to safety. But then when he tried to pull them something happened.

Krystal began to slip, nearly falling out of Fox's grip. She shrieked as her body was now hovering over the long fall below.

Fox tried to reassure his grip on her but had trouble doing so because he held onto Falco with his other arm. Fox kept trying to reassure his grip on Krystal but it just kept getting weaker with her continuing to slip.

But Fox's grip on Falco was firm showing no signs of problems. Falco noticed this as he darted his head from Fox to Krystal. Fox was to focused on pulling Krystal to safety that he didn't notice Falco. But Falco knew what had to be done.

"Foxxy." Said Falco's voice surprisingly calm. Fox for once took his eyes off Krystal and over to Falco who smiled casually at him. The two made eye contact and starred into the other's eyes. They knew what the other was thinking, but to Fox it wasn't an option. "I'll be alright." Falco said. Fox shook his head in disbelief as he tried to hand onto them both, tears forming in his eyes. Fox's grip on Falco was still tight but it got weaker on Krystal, to the point where she may fall.

The mountain continued to crumble around them and James fell to his knees trying to keep the mountains from falling on them.

Krystal now slipped out of Fox's grip and began to fall. In an instant Fox darted both his head and his other arm over to Krystal. Falco however shot back and began falling off the mountain. Fox managed to grab onto her and stop her from falling. But at a price. While he held Krystal there he could look past her and see Falco falling down, far down into the great unknown.

But there was little time to mourn his loss, the mountain continued to crumble. So Fox hoisted Krystal up and onto the crumbling balcony with him.

He looked over and saw despite James was holding the falling mountain they couldn't get away. They were trapped between the crumbling mountain and the fall below.

"Look!" said Krystal as he pointed to the sky. Fox looked up and saw Rouge hovering above them. The bat saw them and began flying over." We're saved." Said Krystal.

But Fox turned his attention away from her and walked over to kneel before James, becoming eye level with him.

When Fox knelt down James's sunglasses fell onto his nose. Fox now looked into two bright blue eyes much like his own.

It was strange, here was a man he was just fighting to the deal with, who he claimed couldn't be his father because he saw so evil, yet here he was saving Fox from certain death and allowing him to save his friends.

Fox wanted to say 'Thank You' but couldn't find his voice for some reason.

"You've done well boy." James panted. Fox reached forward to try and help James out from the rocks that crushed him."No." James said softly but sternly." No, no, it's no use. I am broken." He said. Fox repositioned himself several inches away from James.

"I-" began Fox.

"Don't say anything." Said James." Get out of here quickly."

"I want you to meet Krystal." Said Fox pointing over his shoulder at the blue vixen." She's my girl." Then Fox stood up and next to her." Krystal this is James, my father."

Krystal looked from Fox and then to James. This was a strange time for an introduction. But she managed to say 'Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's…..mine." James grunted as the weight began to become more than he could hold.

Rouge was flying down now, ready to swoop down and grab the two. But before he could leave Fox had to do one last thing.

He kneeled down before James once more. Then Fox took his 'Good-Luck' necklace off his neck and put it around James'.

"I hope luck fairs you as much as it has me." He said. Then Fox backed off. Then James and Fox looked at each other. "Goodbye." Said Fox. Then Rouge swooped down and grabbed the two and took off into the sky.

"Goodbye." Said James softly after they'd flown off. Then he collapsed under the weight the rocks began to fall and cover his body.

Rouge flew up and into the air holding Fox and Krystal in her arms. This time she was able to avoid falling rocks and fly to a safer zone.

Fox turned his head back and noticed the mountain erupted behind him and then began crumbling. There was a sadness written on his face when he looked back.

"Rouge." Said Krystal to the bat." Did you find Falco?" Rouge glance over to Fox and then faced Krystal again.

"No." she replied. Fox only shut his eyes and bit his lip. Then a lone tear broke free and ran down his face.


	38. Naruto vs Ermac, the Ultimate Battle

**Chapter 38: Naruto vs. Ermac, The Ultimate Battle**

Naruto had been separated from the others. They ceiling had come crashing down on top of him, but somehow he managed to survive. After crawling out of the debris he noticed that nobody else was around, as far as he knew he was the only one who survived.

Then he saw something that he hadn't seen before. Looking straight ahead he saw a stairway that lead up. He hadn't seen it before and it was unaffected by the rubble around. With nowhere else to go Naruto headed straight for the stairs. But that wasn't the only reason.

He felt it calling to him, like a voice ringing out in his head drawing him closer and closer to it. With each step he felt it growing inside his mind and a heavy burden growing in his chest. It was as if he was called to this exact moment at this exact time by some strange fate. And when he rose to the top of the stairs it all became clear to him.

He looked across the area before him and saw a distinct figure in the distance, it was Ermac. Naruto let out a deep breath as Ermac turned around and acknowledged his presence. Ermac then turned towards him fully and began walking towards him.

"I have not forgotten your name." said Ermac as he walked." Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ermac." Naruto replied.

"And you remember mine." He said stopping." I am flattered." A brief moment of silence passed over them as the wind blew slightly kicking up some dirt from the ground.

"I had a feeling it would come down to this." Said Naruto." You and I, here and now."

"It was always meant to be." Said Ermac." This is the roof of the castle. And the final resting place of a great man." Ermac motioned behind him to a sword sticking out of the ground, Naruto looked past him and could make it out as a grave marker.

Naruto remembered back to the first day he arrived on this island. And he saw Ermac with his brothers on the stage with Ganonodrf."The old man." Said Naruto." Who ran this whole thing."

Ermac turned his head and looked at Naruto." He was not some old man." He said." He was my teacher, my mentor, my father."

Naruto nodded his head. Dispite the circumstance Ermac was a gentleman and Naruto would not respond hostility unless attacked first."I understand your grief." He said.

"No you don't." said Ermac shaking his head." You cannot understand my pain because you have no father, no role model, no guide. You have been along all your life."

That was the last straw. Naruto jumped forward, closing the gap between them and swung his fist. But as he jumped down and stood before Ermac and was about to punch him, in one swift motion Ermac brought his arm out from behind his back and blocked. The two stood there for several seconds and struggled against the other.

"It's interesting." Commented Ermac as they stood there." You have no father of your own. So what is your place to judge the respect I have for mine?" Naruto let out a yell and swung again with his other fist only for Ermac to raise his other arm and block. Then when Naruto threw another punch Ermac ducked, then he swung up and tried to punch Naruto in the chin.

But Naruto saw it coming and quickly jumped back avoiding the punch. Then Ermac stood back up and Naruto prepared himself for another attack.

"Well let me ask you this." Said Naruto." Would your father be happy with what you plan to do?"

"My father did all this for me." Replied Ermac." To ensure that my brothers and I can prosper after he passed. And here to are planning to destroy my birthright." Ermac brought his open hand up." This I cannot allow." Then he closed his fist.

"It does not have to be this way." Said Naruto." You are strong Ermac I am sure of that. But there's no reason for us to engage in battle and cause more bloodshed."

"No?" asked Ermac raising his brow. He cocked his head and looked off the side of the mountain. Looking around he could see all the different battles taking place." Apparently not everyone shares your views on the subject."

"It's different." Said Naruto." I brought them here, I can sway them. I-"

"You brought them here." Said Ermac turning back to him." And for what motive, for what point?"

"To protect my home. To protect my friends." Naruto said back." For Peace."

"Peace?" questioned Ermac." What an absurd notion. You are a leaf ninja, a fighter you know nothing else. You're as responsible for this violence as I am. You and I are the same."

"Your wrong about me!" yelled Naruto." I am nothing like you."

"Oh your very mistaken." Said Ermac." We have more in common than you can possibly know, Naruto. We are both fighting men, leaders, destined for greatness. And it's out of that respect that I haven't killed you on the spot yet." Ermac entered a fighting stance.

"I don't want to fight you." Reassured Naruto. But Ermac did not listen and jumped towards him. He landed before Naruto and threw a punch but Naruto put up his arm and blocked. Then Ermac swung for his stomach but Naruto blocked once more. Then out of instinct Naruto punched Ermac in the face sending him stumbling back." I didn't want to do that." Naruto said as Ermac rubbed his chin." But you forced me." Ermac turned and looked at him."It still doesn't have to be this way Ermac. We can still walk away from this conflict."

"A pious logic." Said Ermac." Let me clue you in on something. You claim my motives are for hatred and greed while yours are for love and peace. Perhaps it looks that way to you but I assure you, it's not. In my eyes you are here for your own hatred."

"What?" questioned Naruto.

"My love and your hate or if you'd prefer my hate and your love are just too conflicting ideas, but they are one in the same. You came here with the purpose to destroy and kill not to make peace. In what way does fighting promote peace, it's only your kind of peace you're looking for. In the end there will always be hatred and war." Naruto hung his head low and backed away." It's time you admit to the world and yourself what you really are Naruto."

"FINE"! yelled Naruto steeping up." If this is what you want then fine." He entered a fighting stance. Ermac let out a chuckled.

"Oh, yes this is what I've been waiting for." Then he entered his own stance." Finally to test my strength against a worthy foe."

Then in one quick move they jumped off the ground and into the air, flying towards each other.

They both jumped up and threw a punch only for the other to put their other arm up and block.

But then Naruto kicked up his leg at Ermac but he put up his arms and blocked. Then Ermac wrapped his arms around Naruto's leg, swung him around and through him to the ground below.

But Naruto quickly rebounded and caught himself before he could crash. He placed his hands on the ground then pushed himself off, then landing on his feet.

But when he looked up he saw Ermac flying down at him. Naruto quickly jumped down as Ermac nosedived into the ground forming a large crater.

Naruto was just outside the perimeter of the crater. Slowly he moved forward, poking his head over the side to look. When he looked down he saw Ermac crouching down on one knee.

Ermac cocked his head up and looked at Naruto, then after repositioning, he kicke doff the ground and shot up like a bullet at Naruto.

He had little time to put up his arms and block as Ermac shot right into him, striking Naruto in the side with his head. The two shot up and into the air.

But then Naruto grabbed Ermac and through him away. But Ermac reached out and grabbed Naruto by his collar then threw a punch. Naruto brought up his hand and caught Ermac's. Then with his free hand he punched Ermac in the face, then a second time.

But when he went for a third Ermac shot up his arm and blocked. Then with his other hand punched Naruto across the face. Ermac pressed both feet against Naruto's body and kicked off him right as the two were about to hit the ground.

Ermac flew back and landed on his feet. Naruto had more of a rough landing, skidding at first but he managed to land on one knee.

Naruto rose back to his feet.

He looked across at Ermac and then noticed his eyes began to shine. Then there was a flash and a ray of light shot out of both Ermac's eyes.

Naruto quickly jumped out of the way the lazers were about to hit him, causing the spot where he just stood to be incinerated.

Naruto lay on the ground and looked back at Ermac, who just turned his head to where Naruto was and shot another eye blast at him. Naruto quickly jumped into the air avoiding the blast once again.

Then Naruto reached into his pounce and pulled out a smoke bomb. Ermac turned his head at Naruto and prepared to fire another blast from his eyes. But Naruto swung the smoke bomb down at him and caused a black cloud to block his vision.

Ermac groaned as the smoke bursted before him, although he did shot off another blast into the sky. But Naruto managed to move out of the way and it passed him. Ermac stood where he was surrounded by smoke, covering his eyes and coughing. Naruto landed on the ground and then quickly ran for the smoke.

He ran into the smoke, grabbed onto Ermac as he ran through it, then ran forward and slammed him into the rock wall. The strength of the tackle was so great it caused the mountain itself to shake.

Then Naruto reached up and punched Ermac in the face, then a second time. Then Naruto grabbed him by his collar, swung him around and then slammed him back into the rock wall.

Ermac stood there wobbling for a moment as Naruto swung his arm for another punch. But then Ermac put his arm up and blocked. Then he head-butted Naruto sending him stumbling back. Then Ermac jumped up and kicked him in the head.

Naruto stumbled off to the side landing on the ground. He groaned as he propped his arms up and tried get to his feet.

But then Ermac came up from behind him and grabbed him by the back of his head. Then Ermac tried to slam Naruto's head against the ground but Naruto kept his arms straight and struggled against him. The two struggled and fought against each other.

But then Naruto swung up his elbow and hit Ermac in the chest. Ermac faltered but did not let go. So then Naruto swung back again and elbowed him once more. This time Ermac was forced to let go, he fell onto his back as Naruto got to his feet.

Naruto turned and lunged at him but Ermac kicked up both legs and kicked Naruto in the chest. Naruto flew back and slammed into the rock wall.

Ermac rose to his feet panting, loosening some of his shirt as he did so. Naruto was still imprinted in the wall but managed to make a hand sign. Then two clones popped up before him.

"Get him." Naruto ordered. The two clones dashed forward as Ermac rose back to his feet. He turned and looked forward to see two Naruto's running at him.

The first lunged forward and swung at him but Ermac jumped back and dodged. The second jumped over the first and swung a kick down only Ermac put up his arms and blocked. But then the first ran at him and grabbed Ermac around his torso. But he just swung his elbow down and hit the clone on the back. Then he grabbed it by its jacket, swung it around and towards the other clone. But the clone dodged and the one he tossed rebounded back to his feet. Then the two lunged at Ermac.

They both swung their fists but Ermac ducked between them and pressed both hands against their bodies. Then he shot off two blasts of energy from his hands, destroying the two clones.

Ermac then stood and looked over at Naruto. The Leaf ninja shook himself free of the rocks and moved back to his feet.

"I am impressed Naruto." Said Ermac getting his attention." You matched me punch for punch. Not many warriors have ever been able to do that." Ermac was a strong fighter, an important one during the original invasion of the realhms. He'd only fought the best warriors but men, demons, and gods alike all fell to his might." You stand amongst a privileged few."

The two stood and looked the other over. Both were beaten up a bit, cloths torn, covered in dirt.

"But I'm guessing you can do better." Continued Ermac. Naruto said nothing and stood there panting." What was that formed you had, the one you used to fight the Uchiha?"

"Sage mode." Replied Naruto." It requires gathering a lot of different energies. During my battle with Sasuke I was only using 1/3 of its power."

"So it's safe to say that wasn't the extent of your power?"

"No."

"Then that's what I want to see." Said Ermac pointing at him." Unleash your Sage mode and I'll unleash my own power to match."

"I don't need too." Said Naruto. Then he lunged forward and through a punch at Ermac. But Ermac just grabbed his fist. The two stood there for a moment struggling against each other.

"Don't tell me you think you can beat me without powering up?" said Ermac as they stood there. Naruto pushed against Ermac but Ermac was just as strong as him and pushed back, the two evenly matched.

"All I have to do is believe in myself!" Naruto said back.

But then something happened. Naruto watched Ermac and noticed his body, his muscle seemed to flex and grow slightly bigger than they were before. Along with this sudden muscle growth came a slight rise in his energy and strength.

Now Ermac was stronger than Naruto and was able to push him back down easily. Naruto tried to pull free from Ermac but found Ermac's grip to be too strong. Ermac kept forcing him back until Naruto fell back on one knee.

But then Naruto swung his arm forward and punched Ermac in the chest. But when he looked at Ermac he noticed he was totally unaffected, he didn't even flinch.

Ermac lifted Naruto up and then punched him in the face. This punch was much faster and stronger than any of the others. Naruto was sent flying much faster than before into the rock wall, slamming into it.

Ermac stood up and waited as Naruto sat there. He sat there panting feeling like he'd been hit in the face with a shovel.

"Since we're on the subject." Said Ermac." I only see it as fair to let you know something about my abilities since I know about yours." Naruto rubbed the side of his face that had been hit. He picked up his head and looked at Ermac." I'm sure you're aware that my brothers all possess the powers of an element. Ice, Fire, Earth, Darkness, then that leaves me." Naruto slowly rose to his feet." Can you guess what my power is?" Naruto just stood there and panted." It's light. The ability allows me to control my power and tap into it like so." Naruto cocked his head at him. But then Ermac lunged across the battlefield and through a punch. Naruto narrowly managed to dodge as he cocked his head to the side. Ermac's fist hit the mountain side and formed a large crack in the side.

Naruto stumbled off and put some distance between them while Ermac just stood there. Ermac then turned and faced Naruto." This is 40% of my power." Naruto turned and faced him." Maybe you should power up as well, unless you think you can still take me as you are now."

And Naruto knew that wouldn't be a good idea. With this newfound strength Ermac was both faster and stronger than him.

"And what you'll just wait for me to do so?" Naruto said.

"If you'd like." Said Ermac crossing his arms and sitting down. Naruto nodded his head.

"Fine, then." He said. Then Naruto began to gather the energy he needed. The Sage mode required energy from Nature, so he began acquiring it from the surrounding environment.

Ermac looked around as he saw the energy particles gathering and forming around Naruto.

"Magnificent." He commented as it began to flow around him. Then in one flash of light Naruto had changed.

Ermac looked over and saw Naruto, dressed in new attire. A long red robe with yellow markings around his eyes.

"Are you ready?" asked Naruto.

"Yes." Replied Ermac. Then now both with renewed speed and power they jumped at the other. They both swung their arms forward and their fists connected, the shockwave of their attack shot all around them as they struggled against each other. But Naruto's sage mode had some edge as he was able to push Ermac back despite his struggling. So with another increase of his muscle and an added 5% of power Ermac was able to stand toe to toe with him.

Then Ermac swung up and punched Naruto in the stomach. Then he swung up at his head. But Naruto dodged and then punched Ermac in the stomach. The two stood there afterwards their fist buried in the other's gut, their heads side by side.

Then together they kicked off the ground and flew back from each other. They both flew back and landed on the ground.

Ermac stood back and then produced two energy orbs in each hand. Then he swung one forward and then the other. The two blast flew forward and at Naruto who managed to jumped over the first and passed the second, causing the blast to hit the area behind him and blew up.

Then Naruto jumped forward and through a punch at Ermac, who stepped off to the side dodging it. Then Ermac grabbed onto his robe and punched Naruto in the face, then grabbed him by his robe and began swinging him around. Then he let go and sent him flying into the wall.

Naruto managed to summon a clone and began forming the rasengan in his hand. But then Ermac came flying down and pressed Naruto's hand against the rock wall, disintegrating the rasengan into only a small blue ball, hardly noticeable. He cocked his head over to the clone and destroyed it with his lazer eyes.

Then Ermac spun around and kicked Naruto once more, sending him deeper into the rock wall. He spun around for another kick but Naruto ducked down causing the attack to fly over his head, cutting through the rock like butter.

But Naruto quickly jumped up, the rasengan having reformed in his hand. He run up and swung it at Ermac. The attack caught him on the side of his face, and a large cloud of smoke covered him after that.

Naruto walked out of it fine but Ermac was sent flying back, landing hard on the ground. Ermac groaned as slowly rose back to his feet. And when he turned to face Naruto, he found a frightening sight.

Ermac's mask had been ripped open on the right side of his face where he was hit. His green skin showed but that wasn't the strange part. His face has several scars and old wounds, some of which had opened up.

"What?" said Naruto confused as he backed away." What are you?"

"I am through playing games." Said Ermac standing back up. Then his muscles flexed and grew again adding 10% more. The air formed all around him and then shot away forcing Naruto to shield his eyes.

When he looked back up Ermac was right before him, his arm whined up. Then Ermac swung forward and punched Naruto. His arms were still up so he managed to block some of it, although the punch still got to him. Naruto was sent sliding back in the ground.

Then in the blink of an eye Ermac appeared behind Naruto and kicked him in the back. The once again he disappeared and reappeared, this time below Naruto.

The leaf ninja looked down as Ermac swung up his leg and kicked Naruto in the chin. The strength of his attack sent Naruto flying high into the air. He looked down and could see Ermac preparing for another attack.

Naruto quickly bit his thumb and formed the hand signs. Then he disappeared behind a cloud of smoke. Ermac watched from the ground as smoke covered the sky, but then a giant red frog with a pipe appeared, Naruto standing on it's head.

"You ready chief toad?" Naruto asked.

"Let's do it." The Chief replied. Then Naruto atop his frog jumped into the sky. Then the frog opened its large mouth and shot a giant water ball down at Ermac.

But he wouldn't falter, Ermac just stood there as the tidal wave of water came down towards him. Then as it was about to hit he raised his arms and swung them to his side. The water then passed around him, flowing down the side of the mountain.

"Did you get him?" asked Naruto to the chief toad. The water continued to flow and looked down Naruto saw Ermac still standing there, unaffected." Oh no."

Then Ermac shot up and punched the Toad in the stomach. The Chief let out a loud groan and disappeared into smoke.

Naruto was now left in the sky, falling to the ground below with white smoke all around him. But then Ermac appeared behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, then continued to fall to the ground below. Naruto struggled and tried to pull his way out but Ermac's grip was too strong.

The two continued to fall, picking up speed as they went. They kept falling until finally they slammed into the ground, with Naruto acting as the cushion for Ermac, taking the brunt of it all.

Ermac picked himself off the ground, moving his neck side to side cracking it. Then he turned and looked at Naruto groaning as he lay there.

He didn't have full control over his senses and probably hadn't felt the initial pain of the crash yet. He picked his arms up and limply tried to pick himself up. He reached his arm over and grabbed onto Ermac's ankle.

Naruto weakly picked his head up and looked at Ermac. Ermac just swung his other leg forward and kicked Naruto in the chin, causing him to fall onto his back.

Naruto looked up with limited vision and saw Ermac walked up to him. He walked up and pressed one foot on Naruto's wrist, pinning his hand there and causing him to groan some more. Then Ermac knelt down and sat over Naruto.

"To answer your question of what I am. Said Ermac." I am not an organic being as you are. I was created using different body parts of different warriors, magically sewed together by my father who wanted to create the Ultimate Warrior. The source of my power comes from the different warriors that make up my body, and it allows me a very special trick." Then he picked his hand up and put it on Naruto's forehead." It allows me to absorb the powers of those I defeat." Naruto suddenly felt as if a needle was stabbing into his head, draining him of all life. This was something Ermac had not done for one hundred years when he defeated the God of Thunder, absorbing him and completing his power." With your power Naruto I will only grow stronger. Then I will use this power to destroy all your friends and conclude my invasion of the realhms. Starting with your Leaf Village." Naruto had little strength left since Ermac was taking it but he had to fight. There were too many people depending on him. Neji, Choji, Knuckles, Sonic, Fox, Sakura everyone was counting on him.

So Naruto reached up and grabbed onto Ermac's hand and tried to force him off, although it was a failed effort.

"Are you still trying to stop me?" said Ermac." It is useless to resist." Naruto still struggled to try and move him." Do not deny the inevitable, join me. It is your destiny." Naruto's face was strained as he tried to push Ermac off him, his strength getting weaker by the second. But then something happened.

Naruto's eyes suddenly shot open but they were much different than before. His pupils dilated and they looked much more animalistic. Then his hands gripped down on Ermac's wrist. Now Ermac found it hard to pull himself away from Naruto. He was held there and watched as orange energy formed around Naruto and began covering his body. Then there was another flash of light and a burst of energy that sent Ermac onto his back.

When he looked up again he saw Naruto, standing there much different from before. He looked as if his entire body was covered in fire and strange black markings were on his torso.

"What is that?" asked Ermac getting to his feet. Naruto cocked his head over to him.

"You didn't think Sage mode was the only transformation I had did you?" he replied. This was the nine tails chakra mode. Naruto having mastered it during his training with Jirayia, this was his ultimate form.

"A light show and nothing more." Commented Ermac." It changes nothing, the end result is still-"

"No." said Naruto." If you continue to fight me as you are now you will lose. That's why I want you to go to your full strength."

"My full strength?" repeated Ermac.

"Yes." Replied Naruto." As strong as you are now, I know you're not at your maximum yet. So activate it, go full power. That why we'll really know who's the strong one."

"Heh." Scoffed Ermac." If you insist." Naruto sat back giving Ermac the same courtesy he'd given before and let him power up.

Ermac hunched his body over and Naruto watched the transformation. Ermac's muscle flexed just like they had before only this time they bulged out and expanded three times their normal size. With the muscle growth came the increasing energy that shook the ground, even forming cracks in the earth.

Naruto just sat back casually the whole time as Ermac reached his full power. After a short amount of time the show was over and Ermac stood up and looked at Naruto, his body twice the size it normally was.

"Here it is." Said Ermac spreading his arms." My full power."

"Now there can be no loose ends." Said Naruto." We'll see who's really better."

"It ends now." Said Ermac.

Now both powered up to their maximum the battle had reached a new height, this would truly end it all. Each with a war cry of their own they charged the other, grabbing onto the other's hands and began struggling against each other. Surrounded with their two different energies, literally tearing the battlefield they were on apart.

But then Ermac swung back one of his arms and swung at Naruto only for him to dodge. Then Naruto swung his own fist only for Ermac to put up his arm and block. But then Naruto swung up his leg and kicked Ermac in his side, forcing him to move. But Ermac stood firm and when Naruto closed the gap between them and tried to punch him he quickly swung up and punched Naruto in the chin.

Naruto was picked up off the ground several feet. Ermac quickly reached out and grabbed his leg, then swung him around and tossed him. Naruto flew towards the ground and skidded, leaving large craters in the ground before stopping.

When Naruto looked up again he saw Ermac hovering over him. Ermac raised one and shot an energy beam at Naruto. Naruto quickly jumped out of his crater just in time, for the blast to explode behind him.

Naruto the raised his own hand, then with the energy of his nine tails chakra mode began to form the Rasengan shiruken.

Ermac watched everything from the safety of the sky, seeing only a large cloud of smoke form where Naruto used to be.

"I guess that's it then." He said." In the end, nothing can beat my power. Farewell Naruto Uzumkai, our duel was fun while it lasted."

He thought the battle was over, thinking his blast had eradicated any trace of his enemy. But observing the scene more he was attracted to a light shining through the clouds. Then the clouds flew apart as Naruto swung his shiruken.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Ermac confused. The Shiruken flew towards him and he was wise to get out of the way. But he wasn't quick enough as the shiruken flew past him it managed to cut him all across his left side. Ermac let out a loud yell as blood poured from his body. He placed his hand over the wound and slowly began to levitate to the ground.

"It's done." Said Naruto as he began walking towards his opponent. Ermac gave out and fell down to one knee." Your power is great as I was told. You truly do live up to your reputation." Naruto walked up and stood before Ermac." But this fight is over, there's no need to continue when we're both as beat up as we are. What's say we need this?" Then he reached out his hand to Ermac.

Ermac huffed and puffed several breaths before he spoke." G-Good form." He commented." I commend you." He slowly raised his hand up to Naruto's." But you know as well as I, only one of us can get out alive!" Then Ermac shot his hand up at Naruto's face and hit him point blank with an energy blast.

Naruto was sent flying onto his back, his face now torn up and covered in blood. It poured down his head and clouded his eyes. He looked up and saw Ermac as he came ran up and slammed down on Naruto, sending him deep into the earth. Then suddenly Ermac stopped and put both his hands against Naruto's body. Then once again he shot an energy blast out of them and hit Naruto point-blank. Ermac was propelled out of the hole he'd created while Naruto was continually blasted.

Ermac's blast shot him out of the ground; once he was back on the top of the castle he stopped his blast and dropped to the ground. He hunched over and held his bleeding wounds.

"Like I said." He commented." My power is that great." But he stopped and turned back, hearing something coming from behind him. He turned around and saw Naruto, beaten up and bleeding crawling out of the hole. He crawled out and slowly rose to his feet." Why won't you DIE?!" exclaimed Ermac pointing to him.

"Like you apparently." Replied Naruto." I'm hard to kill." Without another word the two returned to combat exchanging furious blow after furious blow. Blocking was irrelevant at this point, what matter more was who was stronger, who could take more hits, which one of them would be the one to give into the pain and stop. Neither apparently they kept hitting the other with attack after attack, never relenting, never hesitating, not allowing anything to distract them.

Ermac swung forward and gave Naruto a strong punch on the jaw, causing his head to spin and blood to spit out. But that's when it happened. That's when Ermac felt a strange presence, or rather a lack of.

He allowed himself to be distracted and he turned his eyes away from Naruto and down to the other battles down below. But that's when Naruto came back and swung hard, hitting Ermac across the face.

Ermac was completely unprepared and the hit sent him staggering back. But he quickly grabbed onto the ground and was able to slow himself down, creating a crater in the ground.

Naruto stood there waiting for more attacks but however they wouldn't come. Ermac just stood himself up, turned around and looked down form the top of the castle. Down at all the other battles going on.

His feelings hadn't betrayed him, he felt it whether he liked it or not. What remained of his forces were destroyed or scattered, the island was nearly in ruin but that is not what troubled him. Looking down he saw all his brothers Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Noob, and Reptile had all fallen, they were gone.

Ermac in disbelief crashed onto both knees and gazed out. Naruto stood back most confused by this. Ermac continued to look out, seeing the fallen bodies of his brothers and the ones who defeated them standing over them. They were all warriors, death was something they dealt with but they never thought it could happen to them.

Ermac sagged his shoulders and let out a sigh." Now I am truly alone." He said turning and looking up at the sky.

"Hey." Said Naruto." Are you alright?" Ermac did not respond but instead rose to his feet. Then he slowly turned around and faced Naruto. And to Naruto's surprise Ermac's face was not of anger or rage like it had been before, instead now it was filled with sorrow and lose.

"You are right Naruto." Said Ermac not looking at him." Our powers are most evenly matched. Even if we exchanged blows for a thousand years I don't know if a deceive winner could be chosen." He turned and looked down at his hand which began to glow with green energy." So let us end it here." He turned and looked at Naruto." Your power against mine, one or the other."

Naruto gulped at first not knowing how to respond. But Ermac was driven by lose and had nothing to lose, Naruto upon his defeat now had everything to lose. He had to end this fight here and now.

"As you wish." He agreed. Then he raised his hand up and the nine tails chakra began to form into the planet rasengan. Ermac's fist continued to glow green, glowing like the sun and flashing like a star.

The two charged their attacks and then looked at the other.

"Are you ready?" asked Naruto. Ermac just nodded. Then as they had done so many times before in this battle the two ran forward and swung their attacks at the other.

They collided and began ripping into each other. Ermac's fist blowing a hole in the rasengan but the attack just shot around him and would still hit him. They pushed and shoved their way forward trying to outdo the other.

Then in one great flash of light that shot into the sky it was over. Both Naruto and Ermac stood there, all the energy of their attack combined and flew into the sky. It flew up, up, up and then exploded.

The force from the blast blew strong winds all around the island, knocking everyone else off their feet. Everyone except Naruto and Ermac.

The two stood there panting heavily looking the other over. Ermac had punched Naruto square in the chest there was a large fist imprint on his chest. But Naruto had his hand rested on Ermac's chest where his rasengan had ended up. The blast had shot into Ermac tearing up his insides.

"It's done." Said Ermac. Then his body gave in and he fell forward. But Naruto was not a cruel man and when Ermac fell forward he reached out and caught him.

"Ermac." He said catching him." Are you alright?" Ermac just coughed out blood onto him, but grabbed onto Naruto's arm and tightened his grip.

"You have won." He coughed as he slowly picked his head up and looked Naruto in the eyes." You have won your peace. And now I go to him." Then he gave in ultimately and fell limp in Naruto's arms.

But Naruto did not drop him, he held onto him and stood Ermac up. But Ermac's head just tilted back lifelessly, he was gone. But his face was not blank and without emotion, it almost looked joyful.

But Naruto couldn't observe it for long because suddenly the very building he stood on began to shake. The C4 had been activated and was now tearing everything apart.

Naruto turned and put Ermac on his back. Despite being his enemy he would not leave the body to be lost in the rubble, he would bury it. So he put Ermac on his back and then jumped up, just in time too because the castle just started to crumble under him.

Naruto jumped off but was now heading down for the ground and with his wounds, carrying Ermac was becoming harder. But as he continued to fall he began to pick up speed and easily lost his grip of Ermac. But before it could fly off Naruto quickly reached out and grabbed his wrist, willing to risk life and limp to preserve him.

Naruto and Ermac's body continued to fall to the ground. Bouncing off the side of the mountain where he lost his grip and the two began to fall off in different directions. The two fell down and crashed into the ground, with not as soft a landing as liked.

But Naruto picked himself up and looked around. He saw the last of the castle fall and crumble into a pile of rubble under itself. But then looking over Naruto saw a horrific sight.

He saw Ermac's body or rather what was left of it. His body was crushed under a large boulder, with only his arm shooting out. Naruto ran over and tried to push the boulder off. But in his weaken state it was too much, it wouldn't budge.

So Naruto stood himself against the rock defeated, resting his head against it. He looked down and saw Ermac's arm sticking out. He couldn't bury the body but he would do the best he could. He reached down and covered the arm in sand, putting Ermac to rest the best way he could.

Then Naruto stood up next to the boulder that now stood as Ermac's grave. With nothing else to do Naruto turned and began walking away.

But as he picked his foot up he felt something, something buried in the sand. He looked down and saw something shining up at him. He bent down and removed some of the sand, then grabbed the object pulling it out.

He held in his hands a long sword. In fact it was Ganondorf's sword which Ermac had used to mark his grave. Naruto gazed upon the weapon and recognized it. Then he turned back and looked at the large boulder that sat over Ermac. An unarmed grave, not one he deserved.

Naruto then walked back to the grave and stabbed the sword into the ground, marking it as the grave of a great warrior.

Then feeling his job done Naruto turned and headed back to join the others.

As a matter of fact what was left of them had gathered on the beach, attending their wounds.

Sakura and Ino were able to revive Vector, Mighty, and Espio. It was a strange treatment, one they weren't used too but afterwards they felt stronger than ever. Knuckles and Kiba recounted stories of their battle to each other while Julie-Su and Hinata talked.

Fox looked around and saw how most everyone had made it out okay, most everyone that is. He knew Falco was gone and he hadn't seen Choji or Naruto arrive yet.

Krystal noticed him gazing out at the different corners of the island, seeing if anyone would show up. Losing his friends and father in one day was surely a hard thing for any man to take, and she didn't know how Fox would take it.

"It's okay." She said as she went up and stood next to him." It's okay." Then she hugged him and Fox gave in and rested his head against her's.

"Look." Said Tenten. Everyone quickly turned around and looked at where he pointed. They looked to see Naruto, stumbling back over to them.

"It's Naruto!" said Fox. The group all turned and looked over at him as he stumbled over.

"Hey guys." He said as best he could without falling over. But luckily when he almost did Banjo caught him.

"Naruto." Said Sakura going over to him." Your hurt."

"It's nothing." Replied Naruto as he was able to stand up." Just a couple scratches."

"It's not just a couple scratches." Sakura snapped at him." Your bleeding." Then she quickly went to healing him. Everybody else looked on with humor.

"Ah me." Said Krystal. "Young love."

"Good to see you all made it out okay." Said Naruto as he looked around and saw everyone had returned.

"Most everyone." Commented Neji. Naruto turned over to him.

"I'm afraid." Spoke Fox stepping up." Your man Choji and Falco are both lost to us." Then the sorrow of the lost suddenly came over the group. Two people who gave so much for others even at the cost to themselves, and this time it cost them dearly.

"He was a good man." Commented Shikamaru about his friend." A brave man." He then brought his hand to his face while Ino comforted him.

"They gave it their all." Said Neji." Doing what was right in the face of the impossible."

"I'll never get to see him again." Commented Rouge." I used to tease him, but I had so much respect." She didn't notice it up two figures walked up behind her.

"Don't let that stop you." Said a familiar voice. Rouge and everyone all turned around and saw Falco there with his arm around Choji." Keep going."

"YOUR ALIVE!" shouted Rouge.

"Yep." Said Falco.

"We both are." Said Choji putting his arm around Falco. The groups rejoiced amongst themselves fill now with joy and happiness for the reuniting. But they could not dwell there forever, many of them needed serious medical attention that not even Sakura and Ino could address. Besides they were all in a hurry to get home, the inevitable was upon them.

"I suppose this is goodbye." Said Fox to Naruto.

"I suppose it is." Replied Naruto. "I don't imagine we'll see each other again." Fox glanced down at the ground for a moment saddened by the thought, but then he saw it. On his belt was his blaster. Fox quickly unfastened it and held it out at Naruto.

"I offer you this." Said Fox to him." As a token of our everlasting friendship." Naruto was somewhat taken back by the strange offering of the strange object.

"Thank you." Said Naruto taking the gun." I will treasure it always." Then he scanned himself for something to give in return but could find nothing. He scratched his head confused but that's when he felt it, his headband. Naruto quickly grabbed it and looked at it, holding the symbol of the Leaf Village on it." And I give you this." He said handing it over to Fox who took it." As a gift."

Fox took it in his hands and smiled." Thank you." He said.

"Say." Said Naruto." Before you forget, don't you think now would be a good time to." Then he nodded his head over to Krystal. Fox looked at Naruto and then to Krystal, Naruto making his nods more exaggerated with each one.

Then Fox felt around in his pocket and he felt something, a small case. Then he suddenly remembered.

"Krystal." He said turning to her." Before anything else happens." Then he pulled the small case out and dropped to one knee." Will you marry me?" Everyone gasped in shock and turned over to Krystal waiting for her answer.

"Fox." She said." Of course I will." Then she reached down and kissed him while everyone clapped around them. Then Sakura grabbed onto Naruto and pulled him into a kiss.

After all the conflict was over and everyone had returned to their respective homes we come to Doctor Eggman, alone in his lab.

He stayed out of the final fight but was aware of it's outcome upon the return of Fox and the others. It was all the same to him, but the Good Doctor couldn't help but think the whole situation over for days and years to come after that.

He sat there at his computer brushing his long mustache.

"Computer." He spoke up.

"Yes doctor." The artificial voice replied.

"Take this down." Said Eggman rising to his feet. A large screen appeared before him and when he spoke the words appeared." I Dr. Eggman Robotnik have witness something truly extraordinary. I saw the downfall of all life, but not at my own hands but at the hands of another. A lost cause I thought, join the winning side and you'll live. That is how I never loss because I always side with the victor. I witnessed and have met the greatest warriors is all of history, the fastest and the strongest. Honorable people who would have died fighting for what they believed in. So let it be known that if my life is to have been of any importance, let it be known that I walked with giants. Fox McCloud and Naruto Uzumkai who's unrelenting love for others and the people they care about drove them to make the decisions nobody else could make. And those who followed them each tied with an unlimited source of loyalty and bravery. Then of Ermac and his brothers each strong and brave in their own right. Yes, I've seen the best of the best."


	39. Where Are They Now?

**Where are they now?**

They would all return home after that, each one of them with their own future to await.

Naruto would eventually become the seventh Hokage of the Leaf Village. Later taking Sakura for his wife who would become the top medical healer in the land. Together they would have one daughter. He appointed Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and Choji as his Captains and advisers.

Fox and Krystal would continue their life as Star Fox team members. The dangers and excitement would never end with job after job, but they knew they'd survive because they had each other. They eventually had a son named Marcus McCloud.

Falco and Rouge would date for some time after this incident. But would later see that they are both too free-spirited.

Kiba would become Chief of Security in the Leaf Village. He would marry Hinata and the two would have five children.

Knuckles and Julie-Su would marry and have four children. With the help of Vector, Mighty, and Espio he would continue his duty as a guardian.

Neji would become Naruto's Head Advisor due to his wisdom. Tenten would go back and become a teacher at the Ninja academy. The two married and had two children.

Along with Neji Shikamaru would become one of Naruto's advisors acting as more of a tactician. He would marry Ino, fusing the Nara and Yamanaka grounds. They'd balance their time between ninja duties, the flower shop, and their two children.

Choji would become a teacher, leading new groups of genin out of the academy.

Sonic's would never stay in one place long. He would be on constant adventures fighting Eggman or helping out Mario in the mushroom kingdom.

**The End**


End file.
